The Stark Truth
by Mineya
Summary: Latem, po swoim czwartym roku, Harry dowiaduje się, że James nie jest w zasadzie jego ojcem, a Lily matką. Czy jego nowo odkryta rodzina będzie w stanie pomóc mu pozbierać się po jego pełnym agresji i brutalności dzieciństwie? Czy będzie w stanie zaufać komuś na tyle, by odnaleźć miłość? Tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

Pierwsze _tłumaczenie, więc nie oceniajcie zbyt surowo._

 **Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** : Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** : s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

Vernon złapał szczupłego nastolatka za gardło i przyszpilił go boleśnie do ściany. Uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopak kopał nogami, próbując dosięgnąć ziemi i wziąć głęboki wdech, gdyż zaciśnięte na jego szczupłej szyi ręce wuja odcinały mu dopływ powietrza.

\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie to ostatnia noc, kiedy muszę znosić twoją obrzydliwą twarz – warknął Vernon plując w lekko niebieskawą twarz.

Harry gorączkowo szarpał ciasno zaciśnięte palce wuja i drapał go po ramionach. Rozpaczliwe potrzebował tlenu, gdyż jego wzrok zasnuwały już ciemne plamy. Jeśli nie dane mu będzie wziąć wdechu w ciągu kilku następnych sekund to straci przytomność lub nawet umrze. Gdyby miał wybierać, wybrałby śmierć. Był zmęczony przeżywaniem w kółko tego koszmaru, który nazywał swoim życiem i chciał po prostu, aby to się skończyło.

Vernon bez większego pomyślunku przerzucił chłopca przez pokój i ten uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę. Bynajmniej nie przejął się, gdy usłyszał obrzydliwy trzask pękającej kości.

Harry nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, gdy jego głowa zderzyła się ze ścianą lub gdy jego prawe ramię zostało złamane podczas uderzenia. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy jego ręka została złamana... do diabła, to nawet nie piąty raz. Ból był czymś, z czym był doskonale zaznajomiony gdy tylko skończył piętnaście miesięcy.

Vernon stał nad swoim trzęsącym się siostrzeńcem, który przyciskał bezwładne ramię do klatki piersiowej, cicho skomląc.

\- Założę się, że zastanawiasz się czemu przywieźliśmy cię do Ameryki zaraz po odebraniu cię z tej twojej szkoły dla dziwaków, prawda?

W rzeczywistości, Harry był bardzo ciekawy dlaczego przybyli do Nowego Jorku, ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że lepiej nie zadawać pytań. Od najmłodszych lat był uczony, że zadawanie pytań równało się bólowi. W sekundzie gdy opuścili peron 9 i 3/4, jego wuj kazał mu wypuścić Hedwigę z klatki, a następnie wrzucił go do samochodu na siedzenie obok jego otyłego kuzyna i warknął, by nie ośmielił się wydać żadnego dźwięku. Potem zamiast pojechać do Surrey, skierowali się na lotnisko, gdzie wsiedli na najbliższy samolot do Nowego Jorku. Obecnie znajdowali się w trzypokojowym apartamencie w luksusowym hotelu na Manhattanie.

\- Dziwaku, gdy zadaję ci pytanie to masz odpowiedzieć! - warknął Vernon, kopiąc w złamaną rękę nastolatka tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

Harry próbował nie krzyknąć, ale ból był zbyt duży.

\- Tak, wujku Vernonie. - jęknął głosem nie wiele głośniejszym od szeptu.

Nawet nie spojrzał na swego opiekuna, wiedząc że lepiej nie utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego z wielkim mężczyzną. Może i był czternastoletnim, prawie piętnastoletnim czarodziejem, ale jego wuj śmiertelnie go przerażał. Bał się wuja bardziej, niż Voldemorta kiedykolwiek. Voldemort chciał go tylko zabić, jego wuj zaś torturować, okaleczać, zgwałcić i złamać. Ponad tym wszystkim powitałby śmierć z otwartymi ramionami.

Vernon uśmiechnął się złośliwie do swego siostrzeńca.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, ponieważ mogę zarobić mnóstwo pieniędzy za twoją bezwartościową skórę.

Harry zbladł, czując że zaraz zemdleje. Wujek miał teraz zamiar zrobić to, czym groził mu już przeszło od sześciu zamierzał sprzedać go w celach dziecięcej prostytucji.

Vernon odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy zauważył strach w oczach siostrzeńca.

\- Tak jak kusząco to brzmi, i tak jak bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, że spędzisz resztę swojego bezwartościowego życia będę pieprzonym przez niezliczoną ilość ludzi, znalazłem inny sposób, by zarobić na tobie jeszcze więcej pieniędzy. A ty, jeśli dopisze ci szczęście, będziesz żył w luksusie.

Vernon podszedł do łóżka, opuszczając spodnie. Usiadł nago, rozłożył szeroko nogi i wziął swojego sztywnego penisa w dłoń.

\- Podejdź tutaj i zacznij ssać, a jeśli dobrze się sprawisz opowiem ci historię.

USUNIĘTA ZŁA SCENA

\- Trzy miesiące temu – zaczął Vernon – dostałem awans, który odmienił moje życie, oznaczało to jednak konieczność przeniesienia się do USA, dokładnie do Kalifornii. Gdy twoja ciotka zaczęła pakowanie, odkryła klucz do zapomnianej szopy, którą ostatni raz otworzyliśmy gdy zabici zostali twoi bezwartościowi rodzice, a my utknęliśmy z tobą – ich dziwacznym pomiotem. Kiedy sortowaliśmy i niszczyliśmy rzeczy, natrafiłem na bardzo interesujący dziennik twojej matki.

USUNIĘTA ZŁA SCENA

Harry był bardzo zainteresowany dziennikiem swojej matki. Nie wiedział o niej wiele i nie posiadał nic, co kiedykolwiek do niej należało. Remus i Syriusz opowiadali mu wiele o jego ojcu, ona sam miał pelerynkę niewidkę kiedyś do niego należącą, ale nie miał żadnych pamiątek po jego zmarłej matce.

Vernon uśmiechnął się złośliwie do siostrzeńca.

\- Bardzo dobrze, mój mały dziwolągu. - zachichotał.

\- Więc tak dziennik twojej matki był bardzo interesujący, ponieważ udokumentował jej problemy z poczęciem dziecka. Początkowo sądzili, że problemem jest tu twój ojciec, ale po wykonaniu szeregu testów, że to twoja matka nie była w stanie zajść w ciążę i sprowadzić na świat kolejnego dziwaka. Twoja ciotka była zachwycona, dowiadując się, że jej doskonała siostra zawiodła w czymś, co ta mogła zrobić bez problemu. Twoja matka była więc tylko bezwartościową dziwką, którą twój ojciec mógł pieprzyć.

USUNIĘTA ZŁA SCENA

Harry potrząsnął głową próbując wyprzeć tę myśl, zdezorientowało do to co powiedział wuj i nie do końca to wszystko rozumiał.

\- Teraz, jak już mówiłem – kontynuował Vernon – Twoja bezużyteczna matka nie mogła zajść w ciążę, ale jako że trwała wojna i bali się, że umrą bezpotomnie, postanowili uczynić coś innego. Teraz dochodzimy do tej najbardziej obrzydliwej części – Vernon zachichotał mrocznie – Wygląda na to, że twoi ludzie są jeszcze większymi dziwolągami niż początkowo sądziliśmy. Czy wiesz, że mężczyźni w twoim świecie mogą zajść w ciążę?

Harry prawie się zakrztusił. Nigdy nie powiedziano mu, że czarodzieje mogą zajść w ciążę. Czy oznaczało to, że James był jego matką, a nie ojcem?

\- Nie przestawaj ssać - warknął Vernon - Twój ojciec, choć raczej powinienem powiedzieć matka - Vernon wydał z siebie zdegustowany odgłos - Pewnego wieczoru wybrał się do mugolskiego baru, gdzie uwiódł nieznajomego. Przespał się z przypadkowym facetem, żeby mógł zajść w ciążę i urodzić ciebie.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Jego tata był w rzeczywistości jego matką? Ale jak to możliwe? Miał miliony pytać, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie zadawać ich wujowi. Desperacko chciał dostać w ręce dziennik matki, nie było mowy żeby ta absurdalna historia była prawdą. Z drugiej strony, wuj Vernon nie był osobą, która wymyśliłaby taką wybujałą historię.

\- Na szczęście dla nas - jęknął Vernon - Twój ojciec zdobył nazwisko mugola, z którym się przespał, a twoja tak zwana matka zapisała je w dzienniku. Jutro wybierzemy się do tego człowieka i sprzedamy mu ciebie za dobrą sumkę. Wydaje się, że ten człowiek jest bardzo bogaty i sławny, i jestem pewien, że zrobi wszystko, aby jego mały, brudny sekret nie wylądował na pierwszych stronach gazet, i na każdej stacji telewizyjnej. Oczywiście nie możemy go poinformować, że spłodził dziecko z facetem, na szczęście jesteś do niego na tyle podobny, że możemy powiedzieć, że przespał się z twoją matką, a on na bank temu nie zaprzeczy.

USUNIĘTA ZŁA SCENA

Trzymając się za złamaną rękę, Harry zdjął z siebie ubranie i odwrócił się do ściany opierając na niej tę zdrową.

Vernon wyjął pas ze spodni i czekał cierpliwie aż jego siostrzeniec zajmie pozycję. Jak na chłopca Harry miał piękną, niemal kobiecą sylwetkę, a widząc go nago i drżącego przed nim musiał się ostro hamować. Będzie tęsknił za używaniem tego chłopca jak zabawki, ale pieniądze, które miał otrzymać było po prostu zbyt dużo, aby to przepuścić. Z taką kwotą mógłby codziennie wieczorem kupować sobie prostytutkę, gdyby chciał. Jego żona zdawała sobie sprawę z jego ciemnej strony i tak długo jak nie wymagał od niej tych brudnych i upokarzających rzeczy, nie obchodziła jej ona. Lubił dominować i ranić swoje małe męskie zabawki, a Harry był jego pierwszym i zarazem najbardziej ulubionym.

Za pierwszym razem gdy wepchnął mu penisa do gardła, chłopiec miał tylko sześć lat. Poprosił Petunię, by go ssała, ale gdy ta nie zgodziła się i opuściła dom, wyciągnął swojego siostrzeńca z szafki pod schodami i kazał mu polizać główkę jego penisa. Minęło zaledwie kilka minut nim wepchnął w gardło chłopca całego i doznał najlepszego orgazmu w swoim życiu. Potem wszystko już poszło gładko, nie trzeba było długo aż jego siostrzeniec wypiął się, pochylając nad podłogą, krzycząc, gdy on pieprzył jego mały tyłek.

\- Trzydzieści uderzeń, na które myślę, że zasługujesz za swoje nieposłuszeństwo. Za każdym razem gdy wydasz z siebie najmniejszy odgłos dostaniesz kolejne pięć, więc lepiej gdy będziesz trzymał swoje cholerne usta na kłódkę.

Harry wsunął dolną wargę między zęby i przygryzł ją mocno, kiwając głową. Pięć lub dziesięć uderzeń mógłby spokojnie znieść w ciszy, ale trzydzieści jest niemożliwością. Wiedział, że jego plecy skończą jako rozerwany krwawy bałagan, gdy skończy.

Vernon przesunął palcami po zakrwawionych plecach siostrzeńca, wbijając paznokcie w długie rany.

\- Czterdzieści batów - uśmiechnął się - Ostrzegałem cię, byś nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku.

USUNIĘTA ZŁA SCENA

Harry zdławił krzyk, wiedząc, że ten przyniesie mu tylko więcej bólu. Bolało tak bardzo, że naprawdę chciał umrzeć. Jego wujek obszedł się z nim bardziej szorstko niż zazwyczaj, kiedy był wściekły i wyładowywał się nie nim.

\- Na dłoniach i kolanach - rozkazał Vernon szorstkim głosem - Przygotuj się, bo ode mnie żadnej łaski nie otrzymasz.

Harry boleśnie upadł na kolana, ale tylko lewą rękę mógł położyć na ziemi. Wuj bardzo rzadko go przygotowywał, więc i tym razem niczego takiego się nie spodziewał. Osobiście wolał to w ten sposób. Inaczej wydawało się to zbyt osobiste, zbyt troskliwe; chciał tylko, żeby wujek zrobił to jak najszybciej, nawet gdy oznaczało to dla niego więcej bólu.

Harry zwiesił głowę i ugryzł się w lewe ramię. Jeśli wyda jakiś dźwięk, gdy jego wujek w niego wejdzie, wtedy ten uczyni to pięć razy gorszym niż miało to rzeczywiście być.

USUNIĘTA ZŁA SCENA

***HP***

Harry leżał w wannie w pozycji płodowej, płacząc, gdy gorąca woda raniła jeszcze bardziej jego zmaltretowane i obolałe ciało. Przez całą noc jego wuj znęcał się nad nim, gwałcił niezliczoną ilość razy i zmuszał do ssania jego kutasa. Był już ranek i zaraz po tym jak jego rodzina skończy jeść śniadanie w hotelowym bufecie, zamierzali się udać do domu człowieka, który podobnież był jego biologicznym ojcem. Nie dano mu nawet czasu na przetworzenie wiadomości, które przekazał mu wuj, ale w to wszystko naprawdę ciężko było uwierzyć. Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszał, że czarodziej też może zajść w ciążę? Myśl o tym, że jego wuj mógłby go zapłodnić, wywołała u niego mdłości i sprawiła, że klęczał teraz przed toaletą, wymiotując.

Harry podniósł się chwiejnie i zaczął osuszać swoje ciało używając tylko jednej ręki. Ta złamana wykrzywiona była w dziwny sposób i nawet najmniejszy ruch nią powodował u niego rwący ból. Wujek naprawdę ciężko pracował nad nim minionej nocy, a na dowód tego ma siniaki na całej twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia jak mężczyzna wyjaśni jego stan, ale wiedział, że ten człowiek miał plan. Nie chciał rozbudzać w sobie bezpodstawnych nadziei, że tamten mężczyzna rzeczywiście może być jego ojcem, ale był przekonany, że jeśli jego wujek nie otrzyma pieniędzy to ten zamierza sprzedać do jakiemuś alfonsowi lub zabić. Nawet jeśli tamten mężczyzna mógłby być jego ojcem, dlaczego wuj myślał, że on mógłby chcieć Harry'ego?

\- Chłopcze! - krzyknęła za drzwiami ciotka - Mam dla ciebie trochę ubrań, nie mogę pozwolić ci spotkać się z twoim dawcą spermy w tych obrzydliwych szmatach.

Harry otworzył drzwi nie patrząc na ciotkę, nawet gdy ta wzięła zszokowany oddech.

\- Cholera - zaklęła Petunia - Przecież wiedział, że zabieramy cię na spotkanie z twoim ojcem! Ubierz się, a ja przyniosę ci tabletki przeciwbólowe.

Petunia odeszła, kręcąc głową na to, że jej mąż zostawił siostrzeńca wyglądającego jakby potrąciła go ciężarówka. Przecież powiedziała mu wczoraj wieczorem, żeby nie zostawił na chłopcu żadnych widocznych śladów.

Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że otrzymał parę dżinsów, czarną koszulkę z długimi rękawami, czerwoną bluzę oraz tanie tenisówki, które były w jego rozmiarze. Jedynymi ubraniami, które rzeczywiście na niego pasowały były szaty szkolne. Zazwyczaj nosił jedynie za duże trampki oraz porozciągane i zużyte ubrania jego wielkiego kuzyna. Najszybciej jak mógł ubrał się i przeczesał włosy. Przez ostatni rok urosły i teraz sięgały mu już do łopatek. Dłuższe i cięższe nie odstawały już w każdym kierunku, tworząc gniazdo, ale opadały łagodnie na plecy, lekko kręcone na końcach. W zeszłym roku, podczas pobytu w Hogsmeade, magicznie poprawił sobie wzrok. Hermiona, po pierwszym zadaniu, zasugerowała, że mądrzej będzie zrezygnować z okularów, gdyż mógł z łatwością je stłuc, co pozostawiło by go bezradnym i bezbronnym.

Patrząc w lustro, nastolatek skrzywił się, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Był zbyt blady, jego szmaragdowe oczy wyglądały na martwe z okalającymi je cieniami, a duży siniak zajmował większą część prawej strony jego twarzy. Odchylając lekko głowę, zobaczył na szyi siniak wielkością i kształtem przypominający dłonie jego wujka. Pod koszulką skóra na jego plecach była w strzępach, a prawe ramię miał złamane prawdopodobnie w więcej niż jednym miejscu. Wyglądał wybitnie źle i w tym właśnie stanie miał spotkać swojego - potencjalnie - biologicznego ojca. Nie było mowy, żeby jakiś bogacz go chciał, nawet jeśli okazałoby się, że jest jego synem.

\- Masz - warknęła Petunia, podając siostrzeńcowi pod nos dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe. - Wychodzimy za pięć minut, więc pośpiesz się. I do diabła, trzymaj głowę w dół i nie odzywaj się, rozumiesz?

Harry kiwnął głową, nie patrząc ciotce w oczy.

\- Nie lubię cię i nigdy nie lubiłam, ale nie zasługujesz na to, co wyprawia z tobą twój wuj. Jeśli twój ojciec cię nie przygarnie, wtedy Vernon może zgotować ci jeszcze większe piekło. Lepiej byłoby gdyby cię zabrał i zapłacił pieniądze, których zażądał twój wuj, jeśli jednak tego nie zrobi...Ucieknij i schowaj się gdzieś na ulicach Nowego Jorku, i nigdy, przenigdy nie wracaj. Wtedy nic nie powstrzyma twojego wuja...choćby miał zatłuc cię na śmierć, ja po prostu chcę się ciebie pozbyć i nie obchodzi mnie w jaki sposób Vernon to zrobi.

Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko wrzucił do ust tabletki i połknął je. Jego ciotka zazwyczaj nie dawała mu nic przeciwbólowego i był naprawdę wdzięczny, że tym razem to zrobiła. Niestety przyjął je na pusty żołądek, co zawsze powodowało u niego nudności. Przemowa jego ciotki też mu za bardzo przeszkadzała, od dawna zapewniała go o swej nienawiści do niego i już się przyzwyczaił.

\- Choćmy, taksówka już jest. Vernon już załadował twój kufer. - warknęła Petunia.

***HP***

\- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytała sekretarka pracująca w Stark Tower, wielkiego mężczyznę stojącego przed biurkiem.

\- Tak, jesteśmy tu, aby spotkać się z panem Starkiem - ogłosił głośno Vernon, wydymając pierś i próbując wyglądać na ważnego.

\- Przykro mi, ale pan Stark wyjechał w interesach. Czy zechciałby pan umówić się na spotkanie?

\- Nie, potrzebuję tego spotkania natychmiast i żądam obecności pana Starka natychmiast! - wykrzyknął Dursley, opluwając się śliną.

Harry cofnął się poza zasięg wuja, rozpoznając oznaki jego rozdrażnienia. Kiedy jego wujek tracił panowanie nad sobą, zwykle kończył nieprzytomny. Po wczorajszej nocy czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo w towarzystwie mężczyzny. Wiedział, że jeśli jego wujek nie zobaczy się z panem Starkiem, zamierza się on na nim wyładować i miał bardzo silne przeczucie, że nie dożyje następnego spotkania.

Sekretarka dyskretnie wcisnęła przycisk pod biurkiem, wzywając ochronę.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, proszę pana, ale pan Stark wyjechał za granicę w interesach i nie spodziewamy się go wcześniej niż w przyszłym tygodniu. Jeśli zostawi mi pan swój numer telefonu, nazwisko i powód zwołania spotkania, jego osobista asystentka skontaktuje się z panem, aby ustalić datę spotkania w pierwszym dogodnym terminie.

\- Przyjechałem aż z Anglii, by sprowadzić Tony'emu Starkowi jego bękarta i nie odejdę, jeśli z nim nie porozmawiam! - ryknął Vernon.

Sekretarka spojrzała na dwóch chłopców towarzyszących mężczyźnie. Większy z nich był oczywiście synem niegrzecznego mężczyzny, był tak samo gruby jak ojciec. Drugi chłopiec był drobny, miał zaledwie około 160 cm i wyglądał jakby rozpaczliwie potrzebował jedzenia; był zbyt chudy. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ponieważ miał na sobie bluzę z założonym kapturem, co było dość dziwne, zważywszy, że był czerwiec i było naprawdę ciepło.

\- Czy istnieje tu jakiś problem?

Vernon skierował swoje spojrzenie na strażnika, który powoli się zbliżał. Chwycił siostrzeńca za złamaną rękę i przyciągnął szorstko do piersi.

\- To jest mój bratanek i biologiczny syn Tony'ego Starka. Jeśli nikt ze mną na ten temat nie porozmawia w ciągu najbliższych pięciu minut pójdę z tym do prasy i powiem jakim sukinkotem jest Stark, porzucając kobietę w ciąży i swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Sugeruję byś zadzwonił do Starka i wyjaśnił mu sytuację.

Harry krzyknął, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczy, gdy wuj złapał go za złamane ramię.

\- Proszę spojrzeć, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu mamy kogoś kto twierdzi, że jest zaginionym dzieckiem Tony'ego Starka, aby móc wyłudzić pieniądze. Proszę więc zostawić swoje nazwisko i numer telefonu, a my przekażemy dane pannie Potts, kiedy wróci. - ochroniarz położył dłoń na pistolecie, nie tak subtelnie grożąc gniewnemu mężczyźnie.

Harry zaczął drżeć pod ciężarem dłoni wuja spoczywającej na jego ramieniu. Gdyby stąd wyszli, nie spotykając się ani nie rozmawiając z Tonym Starkiem to wuj Vernon sprawi, że zeszła noc będzie wyglądać jak niewinna zabawa. Sugestia Petunii dotycząca ucieczki zaczynała wyglądać jak doskonały pomysł, z tym wyjątkiem, że tabletki przeciwbólowe przestawały działać, a on był osłabiony z powodu wygłodzenia. Próbował coś zjeść w Wielkiej Sali przed wyjściem do Hogwartu Ekspres, ale był zbyt wystraszony wiszącym mu nad głową powrotem do domu, by móc coś przełknąć. Wciąż też odczuwał skutki trzeciego zadania, zwieńczonego powstaniem Voldemorta. Na dodatek, Voldemort aż trzy razy rzucił na niego przekleństwo _Cruciatus_ i wciąż miał z tego powodu drgawki od czasu do czasu.

\- Nie zostawię tu mojego nazwiska ani numeru, aby jakiś bogaty drań mógł mnie po prostu zignorować. Niech ta panna Potts albo pan Stark porozmawiają ze mną przez telefon. Tak czy inaczej nie wyjdę bez rozmowy z którymś z nich. Odkąd chłopak skończył piętnaście miesięcy, karmiłem go, ubierałem i dawałem mu dach nad głową. Odmawiam opieki nad tym niewdzięcznym dziwolągiem choćby dzień dłużej. - ryknął Vernon, przyciągając uwagę dużej ilości ludzi - Petunia, znajdź dla mnie jakąś lokalną stację telewizyjną, jestem pewien, że będą bardzo zainteresowani wysłuchaniem naszej historii. Może to przyciągnie uwagę Tony'ego Starka.

Moc z jaką jego wuj ściskał jego ramię sprawiła, że złamane kości Harry'ego zgrzytnęły o siebie powodując potworny ból, który powalił chłopca na kolana. Opuścił głowę i mocno przygryzł policzek, żeby nie rozpłakać się przed zgromadzonymi ludźmi.

Ochroniarz podszedł, by obezwładnić mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej krzywdził nastolatka, kiedy ktoś chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał.

\- Poradzę sobie z tym Willis - powiedział Bruce, wpatrując się w obrzydliwego mężczyznę, krzywdzącego chłopca. Był w holu, kiedy ten grubas po raz pierwszy wygłosił swoje roszczenia. Pretensje dotyczące ojcostwa były bardzo częste u Tony'ego, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego fortunę i wcześniejszy tryb życia. Właśnie na takie wypadki mieli w laboratorium zapisane jedo DNA. Jak dotąd z setek roszczeń, ani jedno nie zostało potwierdzone. Tony może i był gorliwy i roztrzepany, ale był bardzo dobry w niedawaniu się złapać w takie sytuacje jak ta, gdzie musiałby płacić jakiejś chciwej kobiecie alimenty.

\- Jeśli uprzejmie puścisz chłopca, zaprowadzę was do mojego laboratorium, gdzie przeprowadzę test na ojcostwo, a jeśli ten wyjdzie pozytywny skontaktuję się z jego osobistą asystentką, która później nawiąże z nim kontakt. - warknął Bruce, próbując opanować drugiego faceta, który chciał wyjść i nauczyć tego człowieka jak właściwie traktować dziecko. Nie widział twarzy chłopca, ale było w nim coś...coś co sprawiało, że chciał go chronić.

Vernon prychnął.

\- Pozwolę ci przeprowadzić te testy, ale jak mówiłem, ten chłopak jest synem Starka.

\- W takim razie nie powinieneś mieć problemu z testem - warknął Bruce - Willis, proszę, zaprowadź ich do mojego laboratorium, podczas gdy ja pomogę chłopcu z bagażem.

Vernon uśmiechnął się, odpychając od siebie złamane ramię siostrzeńca. Szczerząc się do ochroniarza, Dursley i jego rodzina podążyli za ochroniarzem do czekającej windy.

Harry zdławił krzyk i mocno przycisnął rękę do klatki piersiowej. Czuł się jakby jego wujek wyrwał jego ramię ze stawu.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Bruce klękając obok chłopca. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jak coś pękało w ramieniu nastolaka, ale ten nie wydał żadnego odgłosu wskazującego na to, że cierpi.

Harry skinął głową, niezdolny do udzielenia odpowiedzi miłemu mężczyźnie. Nie miał pojęcia ile jeszcze minie czasu, nim straci przytomność.

\- Tak, ciekawe dlaczego ci nie wierzę. - Bruce zachichotał - Nazywam się Bruce Banner, ale możesz mówić mi Bruce. Jak ty masz na imię?

\- H-Harry - odpowiedział, dźwigając się na nogi - Harry Potter.

\- Cóż, Harry Potterze, po tym jak wykonamy ten test DNA, przyjrzę się temu ramieniu i przy okazji opatrzę. Podejrzewam, że może być zwichnięte lub nawet złamane.

\- W porządku, proszę pana, naprawdę - wyrzucił z siebie szybko, wiedząc, że jego wuj będzie zły, jeśli ktoś zacznie przyglądać się bliżej ich relacjom. - Uderzyłem się, to wszystko.

\- Jasne, ale wciąż zamierzam na to spojrzeć - Bruce próbował uważniej przyjrzeć się chłopcu, ale ten miał założony kaptur i odwróconą głowę. - Chodźmy do mojego laboratorium zanim twój wielorybi wujek je zniszczy. - Banner wziął kufer chłopca i bez trudu uniósł go jedną ręką. Skierował się wraz z chłopcem prosto do windy.

\- JARVIS - zawołał, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi windy - Niech Clint przyjdzie do mojego laboratorium. Mam wrażenie, że będę potrzebował pomocy z tą grupą.

\- Zaraz mu przekażę, doktorze Banner - odpowiedział JARVIS, sprawiając, że Harry podskoczył i rozejrzał się.

Bruce zachichotał.

\- JARVIS też mnie nieco przestraszył, gdy usłyszałem go po raz pierwszy. Jest tworem Tony'ego. Człowiek może być bólem w dupie, ale jest cholernym geniuszem. JARVIS oznacza Just A Rather Intelligent System (Tylko bardzo inteligentny system). Jest to sztuczna inteligencja, która pełni rolę lokaja Tony'ego i tak właściwie może zrobić wszystko. Czy wiesz coś o Tonym Starku? - zapytał zaciekawiony Bruce.

\- Nie, proszę pana - Harry opowiedział cicho.

\- Nazywaj mnie po prostu Bruce, proszę - Bruce powiedział, nieco zaskoczony, że chłopak nie słyszał nic o Starku. Tony był sławny na całym świecie, nie tylko w Ameryce, a teraz z powodu Ironmana był uważany za superbohatera.

\- Tony Stark różnie jest nazywany: miliarder, geniusz, inżynier, biznesmen, playboy, bohater, zarozumiały sukinsyn, ból w dupie, który gada jak najęty - Bruce uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał cichy chichot - Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę Tony jest dobrym facetem, a jeśli jesteś jego synem będzie się tobą dobrze opiekował. - Bruce miał nadzieję, że ten chłopak rzeczywiście jest Tony'ego, nie chciałby odsyłać go z powrotem z tym okropnym mężczyzną. Był prawie pewien, że to właśnie wuj jest przyczyną złamanego ramienia nastolatka.

\- Powiedz mi, czy myślisz, że Tony jest twoim ojcem? - zapytał Bruce, znów próbując zobaczyć twarz chłopca.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale krzyknął, gdy potworny ból znów przeszył jego prawe ramię.

\- Hej, nie ruszaj tą ręką - Bruce zganił nastolatka - Może powinniśmy je sprawdzić jeszcze przed testem DNA...

\- Nie, proszę! -błagał Harry - Zróbmy najpierw test, mój wujek...

\- Skrzywdzi cię, jeśli nie zrobimy najpierw testu DNA? Tak rozumiem, ten facet jest tyranem, ale jestem prawie pewien, że sobie z nim poradzę. - Bruce uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że drugi facet tylko czekał by ustawić grubasa do pionu. - Ale jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, najpierw zrobimy test, a gdy będziemy czekać na wyniki, prześwietlę twoje ramię i zobaczę co da się zrobić. Nie jestem lekarzem, ale miałem na tyle praktyki w tym polu, że dam radę ci pomóc.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej ktoś zajmie się jego ramieniem, zanim test okaże się negatywny, a jego wujek wpadnie w szał. Bruce wydawał się naprawdę miłym facetem, może doradziłby gdzie mógłby się ukryć przed wujem.

\- Więc, myślisz, że Tony jest twoim ojcem? - zapytał ponownie doktor.

\- Wujek Vernon powiedział mi tylko wczoraj, że niedawno znalazł dziennik mojej matki. Powiedział, że nazywała go w nim moim biologicznym ojcem. Mówił też, że miała problemy z zajściem w ciążę z moim ojcem, więc pewnego razu uwiodła pana Starka w jakimś klubie i się z nim przespała.

Bruce prychnął.

\- To brzmi tak bardzo jak Tony, nigdy nie był w stanie odmówić pięknej kobiecie.

\- Przykro mi z tego powodu - powiedział Harry nieśmiało - Mój wujek jest trochę...

\- Osłem - przerwał mu Bruce z warknięciem w głosie - Nie przejmuj się tym Harry, twój wujek nie jest pierwszym, który przyprowadza tu dziecko, twierdząc, że jest ono Tony'ego.

\- Czy oni w rzeczywiśtości byli...Tony'ego?

Bruce potrząsnął głową.

\- Tony nie jest żonaty i, o ile nam wiadomo, nie ma dzieci. O, to nasz przystanek. - powiedział Bruce, gdy winda się zatrzymała. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły Bruce nie był zaskoczony opierającym się o ścianę Clintem, który najwyraźniej już na niego czekał

\- Harry, to jest Clint Barton, mieszka on w Stark Tower razem ze mną i kilkoma innymi osobami. Clint, to jest Harry Potter, jego wuj przyprowadził go, twierdząc, że Tony jest jego ojcem. Idziemy właśnie do mojego laboratorium, aby przeprowadzić test na ojcostwo, ale chciałbym abyś miał oko na jego wuja. Ten człowiek ma poważne problemy z panowaniem nad gniewem.

Clint westchnął.

\- Kolejny? Który to już? Trzysta drugi?

Harry skulił się, zbliżając lekko do Bruce'a.

\- Wybacz, dzieciaku - przeprosił Clint, widząc, że wystraszył chłopca - Nie miałem na myśli nic złego, po prostu zauważyłem, że każdy chce czegoś od Starka. Bóg tylko wie, do czego się posuną, aby to osiągnąć.

\- Choć, nie zmuszajmy twojego wujka, by dłużej czekał - powiedział Bruce, prowadząc ich do swojego laboratorium. To właśnie dzięki niemu Tony był w stanie przekonać go, aby się wprowadził do Stark Tower. Cały ten sprzęt był najnowocześniejszy i Bruce nie miał złudzeń - kosztował Tony'ego fortunę.

\- Cholernie długo tu szedłeś - warknął Vernon, patrząc na swojego siostrzeńca - Nie mam całego dnia, wykonaj ten test. Chcę się pozbyć dziwaka.

\- Uroczy - wyszczerzył się Clint, patrząc na najgrubszego mężczyznę jakiego kiedykolwiek widział z niezadowoleniem - Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego mnie wezwałeś.

Bruce przewrócił oczami na jego dziecinne zachowanie.

\- Ok, Harry, ponieważ nie sądzę, że twój wuj będzie zadowolony jeśli nie uzyska jasnego dowodu, przeprowadzimy test na dwa sposoby. Najpierw potrzyj wnętrze ust wacikiem, a następnie pobiorę próbkę twojej krwi.

\- Krew nigdy nie kłamie - krzyknął Vernon, sprawiając, że Harry podskoczył.

Clintowi nie umknął fakt, jak płochliwy jest chłopiec w stosunku do wuja. Nie umknęło mu również, że chłopak nie nawiązuje w ogóle kontaktu wzrokowego ani nie podnosi głowy. Z powodu kaptura nie widział też jak chłopiec wygląda. Było to dziwne, że w tak ciepły dzień nosi coś tak grubego.

\- Tato, jestem głodny - zaskomlał Dudley - Ile czasu to jeszcze zajmie?

Clint uniósł brwi, kręcąc głową.

\- Dzieciaku, jesteś taki wielki...

\- Clint, wystarczy - przerwał Bruce nie chcąc kolejnej kłótni, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Szczerze mówiąc, chłopiec rzeczywiście był olbrzymi, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek widział tak wielkie dziecko. - Trochę czasu minie, nim uzyskamy wyniki, więc zaraz po zakończeniu testu zamówię pizze i będziesz mógł zjeść ją w sali konferencyjnej.

\- Akurat wyjdziemy, abyś mógł zmienić wyniki testu! - warknął Dursley - Nie opuścimy tego pokoju, póki testy nie zostaną ukończone, a wyniki odczytane.

\- W porządku - odwarknął Bruce, czując, że podnosi się jego ciśnienie krwi. - Po prostu starałem się być miły. Minie co najmniej dwie godziny zanim uzyskamy wyniki i nie chciałbym słuchać skomlenia twojego syna przez ten cały czas,

\- Taaaaatooo - jęknął Dudley, głosem który sprawił, że nawet drugi facet się skulił - Chcę pizzę z podwójnym serem i podwójnym boczkiem, i nie chcę czekać dwóch godzin. Chcę ją teraz! Chcę ją teraz!

\- Oh, na miłość...Nakarm świnię teraz, zanim wbiję mu strzałę w głowę! Nie ma możliwości, aby to przyśpieszyć! - Clint również warknął.

Bruce ścisnął nasadę nosa, starając się zachować spokój.

\- A może zamówię pizzę i twoja żona i chłopcy pójdą do sali konferencyjnej, żeby coś zjeść, a ty zostaniesz tu wpatrując się w mój sprzęt laboratoryjny i zachowując się jakbyś wiedział co robić?

\- W porządku - zgodził się Vernon, a jego twarz stała się purpurowa - Ale dziwadło pozostaje tutaj, zjadł ogromne śniadanie niecałą godzinę temu i nie chcę, aby sprawiał kłopoty.

\- Problemy sprawiasz jedynie ty i twój gruby syn - zadrwił Clint zbliżając się do Vernona. Był doskonały w czytaniu ludzi i wiedział, że mężczyzna kłamie. Harry wyglądał jakby od lat nie jadł porządnego posiłku.

\- Vernon - odezwała się po raz pierwszy Petunia - Podczas, gdy czekamy na wyniki, ja wezmę Dudleya, aby coś zjeść. Widziałam ładną, małą kawiarnię po drugiej stronie ulicy i jestem pewna, że mają coś, co Dudziaczek pokocha.

\- Ale maaamooo, ja chcę pizzę! - krzyknął Dudley, a jego oczy wypełniły się sztucznymi łzami.

\- Dudziadzku, kochanie - powiedziała Petunia, próbując uspokoić swojego idealnego syna. - Kawiarnia ta z pewnością ma najlepsze desery i będziesz mógł wybrać, co tylko będziesz chciał. A wieczorem, na obiad, zamówię ci pizze, zgoda?

Paciorkowate oczy Dudleya rozjaśniły się.

\- A będę mógł zamówić dwa lub trzy desery?

\- Oczywiście, że możesz, mój synu - powiedział dumnie Vernon - W końcu jesteś dorastającym młodym mężczyzną, oczywiście, że możesz dostać tyle deserów, ile chcesz.

\- Jak już dojrzeje, to będziemy musieli go smarować masłem, aby przecisnąć jego gruby tyłek przez drzwi - mruknął pod nosem Clint.

Harry chciał zacząć się śmiać. Nikt wcześniej nie rozmawiał z Vernonem i Dudleyem tak jak oni. Naprawdę ich polubił i po raz pierwszy naprawdę żałował, że ten Tony Stark nie był jego ojcem. Nadal nie znalazł czasu, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć, więc nie był pewien, co czuje. Nie podobał mu się zamysł, aby utracić Lily jako matkę, ale myśl o posiadaniu ojca, który wciąż żył...cóż bał się swoich wzrastających nadziei. Nawet jeśli okaże się to prawdą, wątpił, by mężczyzna taki jak Stark chciałby kogoś tak żałosnego i brudnego jak on za syna.

\- Teraz, gdy problem został zażegnany - zaczął Bruce wpatrując się w Vernona i Dudleya - Harry wiem, że to zaszkodzi twojemu ramieniu, ale będę potrzebował, abyś zdjął swoją bluzę.

Harry kiwnął głową, tak właśnie myślał, że będzie musiał to zrobić, gdy Bruce wspomniał o badaniu krwi. Biorąc głęboki oddech ściągnął kaptur z głowy i zaczął zdejmować bluzę w szybkim tempie. Sycząc z bólu szybko zdjął rękaw ze złamanego ramienia. Ból był przerażający, ale udało mu się nie krzyknąć. Jego wujek uwielbiał widzieć, że jego działania pozostawiły siostrzeńca cierpiącego, więc Harry nie chciał dać mu satysfakcji krzycząc. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka i upuścił bluzę na krzesło, podnosząc głowę nie nawiązując jednak z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego.

Clint sapnął, zszokowany i zniesmaczony tym co zobaczył.

\- Cholera, dzieciaku, co się z tobą stało?

Wystarczająco wiele razy miał złamane bądź zwichnięte ramię, aby teraz rozpoznać tego oznaki, ale to właśnie od twarzy chłopca nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś uderzył w nią kijem bejsbolowym.

\- Zaczął pyskować - warknął Vernon - Nie był w stanie utrzymać swoich cholernych ust zamkniętych, więc kilku zbirów postawiło go do pionu zeszłej nocy.

Clint odwrócił się i spojrzał na wuja Harrye'go.

\- I nawet nie pomyślałeś, aby zabrać go do szpitala? - wściekał się - Chłopiec cierpi, jego ramię jest złamane, a ty nawet nie pomyślałeś, aby go opatrzeć! - przez sekundę nawet nie wierzył, że nastolatek komuś pyskował. Dzieciak niemal się nie odzywał, nie było mowy, żeby wdał się w utarczki słowne z jakimiś zbirami.

\- Dziwak dostał to, na co zasłużył. Nie miałem zamiaru marnować na niego ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy. Jeśli wpakował się w kłopoty, musi teraz ponieść tego konsekwencje. - Vernon uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Bruce również wpatrywał się w twarz chłopca, jednak nie tylko z powodu siniaków. Nie, Bruce się wpatrywał, ponieważ tuż przed oczami miał młodszą wersję Tony'ego Starka. Nie było mowy, żeby ten dzieciak nie był jego synem. Zauważalne były pewne różnice, takie jak jego kości policzkowe, kolor oczu i kobiece cechy, ale poza tym, ten dzieciak to mały Tony Stark.

\- JARVIS - zawołał Bruce - Zadzwoń do Pepper i powiedz jej, że potrzebuję jej tu natychmiast. Nie obchodzi mnie czy jest w trakcie spotkania, musi tutaj być jak najszybciej.

\- Panna Potts będzie tutaj za piętnaście minut - odezwał się po chwili JARVIS.

\- Dziękuje - Bruce uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego - Proszę, usiądź tutaj - powiedział wskazując krzesło obok laboratoryjnego stołu. - Za minutkę lub dwie zajmę się twoim zranionym ramieniem.

\- Nie zrobisz czegoś takiego! - ryknął Vernon na lekarza - Chłopak dostał to, na co zasłużył, a ja nie pozwolę ci go rozpieszczać jak jakaś opiekuńcza mamusia!

\- Mam cię już wystarczająco dość! - warknął Bruce głosem, który nie był całkowicie ludzki, a jego oczy świeciły na zielono.

Vernon potknął się i zatoczył, prawie lądując na swoim grubym tyłku.

\- O, spokojnie, stary - powiedział Clint chwytając Bruce'a za ramię i próbując powstrzymać pojawienie się drugiego faceta. Później zwrócił się do Vernona, który już otwierał usta - Popieram mojego kolegę, masz trzymać swoją cholerną jadaczkę zamkniętą. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz wkurzyć miłego lekarza i poznać drugiego faceta.

Vernon mądrze posłuchał rady i pociągnął swoją żonę i syna na drugą stronę pokoju.

Bruce zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Przepraszam, Harry - powiedział, posyłając chłopcu uspokajający uśmiech. Zaskoczyło go, że dzieciak nie patrzył na niego z lękiem, a z ciekawością i zrozumieniem.

\- Wyprostuj ramię i zaciśnij pięść, obiecuję, że to ci nie zaszkodzi - powiedział uprzejmie Bruce.

\- Czy...czy mógłbyś mi pomóc podwinąć rękaw? - zapytał Harry nieśmiało.

\- Jasne - zaoferował Clint, widząc jak Bruce przygotowuje strzykawkę. Nie spuszczając oka z Dursleya, Clint podwinął rękaw chłopca, warcząc na widoczne siniaki i ugryzienia, które zdobiły szczupłe ramię - Rozumiem, że to też pochodzi z twojego spotkania z bandytami?

Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął gwałtownie głową. Wiedział, że jeśli coś powie, wujek będzie tłukł go do nieprzytomności, gdy wrócą do pokoju hotelowego.

\- Te odciski dłoni na twej szyi, podejrzanie przypominające dłonie twojego wuja to również pochodzą z tego ataku bandytów? - zapytał Clint, wiedząc że dziecko powie ''tak'', nawet jeśli oczywistym było, że to wuj jest odpowiedzialny za obrażenia.

Znowu Harry jedynie skinął głową, odwracając wzrok od mężczyzny.

\- Będziesz potrzebował zastrzyku przeciw tężcowi na te ugryzienia - ostrzegł Bruce - Ludzkie usta są pełne bakterii.

Harry wzdrygnął się, nie podobał mu się pomysł wbijania większej ilości igieł w jego skórę.

Bruce zacisnął opaskę na ramieniu Harry'ego i zaczął szukać odpowiedniej żyły.

\- Harry, kiedy ostatni raz coś piłeś?

\- Umm, dziś rano? - odpowiedział, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak pytania. Od czasu zakończenia uczty nie miał nic w ustach nic do picia. - Czy coś jest nie tak?

Bruce potrząsnął głową.

\- Kiedy jesteś odwodniony bardzo ciężko jest znaleźć żyłę. Możesz mówić, że piłeś coś tego ranka, ale twoje ciało mówi coś innego.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał nastolatek.

\- W porządku, znalazłem odpowiednią żyłę, ale zdecydowanie dam ci coś do jedzenia i picia po zakończeniu. Nie chcę, żebyś padł nam tu nieprzytomny. I obawiam się, że nastawianie twojego ramienia będzie bolesne - powiedział doktor, patrząc na Harry'ego z sympatią.

Bruce szybko pobrał krew i przetarł usta chłopca wacikiem. Nie potrzebował nawet czekać na wyniki testu, to oczywiste, że ten dzieciak był Starkiem. Tony będzie wyjątkowo zaskoczony, kiedy wróci z konferencji z Francji. Tata Tony był nieco przerażającą myślą.

Pepper weszła do pokoju, rzucając na chłopca tylko jedno spojrzenie i zaklęła.

\- Cholera, to się w końcu stało, prawda?

Bruce potrząsnął głową, chichocząc.

\- Przeprowadzam właśnie testy, ale...

\- Ten dzieciak jest oczywiście Tony'ego. - Pepper skończyła przyglądać się chłopcu i zliczać jego liczne obrażenia. - Skontaktuję się z Tonym i poinformuje go o tym. Chcę zdjęcia wszystkich obrażeń chłopca i nazwiska osoby odpowiedzialnej za nie.

Pepper zwróciła się w kierunku Dursleyów, taksując ich wzrokiem, w szczególności Petunię. W piekle nie było mowy, żeby Tony się z nią przespał, nawet jeśli był pijany w trzy dupy.

\- W jaki sposób jesteś spokrewniona z dzieckiem?

Vernon wydął pierś.

\- Ten dziwak jest siostrzeńcem mojej żony. Zostawiono go u nas na progu w wieku piętnastu miesięcy, po tym jak jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

\- Jazda po pijanemu - dodała Petunia, szydząc z Harry'ego i prowokując go, by coś powiedział.

Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, by nic nie mówić. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie mówili źle o jego rodzicach, ale nie mógł się odezwać, nie łamiąc Statutu Tajemnicy.

\- Nazwiesz go dziwakiem jeszcze raz, a na pewno nie wyjdziesz stąd w jednym kawałku - zagroził Clint, kierując dłoń na rękojeść noża.

\- Dosyć - westchnęła Pepper - Wasza trójka - powiedziała wskazując na krewnych chłopca - Idzie ze mną, abyśmy mogli przedyskutować kwestię opieki nad dzieckiem. - widziała w ich oczach, że będzie to nieco kosztować Tony'ego. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zrobi jakiś znaczny ubytek w jego rachunkach.

\- W końcu ktoś, kto wie, jak traktować kogoś ważnego - powiedział Vernon i wyciągnął rękę do rudowłosej damy - Vernon Dursley, opiekowałem się dziwa...chłopcem przez ostatnie trzynaście lat.

Pepper spojrzała na wyciągniętą dłoń, starając się nie pokazać jak bardzo jest zdegustowana. W tym mężczyźnie było coś, co sprawiało, że skóra jej cierpła. Nie musiała być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że między wujem, a chłopcem było coś nie w porządku. W jej głowie rozbrzmiewały wszelkiego rodzaju dzwony alarmowe i wszystkie spowodowane były osobą Vernona Dursleya.

Pepper szybko potrząsnęła wyciągniętą dłonią, a następnie swoją wytarła o spódnicę.

\- Pepper Potts, dyrektor generalny Stark Industries i w zasadzie opiekun Tony'ego. Proszę za mną, mamy wiele do omówienia.

\- Nie otrzymaliśmy jeszcze wyników - zauważyła Petunia.

Pepper spojrzała na chłopca, który był tak podobny do młodszego Tony'ego, że to aż przerażające.

\- Nie muszę czekać na wyniki, już teraz, tylko patrząc na niego, mogę powiedzieć, że Tony jest jego ojcem. Jednakże przed podpisaniem jakichkolwiek dokumentów poczekamy na wyniki. Dzięki temu wszystko pójdzie szybciej, a ty i twoja rodzina cieszyć się będziecie miłym wieczorem w mieście. - Pepper chciała tylko, aby ci ludzie zniknęli, ich obecność sprawiała, że czuła się brudna.

\- Czy powinienem iść z nią? - zapytał Clint, obserwując jak Pepper wyprowadza tych nikczemników z laboratorium.

\- Pepper sobie poradzi - zachichotał Bruce - A ja będę potrzebować twojej pomocy, żeby nastawić ramię Harry'ego.

***HP***

Bruce patrzył jak młody chłopak bawi się niedojedzoną połówką swojej kanapki. Żałował, że Harry nie zjadł więcej, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby ten wziął kolejny kęs istniała szansa, że zwymiotuje.

\- Nie musisz już się zmuszać do jedzenia.

\- Przepraszam - Harry się skrzywił. Jego oczy chciały dokończyć kanapkę, ale jego żołądek na to nie pozwalał. - Po prostu nie jestem żarłokiem.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby w tamtym domu zostawało wiele jedzenia, biorąc pod uwagę z kim mieszkałeś - zażartował Clint, próbując rozbawić chłopaka.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Na całe szczęście od września do czerwca uczęszczam do szkoły z internatem w Szkocji, więc spędzam z nimi tylko dwa miesiące w lecie.

\- Szkoła z internatem, huh. I jak ci się ona podoba? - zapytał Bruce przygotowując wszystko, aby prześwietlić ramię Harry'ego.

\- Jest okey - odpowiedział nastolatek - Nie to co zobaczyłem wyobrażałem sobie, kiedy na początku o tym usłyszałem, ale mam tam kilku dobrych przyjaciół. Poza tym, dzięki temu jestem daleko od wujostwa. - mimo, że początkowo w Hogwarcie czuł się jak w domu, były chwile, że żałował, że otrzymał list akceptacyjny. Sam zamek był wspaniały, w przeciwieństwie do wielu przebywających tam osób. Był zmęczony odgrywaniem osoby, którą nie był. Nie chciał uwagi i sławy, chciał tylko zdobyć kilku przyjaciół, dobrze się bawić, a potem ukończyć szkołę i znaleźć pracę. Był zmęczony tym, że jego życie było w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie i gdyby miał wybór, nigdy by nie wrócił.

\- Nie można zaprzeczyć temu atutowi - zachichotał Clint - Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, żebym kiedyś spotkał osobę równie nikczemną jak twój wujek.

\- Nie masz pojęcia - szepnął Harry, nie spodziewając się, że łucznik go usłyszy. Ten jednak miał doskonały słuch.

Clint i Bruce wymienili spojrzenia. Podejrzewali, że chłopiec został poważnie wykorzystany przez wuja.

Bruce westchnął, nie chciał bardziej skrzywdzić tego chłopca, ale nie mogli już dłużej czekać z nastawieniem tego ramienia. Chciał to zrobić od razu, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na to, aż do zakończenia testów.

\- Harry, muszę zdjąć twoją koszulkę, żeby zobaczyć co konkretnie jest nie tak z twoim ramieniem.

Harry zbladł, nie mógł im pozwolić zobaczyć jego pleców.

\- Dlaczego muszę zdjąć koszulkę? - zapytał, wstając i cofając się lekko.

\- Hej, zrelaksuj się, dzieciaku - Bruce powiedział, podnosząc ręce - Muszę obejrzeć twoje ramię, a żeby to zrobić potrzebuję, abyś zdjął koszulkę. Bez tego nie będę mógł dokładnie cię zdiagnozować i mógłbym popełnić jakiś błąd. W ten sposób łatwiej też będzie mi je nastawić.

Harry gorączkowo potrząsnął głową.

\- W porządku...nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę nie muszę zdejmować koszulki.

\- Harry, dlaczego nie chcesz zdjąć koszulki? - zapytał Bruce, podejrzliwy z powodu dziwnego zachowania chłopca.

\- Proszę, nie każ mi zdejmować koszulki. Nie możesz po prostu odciąć rękawa?

Bruce westchnął, naprawdę nie chciał bardziej denerwować chłopca i zniszczyć tego kruchego zaufania, które udało mu się zdobyć. Harry był bliski ataku paniki i była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał.

\- W porządku, zrobimy po twojemu. Odetnę rękaw twojej koszulki i nastawię ci ramię.

Harry wyraźnie się rozluźnił, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ciężko oddychał. Gdyby zobaczyli ślady po pasie i ugryzienia na grzbiecie, dowiedzieliby się co naprawdę mu zrobiono.

\- Dziękuje ci - powiedział cicho.

\- Cholera - przeklął Bruce, gdy zobaczył ramię chłopca. Nawet nie robiąc prześwietlenia, mógł stwierdzić, że zostało złamane w dwóch miejscach. Widoczny był też wielki purpurowy siniak, w miejscu gdzie trzymał go wuj w holu.

\- Czy tylko ja uważam za dziwne, że siniak na ramieniu pasuje do tego na szyi? - zapytał Clint, wpatrując się intensywnie w chłopaka. Nie widział zdarzenia w holu, jednak Bruce opowiedział mu o wszystkim.

Harry spuścił głowę nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

\- W porządku, Clint, potrzebuję żebyś stanął za Harrym i pomógł mu się utrzymać w pozycji pionowej. Zamierzam nastawić to ramię, ale będzie to naprawdę bolało. - Bruce podniósł podbródek chłopca, więc Harry po raz pierwszy naprawdę spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry miał najniezwyklejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. - Na trzy, ok?

Harry potrząsnął głową na ''nie''.

\- Nie, po prostu zrób to i załatw sprawę - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

Bruce spojrzał na Clinta i skinął głową. Bez ostrzeżenia wepchnął ramię chłopca na miejsce i po mógł go podtrzymać, gdy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Wiedział, że Harry musiał odczuwać ból, jednak nie wydał z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

\- Jesteś twardym dzieciakiem - stwierdził Clint z podziwem - Ostatnim razem, gdy mnie nastawiano ramię, darłem się jak mała dziewczynka.

Harry podniósł głowę z ramienia Bruce'a i odsunął się od Clinta. Czuł jak kilka jego ran ponownie otwiera się w miejscu, gdzie otarł się o nie Clint.

\- Prześwietlimy to ramię, a później odbierzmy wyniki. Nie chcemy, aby twoi krewni czekali - powiedział Bruce.

***HP***

Pepper przyprowadziła grupę z powrotem do laboratorium Bruce'a, zaciskając pięści w gniewie. Nigdy nie spotkała kogoś tak chciwego jak Vernon Dursley, a mimo wszystko pracowała ona w biznesie. Pół miliona dolarów...pół miliona dolarów, które chciał za opiekę nad chłopcem przez trzynaście lat. Było to oczywiste, w sposobie w jakim się wyrażał, że nie robił nic innego jak sprzedawanie chłopca Tony'emu. Gdyby wyniki okazały się pozytywne, a ona nie miała wątpliwości, że będą, pieniądze te zostaną przekazane zaraz po podpisaniu dokumentów o opiece nad dzieckiem. Zaraz po tym Pepper z radością pokaże im drzwi. Nie martwiła się o pieniądze, Stark Industries odrobiłby to w ciągu jednego dnia, po prostu nienawidziła gdy takiemu rodzajowi ludzi udawało się uciec z pieniędzmi, ponieważ wiadome było, że nie wydał nawet jednej czwartej z tej kwoty na opiekę nad Harrym.

Pepper weszła do laboratorium i uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem. Harry spał głęboko w skórzanym fotelu Bruce'a, a prawe ramię miał w zielonym gipsie od samych palców.

\- Zielony - powiedziała, przewracając oczami i patrząc na Bruce'a

Bruce wzruszył ramionami.

\- Hej, on wybrał kolor, to nie miało nic wspólnego z drugim facetem.

Clint uderzył Bruce'a w plecy.

\- Może dlatego, że zielony był jedynym kolorem jaki miałeś.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że dziwak nie wybrał różowego - mruknął Dudley.

\- Jak go nazwałeś? - warknął Clint, patrząc na chłopca.

Dudley szybko schował się za matką, próbując ukryć swoje chorobliwie otyłe ciało za jej kościstym. Wiedział wszystko o tych facetach, wiedział do czego byli zdolni. Widział wiadomości po ataku kosmitów w Nowym Jorku.

Pepper potarła skronie, czując nadchodzącą migrenę. Potrzebowała jakiś leków przeciwbólowych i to wkrótce, najlepiej zanim zadzwoni do Tony'ego i poinformuje go, że ma nastoletniego syna. Powinna po prostu poczekać i pozwolić mu wpaść w szok po powrocie do domu.

\- Wyniki są gotowe - oznajmił Bruce, stojąc z kartką papieru w dłoni. Już zdecydował, wraz z Clintem, że gdyby okazały się one negatywne, zmierzali skłamać i powiedzieć, że Harry jest jednak synem Starka. Harry potrzebował pomocy i byli gotowi zrobić wszystko, aby odciąć go od wuja tyrana. Spoglądając na kartkę, uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że nie będzie musiał kłamać.

\- Jest 99,9 procent zgodności, że Tony jest ojcem.

\- Mówiłem ci! - wykrzyknął Vernon, strasząc Harry'ego i powodując jego upadek na ziemię. Zdezorientowany Harry odskoczył w tył, tak, że jego plecy uderzyły w ścianę i uniósł ręce, aby chronić głowę.

Bruce rzucił się w kierunku chłopca, próbując go uspokoić.

\- Harry wszystko jest w porządku. Wyniki właśnie przyszły, jesteś synem Tony'ego Starka.

\- Co...co to znaczy? - zapytał chłopiec, opuszczając ramiona i mrugając zaspany.

Pepper podeszła do nastolatka i uklękła przy nim.

\- Harry, to oznacza, to jest teraz twój dom, jeśli chcesz. Dokumenty są gotowe, a jak tylko zostaną podpisane, Tony zostanie twoim opiekunem.

\- Naprawdę nie muszę już żyć z Dursleyami? - nagle dotarło do Harry'ego, że Dursleyowie nie byli nawet spokrewnieni z nim za pomocą krwi.

\- Nie Harry, jesteś synem Tony'ego, tutaj jest twój dom - odparła miło Pepper.

\- A co jeśli mnie nie polubi? A jeśli mnie nie zechce? - Harry czuł, że zaczyna wpadać w panikę. Co zrobiłby Tony, gdyby dowiedział się co robił mu wuj, odkąd był małym dzieckiem?

\- Harry, wolałbyś zostać tutaj czy iść z ciocią i wujkiem? - zadała pytanie Pepper.

\- Tutaj - odparł szybko chłopiec - Proszę, obiecuję być dobry. Proszę, pozwól mi tutaj zostać.

Pepper wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie przesunęła ręką po posiniaczonym policzku nastolatka. Serce jej niemal pękło, gdy na jej dłoń spadło kilka łez.

\- Masz tu dom Harry. Z nami. Już nigdy nie będziesz musiał do nich wracać.

Pepper podniosła się i zwróciła do Bruce'a.

\- Czy możesz zabrać go na górę i włączyć mu telewizję, lub coś w tym rodzaju? Muszę przygotować dla niego pokój.

\- Proszę o kilka minut z moim siostrzeńcem...sam na sam - Vernon uśmiechnął, zauważając jak Harry zbladł i zaczął dygotać.

\- Do diabła - warknął Clint, zasłaniając Harry'ego przed wujem - Test wyszedł pozytywnie, a ty dostaniesz swoje cholerne pieniądze, nie zamierzam zostawić cię z nim sam na sam, choćby nie wiem co. Cholernie nie podoba mi się, że wciąż przebywasz z nami w tym pokoju.

\- Nadal jest moim siostrzeńcem, jeśli chcę...

Pepper wepchnęła papiery w ręce Vernona.

\- Zaraz po podpisaniu dokumentów, pieniądze są twoje. Chyba, że zmienisz zdanie i chcesz iść do sądu. Tony ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, aby spotykać się z tobą codziennie w sądzie, nie sądzisz?

\- Proszę spojrzeć, młoda damo - warknął Vernon, a jego twarz stała się jasnoczerwona - Jestem pewien, że pan Stark nie chce żadnego skandalu w mediach.

\- Zapewniam cię, panie Dursley, Tony też potrafi wywołać burzę w mediach - warknęła Pepper wgapiając się w Vernona - A może masz jakieś brudy w szafie, o których nie chcesz powiedzieć? - Pepper spojrzała na Harry'ego i wróciła wzrokiem do Vernona - Tony Stark jest geniuszem i nie ma niczego, czego nie mógłby się dowiedzieć o człowieku w przeciągu dziesięciu minut, od pierwszych zdjęć z przedszkola po najgłębsze mroczne sekrety. Bądź wtedy przygotowany, że historię twojego życia pozna cały świat.

Vernon spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Chciał spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu przypinając mu o jego miejscu. Chciał, aby ten mały dziwoląg dowiedział się, co by się z nim stało, gdyby powiedział swojemu tatusiowi co mu zrobił.

\- Vernon, po prostu podpisz te dokumenty - błagała Petunia, nie chcąc stracić wszystkich tych pieniędzy.

\- W porządku - warknął Vernon. Rzucając papiery na stół, szybko je podpisał, cały czas patrząc w tym czasie na Harry'ego.

\- Miałeś rację - zachichotał Clint - Pepper może zająć się sobą.

Bruce pomógł Harry'emu wstać i odciągnął go od wuja.

\- Przez lata miała kontakt z Tonym, nie ma nic, z czym nie mogłaby sobie poradzić.

***HP***

Bruce obserwował jak Pepper wyprowadzała trio z biura, a jego oczy były nieludzko zielone. Nie wiedział czego ten człowiek chciał od Harry'ego, ale był przekonany, że nie było to nic dobrego. Nie podobał mu się sposób w jaki Vernon patrzył na chłopca, a drugiemu facetowi podobał się jeszcze mniej.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, wszystko w porządku? -zapytał Clint zaniepokojony tym, jak blady i trzęsący się był Harry.

Harry opadł z powrotem na fotel Bruce'a, jego nogi zbyt się trzęsły, aby utrzymać jego ciężar.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to prawda, myślałem, że...Vernon to wymyślił, bo chciał tylko podsycić i zniszczyć moje nadzieje. Co roku błagałem dyrektora mojej szkoły, o ty, żeby mnie tam więcej nie posyłał i co roku odrzucał moją prośbę, mówiąc, że to moja rodzina, i że mnie kochają - Harry prychnął. - Miłość, jakby ten chory drań wiedział cokolwiek o miłości.

Bruce złapał za podłokietniki fotela i uklęknął przed chłopcem. Martwił się, chłopak wyglądał jakby był w głębokim szoku.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie - zażądał delikatnie.

Harry'emu zajęło jakąś minutę skupienie wzroku, ale kiedy już to zrobił z zaskoczeniem zobaczył przed sobą Bruce'a, wyglądającego na zmartwionego.

\- Naprawdę nie udajesz, prawda? - Harry próbował powstrzymać łzy, ale nie udało się. Odkąd pamiętał żałował, że nie ma taty, który by go zabrał i ochronił przed wujem. W każde swoje urodziny i w każde święta, pragnął rodziny, która by go kochała.

Bruce złapał lewą dłoń Harry'ego, z niezadowoleniem zauważając jaka była zimna.

\- Clint, w mojej szafie jest koc, czy mógłbyś mi go podać? - Clint potrzebował tylko paru sekund, by wziąć koc i okrył nim drżące ramiona chłopca.

\- Wiem, że to trochę dużo Harry, ale to się dzieje naprawdę. Tony Stark jest twoim ojcem i nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz już swojego wujostwa. - Bruce wyjaśnił cicho, bojąc się, że jeśli będzie mówił zbyt głośno, lub wykonywać gwałtowne ruchy, jeszcze bardziej przestraszy chłopca. - Tony nigdy dotąd nie był za nikogo odpowiedzialny, więc oboje będziecie mieli czas, aby się tego nauczyć. Tony nigdy nie był tatą, a ty go nigdy nie miałeś, ale wiedz, że Tony będzie cię chciał i będzie cię kochał.

Harry, odrętwiały, pokiwał głową. Jego życie właśnie drastycznie się zmieniło i poczuł lekkie mdłości. Wszystko teraz będzie nowe i nieznane, całkiem inne niż z Dursleyami, i wiedział, że będzie się musiał dużo nauczyć. Był zachwycony, że nie będzie musiał do nich wracać, ale nieznane zawsze go przerażało.

\- Harry, zanim zabiorę cię na piętro rodzinne, muszę wiedzieć czy jesteś zraniony w innym miejscu. - Bruce zwrócił szczególną uwagę na działania Harry'ego. Wiedział, że ten nie powie prawdy i nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć dotykając go.

Harry potrząsną głową.

\- Jestem w porządku, tylko bolało mnie ramię. - powiedział, nienawidząc tego, że kłamie. Jego plecy mogły zostać rozerwane na strzępy, ale to nie było coś, z czym nie mógł sobie poradzić. Wujek robił mu to, odkąd skończył cztery lata. Po prostu czuł ulgę, że tym razem był to pas, a nie specjalny bat Vernona.

\- A twoja szyja i twarz? - dodał Clint patrząc na małego chłopca - Harry, jeśli jesteś ranny lub coś cię boli, musimy wiedzieć. Chcemy ci pomóc.

Harry znów potrząsnął głową.

\- Naprawdę jestem w porządku - technicznie nie kłamał, naprawdę był w porządku, przecież potrafił poradzić sobie z bólem.

Bruce westchnął, nie spodziewał się uzyskać prawdy od Harry'ego. Będzie musiał go uważnie obserwować.

\- W porządku, dzieciaku, jeśli udasz się z nami, zabierzemy cię na górę, gdzie znajdują się piętra dla rodziny.

\- Piętra? - zapytał Harry z zaciekawieniem. Podniósł się z niepewnym uśmiechem, gdy Clint podał mu rękę.

Bruce zachichotał.

\- Jak można się domyślić, Stark Tower jest olbrzymie. Tony zarezerwował kilka pięter dla tych, którzy tu mieszkają, jednak wszyscy dzielą kuchnię, salon i jadalnię.

\- Ilu ludzi tutaj żyje? - spytał chłopiec, próbując ukryć strach w swoim głosie. Zawsze był nerwowy, gdy musiał poznawać nowych ludzi, nigdy nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- No cóż, oczywiście jest Tony i Pepper, ja i Clint oraz Natasza, choć aktualnie pracuje gdzieś w polu, więc nie będzie jej przez kilka dni. Steve trenuje nowych rekrutów, więc będzie dopiero wieczorem, a Thor mieszka dość daleko, więc zatrzymuje się tylko od czasu do czasu - wyjaśnił Bruce.

\- Czy wszyscy jesteście spokrewnieni?

\- Nie, ale wszyscy razem pracujemy...Tony otworzył Stark Tower dla nas wszystkich niedługo po inwazji, więc jest to trochę jak nasza kwatera główna - powiedział Clint.

\- Kwatera główna? Po co? - dopytywał Harry. Znów wchodzili do windy, która miała ich zabrać na główne rodzinne piętro.

Bruce spojrzał dziwnie na nastolatka.

\- Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz i Tonym, prawda? - kiedy Harry potrząsnął głową na ''nie'', ponownie zapytał - A słyszałeś coś o Avengers?

\- Nie, przepraszam - odpowiedział chłopiec.

\- Cholera, czy ty mieszkałeś w jaskini? - sapnął Clint - A co z atakiem obcych na Nowy Jork? O tym słyszeć musiałeś.

\- Niestety, moja szkoła z internatem naprawdę nie posiada żadnej technologii. Nie mamy telewizora ani radia, w rzeczywistości nie mamy nic, co zużywa energię elektryczną.

\- Oh, to do du...

Bruce uderzył Clinta w tył głowy, zanim ten zdążył dokończyć zdanie.

\- Nie mów o tym Tony'emu, chyba dostałby wylewu. Inżynieria technologiczna to jego pasja...jego życie - Bruce pokręcił głową. Jaka, do diabła, szkoła nie pozwalałaby na elektryczność?

\- Opowiem ci o tym, gdy tylko się zakwaterujesz. Pokażę ci wiadomości o Tonym, Avengers i inwazji kosmitów, to będzie łatwiejsze niż próba wyjaśnienia tego - zaoferował Clint.

Harry już teraz chciał usłyszeć więcej o kosmitach, ale nie znał tych ludzi na tyle dobrze, by zadawać więcej pytań.

***HP***

Harry naprawdę starał się nie stać tam wyglądając jak idiota, ale miejsce było niesamowite. Otaczały go wysokie od sufitu do podłogi okna, które pokazywały zapierający w dech widok na miasto. Nie był pewien jak wysoko się znajdował, ale czuł się jakby był na szczycie świata. Obracając się, zauważył, że znajdował się ponad szczytami budynków w zasięgu jego wzroku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie boisz się wysokości - zażartował Clint.

\- To niewiarygodne - stwierdził z podziwem chłopiec. W końcu wracając wzrokiem do wnętrza pokoju, zauważył jak bogato ten jest umeblowany. Było tam wiele kanap i foteli wykonanych z cienkiej skóry oraz osiemdziesięcio calowy telewizor, który zajmował większość ściany. Po drugiej stronie pokoju znajdował się duży, w pełni zaopatrzony barek, stół bilardowy, starsze gry wideo oraz automaty do gry w paintballa.

Bruce uśmiechnął się do chłopca, poczuł się tak samo, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ten pokój. Spędził tak dużo czasu na ucieczce i ukrywając się w obcych krajach, ciągle śpiąc w namiotach, że zapomniał jak to jest być otoczony bogactwem.

\- To jest nasz główny salon, myślę, że Tony ma tu każdy wyprodukowany kiedykolwiek film. Na dodatek jesteś w stanie każdy kanał na świecie, włączając to te w językach obcych. Ten pilot jest nieco skomplikowany w użyciu, więc zazwyczaj prosimy JARVISA, by włączył cokolwiek chcemy oglądać. Poza tym, nie sądzę, że jest jakaś rzecz, której JARVIS nie potrafi zrobić.

\- To nie prawda, proszę pana - odparł głos znikąd - Chociaż nie mogę dla pana gotować fizycznie, mogę zamówić dla pana wszystko czego pan zapragnie z restauracji na wynos. Wystarczy zapytać i mogę zdobyć to w czasie trzydziestu minut.

\- To szalone - sapnął Harry - Więc JARVIS może nas usłyszeć gdziekolwiek i w każdej chwili? Jak to możliwe? Jest maszyną, ale brzmi jak człowiek.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, Tony jest geniuszem - Bruce zachichotał - Rozumiem więc, że twoja szkoła ma braki w elektronice, podzielasz miłość ojca do inżynierii?

Trochę zajęło Harry'emu przetworzenie słów Bruce'a, który nazwał Tony'ego jego ojcem. Test DNA mógł udowodnić, że to prawda, ale wciąż trudno było mu w to uwierzyć.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia o elektronice. Nie mogłem nawet dotknąć telewizora w domu.

Bruce i Clint wymienili spojrzenia ponad głową Harry'ego.

\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać o twoim poprzednim życiu domowym - powiedział ostrożnie Bruce, starając się wyłapać reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Nie, nie musimy - odparł szybko nastolatek z paniką w głosie. Nigdy już nie chciał myśleć o swoim poprzednim życiu. Dursleyów już nie było i już nigdy nie będzie musiał ich oglądać. Nawet Dumbledore nie mógł go tam odesłać, nie był spokrewniony z Petunią, więc osłony krwi już nie działały. Zachichotał sam do siebie, gdy dotarło do niego, że nigdy nie było żadnych osłon krwi, a wielki i potężny Albus Dumbledore tego nie zauważył. Ponieważ ten zmusił go rywalizacji w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, stracił wiarę i szacunek do starca. Przeprowadził badania po pierwszym zadaniu i odkrył więcej niż jeden sposób, aby mógł zostać zwolniony z udziału. Wiedział, że Dumbledore zdawał sobie z nich sprawę, jednak wciąż zmusił go do udziału.

\- Harry, chcemy ci tylko pomóc - powiedział spokojnie Bruce. Harry wyglądał jak spłoszony zając, który mógł uciec w każdej chwili.

\- Proszę posłuchać, oni mnie nie lubili i zaakceptowałem to kiedy byłem młodszy, nie ma wiele do rozmowy na ten temat. Chcę po prostu iść dalej - Harry skrzywił się, gdy ból zapulsował w jego ramieniu. Tylko dlatego, że zostało prawidłowo nastawione, nie znaczy, że nie bolało jak skurwysyn.

\- Cholera, pozwól, że przyniosę ci coś przeciwbólowego - Bruce ruszył do łazienki Tony'ego, wiedząc, że znajdzie tam jakieś tabletki w apteczce. Desperacko chciał wyciągnąć z Harry'ego prawdę, jednak nie za cenę utraty zaufania chłopca. Chciał też, aby ten czuł się komfortowo w swoim nowym domu i na pewno nie stałoby się tak, gdyby cały czas go nękał.

Clint wskazał kanapę przed telewizorem.

\- Dlaczego nie usiądziesz? Wyglądasz trochę blado, mimo, że jest jeszcze wcześnie sporo przeszedłeś i wyglądasz jakbyś był bliski mdłości.

Harry spojrzał nerwowo na kanapę. Uderzyło go, że nie był wystarczająco godny, aby usiąść na meblach, a przecież meble u Dursleyów były zdecydowanie brzydsze niż te tutaj. Nawet podczas pobytu w Norze wolał stać, albo siedzieć na podłodze. Nie wiedział co robić, Clint i Bruce już byli wystarczająco podejrzliwi co do jego poprzedniego życia z rodziną, i rzeczywiście zbierało mu się na mdłości.

Clint widział, że chłopiec patrzył na meble, jakby te chciały go zaatakować. To była tylko skórzana kanapa, czemu boi się zwykłej kanapy?

\- Śmiało, zajmij miejsce. Poproszę JARVISA, aby uruchomił jakieś filmy Tony'ego - Clint spróbował jeszcze raz.

Harry powoli przysunął się do kanapy, w ostatniej jednak chwili usiadł na podłodze. Ostrożnie oparł się poranionymi plecami o chłodną skórę, po cichu modląc się, by już nie krwawiły. Chłodna skóra działała cuda na jego pulsujące bólem plecy. Jego wujek smagnął go jeszcze kilka razy zeszłej nocy, przez co czuł, jakby jego plecy były w ogniu.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany działaniami Harry'ego.

\- Dzieciaku, możesz usiąść na kanapie, przecież wiesz.

\- Tutaj mi wygodniej - powiedział Harry ukrywając się za długimi włosami - Naprawdę lubię siedzieć na podłodze.

Clint patrzył na dziecko kilka długich minut, po czym westchnął.

\- Tak długo jak ci wygodnie, to jest ok. Myślę, że ja sam czuję się komfortowo w wysokich miejscach - wskazał na mały hamak, który wisiał wysoko w rogu pokoju - Chyba wszyscy mamy swoje dziwactwa.

Bruce pomaszerował do pokoju, ale zastygł w pół kroku. Uniósł brew w kierunku Harry'ego i spojrzał na Clinta w milczeniu zadając mu pytanie. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i potrząsnął głową. Bruce podszedł do chłopca i postawił przed nim, na stoliku do kawy, puszkę coli i pigułki.

\- Ta tabletka jest dość silna i prawdopodobnie powali cię na kolana, ale zabije też ból na kilka godzin.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i połknął tabletkę, nie pytając nawet co to jest. Czuł taki ból, że pewnie wziąłby eliksir od samego Voldemorta, gdyby ten wężowy drań powiedział mu, że zlikwiduje to jego ból.

\- JARVIS, włącz nam ten dokument na temat Tony'ego. - poprosił Hawkeye, siadając na tej samej kanapie, o którą opierał się chłopak. Nie przegapił też jak ten napiął się i delikatnie od niego oddalił.

Bruce'owi także nie umknęło uwadze, że chłopak unika kontaktu z ludźmi. Próbował to oczywiście ukryć, ale ponieważ byli oni podejrzliwy już wcześniej wobec tego jak go traktowano, nie umknęło to żadnemu z nich.

Harry naprawdę starał się nie zasnąć, kiedy w końcu zaczął dowiadywać się więcej o swoim ojcu, ale jego ciało w końcu się poddało. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jego ojciec był cudownym dzieckiem, najmłodszym jakie kiedykolwiek ukończyło MIT, kiedy w końcu przegrał sam ze sobą. Gdy zasypiał, nie mógł przestać się martwić, że jego ojciec będzie go nienawidzić, ponieważ był głupi. Nie był w żadnym razie geniuszem i jego oceny zawsze były poniżej średniej. Kiedy po raz pierwszy rozpoczął naukę w szkolę, pokochał to i zdobywał same najwyższe oceny, dopóki wuj nie pokazał mu dlaczego nierozsądnie jest zdobywać wyższe oceny niż Dudley. Ponieważ jego kuzyn był najgłupszy w klasie, musiał naprawdę ciężko pracować, aby być głupszym od niego.

Clint wyłączył telewizor i zwrócił się do Bruce'a. Nie oglądali nawet przez piętnaście minut, a chłopak już spał.

\- Co z nim robimy?

\- Pepper powinna tu być w każdej chwili, żeby przygotować dla niego pokój, ale na razie położę go na kanapie. Dlaczego w ogóle siedział na podłodze?

\- Dzieciak wyglądał jakby kanapa miała go zaatakować, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że może na niej usiąść. Nie wiem Bruce, czy to było tylko zwykłe nadużycie.

Bruce próbował stłumić warkot wydobywający się z jego gardła, ale nie udało mu się.

\- Zgadzam się, on coś ukrywa...Widziałeś jak wpadł w panikę, gdy powiedziałem, żeby zdjął koszulkę? On cierpi, Clint i to nie tylko jego złamana ręka jest powodem.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie miałam do czynienia z tak okropnymi ludźmi - zajęczała Pepper wchodząc do pokoju. Kiedy zauważyła, że nastolatek śpi, ściszyła głos - Pół miliona dolarów i ani grosza mniej to to, czego zażądali za opiekę nad chłopcem. Ten człowiek powiedział, że jeśli nie zapłacę, znajdą się inne osoby chętne kupić tak ładnego chłopca.

Clint skoczył na równe nogi i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

\- Nie sądzisz, że miał na myśli...

\- Dokładnie to miał na myśli - warknął Bruce, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Żałował teraz, że nie pozwolił drugiemu facetowi udzielić mu lekcji - Widzieliście jak bardzo go nienawidził, myślę że to ich zabijało, że Harry w końcu znalazł miejsce, w którym będzie odpowiednio traktowany i będzie mieć rodzinę. Gdyby nie możliwość otrzymania za to pieniędzy, pewnie sprzedałby go jakiemuś alfonsowi i nigdy więcej o nim nie pomyślał.

Pepper w zamyśleniu patrzyła na Harry'ego.

\- Wygląda tak bardzo jak Tony, że to aż przerażające. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam go siedzącego w tym laboratorium, od razu wiedziałam, że jest synem Tony'ego.

Bruce zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Harry jest bardzo płochliwy, nie nawiązuje kontaktu wzrokowego, wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy jego wuj się poruszał i jest chudszy niż anorektyczna supermodelka, zaś po usłyszeniu tego komentarza o sprzedaży go do prostytucji... Myślę, że mamy do czynienia z poważnym przypadkiem głodzenia, przemocy fizycznej i - módlmy się do Boga - prawdopodobnie wykorzystywaniem seksualnym.

Pepper, blada, opadła na fotel obok.

\- Tony wpadnie w szał, kiedy się dowie. Może i nie znał Harry'ego wcześniej, ale ten jest jego synem i prawdopodobnie ich zabije.

\- Pomogę mu - warknął Clint - Ten człowiek jest taką arogancką świnią, a gdy przed wyjściem zażądał tego czasu sam na sam z Harrym... Jestem pewien, że dzieciak wróciłby z kilkoma nowymi siniakami.

\- On jest bardzo ładny jak na chłopca - zauważył Bruce, obserwując śpiącego chłopca - Z tymi długimi włosami, miękkimi rysami i drobną budową mógłby z łatwością uchodzić za dziewczynę.

\- Widziałeś jego oczy? - zapytała Pepper - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego koloru, gdyby ten człowiek sprzedał do alfonsowi... Nie mogę nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało z Harrym - Pepper potarła oczy, zazwyczaj nie okazywała słabości, ale myśl o synu Tony'ego w roli seksualnej zabawki bardzo ją zdenerwowała.

Bruce wstał i cicho podszedł do śpiącego chłopca. Miał przeczucie, że Harry miał lekki sen, ale miał nadzieję, że prześpi przynajmniej kilka godzin bez bólu po tych tabletkach, które mu dał. Najdelikatniej jak tylko mógł podniósł chłopca i położył go na kanapie. Wziął koc, przykrył go i odgarnął mu z twarzy czarne włosy. Chłopiec był naprawdę bardzo ładny.

\- Dzwoniłaś do Tony'ego? - zapytał Bruce, odwracając się i wracając na swoje miejsce naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że musi chronić chłopca gdy spał.

\- Nie - zachichotała Pepper - Nie wydaje mi się, że niespodziewane odkrycie, że jest się ojcem nastoletniego chłopca, powinno być wiadomością przekazaną przez telefon. Gdy tylko Tony wróci do domu, to złapię go i przekażę mu to osobiście.

Bruce kiwnął głową. Tony nie potrzebował takiego wstrząsu na konferencji.

\- Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać ze wszystkimi, jak powinni sobie radzić z Harrym. Jest bardzo niepewny i przestraszony, musimy zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy, aby poczuł się tu jak w domu. Podejrzewam też, że jest ranny i to dość mocno, więc musimy wszyscy mieć na niego oko.

\- To dobry pomysł. Wyślę SMS do Steve'a i dam mu znać, że musimy porozmawiać. Jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić nic w sprawie Nataszy i Thora, dopóki się nie pojawią. - Pepper wstała - Umieszczę Harry'ego w pokoju na przeciw Tony'ego. Niech na razie tu śpi, a kiedy się obudzi pokażemy mu jego nowy pokój.

\- Jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, będę w pokoju treningowym. Muszę zrobić coś, by powstrzymać chęć wytropienia tego drania i wpakowania mu strzały między oczy - warknął Clint, kierując się do windy.

\- JARVIS, przyciemnij proszę światła - poprosił Bruce - Zostanę tu i będę czuwał nad Harrym. Obudzi się zapewne zdezorientowany i przestraszony, nie mogę zostawić go samego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** : Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** : s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

Steve stał w salonie wpatrując się w siedzącego w fotelu Bruce'a i nieznane dziecko śpiące na kanapie. Nie słyszał nic o żadnym dziecku przebywającym w wieży, więc cała sytuacja nieco go zdezorientowała. Dziecko wyglądało znajomo, ale był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Postanowiwszy bliżej mu się przyjrzeć, podszedł do kanapy.

Wyczuwając, że ktoś się zbliża do Harry'ego, Bruce skoczył na równe nogi i natychmiast znalazł się pomiędzy dzieckiem, a tą osobą. Nadal był nieco rozespany, więc nie zarejestrował, kim była ta osoba.

\- Spokojnie, Bruce, nie mam zamiaru skrzywdzić dziecka - uspokajał go Steve, wyczuwając, że drugi facet jest blisko powierzchni - Wyglądał znajomo, więc chciałem się bliżej przyjrzeć.

Bruce zamrugał, czując się nieco zdezorientowany. Nie był pewien jak z fotela znalazł się nagle pomiędzy Harrym, a Stevem. To było jak rozbrzmiewający w głowie alarm, który powodował potrzebę natychmiastowej ochrony małego chłopca.

\- Przepraszam, Steve, nie wiem co mnie napadło - ziewnął. Następnie skupił swoją uwagę na dziecku i krytycznie mu się przyjrzał. Harry nadal spał, ale jego oczy poruszały się pod powiekami, co sygnalizowało, że o czymś śni.

\- Wierz mi, lub nie, ale to jest syn Tony'ego Starka - Bruce wyszczerzył zęby, a na twarzy kapitana pojawił się szok.

\- Od kiedy Stark ma syna? - zapytał Steve z niedowierzaniem. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej chłopcu, dostrzegł, czemu wygląda tak znajomo. Chłopak niewiarygodnie przypominał Starka, poza faktem, że Tony miał raczej szorstką, męską urodę, chłopiec był bardziej delikatny i kobiecy, wyglądali niemal tak samo.

\- Odkąd jego paskudny wujek go tu przyprowadził i sprzedał za pół miliona dolarów - warknął Bruce. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był wkurzony. Nie chciał zasnąć podczas pilnowania Harry'ego, ale niezmiernie cieszył się swoimi snami. Śnił o torturowaniu tłustego drania, póki nie wyciągnął z niego wszystkich powodów dlaczego chłopiec był tak płochliwy i przerażony ludzkim dotykiem. Po otrzymaniu tych informacji pozwolił wyjść Hulkowi i miażdżyć tego drania, póki nie zamienił się w więcej niż kałużę na podłodze.

Steve spojrzał na siniak pokrywający większą część twarzy chłopca.

\- Czy Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma syna i czy mamy pieniądze, żeby wyciągnąć go za kaucją, gdy już zabije tego człowieka? - gdyby to jego syna tak potraktowano, kazałby mu zapłacić za wszystko co ten drań zrobiłby dziecku.

\- Nie, i tak - zachichotał Bruce - Pepper nie chciała zrzucić mu takiej informacji na głowę przez telefon, więc powie mu kiedy wróci. A jeśli chodzi o kaucję, pomogę Tony'emu ukryć ciało, więc nie będzie potrzeby jej płacenia.

Steve uniósł brwi, zaskoczony zaciekłością w głosie Bruce'a.

\- Nie spotkałeś ich, Steve, byli naprawdę odrażający. Ten drań, jego wujek, zagroził nawet Pepper, że sprzeda chłopca w dziecięcej prostytucji.

Widać było złość Steve'a, gdy zaciskał z szczęki w gniewie.

\- Ile lat ma ten chłopiec? - gdyby miał zgadywać, co byłoby trudne, gdyż chłopiec był tak drobny, powiedziałby, że ma dziesięć, może dwanaście lat.

Bruce zawahał się na moment, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz, nie zapytałem w ogóle o jego wiek. Wiem, że mieszkał z wujem i ciocią od piętnastego miesiąca życia, ale nie wiem jak długo sprawowali nad nim opiekę.

\- Nie wygląda na dużo starszego niż dziesięć lat - stwierdził z namysłem Steve.

Bruce przypomniał sobie, jak Harry zachowywał się wcześniej.

\- Nie, jest starszy niż dziesięć lat, jestem tego pewien.

Steve i Bruce spojrzeli na Harry'ego, gdy usłyszeli jak chłopak zaczyna cicho kwilić. Na jego czole perliły się kropelki potu, a on sam co chwila drgał.

\- Wygląda na to, że chłopak ma koszmar - wyszeptał Steve.

\- Harry. Nazywa się Harry Potter - Bruce patrzył jak co kilka minut jego czoło marszczy się, a jego jęki stają się coraz głośniejsze. Nie wiedzieli, czy powinni obudzić go z koszmaru, czy poczekać.

\- Nie...wujku...proszę!

Bruce powoli podszedł do Harry'ego i ukląkł przy nim na podłodze.

\- Przepraszam wujki...proszę, nie krzywdź mnie.

\- Czy powinniśmy co obudzić? - zapytał Steve. Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy chłopca, przedstawiający ból i strach.

\- Boli, proszę przestań.

\- Harry - szepnął cicho Bruce, nie chcąc przestraszyć chłopca.

\- Nie, proszę! - Harry zaczął krzyczeć. Brzmiał, jakby bardzo cierpiał.

\- Obudź go - nalegał Steve, starając się nie wpadać w panikę.

\- Harry, Harry obudź się - Bruce spróbował ponownie. Kiedy to nie zadziałało, wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie potrząsnął chłopcem. Reakcja Harry'ego była tak gwałtowna, że posłała Bruce'a do tyłu, na stolik do kawy. Po tym jak jego dłoń dotknęła boku nastolatka, ten krzyknął, przytulił chorą rękę do, zeskakując z kanapy i pobiegł na drugi koniec pokoju, by tam skulić się w kącie i płakać.

Steve pomógł Bruce'owi wstać, a potem powoli zbliżyli się do drżącego dziecka. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział kogoś kto ze stanu snu poderwał się w górę w ciągu sekundy. Mógł powiedzieć, że Harry nie był jednak w pełni obudzony i świadomy swojego otoczenia.

\- Proszę, nigdy więcej - Harry błagał, gdy jego wuj zbliżył się do niego. Tak bardzo go bolało, że nie było mowy, aby mógł znieść kolejne uderzenie mężczyzny.

Bruce złapał Steve za ramię, zatrzymując go.

\- Nie dotykaj go, on nie wie, gdzie jest.

Doktor powoli zbliżył się do Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny Harry, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. To ja, Bruce, przeprowadzałem test na ojcostwo, który udowodnił, że jesteś synem Tony'ego Starka.

Harry oparł głowę o ścianę, rozpoznając głos Bruce'a.

\- P-przepraszam, myślę, że po prostu miałem zły sen.

\- Harry, to nie był tylko zły sen - powiedział Bruce cicho - Błagałeś swojego wuja, by przestał. Powiedziałeś, że to boli.

Harry odepchnął się od ściany i schował lewą dłoń, aby ukryć jej drżenie.

\- Ty...musiałeś mnie źle zrozumieć - Harry podszedł powoli do Bruce'a, ale zamarł, kiedy zobaczył, że w pokoju jest jeszcze jeden mężczyzna. Czując się bezpieczniej w obecności doktora, jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżył.

Steve posłał dziecku łagodny uśmiech, zauważając, że patrzy na niego ze strachem. Przez ostatnie osiem godzin trenował nowych rekrutów, więc jego włosy były mokre i brudne, a ubrania pogniecione i przepocone. Połączyć to z jego rozmiarem i był pewien, że dla małego chłopca wygląda onieśmielająco.

\- Harry - Bruce zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył jak chłopiec podskoczył - Chciałbym, abyś poznał kapitana Steve'a Rogersa, jest on liderem naszego zespołu Mścicieli - Bruce zwrócił się do Steve - Steve, to jest Harry Potter, syn Tony'ego.

\- Cześć Harry, miło mi cię poznać - Steve wyciągnął rękę, posyłając dziecku ciepły uśmiech.

Harry cofnął się o dwa kroki, patrząc z przerażeniem na dużą dłoń. Steve był bardzo dużym mężczyzną, podobnie jak każda część jego ciała. Cios tą ręką na pewno znokautuje go na kilka godzin. Jak dotąd, to Hagrid miał największe dłonie jakie kiedykolwiek widział, co go przerażało, ale w szkole miał rolę do odegrania i maskę do noszenia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by czarodziejski świat zobaczył jak słaby i przerażony w rzeczywistości był, zjedliby go wtedy żywcem. Nosił swoją maskę złotego chłopca odkąd skończył 11 lat i nie chciał tego dłużej robić. Był zmęczony psychicznie, fizycznie, umysłowo i magicznie wyczerpany. Był tylko tym, czym uczynił go jego wuj, słabym, przerażonym i złamanym dziwakiem.

Steve powoli cofnął dłoń i spojrzał z troską na małego chłopca.

\- Cóż, myślę, że nie możesz uścisnąć mojej ręki, nie z tym gipsem, prawda?

Harry wziął urywany oddech.

\- Przepraszam, myślę, że nie jestem jeszcze całkiem rozbudzony, ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny było dość szalone.

\- To zrozumiałe, jesteś w obcym miejscu z obcymi ludźmi z pewnością czujesz się niepewny i przestraszony. - Steve niegdyś sam się tak czuł, zaraz po przebudzeniu się siedemdziesiąt lat po swoich czasach, z łatwością więc wyobrażał sobie jak się czuje chłopiec.

\- Jesteś głodny, Harry? - zapytał - To moja kolej na robienie kolacji, więc planuję coś upichcić, jak tylko doprowadzę się do porządku.

\- Nie odpowiadaj mu dzieciaku! - krzyknął Clint ze swojego hamaka. Przybył tuż przed tym, jak Harry obudził się z koszmaru. Nie chciał bardziej przestraszyć chłopca, więc obserwował wszystko z góry. - Cap to okropny kucharz, a skoro mamy być superbohaterami to pomyślałem, że powinienem był cię ostrzec.

\- Hej! - Steve krzyknął na łucznika, nie przegapiając tego, jak Harry podskoczy Harry - Chcę żebyś wiedział, że moje jedzenie nikogo nie zabiło!

\- Jeszcze - wymamrotał Bruce.

\- Co to było? - zapytał kapitan, żartobliwie wpatrując się w Bruce'a.

Bruce podniósł ręce.

\- Nic, tylko pomyślałem, że możemy wyrzucić z menu twoją pieczoną fasolkę i hot-dogi. Wiesz, to dzisiaj pierwsza noc Harry'ego w wieży i...

\- Nie chcemy, żeby myślał, że próbujemy go otruć - powiedział ze śmiechem Clint.

Steve spojrzał na Harry'ego z zakłopotaniem.

\- Mają rację, fasola i hot-dogi to jedyne co potrafię ugotować, i jest to zazwyczaj okropne.

Harry uśmiechną się do Steve'a.

\- Wszystko w porządku i tak nie jestem głodny.

\- Możesz nie być głodny Harry, ale musisz coś zjeść. Potrzebujesz przybrać na wadze, masz poważną niedowagę, ponadto tabletek przeciwbólowych nie można brać na pusty żołądek.

Harry spojrzał na Bruce'a, zdezorientowany, że ten się tym przejmował. Mężczyzna właśnie go poznał, czemu przejmuje się tym czy je?

\- Nie chcę nikogo kłopotać, mogę sam sobie coś przygotować. - jeśli dostanie pozwolenie, pomyślał.

\- Byłem pierwszym, który przyznał, że nasze gotowanie ssie. Jedyną przyzwoitą kucharką wśród nas jest Pepper, a teraz jest na spotkaniu. - powiedział z namysłem Bruce - Skoro jest nas tylko czwórka, może zamówię pizzę?

Oddychanie zaczęło być trudne dla Harry'ego, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest sam na sam z trzema obcymi mężczyznami. Trzema dobrze zbudowanymi i silnymi mężczyznami.

\- Filmy i pizza brzmią jak idealna impreza dla facetów - powiedział Clint, kołysząc się na hamaku. Harry wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, najwyraźniej nie czuł się komfortowo przy całej ich trójce.

\- Harry czy pizza i filmy brzmią dla ciebie dobrze? - spytał Bruce.

Ostatnia rzecz jakiej chciał Harry w tym momencie to była pizza i filmy, ale nie chciał zdenerwować tych ludzi. Przy Bruce'u mógł się czuć bezpiecznie, ale nie oznaczało to, że ten go nie skrzywdzi, jeśli nie dostanie tego, czego chce. Jego wzrokowi nie umknął też nóż przy pasie Clinta, ani wielkie mięśnie Steve'a. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał ich zdenerwować.

\- Tak, jasne - jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

Bruce westchnął, wiedział, że Harry powiedział ''tak'', ponieważ był przerażony.

\- No dobrze, z czym chciałbyś pizzę? - na razie musieli zrobić wszystko, by przekonać go, że nie dozna krzywdy z ich ręki.

\- Nie wiem tak naprawdę, nigdy nie jadłem pizzy.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoi wujowi nigdy nie dali ci pizzy, którą zamówili dla twojego spasionego kuzyna? - warknął Clint.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, ja po prostu nigdy nie byłem w domu, kiedy ją zamawiali. Inaczej daliby mi trochę - skłamał. Prawda była taka, że Dursleyowie przynajmniej raz w tygodniu zamawiali pizzę, której nie pozwolili mu nawet tknąć. Zawsze wiedział, który to dzień, gdyż akurat miał przerwę w gotowaniu. Nie lubił tego, gdyż pizza wyglądała i pachniała niesamowicie. Był zmuszony ją odebrać, a następnie podać ją rodzinie, ale jemu nie dano nawet spróbować. Musiał patrzeć jak jego wujek i kuzyn się objadają, a jego żołądek burczał boleśnie. Nawet jeśli coś zostało, a zdarzało się to rzadko, nie wolno mu było tego dotykać.

Trzej mężczyźni nie uwierzyli Harry'emu nawet przez sekundkę. Steve nie znał wszystkich szczegółów, ale jak na dłoni było widać, że chłopak był głodzony.

\- JARVIS czy mógłbyś zamówić nam dwie duże pizze z dodatkowym serem, trzy duże pizze dla miłośników mięsa i jedną hawajską, trzy rodzaje mozzarelli i sałatkę z ulubionego miejsca Tony'ego? - sałatka była dla Harry'ego, aby ten mógł zjeść trochę warzyw. Pizza nie była dla niego w tym momencie zbyt dobra, ale chciał tylko, aby Harry poczuł się komfortowo i zjadł trochę jedzenia. Prawdą było, że ich gotowanie całkowicie ssało, a Harry zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na gotowego iść do jakiejś restauracji.

\- Zamówienie zostało złożone, proszę pana. Poinformuje cię, kiedy przybędzie - oznajmił JARVIS.

Bruce uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

\- Choć, pokażę ci twój pokój, kiedy czekamy.

\- Świetnie, ja w tym czasie wezmę prysznic - Steve powędrował do windy.

***HP***

Harry stał zszokowany w drzwiach. Pokój, do którego zabrał go Bruce był większy niż dolne piętro w domu Dursleyów. Jedna ściana była całkowicie oszklona, pokazując niesamowity widok na miasto. Na środku pokoju znajdowało się łóżko w królewskich rozmiarach, mały stolik z krzesełkiem przy ścianie, duży telewizor z płaskim ekranem, czarna skórzana kanapa, komoda, garderoba większa niż pokój Dudleya oraz prywatna łazienka.

\- Nie mogę tu zostać, to za dużo - wyjąkał Harry. Był przyzwyczajony do małych przestrzeni, a ta była wielka. Ta wielkość go przerażała.

Bruce położył kufer Harry'ego u stóp jego łóżka. To smutne, że wszystko co posiadał chłopiec z łatwością mieściło się w szkolnym kufrze.

\- Przykro mi, ale wszystkie pokoje się tak samo duże. Tony ma dużo pieniędzy i lubi się tym chwalić. Zostawię cię, abyś mógł się rozpakować. Czy potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy? - widząc jak chłopak potrząsa głową, skierował się do drzwi - Teraz to jest twój pokój Harry i możesz ozdobić go jak tylko chcesz. Jeśli potrzebujesz coś zakupić, po prostu poinformuj mnie lub Pepper, a my pomożemy ci zrobić zakupy. - Bruce podniósł rękę, zanim Harry mógł zaprotestować - Harry, jesteś synem Tony'ego Starka, pieniądze nigdy nie będą problemem. Jak znam Pepper, ma już kartę kredytową z twoim nazwiskiem.

\- Nie potrzebuję karty kredytowej. Tony nie musi marnować swoich pieniędzy na mnie - znów poczuł jak zaczyna panikować. Nigdy nie otrzymał nic za darmo, zawsze istniała ceną, którą musiał zapłacić. Przypomniał sobie czas, gdy miał osiem lat, a jego wuj kupił mu nowy, ładny strój i powiedział, że zabierze go na kolację. Był taki podekscytowany i sądził, że nareszcie zasłużył na miłość wuja. Vernon powiedział, że to dlatego, że był dobrym chłopcem i dlatego, że to były jego urodziny. Kolacja była jednak w domu jego szefa i nie miała nic wspólnego z jego urodzinami. Dursley dowiedział się, że jego szef lubi młodych, ładnych chłopców. Następnego dnia Vernon wrócił się do domu, chwaląc się, że otrzymał awans. Harry był pewien, że to nie pracowitość jego wuja, a ale jego występ w łóżku szefostwa. To był pierwszy raz kiedy wuj oddał go innemu mężczyźnie, jednak nie ostatni.

\- Hej, nie ma sprawy - powiedział Bruce, podchodząc do zakłopotanego chłopca. Harry zrobił się alarmująco blady i zaczął drżeć. Nie miał pewności, ale wyglądało na to, że miał retrospekcję.

Harry szybko zamrugał i skupił swój wzrok na Bruce'u.

\- Tak naprawdę niczego mi nie potrzeba, a już w szczególności tak dużego pokoju.

Bruce chciał wziąć przestraszonego chłopca w ramiona i pocieszyć go, ale wiedział, że jego dotyk nie będzie mile widziany.

\- Harry wiem, że zostałeś zraniony, ale proszę uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi, ani nie zmusi do zrobienia czegoś, czego robić nie chcesz. Tony również nie będzie oczekiwał, że oddasz mu za to, co kupujesz. Jesteś jego synem, jego obowiązkiem jest dbanie o ciebie i zapewnienie ci wszystkiego czego potrzebujesz.

\- Nie zostałem zraniony - wyszeptał Harry.

Bruce westchnął.

\- Harry, nie zmuszę cię do ujawnienia twoich sekretów, ale jestem tutaj, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał porozmawiać. Teraz to jest twój pokój i wykorzystaj to - zachichotał - Oh, jeśli będziesz potrzebował wziąć prysznic lub kąpiel, postaraj się nie zamoczyć swojego gipsu. W takim wypadku kąpiel może być lepsza. - Bruce odwrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi sypialni Harry'ego. Mieli przed sobą dużo pracy, jeśli chcieli zdobyć zaufanie chłopca. Choć nie chciał o tym myśleć, sądził, że nadużycie Harry'ego sięga daleko poza bicie i głodzenie. Na razie jednak postanowił zachować to dla siebie, chyba, że ktoś zapyta go o zdanie.

Harry podszedł do kufra i usiadł na nim. Rozglądając się po dużym pomieszczeniu czuł się samotny. Zawsze się tak czuł, ale przebywanie w tak dużej przestrzeni potęgowało to. Nigdy nie lubił swojej szafki pod schodami, ani maleńkiego pokoiku, ale czuł się tam o wiele lepiej niż w tym wielkim pokoju. Wstał, przeszukał swój kufer i wyciągnął z niego parę obszernych spodni dresowych Dudleya i t-shirt tak duży, że opadał mu do kolan. Był zawstydzony, że zobaczą go w tych szmatach, ale to było wszystko, co miał.

Łazienka była taka sama jak wszystko inne w Stark Tower - przestronna i droga. Wanna z natryskiem mogła niemal rywalizować z tą w łazience prefektów. Obok niej znajdowała się kabina prysznicowa z wieloma głowicami i wbudowanym siedzeniem. Lustro zajmowało całą ścianę, a zlew był tak duży, że mógłby w nim siedzieć. Otworzył drzwi najbliższej szafki, gdzie znalazł stos białych, puchatych ręczników i myjki. Z ulgą zauważył mydło, szampon i odżywkę oraz pastę i szczoteczkę do zębów. Chwytając to, czego potrzebował zaczął napełniać wannę chłodną wodą. Wolałby gorącą, ale wiedział, że ukrop tylko podrażniłby jego rany.

Nagle pociągnął za rąbek koszulki i aż krzyknął z bólu. Tam, skąd koszula została oderwana od jego ciała, na podłogę posypały się strupy. Spróbował jeszcze trzy razy odkleić koszulkę, ale ta zbyt mocno przylgnęła do jego ciała i zrezygnował. Musiał po prostu wejść do wanny i mieć nadzieję, że z pomocą wody i mydła uda mu się ją zdjąć.

Trzeba było trochę pracy, wciąż delikatnie ciągnąć i odrywając materiał od ciała, ale Harry w końcu zdjął koszulkę. Skulił się, gdy zobaczył, że woda zaróżowiła się od krwi. Nie spędził w wannie dużo czasu, bojąc się, że ktoś przyjdzie go szukać. Wyszedł, pozbył się różowawej wody i owinął się w jeden z ręczników. Będąc w wannie przeprał zakrwawioną koszulkę i powiesił ją na boku wanny. Niełatwo było kąpać się jedną ręką, ale miał wprawę, gdy nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy wuj złamał mu ramię, był więc przyzwyczajony.

Kiedy Harry odwinął ręcznik niemal dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył, że jego krew ubrudziła biały, bawełniany ręcznik. Mógłby szorować ten ręcznik przez wiele godzin, ale nie było mowy, żeby ta krew zeszła. Najszybciej jak mógł pobiegł do sypialni i wcisnął ręcznik do kufra. Dlaczego nie mógł dostać czerwonych ręczników?

Z pulsującymi bólem plecami, Harry wrócił do łazienki, aby się ubrać. Skulił się, gdy dostrzegł swoje plecy w lustrze. Pręgi były wściekle czerwone i niektóre wyglądały jakby wdała się w nie infekcja. Na jego plecach nie było nawet centymetra skóry, która nie byłaby niegdyś rozdarta i zaczerwieniona, a pod tym całym bałaganem kryły się zbierane przez lata blizny.

\- Młody paniczu, doktor Banner poprosił mnie, żebym ci przekazał, że pizza już jest, i że czekają na ciebie.

Harry podskoczył i położył dłoń na swoim galopującym sercu. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przywyknie do dochodzącego znikąd głosu. Zastanowił się, czy JARVIS zrobił to specjalnie.

\- Powiedz mu, że już idę - Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo szukając jakiś ukrytych kamer lub czegoś w tym rodzaju.

Chłopak szybko się ubrał, modląc się, aby jego rany przestały krwawić. Starając się odgonić od siebie zmartwienia dotyczące jego stroju, opuścił swój pokój i skierował się do salonu.

***HP***

Bruce podniósł wzrok znad stołu, na którym ustawiał jedzenia i znieruchomiał. Drugi facet zaczął wściekle szarpać się, aby wyjść i zobaczyć ubrania, które miał na sobie Harry. Było oczywistym, że ten nosił stare i poprzecierane ubrania swojego kuzyna, a dzięki postawie chłopca wiedział, że ten był zawstydzony. Stłumił gniew i gestem wskazał, by chłopiec do niego dołączył.

Harry nieśmiało się zbliżył i skierował wzrok na swoje stopy. Wiedział, że wygląda śmiesznie w ubraniach kuzyna, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. W Norze nie dbał o swoje ubranie, tam wszyscy chłopcy przekazywali sobie ciuchy, więc niczym strasznym było otrzymania ubrania w spadku i nie było to żadnym problemem. W szkole miał mundurek szkolny i długie szaty, ale tutaj wszystko przepełnione było bogactwem i było mu naprawdę wstyd.

\- Częstuj się, Harry - powiedział mężczyzna, podając chłopcu talerz - Ale na twoim miejscu już teraz chwyciłbym wszystko co chcę zjeść - ostrzegł - Mamy naprawdę duży apetyt, w szczególności Cap.

Kiwając głową, Harry wziął talerz i położył na nim mały kawałek pizzy z serem i trochę sałatki. Rozejrzawszy się, powrócił na swoje miejsce na podłodze.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na talerz Harry'ego, chłopiec prawie nic nie wziął. Chwycił więc kawałek pizzy dla miłośników mięsa, hawajskiej i pięć paluszków z mozzarellą i władował to na talerz, który następnie postawił przed Harrym, rzucając mu spojrzenie o treści ''nie kłóć się''.

\- Więc, Harry, nie zapytałem wcześniej ile masz lat. - zagadnął siadając naprzeciwko Harry'ego na podłodze.

Harry wgapiał się w parujące kawałki na talerzach, nie do końca wierząc, że będzie mu dane to zjeść.

\- Czternaście, ale zbliżają się moje urodziny - a potem wgryzł się w pizzę, nim Bruce mógł zadać mu kolejne pytanie.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, nawet gdyby chciał. Pizza była tym wszystkim i czymś więcej niż sobie wyobrażał. Wiedział już teraz dlaczego jego kuzyn tak płakał z powodu pizzy, to było fantastyczne.

Mimo, że Bruce śmiał się z wybryków Harry'ego, w środku aż wrzał. Harry był czternastoletnim chłopcem, który nigdy wcześniej nie próbował pizzy, mimo że jego rodzina bardzo często ją zamawiała. Skoro odmawiano mu czegoś tak prostego jak pizza, czego jeszcze chłopcu brakowało? Trudno mu było też uwierzyć, że Harry miał czternaście lat, był za mały jak na czternastolatka. Najwyraźniej odmawianie mu jedzenia zahamowało jego wzrost i dojrzewanie. Nie wiedział jak wysoka była matka Harry'ego, ale Tony w wieku czternastu lat mierzył 185 cm, więc Harry powinien być wyższy niż jego 160 cm w tej chwili.

\- Widzę, że najnowszy członek naszej rodziny lubi pizzę - zauważył Steve, wchodząc do pokoju. Był świeżo po prysznicu i ubrany był w wygodny t-shirt ze spodniami dresowymi. Normalnie nie chodziłby tak ubrany, ale był zmęczony i otoczony ludźmi, których uważał za coś w rodzaju rodziny.

Gdy Clint dołączył do ich małej grupy, z trzema dorosłymi mężczyznami pizza zniknęła bardzo szybko. Harry był wdzięczny, że Bruce nałożył mu dodatkowe kawałki, choć nie sądził, że będzie w stanie je teraz zjeść. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że zdoła przemycić je do swojego pokoju tak, aby nikt nie zauważył.

\- Dzieciaku, co chciałbyś obejrzeć? - zapytał Clint, niemal wpychając do ust cały kawałek.

Harry spojrzał w dół, na sam brzeg swojego pierwszego kawałka. Całkiem sporo mu jeszcze zostało, ale już czuł się niemal pełny. Głodowanie niemal od piętnastego miesiąca życia, postawiło go z małym żołądkiem i niezdolnością do jedzenia obfitych posiłków. Czasem był tak głodny, że przekraczał granice, gdy powinien przestać jeść i zawsze kończył zwracając posiłek na kolanach przed toaletą. Pierwsze dwa tygodnie, swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie spędził wymiotując po każdym posiłku, ponieważ nie mógł przestać jeść. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak dużej ilości jedzenia i czuł się tak, jakby musiał zjeść jak najwięcej, jakby ktoś miał mu zaraz powiedzieć, że to tylko żart i ma zaraz wrócić do Dursleyów. Na przestrzeni lat nauczył się jeść tak, aby poczuć się pełnym, ale by jego żołądek się nie rozdął.

\- Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, co oglądamy - odpowiedział cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej pizzy.

\- Cóż, jaki był ostatni film, który widziałeś? - spróbował ponownie Clint. Próbował nakłonić Harry'ego, żeby powiedział mu więcej sam z siebie, a nie ponaglany przez pytania. Nie miał dużo doświadczenia z dziećmi, ale sądził, że nastolatki dużo mówią i dużo jedzą. Sam był na piątym kawałku pizzy, Harry wciąż nie skończył swojego pierwszego.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i skubnął kawałek swojej pizzy. Była pyszna i kusiło go by jeść dalej, ale jego żołądek był już pełen.

Clint zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na małego chłopca.

\- Harry, czy widziałeś kiedykolwiek jakiś film?

Harry'emu nigdy nie pozwolono oglądać telewizji, a Dursleyowie zawsze zostawiali go zamkniętego w szafce pod schodami, gdy szli do kina. Opcjonalnie, zamykali go w samochodzie. Wuj Vernon myślał, że to zabawne, wiedzieć, że jego kapryśny siostrzeniec siedzi godzinami uwięziony w samochodzie, podczas gdy oni cieszą się przekąskami i filmem.

Nie chcąc, by dowiedzieli się, że rzeczywiście żadnego filmu wcześniej nie oglądał, zapytał:

\- Czy możemy po prostu dokończyć to, co wcześniej oglądałem?

\- To dobry pomysł - powiedział Bruce - Może dowiedzenie się o nas więcej pozwoli ci poczuć się bardziej komfortowo. JARVIS, proszę wznów film dokumentalny o Tonym.

Powiedzieć, że Harry był zszokowany po obejrzeniu wszystkiego, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Nie tylko oglądał film dokumentalny o swoim ojcu, ale także film o Kapitanie Ameryce, różne nowinki na temat Avengers, a także inwazji kosmitów.

Bruce zachichotał widząc oszołomione spojrzenie Harry'ego.

\- Czy masz jakieś pytania? - zapytał. Obawiał się, że po tym jak Harry dowie się, że mógł zmienić się w gigantycznego zielonego stwora, ucieknie z krzykiem.

Harry odrętwiały pokiwał głową.

\- Tylko około miliona - spojrzał na Bruce'a - Czy to wszystko prawda? Czy Tony naprawdę ma latającą zbroję, a ty zmieniasz się w tego zielonego faceta? - nim Bruce mógł odpowiedzieć, Harry kontynuował - Dlatego twoje oczy zmieniły kolor, kiedy byłeś wściekły na mojego wuja...To tak samo jak Remus... - Harry szybko urwał i skarcił się w myślach za wspomnienie o wilkołaku.

Steve zauważył, jak Bruce niekomfortowo wierci się po podłodze. Nie wiedział czemu on i Harry siedzieli na ziemi, kiedy wszędzie wokół były wygodne fotele, ale nie zamierzał tego kwestionować.

\- Wszystko to było prawdą Harry. Widzisz więc teraz, że jesteś z nami tu bezpieczny.

Bruce wstał i rozciągnął się.

\- Harry, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo, mieszkając ze mną tutaj, to mogę się wyprowadzić.

Chłopiec spojrzał na Bruce'a zdezorientowany.

\- Dlaczego maiłbyś to zrobić? Nie rozumiem.

\- Harry, przecież widziałeś w co się zmieniam, kiedy robię się zły.

Bruce próbował ukryć ból w swoich oczach, ale Harry i tak go dostrzegł. Bruce przypominał mu o Remusie i to, jak tamten wstydził się Lunatyka.

\- Nie boję się ciebie - okej, może nie była to całkowita prawda, bo bał się mężczyzny, jednak nie z powodu tego, że zmienia się w zielonego faceta. Bał się go, ponieważ był silniejszym od niego mężczyzną i nauczył się, że ludzie lubią ranić słabszych od siebie - Nie możesz nic zrobić z tym kim jesteś i zdecydowanie nie powinieneś z tym walczyć. Ja dostrzegam jedynie, że Hulk ocalił setki ludzi, a nie spowodował bezmyślne zniszczenie.

\- Ale ja nie mogę kontrolować... - zaczął Bruce, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Może gdybyś nie walczył cały czas z Hulkiem, miałbyś nad tym większą kontrolę, przynajmniej takie jest moje zdanie. Hulk próbuje cię tylko chronić.

Bruce nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał, nawet Fury bał się drugiego faceta. Nick zbudował nawet więzienie przeznaczone specjalnie dla Hulka, kiedy ten straci nad sobą panowanie.

\- Harry, nie rozumiesz, jestem potworem.

Chłopiec prychnął.

\- Poznałem potwory i jak dotąd nie przypominacie żadnego z nich - Harry ostrożnie podniósł się, przed takie długie siedzenie na podłodze plecy bolały go jak nigdy. Bał się, że w jego rany wda się zakażenie, a on nie miał pojęcia jak zdobyć antybiotyk - Jeśli wszystko z tobą w porządku, to ja pójdę już spać.

Bruce kiwnął głową, wciąż przetwarzając to co powiedział mu Harry. Na widok twarzy Clinta i Steve'a, wiedział, że robią to samo. Kopiąc w kieszeni, wyciągnął z niej plasterek z tabletkami.

\- Proszę, tabletki przeciwbólowe - powiedział, wręczając je chłopcu.

Harry podziękował mu i połknął tabletkę. Żałował, że mugolskie pigułki nie działały tak szybko jak eliksiry łagodzące ból, ale nie narzekał, gdyż i tak w końcu odczuje ulgę.

Bruce zobaczył, jak Harry tęsknie spogląda na pozostałe mu kawałki pizzy. Był zdenerwowany, widząc, że nastolatek zjadł tylko jeden kawałek i trochę sałatki.

\- Odłożę twoją pizzę do lodówki. Jeśli będziesz głodny, po prostu zapytaj JARVISA, a on zaprowadzi cię do kuchni. Może też poinstruować cię, jak korzystać z urządzeń, jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy.

Harry kiwnął głową, starając się nie śmiać. Gotował dla Dursleyów, zanim zdążył dosięgnąć do kuchenki.

\- Dziękuję - odparł i posłał Bruce'u mały uśmiech.

\- Zazwyczaj jemy śniadanie około ósmej i tak samo jak kolację, przygotowujemy je na zmianę - Bruce się skrzywił - Jutro ja gotuję.

Harry rozejrzał się, gdy usłyszał jęki Steve'a i Clinta. Steve wyglądał nieco zielono.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby mój żołądek mógł znieść kolejną porcję domowej roboty owsianki - jęknął Steve, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu.

Bruce kiwnął głową.

\- Mój żołądek prawdopodobnie też tego nie zdzierży, obiecuję, że jutro zrobię coś dobrego.

Harry'emu nie umknęły przerażone spojrzenia wymienione przez Clinta i Steve'a.

***HP***

Harry rzucał się całą noc, nie mogą zasnąć. Jego plecy paliły żywym ogniem i nie było żadnej wygodniej pozycji, w której mógłby się położyć. Był również przerażony tym dużym pokojem i spaniem w tak ogromnym łóżku. Jego myśli powędrowały w stronę trzeciego zadania i śmierci Cedrika. On i Cedrik zaprzyjaźnili się w zeszłym roku, a on nawet zaczął podkochiwać się w starszym chłopcu. Na początku przeraziło go to co czuł w stosunku do Puchona. Przecież był gwałcony przez mężczyzn odkąd był małym chłopcem, jak mógł żywić jakieś uczucia do drugiego faceta? Taka relacja z kimkolwiek, w szczególności zawierająca seksualne zbliżenie, była ostatnią rzeczą jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnął, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dobrze się czuł w obecności Cedrika.

W końcu porzucając bezowocne próby zaśnięcia, Harry podniósł się z prowizorycznego łóżka, które umościł sobie na podłodze i złapał ubrania, które nosił wczoraj. Nie lubił nosić dwa dni pod rząd tego samego, ale to było jego jedyne porządne ubranie.

W wejściu do ciemnego salonu, Harry zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Była dopiero szósta rano, więc wszyscy inni prawdopodobnie jeszcze spali. Decydując się odpłacić za ich uprzejmość, zamierzał przygotować dla nich dobre śniadanie...gdyby tylko wiedział, gdzie jest kuchnia. W głębi duszy miał też nadzieję, że jeśli okaże się użyteczny w kwestii gotowania, nie wyrzucą go na zbity pysk, kiedy dowiedzą się, że jest dziwakiem.

\- Uhm, JARVIS, jesteś tam? - zawołał Harry niepewnie. Zastanawiał się, czy komputery śpią?

\- Tak, młody paniczu, jak mogę ci pomóc?

\- Uhm, Harry. Możesz nazywać mnie Harry, nie ''młody panicz''. - powiedział z zakłopotaniem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawia z komputerem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Harry. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?

\- Tak, czy mógłbyś skierować mnie do kuchni? - nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego chichotu. Było to dziwnym, prosząc bezcielesny głos o pomoc.

Harry przemyślał instrukcje AI i podążył za nimi. Wkrótce znalazł się w największej, najbardziej luksusowej i ekstrawaganckiej, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Powinienem się domyślić - mruknął, kręcą głową. Rozejrzawszy się, dostrzegł że wszystkie urządzenia wyglądały na bardzo skomplikowane i rzadko używane.

To było pouczającym doświadczeniem, poprosić od czasu JARVISA o pomoc w korzystaniu z zaawansowanej technologicznie kuchenki i piekarnika, ale wkrótce pojawił się przed nim stos naleśników, a także brownie, babeczki jagodowe, owoce, świeżo wyciśnięty sok pomarańczowy i kawa. Nie miał pojęcia co kto lubi, ale patrząc na doświadczenie z dnia poprzedniego nie są wybredni.

Steve pierwszy wszedł do kuchni i powąchał powietrze. Nie czuł tak pięknie pachnącego jedzenia odkąd opuścił swój dom.

\- Harry! - wykrzyknął zszokowany. Wiedział, że Bruce nie mógłby ugotować niczego pachnącego równie niebiańsko, ale nie spodziewał się ujrzeć małego chłopca stojącego przy kuchence.

Harry odwrócił się, próbując ukryć fakt, swojego zaskoczenia. Był zatopiony w myślach, więc nie usłyszał, jak kapitan wchodził do kuchni.

\- Niech pan usiądzie, proszę pana. Zrobiłem śniadanie.

Steve praktycznie ślinił się na widok przed nim. Duży stół przykryty był w całości jedzeniem i wszystko wyglądało perfekcyjnie w każdym calu.

\- O mój, Boże, to wygląda i pachnie niesamowicie - skomentował kiedy usiadł i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz.

Pierwszy kęs naleśników sprawił, że Steve zajęczał błogo.

\- Harry, nie mam pojęcia gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować w taki sposób, ale nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem czegoś tak pysznego jak to - Steve nie był pewien, czy chłopiec tak młody jak Harry powinien używać czegoś tak niebezpiecznego jak kuchenka, ale kolejny kęs naleśników skutecznie wybił mu takie myśli z głowy.

Harry zaczerwienił się i pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech. Nigdy nikt go nie pochwalił za jego gotowanie, a ponieważ nigdy nie pozwalano mu skosztować przygotowanego przez siebie jedzenia, nie miał pojęcia czy jest dobre.

Steve pochłoną imponujący stos naleśników, nim Bruce i Clint weszli do kuchni.

\- Jeśli nie przestanę jeść, nie będę mógł się ruszyć przez resztę dnia - jęknął Steve i odchylił się na krześle, gładząc się po wydętym brzuchu. Również z jękiem pochylił się i zgarnął kolejne naleśniki ze stosu.

Harry nie mógł przestać chichotać z powodu zachowania żołnierza. Przez ostatnie trzydzieści minut regularnie to powtarzał, a później chwytał dwa naleśniki i jadł dalej. Musiał przyznać, że Steve jadł więcej niż Vernon i Dudley razem wzięci.

\- Co to za pyszny zapach i czy mogę dostać to, co go wydziela? - jęknął Clint, wtaczając się do kuchni jak zombie.

\- Nie - warknął Steve, zagarniając dla siebie stos naleśników.

Harry chichotał jeszcze bardziej. Chłopiec nie zobaczył tego, ale jego chichot spowodował, że Steve uśmiechnął się z widelcem w ustach. Uwielbiał słychać śmiechu małego chłopca i miał nadzieję być powodem większej ilości jego chichotów.

Harry złapał talerz i przełożył z niego cztery naleśnika na talerz Clinta.

\- Nie pozwól Steve'owi cię wystraszyć, mam ich jeszcze całkiem dużo - powiedział chłopiec z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę czerpał radość z gotowania.

Clint podsunął talerz do nosa i wziął nim głęboki wdech.

\- Oh, to pachnie jak niebo - jęknął. Bez jakiegokolwiek syropu czy owoców, wziął kęs, zamykając oczy i znowu jęcząc.

\- Powiedzcie mi, że możemy zatrzymać dziecko?

Z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Harry podał Bruce'owi talerz pełen naleśników. Bruce posłał Harry'emu wdzięczny uśmiech i odebrał swoją porcję.

\- Clint, Harry nie jest psem, nie możemy go tak po prostu zatrzymać - chwilę później i on skosztował naleśników. Tutaj podobnie jak inni, jęknął rozkoszując się smakiem - Cofam to, oczywiście, że go zatrzymujemy.

Harry śmiał się tak bardzo, że miał łzy w oczach. Trzej mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się do siebie zadowoleni, że Harry czuję przy nich swobodnie.

\- Ok, tym razem serio mam to na myśli - jęknął ponownie Steve. - Jeśli zjem choć kęs więcej, eksploduję - pocierając dłonią czoło, wykrzyknął - Spójrzcie, zjadłem aż tyle, że się spociłem!

\- Dzieciaku, gdzie u licha, nauczyłeś się tak gotować? - zapytał Clint, gładząc się po własnym rozdętym brzuchu. Miał się zgłosić do Fury'ego za godzinę, ale nie sądził, że będzie w stanie się ruszyć.

Harry zaczął sprzątać bałagan, który zrobił. Miał stertę naczyń do pozmywania, nie miał pojęcia jak zrobi to z ramieniem w gipsie. Nie odwracając się, odpowiedział cicho.

\- Moja ciotka nie lubiła gotować.

Bruce przełknął kolejny kęs, czując jak coś podchodzi mu do gardła. Czy jego krewni zmusili go, aby dla nich gotował i nie pozwalali mu później nic zjeść? Patrząc na Steve'a i Clinta, wiedział, że doszli do tego samego wniosku. Wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy chłopak położył się spać, przeprowadzili rozmowę dotyczącego tego, w jaki sposób Harry mógł być wykorzystywany i jak mu pomóc. Nie wspomniał o swoich obawach dotyczących wykorzystywania seksualnego. Nie był w stanie odepchnąć od siebie komentarza Dursleya. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że ten człowiek wyrzucił coś z siebie tak bezmyślnie...choć prawdopodobnie zostało to jednak dogłębnie przemyślane.

Bruce wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego od tyłu. Nie umknęło mu, że chłopak spiął się i wyglądał na gotowego do ucieczki.

\- Zrobiłeś śniadanie, więc pozwól, że my pozmywamy - powiedział cicho, bez żadnej groźby w głosie.

\- Nie, ja mogę to zrobić - Harry nie chciał, aby pomyśleli, że jest leniwy. Gdyby się taki okazał z pewnością odesłaliby go prosto do Dursleyów, albo wymyślili coś równie pomysłowego. Ci faceci byli ogromni i silni, nie było mowy, żeby mógł zabarykadować się w pokoju, zabiliby go.

Bruce wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu Harry'ego. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy ten upuścił patelnię, którą próbował umyć i odskoczył od niego. Spojrzał na drżącego nastolatka, który patrzył na niego z przerażeniem w szmaragdowych oczach i westchnął.

\- Harry, czy jadłeś dzisiaj rano?

Harry potrząsnął głową na ''nie'', ignorując dudnienie w żołądku.

Bruce załadował talerz naleśnikami, położył go na stole i odsunął krzesło.

\- Usiądź i jedz - powiedział, patrząc na Harry'ego - Kiedy będziesz jadł, my posprzątamy. Nie musisz tutaj robić wszystkiego, pracujemy razem, jako zespół.

Harry spojrzał tęsknie na naleśniki. Desperacko chciał spróbować choć jednego, ale nigdy nie pozwalano mu usiąść przy stole. Planował zjeść naleśniki, gdy wszyscy się już najedzą i zostawią go w spokoju.

\- Harry, ja cię nie pytam o zdanie - powiedział surowo Bruce. Nie chciał przestraszyć nastolatka, ale miał nadzieję, że jeśli jego ton będzie surowszy, ten posłucha - Proszę, usiądź i zjedz.

Harry, świadom niebezpieczeństwa ignorowania bezpośredniego polecenia, pośpieszył szybko do miejsca, które wskazywał Bruce.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, gdy Harry pośpiesznie zajął miejsce. Chwycił nóż, posmarował naleśniki i oblał je dużą ilością syropu.

\- Jedz, Harry!

Nastolatek wziął widelec od Bruce'a i po raz pierwszy wziął kęs, czegoś co ugotował.

\- Oh, to jest naprawdę dobre - jęknął. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego kuchnia jest tak dobra.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Harry, czy nigdy wcześniej nie jadłeś niczego, co ugotowałeś?

Chłopiec przełknął, patrząc na Steve'a jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów.

\- Tak...Tak oczywiście, że jadłem - spuścił wzrok i zajadał się dalej. Wszyscy trzej wiedzieli, że kłamie. Mógł być niesamowitym kucharzem, ale kłamcą był beznadziejnym.

Pepper udało się dostać do kuchni, akurat by załapać się na pozostałe naleśniki. Po skarceniu Harry'ego za używanie kuchenki, pochwaliła go za wyśmienite gotowanie i powiedziała, że skoro najwyraźniej wie, co robi, może korzystać z kuchenki, kiedy tylko zechce. Nie martwiła się, że Harry spali wieże, tylko, że może się poparzyć.

\- Oh, Harry, zanim zapomnę - Pepper podała mu kopertę - Nie wstydź się jej używać - powiedziała mrugając - Wszystko o co proszę, to to, że nie chodzisz nigdzie sam. Miasto może być niebezpieczne, a kiedy ludzie dowiedzą się, że jesteś synem Tony'ego...cóż, powiedzmy, że zyskasz więcej uwagi niż byś chciał - nie wspomniała, że może być w niebezpieczeństwie z tego powodu. Gdyby wrogowie Tony'ego się o nim dowiedzieli, Harry miałby czerwony cel na plecach. A gdyby chłopiec został porwany, nie byłoby rzeczy, której Tony nie zrobiłby, aby go odzyskać.

Harry sięgnął do koperty, wyjmując z niej błyszczącą czarną kartę kredytową.

\- Nie mogę tego przyjąć - powiedział spanikowanym głosem.

Pepper odepchnęła kartę, którą Harry próbował jej oddać.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać, dzieciaku. Jesteś synem Tony'ego, a on ma więcej pieniędzy niż mógłby wydać w ciągu dwunastu wcieleń. Na karcie nie ma limitu, więc może już teraz poprosisz któregoś z tych facetów, aby cię gdzieś zabrali? Zauważyłam, że nosisz ten sam strój co wczoraj, najwyraźniej potrzebujesz więcej ubrań.

Harry zaczerwienił się z zażenowania.

\- Harry to oznacza, że jeśli nie pójdziesz sam, zrobię to za ciebie. Nigdy wcześniej nie kupował ubrań dla nastoletniego chłopca, więc na bank tego nie polubisz. Wybieraj - Pepper rzuciła Harry'emu surowe spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz, dzieciaku, jako podziękowanie za to niesamowite śniadanie, po powrocie ze spotkania zabiorę cię na zakupy - zaoferował Clint - Nie jestem tak młody jak ty, ale myślę, że wciąż jestem dość spoko.

\- Fakt, że użyłeś słowa ''spoko'', dowodzi, że nie jesteś - zachichotała Pepper - Szkoda, że nie ma Nataszy, ona wiedziałaby do jakich sklepów warto się wybrać.

Bruce z niewyjaśnionego powodu spanikował. Myśl, o tym, że Harry wędruje po mieście bez niego, sprawiła, że bicie jego serca przyspieszyło, a dłonie spociły się.

\- Jeśli poczekasz do południa, pójdę z tobą i będziemy mogli od razu zjeść lunch na mieście - Bruce wiedział, że zachowuje się śmiesznie, Clint był bardziej niż zdolny do ochrony Harry'ego, ale bez chłopca w pobliżu czuł się źle.

\- W porządku - powiedział Clint, rzucając Bruce'owi pytające spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zwykle nie błąkał się publicznie, bojąc się utraty kontroli nad drugim facetem.

Bruce zignorował Clinta i udał się do windy.

\- Harry, będę w swoim laboratorium, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Nawet jeśli nie, jesteś tam mile widziany.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Bruce'a. Zapewne po prostu wróci do swojego pokoju i odpocznie trochę. Był zmęczony brakiem snu, a tabletki, które podał mu Bruce również na niego działały.

Pepper odwróciła się, zanim wyszła.

\- Harry, jesteś pewien, że wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku? - nie znosiła zostawiać nastolatka w nieznanym mu miejscu. Kiedy ten kiwnął głową, dodała - Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, po prostu zapytaj JARVISA. Może on również skontaktować się z każdym z nas, w razie problemu.

Harry patrzył jak wszyscy wychodzą. Dziś rano bawił się wspaniale, obserwując ich reakcje na przygotowane przez niego jedzenie. Steve był szczególnie zabawny, mężczyzna musiał zjeść jakieś trzy tuziny naleśników. Nie rozumiał, jak ten człowiek może być tak niewiarygodnie sprawny, skoro zawsze je tak dużo.

***HP***

Tony uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Stark Tower. Gdyby miał szczęście, Pepper byłaby już w biurze, a reszta grupy nie będzie robić nic w obrębie wieży. Pomyślał, że ma co najmniej osiem godzin, zanim Pepper dowie się, że zwiał z konferencji i postanowił powrócić do apartamentu w skafandrze zamiast odrzutowcem. Gdyby użył odrzutowca Pepper natychmiast zostałaby ostrzeżona i zadzwoniła do niego, krzycząc wściekle, a on nie miałby możliwości opuszczenia nudnej konferencji. Może na wszelki wypadek powinien trzymać zbroję pod rękę, by móc obronić się przed ewentualnym atakiem z jej strony.

\- Witam w domu, proszę pana - odezwał się JARVIS, w chwili, gdy Tony wylądował na dachu - Mam nadzieję, że miałeś udany lot.

\- Dzień dobry, JARVIS. I tak, lot był wyjątkowo udany - rozległ się głos Tony'ego, wszedł do apartamentu bez swojej zbroi.

\- Proszę pana, panna Potts poprosiła mnie, abym poinformował ją natychmiast o twoim powrocie. Oczywiście nie spodziewała się pana aż do przyszłego tygodnia.

Tony zamarł w połowie kroku, rozglądając się, jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili skądś wyskoczy Pepper i go zaatakuje.

\- Proszę, JARVIS, nie mów Pepper, że wróciłem.

\- Proszę pana, powiedziała, że to naprawdę ważne, aby natychmiast ją powiadomić.

Tony zaklął.

\- Proszę JARVIS, jako twój stwórca błagam cię, byś nie mówił nic Pepper. Proszę, proszę daj mi czas do piątej, a potem możesz być dobrą, małą sztuczną inteligencją i poinformować ją, że jestem w domu.

\- Bardzo dobrze, proszę pana - odpowiedział JARVIS.

Delikatnie pogwizdując Tony wszedł do apartamentu i skierował się do kuchni. Teraz nie miał ochoty na alkohol, chciał napić się coli, a później zamówić pizzę. Nie mógł się doczekać, spokojnego i samotnego popołudnia w wieży. Nie zrozumcie go źle, nadal uwielbiał swoich kolegów z Avengers, ale od czasu do czasu miło pobyć samemu.

Wchodząc do kuchni Tony zamarł, gdy jego nos został zaatakowany przez odurzająco piękny zapach. Głęboko wdychając powietrze, podążył za swoim zmysłem węchu, który doprowadził do prosto do talerza z babeczkami jagodowymi.

\- O, witajcie piękne - zamruczał. Podniósł talerz i powędrował z nimi do stołu - Skąd się tu wzięłyście? - spytał ochryple.

Ostrożnie podniósł babeczkę do nosa i powąchał ją.

\- O, piękna czy masz pojęcie co robi ze mną twój zapach?

Wziął duży kęs, a jego oczy potoczyły się w tył głowy.

\- O cholera, chyba miałem orgazm.

***HP***

Harry opryskał twarz zimną wodą. Udało mu się złapać ledwo dwie godziny snu, gdy nawiedziły go koszmary. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, gorący ból pulsujący w jego plecach też nie minął. Poruszanie się było teraz ciężkie, nie miał pojęcia jak zamierza wyjść dzisiaj z Brucem i Clintem na zakupy po ubrania. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego samopoczucie bierze się z zakażonych ran na plecach, które zobaczył wczoraj. Kusiło go, by je obejrzeć, ale i tak nie mógł z nimi dużo zrobić.

Powoli Harry doczłapał do kuchni, żeby się czegoś napić, a może przy jakiś szczęściu znaleźć coś co zbije trawiącą go gorączkę. Wchodząc do kuchni niemal zemdlał, gdy zobaczył, że ktoś tam siedzi.

Tony z radością pochłaniał babeczki, gdy drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się. Zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami z babeczką w drodze do nich.

\- Czy moja przyszła jaźń odkryła źródło młodości, wymyśliła wehikuł czasu i cofnęła się tutaj, aby przynieść mi te pyszne babeczki? - zapytał, nie odkładając muffina.

Harry był zbyt zszokowany, by się odezwać, więc tylko głupio potrząsnął głową.

Tony podniósł babeczkę do oczu, by się bliżej przyjrzeć.

\- Czy ktoś naszprycował babeczki LSD, powodując u mnie halucynacje?

Harry znów potrząsnął głową.

\- Oh, dzięki Bogu - jęknął Tony - To są najlepsze babeczki jagodowe na świecie, a powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja jestem ekspertem od babeczek jagodowych. Widzisz, jagody to moje ulubione jedzenie i próbowałem babeczek jagodowych w każdym stanie USA i w każdym niemal kraju na świecie. A te, zdecydowanie się najlepszymi babeczkami jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Nie tylko był szczęśliwy, że jego ojciec uwielbiał jego babeczki, ale i jego ulubionym owocem były jagody. Było fajnie dowiedzieć się, że ma się coś wspólnego z ojcem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał.

Tony niechętnie odłożył muffina na talerz, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopca. Nie trzeba mu było być geniuszem, aby wydedukować co się dzieje. Pod brzydkim siniakiem na twarzy chłopca kryły się rysy niemal identyczne jak jego w tym wieku. Oczywiście nigdy nie był tak chudy ani przestraszony, ale podobieństwo było zbyt wielkie, by je zignorować.

\- Więc huh... - po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał zabrakło mu słów - JARVIS, myślę, że to może być dobry moment żeby powiedzieć Pepper, że jestem w domu.

\- Panna Potts jest w drodze, proszę pana - odparł JARVIS.

\- Dzięki, JARVIS - odparł z roztargnieniem Tony wciąż wpatrując się w swojego małego klona - Zaproponowałbym ci babeczki z jagodami, ale są zbyt cholernie dobre, aby się nimi dzielić.

\- Wszystko w porządku - stwierdził Harry wzruszając ramionami - I tak nie jestem głodny. Poza tym zawsze mogę zrobić więcej, kiedy zabraknie.

\- Mówisz mi , że jesteś stwórcą...mistrzem gotowania stojącym za zrobieniem tych piękności? - zapytał Tony, podnosząc kolejną babeczkę i biorąc kolejny kęs - O Boże, czy myślisz, że poślubienie jedzenia jest niezgodne z prawem?

\- Myślę, że to może nie być do końca akceptowane - zachichotał Harry - I tak, to ja je upiekłem.

Tony kiwną głową, wciąż napychają w usta babeczkę.

\- Cóż, jesteś geniuszem, nie tylko dobrze wyglądasz, ale jesteś także niewiarygodnie utalentowany. To musi być we krwi.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak opowiedzieć, więc milczał.

Tony osunął krzesło na przeciw niego.

\- Czemu nie usiądziesz? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zasłabnąć - ktoś naprawdę skrzywdził dziecko, siniak na jego szyi nie wyglądał jak pozostawiony przez inne dziecko.

Harry usiadł ostrożnie, uważając na swoje plecy. Ból był tak mocny, że był bardzo blisko łez.

Uwadze Tony'ego nie umknął jak bardzo sztywny jest chłopiec, musiał odczuwać duży ból.

\- Cóż, ty wiesz kim ja jestem, ale ja nie wiem, kim ty jesteś - powiedział wgryzając się w kolejną babeczkę.

\- Nazywam się Harry, proszę pana. Harry Potter.

\- Powiedziałeś do mnie ''proszę pana''? - sapnął Tony - O cholera, zrobiłeś to, prawda?

Harry spojrzał ze strachem na Tony'ego. Właśnie spotkał tego człowieka i już go czymś uraził, już zrobił coś złego.

Tony pochylił głowę, szaleńczo przeczesując włosy.

\- Czy widzisz jakieś, proszę powiedz mi, że nic nie widzisz?

\- Przykro mi, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować - wyszeptał Harry, drżąc, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami- Czego mam szukać? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Przerażających siwych włosów - powiedział Tony złowieszczo - Widzisz, zaczyna się od tego, że wszyscy zaczynają mówić do ciebie ''pan'', zaczynają się pojawiać siwe włosy i zanim się obejrzysz zaczynasz chodzić z zadartym nosem i kijem w tyłku. Nagle ludzie oczekują, że zaczniesz się zachowywać jak dorosły... Na szczęście mi udało się zwiać z konferencji, a moje włosy wciąż są pięknie czarne i bez skazy...Powiadam ci dzieciaku, to jest plaga. Błagam cię, nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie tym przeklętym słowem.

W tej samej chwili drzwi kuchenne otworzyły się gwałtownie i wpadła przed nie wściekła Pepper Potts.

\- Anthony Starku, lepiej żebyś miał dobry powód na opuszczenie konferencji na drugi dzień jej trwania.

Tony powoli podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego.

\- Harry bardzo powoli wstań i podejdź do mnie. Pepper może wydawać się w porządku, ale w rzeczywistości jest jedną z nich. Po prostu popatrz na nią, jest wiecznie spięta i apodyktyczna, i założę się, że gdy rozpuści kok, znajdziemy tam jakieś siwe włosy.

Harry nie mógł przestać chichotać w odpowiedzi na wygłupy ojca. Przez sekundę myślał, że naprawdę ma kłopoty.

Wyraz twarzy Pepper zmiękł. Była wkurzona, że Tony olał konferencję, ale może był on dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował Harry. Po raz pierwszy od spotkania z nim, miał w swoich pięknych szmaragdowych oczach iskierkę życia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** : Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** : s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

Pepper pokręciła głową na zachowanie Tony'ego.

\- Tony, to jest Harry, on jest...

Tony wziął kolejny muffin z jagodami.

\- Diaboliczny geniuszem z tymi babeczkami - mężczyzna mrugnął do Harry'ego - Będę musiał zająć się modernizacją garnitury Iron Mana, bo jeśli wciąż będę jadł tyle babeczek, będę potrzebował większego modelu.

\- Tony - westchnęła Pepper.

\- Naprawdę Pepper, czy ty próbowałaś tych babeczek? - spytał, biorąc kolejny duży gryz.

\- Tak, oczywiście, były pyszne. Jego naleśniki też były nie z tego świata.

Tony odłożył talerz na stół i opadł niżej na krzesło.

\- Chwileczkę, czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że w mojej kuchni były przygotowane domowej roboty naleśniki?

Pepper przewróciła oczami.

\- Tak, Tony, Harry przygotował dziś rano naleśniki dla wszystkich. Powinieneś widzieć Steve'a po śniadaniu, Bruce musiał pomóc mu podnieść się i wyjść z kuchni.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że człowiek może tyle zjeść i nie zachorować.

\- Naleśniki w mojej kuchni - sapnął mężczyzna - Podane z masłem i syropem klonowym?

Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

\- Lubię naleśniki - stwierdził Tony z wydętą wargą - Jedyną rzeczą lepszą niż jagody i naleśniki są jagody w naleśnikach.

\- Mogę przygotować je dla ciebie - powiedział Harry, wstając. Ból eksplodował w jego plecach, zmuszając go do chwycenia stołu i ugryzienia się w język, aby nie krzyczeć.

\- Whoa, dzieciaku, wszystko w porządku? - spytał mężczyzna. Szybko podniósł się, obszedł stół i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dotykającą go rękę. Pozwalając, by opanowały go instynkty, uchylił się, obiegł stół i zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie kuchni. Obserwują Tony'ego, nie zauważył gdzie biegnie i boleśnie uderzył plecami o kontuar. Cudem udało mu się powstrzymać przed upadkiem na kolana, ale nie udało mu się przegonić łez. Ból był sto razy gorszy niż rzeczywista chłosta, do diabła, to było gorsze niż klątwa _Cruciatus_.

Tony nie wiedział co robić, nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego wyrazu lęku i bólu na dziecięcej twarzy.

\- Harry, czy jesteś ranny? - zapytał cicho, starając się nie przestraszyć chłopca.

Ocierając oczy, Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu mnie przestraszyłeś, a potem mocno się uderzyłem. Nic mi nie będzie - chłopiec przymknął oczy, starając się opanować ból.

Tony spojrzał na Pepper, próbując uzyskać odpowiedź, ale poddał się, widząc, że ta jest lekko zielona i ma łzy w oczach. Mógł być geniuszem, ale brakowało mu sporego kawałka układanki. Nie trudno było jednak stwierdzić, że ten chłopak...jego chłopak został skrzywdzony.

\- Harry, proszę usiądź - zaoferował mężczyzna - Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.

Harry potrząsnął głową na ''nie''.

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest - odwrócił się i zaczął przygotowywać składniki, by zrobić naleśniki z jagodami.

Pepper zakryła ręką usta, starając się nie krzyczeć. Spoglądając na Tony'ego zauważyła, że jego oczy przyklejone są do pleców chłopca...bardzo krwawiących pleców chłopca.

\- JARVIS, powiedz Bruce'owi, że jest tutaj natychmiast potrzebny - wyrzucił Tony bez tchu.

Harry oparł się o blat, w jego głowie szaleńczo wirowało. Chciał się odwrócić i uciec, ale wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje to upadnie. Czuł jak zalewa go ciemność, a on walczył z nią tak bardzo jak mógł. Nie mógł zemdleć przed Tonym i Pepper, nie mogli zobaczyć jak żałośnie się zachowuje.

\- Harry.

Chłopiec podskoczył, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Mimo, że osoba wypowiadająca je stała blisko, dla niego brzmiało ono jak wykrzyczane z końca długiego tunelu.

\- Harry - zawołał ponownie Tony, zbliżając się do małego drżącego chłopca. Po sposobie w jakim ten się chwiał, mógł stwierdzić, że był bliski omdlenia. Miał nadzieję, że ten rzeczywiście zemdleje, a im dzięki temu o wiele łatwiej będzie go obejrzeć, jeśli nie będzie walczył.

\- Jestem w porządku - wymamrotał Harry, kręcąc głową. - Zrobię nn-naleśniki.

Tony zwrócił się do drzwi, gdy usłyszał, że są otwierane. Skinął Bruce'owie, by ten zatrzymał się i przyłożył palec do ust, sygnalizując, by ten był cicho.

Bruce zastygł, po tym, co zobaczył. Kiedy JARVIS kazał mu iść do kuchni, nie spodziewał się, że zastani Harry'ego jako krwawy bałagan bliski omdlenia.

\- Harry, czy mogę pomóc ci przygotować naleśniki? - spytał Tony, stopniowo zbliżając się do chłopca.

Harry potrząsnął głową, chwiejąc się. Przeklinając cicho, chwycił mocniej kontuar i podtrzymał się.

\- Jest ok, mogę je zrobić sam - próbował przybliżyć chorą rękę do ciała, ale ból uniemożliwił mu jej podniesienie. Następnie zwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego, a łzy ciekły mu po twarzy.

Serce mężczyzny ścisnęło się na widok wielkiego wstydu, widocznego na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Harry, pozwól nam pomóc.

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - bełkotał.

Pomimo, że chłopak był bardzo blady, Bruce mógł rozpoznać po rozpalonych policzkach, że ten ma gorączkę i to bardzo wysoką. Wiedział, że to coś więcej niż siniaki, złamaną ręką i zwichnięty bark.

Tony zbliżył się jeszcze jeden krok do swojego syna, ale znieruchomiał, gdy Harry wydał z siebie krzyk.

\- Proszę, przepraszam, na rań mnie!

\- Nigdy, ale to nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, Harry i niech Bóg dopomoże tym, którzy to zrobią. Być może przed chwilą cię poznałem, ale jesteś moim synem i będę cię chronić do ostatniego tchu - powiedział mężczyzna poważnie.

Chłopiec zamrugał, próbując skupić wzrok na Tonym. Wszystko wirowało i rozmazywało się, mógł zaledwie dostrzec zarysy trzech osób.

\- Ty...wiesz, że jestem twoim...?

\- Synem? - Tony dokończył, chichocząc cicho - Harry, wyglądasz jak ja. Jak w takim przypadku mógłbyś nie być moim synem?

\- Ja...nie sądzę, że mógłbym być dobrym synem - powiedział cicho Harry, a łzy powoli ciekły po jego policzkach.

Tony prychnął.

\- A ja jestem pewien, że wiele razy spieprzę w roli ojca. Ale nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie spróbujemy, prawda?

Harry skinął głową, chwytając ladę, gdy jego kolana nie mogły utrzymać już dłużej jego ciężaru.

Tony podszedł bliżej, teraz był oddalony od chłopca tylko o kilka centymetrów.

\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę - powiedział cicho, wyciągając rękę do swojego syna.

Harry popatrzył tęsknie na dłoń. Desperacko chciał wyciągnąć rękę i chwycić zaoferowaną dłoń, przyjąć pomoc, której nikt wcześniej nigdy mu nie oferował. Kilka razy sam o nią prosił w przeszłość, ale ludzie śmiali mu się w twarz, przez co bardzo szybko rezygnował.

\- Zaufaj mi, Harry - wyszeptał Tony - Chcę ci tylko pomóc...mój synu.

Ciało Harry'ego trzęsło się w milczącym szlochu. Zawsze pragnął, by ktoś nazwał go synem, tak jak pan Weasley mówił do swoich chłopców. Patrząc Tony'emu w oczy zobaczył tam tylko uczciwość i troskę. Bardzo powoli uniósł drżącą dłoń i wyciągnął ją w stronę mężczyzny. Jednak tuż przed dotknięciem jej, ciało Harry'ego osłabło, a on sam osunął się w ciemność.

Tony złapał syna, nim zdążył uderzyć w ziemię. Podnosząc go, przeklął, gdy poczuł jaki jest lekki. Niektóre pary jego butów ważyły więcej niż Harry.

\- Mój pokój - warknął, biegnąc obok Bruce'a i Pepper.

\- Połóż go na brzuchu i podaj mi nożyczki - polecił Bruce.

Pepper zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki Tony'ego w poszukiwaniu przyrządu.

\- Na dole po lewej - rzucił Tony, ostrożnie kładąc Harry' ego na swoim łóżku.

\- JARVIS, czy możesz przeskanować go i powiedzieć jak wysoką ma gorączkę? - mały chłopiec w jego ramionach był gorący.

\- Jego temperatura wynosi 38 stopni i wciąż wzrasta, proszę pana - poinformował ich JARVIS.

\- Tony, musimy zabrać go do szpitala - powiedział Bruce, biorąc od Pepper nożyczki.

\- Nie - warknął miliarder - Być może właśnie go poznałem, ale mogę stwierdzić, że będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwy, budząc się w szpitalu.

\- Oh, jasna cholera - sapnął Bruce, gdy zobaczył uszkodzenia pleców Harry'ego

\- Będę chora - Pepper zakrztusiła się, biegnąc do łazienki.

Tony spojrzał przerażony na leżącego przed nim chłopca.

\- Został wychłostany - szepnął. Plecy jego syna były w strzępach. Brakowało dużych fragmentów skóry, a z ran wypływała krew i ropa.

Bruce prześledził wzrokiem wyjątkowy paskudny ślad tuż nad spodniami Harry'ego. Spoglądając na Tony'ego, jego oczy świeciły na zielono.

\- On potrzebuje lekarza - warknął - Te ślady po biczu są poważnie zainfekowane.

Tony potrząsnął głową.

\- Możesz go wyleczyć, on nie...

\- Cholera, Tony - warknął Bruce - Tu nie chodzi tylko o jego plecy. Myślę, że Harry został zgwałcony.

Tony pobladł jeszcze bardziej, a żółć podeszła mu do gardła.

\- JARVIS, skontaktuj się z moim osobistym lekarzem i powiedz mu, że ma tu natychmiast przyjechać...Teraz!

\- Twój lekarz jest obecnie poza miastem, proszę pana. Czy jest ktoś inny, kogo mam wezwać?

\- Cholera - zaklął Tony. Przypomniał sobie, że zapłacił człowiekowi wakacje, aby wraz z żoną wyjechał na Hawaje z okazji ich dwudziestej rocznicy ślubu.

\- JARVIS, wezwij pogotowie - poleciła Pepper, nie mogąc patrzeć na chłopca leżącego przed nią.

\- Nie - warknął Tony - JARVIS, anuluj to polecenie.

\- Tony, brak nam antybiotyków, aby wyleczyć te infekcje, a ja nie jestem lekarzem - odwarknął Bruce.

Tony ścisnął grzbiet swojego nosa.

\- Pepper, zadzwoń do Agenta i powiedz mu, że potrzebujemy lekarza, ale nie mów mu, dlaczego.

\- Chcesz, żebym zadzwoniła do agenta Coulsona i zaangażowała w to SHIELD? - zapytała dla pewności, zszokowana w ogóle tym, że Tony to zasugerował. Tony wybitnie nie lubił, gdy TARCZA wtrącała się w jego sprawy i robił co mógł, aby w tym polu doprowadzić Fury'ego do szaleństwa.

\- Nie, nie chcę, abyś angażowała w to SHIELD, ale nie mamy wyboru. Harry nie będzie chciał przebywać w szpitalu i nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby media dowiedziały się, że tajemniczy syn Tony'ego Starka został przyjęty do szpitala, pobity i zgwałcony - warknął Tony - Harry nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z uwagą jaką uzyska wraz z potwierdzeniem faktu, że jest moim synem.

\- Ma rację - zgodził się Bruce - Harry boi się własnego cienia, media zjedzą go żywcem.

Kiwając głową, Pepper wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła do Coulsona.

Tony ukląkł przy łóżku i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z czerwonego policzka Harry'ego.

\- On jest rozpalony.

Bruce wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Mam zamiar podać mu kroplówkę i przynieść rzeczy, których będzie potrzebował lekarz. - Tony miał prawie w pełni zaopatrzony medyczny oddział, ponieważ sam również nie cierpiał chodzenia do publicznych szpitali.

\- Pepper, chcę szczegółów - rzucił Tony, wciąż pracując nad odcięciem koszulki od pleców syna. Chłopiec był niezwykle chudy, niemal wychudzony. Widział wyraźnie każde jego żebro, cholera, mógł prawie zobaczyć każdą kość w jego ciele.

\- Harry mieszkał ze swoim wujostwem, od śmierci swoich rodziców, kiedy miał piętnaście miesięcy...Tony, jego krewni byli najpodlejszymi ludźmi z jakimi kiedykolwiek miałam do czynienia. Widać było, że gardzą Harrym, a on sam był przerażony w ich obecności. Mimo, że jego wuj zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry miał złamane ramię, mocno złapał go za nie w holu i prawdopodobnie je zwichnął.

\- JARVIS, pokaż mi wszystkie nagrania z kamer bezpieczeństwa z udziałem krewnych Harry'ego - rozkazał szybko Tony.

Gdy Tony oglądał nagrania, Bruce wrócił z kroplówką i podłączył do niej Harry'ego, a następnie zajął się oczyszczaniem jego ran. Harry może i stracił przytomność, ale miał pewność, że bez kroplówki, chłopiec obudziłby się w najmniej dogodnym momencie. Wolałby, aby zrobił to jakiś specjalista, ale w takim wypadku musieliby zabrać chłopca do szpitala.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że był stanie w miarę normalnie funkcjonować w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin - mruknął Bruce - Musiał znosić rozdzierający ból, ale słowem się nie zająknął.

\- Był do tego przyzwyczajony - dodał stojący w drzwiach Clint. Przygotowywał się właśnie do opuszczenia centrali SHIELD, gdy jego przełożony otrzymał telefon z prośbą, aby natychmiast wysłać lekarza do Stark Tower. Podbiegł do wieży, zaniepokojony, że ma to coś wspólnego z Harrym. Mógł niedawno spotkać tego dzieciaka, ale już się o niego bardzo troszczył.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Pepper.

Clint westchnął, wsuwając się do pokoju.

\- To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry został wychłostany. Popatrz na stare blizny, pod zakażonymi ranami. Nie, to się dzieje od lat, a ja nie sądzę, żeby Harry pozwolił się kiedykolwiek wcześniej komuś wyleczyć. Był zmuszany, by robić wszystko za te obrzydliwe świnie, przyznał mi dziś rano, że dla ich gotował. Założę, że ta jego przeklęta ciotka suka nawet palcem nie kiwnęła w domu. Harry jest więc przyzwyczajony do pracy w bólu, to jest coś, co zna od dawna.

\- JARVIS, pokaż mi wszystkie informacje, które możesz znaleźć na temat Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera - rozkazał Tony, kiedy skończył przeglądać wszystkie materiały z kamer bezpieczeństwa. Założy się o wszystko co ma, że to nie bandyci są odpowiedzialni za stan jego syna. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry był nadużywany przez krewnych, prawdopodobnie już od pierwszego dnia z nimi. Jeśli znajdzie na to dowody, nic go już nie powstrzyma.

\- W systemie nie ma wiele informacji na temat Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, proszę pana - odezwał się JARVIS po chwili.

Tony przejrzał dokumentację.

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Wszystko co jestem w stanie znaleźć to świadectwo urodzenia i niektóre wcześniejsze świadectwa szkolne, ale jedynie do czasu aż ukończył dziesięć lat.

\- A co z dokumentacją medyczną? - zapytał Bruce. Nawet jeśli Harry nie miał w dokumentach nic o chorobach lub zranieniach, nadal powinien mieć zapisy dotyczące jego szczepień.

\- Żadnej historii medycznej, brak jakichkolwiek zdjęć z dzieciństwa, włącznie ze zdjęciami szkolnymi. Jest tutaj, że po pierwszych trzech miesiącach w pierwszej klasie jego nauczyciel zlecił przeniesienie go do wyższej klasy, ponieważ praca na tym poziomie była dla Harry'ego zbyt łatwa, a następnie, niecałe dwa miesiące później Harry miał najniższe stopnie w klasie i odmawiał wykonywania jakichkolwiek pracy. Przez wszystkie swoje lata szkolne Harry miał najniższe stopnie w klasie, z tym jednym wyjątkiem na początku.

\- Jak zmienił się z najmądrzejszego ucznia w klasie w najgłupszego w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni? - zapytała Pepper.

\- Spójrz na jego kuzyna, ten chłopiec jest w równym stopniu głupi, co gruby - mruknął Bruce.

\- JARVIS, daj mi wszystko co masz na Dudleya Dursleya - rzucił Tony. Jego umysł gorączkowo próbował zrozumieć wszystko co przeczytał...cóż, właściwie co zostało mu przeczytane. Dlaczego w systemie nie było nic o Harrym? Dlaczego jego dokumentacja szkolna kończyła się w wieku dziesięciu lat?

Tony gwizdnął, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się akta Dudleya.

\- Ten dzieciak jest na dobrej drodze, aby spędzić resztę swojego życia w więzieniu, ma wiele notowań i aresztowań za zastraszanie, kradzież, napaść na tle seksualnym i, atakowanie nauczycieli...lista kończy się zapisem, że ma drugie z kolei najniższe oceny w klasie, punktując się tuż nad Harrym we wszystkich przedmiotach.

Clint parsknął.

\- Cóż, to odpowiada na twoje pytanie Pepper, Harry nie mógł zdobywać wyższych ocen niż ich idealny synalek. Widziałaś wczoraj przecież jak rozpuszczali i ukochali tę świnię. Nie, nie było mowy, żeby pozwolili bratankowi być lepszym w szkole niż ich własny syn.

\- Proszę pana, pozwoliłem sobie znaleźć wszystko co możliwe na Vernona i Petunię Dursley, jest tam kilka ich zdjęć, na których po przeprowadzeniu analizy pojawia się dziewięćdziesięcioro procentowy pozytywny wynik wyszukiwania co do twarzy młodego Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś niesamowity, JARVIS - skomplementował sztuczną inteligencję Tony - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Proszę, pokaż te zdjęcia.

Wszyscy, prócz Bruce'a, spojrzeli na ekran . On wciąż starannie oczyszczał rany na plecach chłopca, krzywiąc się, za każdym razem, gdy nastolatek chicho skomlał. Jedynie znieczulenie powstrzymywało go od uczucia wielkiego bólu.

\- Nagroda za najlepszy ogród, cztery lata z rzędu. Petunia Dursley z Privet Drive numer cztery, Little Whinging, Surrey - przeczytał Tony. Zdjęcie przedstawiało kobietę o wyjątkowo długiej szyi, dumnie trzymającą trofeum i przepasaną niebieską wstęgą. W tle widać było pięknie utrzymany ogród z małym bajorkiem po środku. Tony jednak zignorował to wszystko na rzecz, małego chłopca opierającego się o szopę, trzymającego łopatę i ubrudzone rękawiczki. Niechlujnie ubrany chłopak miał na sobie zbyt dużą, obskurną koszulę, która zsuwała się z kościstego barku i odsłaniała dużego siniaka po kołnierzem. Dziecko wyglądało na zmęczone i smutne, jednak w jego oczach błyszczała nutka dumy.

\- Założę się o kilka dodatkowych miesięcy gotowania, że to Harry był odpowiedzialny za utrzymywanie tego nagrodzonego trawnika - burknął Tony.

\- Miał tylko sześć lat - sapnęła Pepper po przeczytaniu daty.

\- Mógł mieć sześć, ale nie wygląda na więcej niż cztery - skomentował Bruce, patrząc przez ramię na ekran. Drugi facet ryczał z wściekłości na widok małego chłopca. Jak to możliwe, że wszyscy zignorowali dziecko, które rozpaczliwe potrzebowało pomocy?

Tony przewinął do kolejnego zdjęcia.

\- Vernon Dursley awansował na dyrektora Grunning Drills - przeczytał. Zdjęcie pochodziło z comiesięcznej gazetki publikowanej przez firmę i pokazywało Vernona z wypiętą do przodu klatką piersiową, uśmiechającego się do kamery i w zupełnie nowym, drogo wyglądającym garniturze. Obok niego stał drugi mężczyzna, starszy z podkręconym wąsem, wyglądający równie elegancko jak Vernon, z ręką opartą na ramieniu małego chłopca i palcami owiniętymi wokół jego szyi. Mimo, że dziecko miało opuszczoną głowę i nowe ubranie na sobie, Tony mógł stwierdzić po włosach i postawie, że to jego syn. Chłopiec owinął sobie ręce wokół brzucha, a jego ubranie było pogniecione i przekrzywione. Przyglądając się bliżej, Tony mógł stwierdzić, że zostało zrobione w domu, a nie w firmie.

Głośny ryk zwrócił wszystkie głowy w stronę Bruce'a.

\- Cholera! - krzyknął Tony. Skóra Bruce'a zrobiła się zielona, a jego mięśnie falowały i powiększały się. Wpatrywał się w ekran, a jego oczy były zielone i pełne wściekłości.

\- Musimy zabrać go do odpowiedniego pokoju, zanim wszystko zniszczy! - znów krzyknął Tony.

Bruce ciężko walczył, by powstrzymać Hulka, ale to zdjęcie go zdenerwowało. Nie podobało mu się, jak ten mężczyzna dotyka Harry'ego. Ten sposób w jaki zaciskały się palce wokół szyi chłopca i zarozumiały wyraz twarzy. Było coś głęboko złego i obrzydliwego w tym zdjęciu.

\- Spokojnie, wielki facecie - powiedział cicho Clint, zbliżając się do na wpół przemienionego Bruce'a - Pomyśl o Harrym, on potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Doktora SHIELD jeszcze nie ma, on cię potrzebuje, Bruce.

Dysząc i trzęsąc się, Bruce walczył o kontrolę z Hulkiem. Nie mógł się teraz przemienić, nie kiedy Harry potrzebował pomocy. Później będzie czas, aby wypuścić Hulka i pozwolić mu zniszczyć pomieszczenie, które Tony dla niego zbudował.

Geniusz odetchnął z ulgą, gdy oczy Bruce'a wróciły do normy.

\- Cholera, było blisko - nie pytał, co ruszyło Hulka, wiedział dokładnie co go rozjuszyło. Bruce doszedł do tych samych wniosków co on.

\- Czy jesteś już w porządku, Banner?

Wszyscy tak się skupili na Bruce'u, że nie zauważyli przybycia lekarza i agenta Coulsona.

Tony jęknął.

\- Prosiłem o lekarza, a nie lekarza i wścibskiego agenta.

Coulson uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę Stark, ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Najpierw dostajemy telefon z prośbą o lekarza do Stark Tower, a później Hulkowi prawie puszczają nerwy.

\- Prawie - rzucił Tony, wyruszając nonszalancko ramionami.

Lekarz natychmiast podszedł do chłopca, oceniając już obrażenia.

\- Jezu Chryste, kto do cholery, odpowiada za stan tego chłopca? Musi trafić do szpitala, gdzie można odpowiednio wyleczyć te rany. Dziecko na pewno ma już zatrucie krwi, jeśli leczenie nie rozpocznie się natychmiast to umrze.

\- Więc zamknij się i zacznij go leczyć - warknął Tony - Mam całe skrzydło pełne środków medycznych. Powiedz Bruce'owi czego potrzebujesz, a on to przyniesie.

\- To, czego chłopiec potrzebuje, to wylądować na Oddziale Intensywnej Opieki - powiedział lekarz, podnosząc się i konfrontując się z Tonym

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej musisz wystarczyć ty, więc powiedz, czego potrzebujesz i zabieraj się do leczenia - warknął Tony, nie cofając się przed lekarzem.

Doktor wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale po otrzymaniu potwierdzenia od agenta Coulsona zaczął wydawać polecenia Clintowi i Bruce'owi.

\- Stark, czas, żebyś to wszystko wyjaśnił - powiedział poważnie Coulson.

***HP***

Agent Coulson wpatrywał się w małego chłopca leżącego na łóżku...chłopca, którym okazał się nikt inny, jak syn Tony'ego Starka. Trochę potrwało, zanim rany chłopca zostały oczyszczone i opatrzone, ale teraz odpoczywał spokojnie, podłączony do tlenu, płynów dożylnych i antybiotyków. Z początku nie wierzył w twierdzenie Tony'ego, że Harry jest jego dzieckiem, ale po zobaczeniu twarzy chłopca nie miał już wątpliwości, że Tony jest ojcem. Mógł teraz zrozumieć, czemu Stark był tak nieugięty, w kwestii szpitala. Wiedział, że gdyby Harry tam wylądował, a media i wrogowie Tony'ego się o nim dowiedzieli, chłopiec mógł być w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Stark siedział na krześle obok łóżka syna z głową opartą na dłoniach. Nie tylko jego syn został pobity i zgwałcony, ale lekarz stwierdził, że działo się to od lat. Plecy nie były jedynym pobliźnionym miejscem, lekarz znalazł je też w pobliżu odbytu chłopca. Doktor, po zobaczeniu obrażeń, stwierdził, że działo się to od momentu, gdy Harry był małym chłopcem. Obraz jego syna dotykanego przez jego wuja wraz z jego szefem w pogniecionej pościeli, jeszcze długo pozostanie mu w pamięci.

\- Stark...Tony, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Coulson. To była strona geniusza, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Tony prychnął, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- To o Clinta powinieneś się martwić, to on musiał zmagać się z Hulkiem w pokoju izolacyjnym. Bruce kompletnie stracił głowę, gdy potwierdziły się jego podejrzenia o gwałcie, ale gdy dowiedział się, że działo się to, odkąd Harry był małym chłopcem, Hulk całkowicie przejął kontrolę.

\- Tony, to twój syn leży tutaj, poważnie skrzywdzony - podkreślił Coulson.

Geniusz podniósł głowę, patrząc smutno na dziecko.

\- Syn, o którym kilka godzin temu nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje.

\- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Czy fakt, że dopiero przed chwilą poznałeś swojego syna coś zmienia?

Tony potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, ale gdybym wiedział o nim wcześniej, mógłbym go uratować. Nawet nie pamiętam Lily Potter, ani Evans, do diabła, nie rozpoznaję jej nawet na zdjęciu, które znalazł JARVIS.

Coulson spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Czy powiedziałeś Potter? Lily Potter?

Tony chrząknął.

\- Wiem, że byłem z wieloma kobietami, ale pamiętałbym kogoś z takimi czerwonymi włosami jak ona...Dziwne jest jednak to, że pamiętam jej męża Jamesa - Tony zarumienił się, odwracając wzrok od Coulsona.

Agent wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego brwi uniosły się wybitnie wysoko.

\- Mówisz mi, że spałeś z jej mężem? Nie wiedziałem, że grasz w obydwu drużynach.

Tony zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Byłem młody i ciekawy, a James był gorący. Pamiętam tylko nasz flirt...Był to mój pierwszy raz z innym mężczyzną, dlatego tak dobrze pamiętam tę noc. Być może byłem nieco pijany, ale pamiętam doskonale, że było tylko nas dwóch, żadna gorąca ruda do nas nie dołączyła.

Coulson spojrzał na chłopca, a jego oczy powędrowały prosto do jego czoła.

\- To blizna o dość wyjątkowym kształcie.

Tony wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął czarne kosmyki z blizny o kształcie pioruna.

\- Jego ciotka - wypluł - powiedział, że zdobył ją w wypadku, w którym zginęli jego rodzice.

Coulson nadal wpatrywał się w bliznę.

\- Cóż, muszę wracać do centrali. Tony, nie szukaj tych ludzi teraz, Harry cię teraz bardziej potrzebuje, możesz się z nimi uporać później.

Geniusz spojrzał na agenta.

\- Zabiję ich, upewniając się, że będzie to wyjątkowo bolesne. Nie zdołają uciec, nie po tym, co zrobili mojemu synowi.

\- Rozumiem i nie oceniam cię. Wszystko o co proszę, to to, że zaczekasz do momentu aż Harry się pozbiera. On potrzebuje cię bardziej niż ty potrzebujesz zemsty.

Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie martw się, nie potrzebuję wiszącego nade mną agenta, nie zamierzam opuścić teraz mojego syna, ale nie sądź, że będę siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robił.

Coulson jęknął, wiedział, że nie było mowy, żeby Tony na razie tego nie ruszał.

\- Tylko zachowaj to po legalnej stronie, dobrze?

Tony nic nie powiedział, po prostu spojrzał na Coulsona.

***HP***

\- Więc czym była sytuacja alarmowa u Starka? - zapytał Nick Fury, nie podnosząc wzroku znak dokumentów, które wypełniał.

Coulson nawet nie drgnął, wciąż stał z rękami założonymi za plecami.

\- Wygląda na to, że Stark ma dzieciaka, jego krewni przyprowadzili go wczoraj i sprzedali za marne pół miliona dolarów.

Fury usłyszał coś, co zwróciło jego uwagę.

\- Mówisz, że Stark ma dziecko?

\- Kochanie, nie - zachichotał Coulson - Tony ma czternastoletniego syna i wygląda na to, że jego krewni maltretowali go fizycznie i seksualnie, był w bardzo złym stanie, kiedy tam dotarliśmy. Jego wuj wychłostał paskiem jego plecy, a rany były zainfekowane, ponad to miał poważnie uszkodzoną odbytnicę.

Fury uścisnął nasadę nosa. Było wyjątkowo ciężko panować nad Starkiem na co dzień, nie było mowy, by był w stanie powstrzymać go przed zamordowaniem krewnych syna. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie chciał.

\- Z tego, czego byłem świadkiem, mogę wywnioskować, że Clint i Bruce już przywiązali się do chłopca. Słyszałem również, że Steve czuje to samo. Kiedy Bruce dowiedział się o gwałtach, spuścił Hulka ze smyczy. Nie chodzi tu tylko o Tony'ego, będziemy musieli powstrzymać większość Avengers przed zamordowaniem wujostwa chłopca.

Fury zaklął, czując, że dostaje migreny.

\- To nie wszystko, proszę pana - kontynuował Coulson niechętnie - Chłopiec pochodzi z Anglii, a nazywa się Harry James Potter.

Fury soczyście przeklął.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie ma na czole blizny w kształcie błyskawicy?

\- Przykro mi, proszę pana, nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Cholera, czy mówisz mi, że Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył, jest synem Tony'ego Starka? - zapytał Fury, pocierając pulsujące skronie.

\- Cóż, nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem, ale z całą pewnością pasuje do opisu Harry'ego Pottera z czarodziejskiego świata.

\- Lily Potter miała romans z Tonym Starkiem, jak to się do diabła stało? Spotkałem tę kobietę raz, kiedy mój brat i jej mąż skończyli Akademię Aurorów, nie wyglądała na taką, która zdradzałaby męża.

Coulson podrapał się po karku, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Tony gra dla obu drużyn.

\- Tony nie wspomina o przespaniu się z Lily Potter, ale z pasją wspomina Jamesa Pottera.

Jęknąwszy, Fury uderzył głową w stół.

\- Mówisz mi, że Harry Potter jest w rzeczywistości synem Jamesa Pottera i Tony'ego Starka - widząc jak Coulson kiwa głową, Fury machnął dłonią - Nie mogę ogarnąć tego na tę chwilę, zadzwonię do mojego brata i zapytam co wie o chłopcu Potterów. Nie zamierzam mu jednak mówić, że jest w Ameryce, nie mów też nic Starkowi, poczekamy i zobaczymy jak się sprawy rozegrają.

\- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedział Coulson, odwrócił się i opuścił biuro dyrektora.

***HP***

\- Czy podał nazwę szkoły, do której uczęszcza? - spytał Tony, teraz już o wiele mniej zielonego Bruce'a.

\- Nie, po prostu powiedział, że znajduje się w Szkocji i nie ma tam prądu. Nigdy nawet nie słyszał o Tonym Starku, Avengers czy ataku kosmitów na Nowy York - Bruce siedział przy łóżku Harry'ego, czując się zaskakująco dobrze, po tym jak pozwolił na chwilę wyjść drugiemu facetowi.

\- JARVIS, wynajdź wszystkie szkoły z internatem w Szkocji - rzucił Tony.

Mężczyzna przeglądał wszystkie opisy szkół z internatem znajdujące się w Szkocji, ale żadna z nich nie pasowała do tej z opisu jego syna. Jaka szkoła może istnieć bez prądu, szczególnie w Szkocji, gdzie zimy są tak paskudne?

\- Coś w tym wszystkim jest nie w porządku - mruknął.

\- Może gdy Harry już się obudzi, wszystko nam opowie - zaproponował Bruce - Jesteś pewien, że nie rozpoznajesz jego matki? Była bardzo ładna.

Tony nerwowo pociągnął łyk alkoholu.

\- Lily nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, z drugiej strony jej męża... - Tony mrugnął do Bruce'a.

\- Mówisz, że ty i on...

Geniusz uniósł swoją szklankę w kierunku doktora.

\- Całą noc.

Bruce otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu słów. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że Tony jest biseksualny.

\- Co się stało, doktorze? Nigdy wcześniej nie eksperymentowałeś z tą samą płcią? - geniusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ja...cóż...ja...ja, cóż to było dawno temu - wyjąkał Bruce.

\- Ty ogierze, ty - Tony zachichotał - To zawsze są ci cisi - znów mrugnął do Bruce'a, podając mu drinka.

Ten pociągnął łyk ze swojej szklanki, krzywiąc się z powodu zawartości alkoholu w niej.

\- Tony, dlaczego, do diabła, masz barek w swojej sypialni?

\- Ponieważ dzięki temu, nie muszę paradować nago po domu, żeby się napić. Mam piękny tyłek doktorze, ale nie chcę, abyś miał jakieś pomysły. Może i lubię od czasu do czasu, faceta grzejącego moje łóżko, ale zawsze jestem na górze.

Bruce zamknął oczy, jęcząc.

\- Nie martw się, twój tyłek jest przede mną bezpieczny.

\- A co z twoim, doktorze? Czy jest bezpieczny ode mnie? - Tony zachichotał, gdy Bruce zakrztusił się drinkiem.

Rozmowa dobiegła końca, gdy Pepper weszła do pokoju z kilkoma torbami.

\- Wyślij kobietę, aby zdobyć parę piżam dla nastolatka, a ona wraca godzinę później z ramionami pełnymi toreb, a ja jestem pewien, że moje konto bankowe jest nieco lżejsze - zażartował Tony.

\- Cóż, weszłam do pokoju Harry'ego, ale nie mogłam otworzyć jego kufra, nie mam pojęcia jakie ma zabezpieczenia, ale są imponujące. Skoro więc, wszystko co ma to szmaty, pomyślałam, że kupię mu jakieś fajne nowe rzeczy.

\- Imponujące zabezpieczenia, mówisz? - zapytał Tony, podnosząc się.

Pepper westchnęła.

\- Tony, zostaw w spokoju rzeczy Harry'ego.

\- Co? Nie zamierzam węszyć w jego rzeczach, chcę tylko zobaczyć te zabezpieczenia - mężczyzna wyminął Pepper.

Bruce niechętnie udał się z geniuszem, chcąc się upewnić, że ten nie zacznie buszować wśród osobistych rzeczy chłopca.

\- JARVIS, daj mi znać, jeśli Harry się obudzi.

\- Kontroluję jego funkcje życiowe i będę wiedzieć, kiedy zacznie się wybudzać.

\- Zostanę z nim, Bruce - powiedziała Pepper i rozpakowując torby zaczęła sortować ubrania. Nie kupiła ich wiele, tylko tyle, aby miał w czym chodzić do czasów kolejnych zakupów.

Kiedy Bruce wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, zobaczył Tony'ego przy szkolnym kufrze chłopca.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówiła - mruknął Tony - Nie widzę żadnych zamków w tym kufrze - ukląkł i pociągnął za pokrywę, oczekując, że się otworzy.

\- Cóż, to interesujące - powiedział mężczyzna, gdy pokrywa nie drgnęła. Podnosząc kufer, zaczął szukać rozwiązania.

\- Nigdzie nie widzę tutaj nie widzę dziurki od klucza, jak to się, do diabła, otwiera?

Przesuwając rękami po kufrze był jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany, gdy nie znalazł żadnego tajnego przycisku ani panelu kontrolnego. Uwielbiał rozwiązywać zagadki, a to było wyjątkowo tajemnicze.

Mimo, że był ciekawy, Bruce miał poczucie, że wkraczali w prywatność Harry'ego. Nastolatkowie byli bardzo drażliwi, w stosunku do tego co było ich własnością, a teraz priorytetem było zdobycie zaufania Harry'ego.

\- Tony, chodźmy, wyjdźmy stąd, nie chciałbyś przecież, aby ktoś przeszukiwał twoje rzeczy.

Geniusz odstawił kufer na miejsce.

\- W porządku, zostawię to...na razie - Tony zwrócił się w kierunku kufra i zatrzymał - JARVIS zeskanuj kufer i sprawdź, czy czegoś nie znajdziesz.

\- Proszę pana, kufer powoduje zakłócenia, ale nie mogę określić, czym są one spowodowane.

Tony podekscytowany podszedł do kufra, ale został zmuszony do zatrzymania się, przez Bruce'a.

\- Oh, daj spokój - jęknął.

\- Nie - powiedział Bruce, ciągnąc go za ramię - Choć, Harry powinien się obudzić w każdej chwili.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** : Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** **:** s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

Bruce zmieniał właśnie kroplówkę Harry'ego, gdy zobaczył, że palce chłopca zaczynają drgać.

\- Budzi się - ostrzegł cicho Bruce wszystkich, którzy byli w pokoju. Tony siedział na krześle obok łóżka, Pepper pracowała nad dokumentami przy biurku geniusza, Steve wyglądał przez okno, a Clint opierał się o drzwi. Wszyscy bardzo martwili się o chłopca, który skradł ich serca w tak krótkim czasie.

Harry spał dłużej, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Był już późny wieczór, dnia następnego, co oznaczało, że Harry spał więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. W tym czasie Bruce i Tony nie opuścili miejsc przy łóżku chłopca. Pozostali meldowali się nieregularnie, ale mimo to, wszyscy martwili się o małego chłopca w Stark Tower,

\- Powinniśmy wyjść? - zapytał Steve, nie chcąc przytłaczać chłopca obecnością tak wielu osób.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć Harry zaczął jęczeć.

Tony zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął opiekuńczo nad synem. Nie wiedział jak robić te pocieszające rzeczy, ale zrobiłby wszystko co musiał, aby pomóc swojemu dziecku. To nie tak, że jego ojciec był wzorem do naśladowania, człowieka nigdy nie było w pobliżu i miał obsesję na punkcie Kapitana Ameryki. Tak szybko jak tylko mógł, jego ojciec odesłał go do szkoły z internatem i utrzymywał z nim kontakt na minimalnym poziomie.

Harry był skołowany i zdezorientowany. Wiedział, że nie znajduje się w wieży Gryffindoru, w skrzydle szpitalnym lub na twardym, nierównym łóżku u Dursleyów. Nie, materac, na którym leżał był tak wygodny, że wydawało mu się, że leży na chmurze. Łóżko było tak ciepłe i miękkie, że chciał się w nim zagrzebać i nigdy więcej nie wychodzić. Nadal nie był pewny gdzie był, ani kto jest tu razem z nim, jego głowa była ciężka, a myśli zamglone.

\- Harry, czy mnie słyszysz? - zapytał Bruce cicho, nie chcąc przestraszyć chłopca.

Nastolatek napiął mięśnie, a serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić. Kto to był? Nie rozpoznawał głosu, a ten był zdecydowanie męski. Nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze, gdy budził się z obcym mężczyzną w swoim pokoju. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy wuj Vernon kogoś do niego posyłał, aby obudził z nieznajomym przy boku.

Szybsze bicie serca, pokazywane na monitorze, zwróciło uwagę wszystkich.

\- Harry, uspokój się, nie ma powodów, by się bać. Jesteś w Stark Tower, ze mną, Brucem Bannerem, twoim ojcem, Tonym Starkiem oraz Pepper Potts. Jest tu także Steve Rogers wraz z Clintem Bartonem i wszystkich nas bardzo zmartwiłeś.

Harry jęknął, gdy wszystko zaczęło do niego wracać. Przypomniał sobie, że dowiedziała się, że to nie Lily, a James był jego matką, a Tony ojcem. Przypomniał sobie także straszny ból, spowodowany chłostą, którą zgotował mu wujek, a także jak bardzo chory i zmęczony był.

\- Nie, nie, nie – zaszlochał chłopiec cicho, gdy mignęło mu, że zemdlał przed Tonym i Pepper. Muszą już wiedzieć...wszyscy muszą już wiedzieć, co mu się wydarzyło.

\- Hej, mały szefie, czy masz zamiar otworzyć dla nas oczy? - zajmując miejsce obok łóżka znajdujące się najbliżej Harry'ego.

Oczy chłopca otwarły się gwałtownie i szybko odskoczył od dotyku mężczyzny. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał, aby jego ojciec go dotykał, po prostu nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek go dotykał.

\- Co do cholery?! - wykrzyknął, kiedy poczuł bolesne szarpnięcie na ramieniu.

\- Nie, Harry, nie wyciągał tego – ostrzegł Bruce, delikatnie powstrzymując dłoń chłopca zmierzającą w kierunku wenflonu - Jesteś poważnie chory i jest to konieczne, aby wprowadzić leki do twojego organizmu.

Harry wyciągnął rękę z uścisku Bruce'a i pozwolił jej opaść na łóżko. Wciąż czuł się oszołomiony i miał mdłości. Nie chcąc ujrzeć litości na twarzach zebranych ludzi, zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę.

Tony spojrzał smutno na swojego syna.

\- Harry, czy mogę przynieść ci coś do jedzenia lub picia? Nie miałeś nic w ustach od dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Nie odwracając się, chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

\- Na nieszczęście dla ciebie i tak coś zjesz – stwierdził stanowczo Bruce – Nie poprawi ci się, jeśli nie będziesz nic jadł. Mogę być okropnym kucharzem, ale poradzę sobie z otwarciem puszki zupy jarzynowej i pudełka krakersów. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, wrócę za kilka minut.

Harry patrzył jak Bruce wychodzi z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Przypomina mi matkę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Clint zachichotał.

\- To zabawne, że porównujesz Bruce'a do matki, mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić wielkiego zielonego faceta w fartuszku i puszystych różowych kapciach.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Hawkeye'a. Sądził, że będą od zaraz wymagać odpowiedzi na pewne pytania, ale nie traktowali go inaczej niż zwykle. Czuł bandaże oplatające jego ciało, więc na pewno wiedzieli, że został wychłostany, a jeśli zobaczyli jego plecy, widzieli także ślady ugryzień.

\- Jesteś jednym małym, mocno upartym dzieciakiem, tyle ci przyznam – rzucił Tony, uśmiechając się do swojego syna – Miałeś nie tylko zainfekowane rany, ale i zatrucie krwi, a ja odkrywam, że jestem twoim ojcem, jednocześnie dowiadując się, że niedaleko ci śmierci...i to wszystko w mniej niż godzinę – mężczyzna stuknął w reaktor łukowy na piersi – Twój stary ma popsutą pikawę i to właśnie utrzymuje go przy życiu, moje serce nie wytrzyma wiele tego rodzaju stresu. Nie opuściłem twojego boku, od kiedy zemdlałeś. Myślę, że zaprojektuję bezpieczną bańkę, abyś żył w niej i nikt nie mógł się skrzywdzić.

Harry spojrzał nerwowo na ojca, posyłając mu zdenerwowany uśmiech. Nie sądził, że mężczyzna był na niego wściekły, ale nie brał tego za pewniak. Było to jednak dziwne, bardzo dziwne, że ojciec, którego niedawno spotkał, wystraszył się, ponieważ był chory. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tony był tu przez cały czas. Nawet Syriusz opuścił go po trzecim zadaniu na polecenia Dumbledore'a, wysyłającego go, aby coś zrobił, mimo, że chłopiec błagał ojca chrzestnego, by go nie opuszczał. Nastolatek dopiero co był świadkiem jak jego starszy kolega zostaje zamordowany, oglądał zmartwychwstanie Voldemorta, z którym z resztą stoczył bitwę i został potraktowany _Cruciatusem_... Ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął, było zostanie po tym wszystkim samemu. Chciał, aby Syriusz został z nim, aby sprawił, że poczuje się bezpiecznie, nawet jeśli tylko w postaci Łapy. Mimo jego błagań mężczyzna zostawił go jednak samemu i poszedł wykonać misję dla dyrektora. Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie był na tyle ważny, aby być dla kogoś na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Ty...naprawdę zostałeś? - spytał Harry drżącym głosem.

\- Żartujesz? - zachichotał Steve, zajmując miejsce obok Tony'ego – Zarówno Tony jak i Bruce nie chcieli odejść od łóżka. Poczekaj, aż to zobaczysz – Steve uśmiechnął się do geniusza – JARVIS, przywołaj zdjęcie, o którego zrobienie poprosiłem cię wczorajszej nocy.

\- Jakie zdjęcie, o czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Tony, spoglądając trochę zaniepokojony.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia, gdy obraz pojawił się na bardzo dużym ekranie. Zarówno Tony jak i Bruce spali na kanapie, leżąc jeden na drugim. Bruce miał głowę na ramieniu Tony'ego i ramię zarzucone na jego klatkę piersiową, a ramiona Tony'ego owinięte były wokół naukowca i trzymał jedną nogę na jego kolanach.

\- Och, to bezcenne – zawył Clint – Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić z tego świąteczną kartkę Avengers.

Tony ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jęcząc.

\- Lepiej zabierz to zdjęcie, zanim mama je zobaczy, wiesz co się dzieje, gdy się zdenerwuje.

Harry zachichotał, ocierając łzawiące oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak dobrze się czuje w towarzystwie niedawno poznanych mężczyzn. To było dziwne, ale rzeczywiście wydawało mu się, że o niego dbają.

Steve wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął dłoni chłopca.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Kiedy nie pracowaliśmy ja, Pepper i Clint ciągle tu przesiadywaliśmy, zaś podczas pracy regularnie dowiadywaliśmy się o twoim stanie, wpadając od czasu do czasu. Możemy być nieco dysfunkcyjni, ale jesteśmy rodziną, jesteśmy tu dla siebie nawzajem i pamiętaj, że możesz do nas przyjść ze wszystkim.

Harry przełknął gulę, która utworzyła się w jego gardle. Weasleyowie i Syriusz dbali o niego, ale nigdy nie nazwali go rodziną. Rodzina była czymś, czego desperacko pragnął i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ci ludzie mu ją dali. Odwrócił głowę i wytarł łzy, nim te mogły popłynąć po jego policzkach.

Steve wstał z krzesła, kiwając głową Tony'emu. Miał na myśli wszystko to, co powiedział. Byli jego teraz jego rodziną i byli tam, aby w razie potrzeby pomóc Harry'emu. Chłopiec znał tylko ból i nienawiści, nadszedł czas pokazać mu jak wygląda prawdziwa, kochająca rodzina. Mogą się ze sobą kłócić w walczyć, ale wciąż nią pozostaną.

Po opanowaniu emocji, Harry zwrócił się do geniusza.

\- Jak długo muszę to jeszcze mieć? - zapytał, odrywając swędzącą taśmę mocno przyklejoną do jego ramienia i trzymającą wenflon w miejscu.

\- Dopóki matka tak mówi – zachichotał Tony – Ale zgaduję, że co najmniej kilka dni. Dzieciaku, nie żartowałem, kiedy mówiłem, że umierasz – spoważniał mężczyzna.

Chłopiec spuścił głowę.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

Tony westchnął.

\- Harry, nie jesteśmy na ciebie wściekli, po prostu nas przestraszyłeś. Mamy teraz milion pytań, ale obiecuję, że dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej nie będziemy cię za bardzo prześladować.

Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie czekających nań pytań. Wiedział, czego będą dotyczyły, ale nie ma mowy, aby powiedział im prawdę.

***HP***

Remus złapał się za nasadę nosa. Pełnia była już naprawdę blisko, a Syriusz dodatkowo działał mu na nerwy.

\- Czy mógłbyś przestać stukać kubkiem w stół? - warknął, brzmiąc bardziej jak Lunatyk niż jego ludzka część.

Animag postawił kubek na stole, spoglądając z zakłopotaniem na wilkołaka.

\- Przepraszam, martwię się tylko o Harry'ego. Nie powinniśmy zostawiać go samego po trzecim zadaniu, był naprawdę wstrząśnięty.

\- Harry rozumie, że mamy pracę do wykonania - Remus westchnął, odbył już podobną rozmowę z przyjacielem.

\- Miałeś kiedyś czternaście lat? - warknął Syriusz – Harry był przerażony i zraniony, błagał mnie, abym został, ale ja zwyczajnie poklepałem go po głowie i wybiegłem przez drzwi. Czy myślisz, że James chciałby, abyśmy tak traktowali jego małego chłopca? Nie, pragnąłby, abyśmy pozostali przy jego łóżku, pocieszając go i po prostu tam będąc, gdy obudzi się z koszmarów...Remusie, wciąż widzę ból w jego oczach, w momencie gdy wychodziłem przez drzwi.

Wilkołak usiadł przy stole, również czując się winny. To właśnie było powodem, przez który był bardziej niż normalnie nerwowy tak blisko pełni księżyca. Lunatyk też chciał pozostać przy boku swojego wilczka. Wyczuwał strach i ból swojego młodego, a nie umknął mu również fakt, jak trzęsie się po klątwie _Cruciatus_ , która została na niego rzucona. Lunatyk był wściekły, że po raz kolejny porzucił jego wilczka, kiedy ten go potrzebował, a Remus nie miał wątpliwości, że ten ukarze go za to, podczas pełni.

\- Poprosiłem Harry'ego żeby wysłał mi sowę po powrocie do domu i obiecał, że to zrobi. Remy, minęły już trzy dni, a my wciąż nic nie dostaliśmy.

\- Syriuszu, Harry prawdopodobnie nadrabia czas ze swoimi mugolskimi przyjaciółmi – wilkołak zacisnął dłonie na kubku, próbując ukryć ich drżenie. Lunatyk był na niego naprawdę wściekły i próbował przejąć kontrolę.

\- Harry nie ma...

\- ...żadnych mugolskich przyjaciół. - powiedzieli na zmianę Fred i George, siadając przy obskurnym, starym stole. Byli zaskoczeni, kiedy po opuszczeniu pociągu ich rodzice przywieźli ich wszystkich tutaj, zamiast do Nory. Wyglądało na to, że teraz skoro Stary Brzydal powrócił, Dumbledore chciał, aby wszyscy mieszkali w tym starym, ciemnym wysypisku, gdzie mieli być bezpieczni i pomóc w sprzątaniu. Dyrektor planował stary dom Syriusza jako nową siedzibę główną Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Czego nie rozumiem...

\- ...jeśli to miejsce jest najbezpieczniejszym, zaraz po Hogwarcie...

\- To dlaczego Harry nie mógł zostać tutaj? - obaj bliźniacy dokończyli wspólnie.

Remus potarł pulsujące skronie, ta rozmowa z bliźniakami do złudzenia przypominała mu przeżywanie pełni. Normalnie Lunatyk uznawał tę parę za zabawną, dzisiaj wył w jego głowie i szarpał się.

\- Profesor Dumbledore założył specjalne osłony w domu wujostwa Harry'ego, które nie chroni tylko jego, ale także ich – Remus uspokoił parę – Harry dołączy do nas po swoich urodzinach.

Fred prychnął.

\- Tak jakby Harry przejmował się tym, co się działo z tymi potworami.

George uderzył brata, posyłając mu spojrzenie mówiące ''zamknij się, do cholery''. Harry nigdy nie powiedział im o nadużyciach, których doświadczał ze strony wujostwa, ale przypadkowo natknęli się na niego któregoś wieczoru w szatni Quidditcha. Był to pierwszy trening w tamtym sezonie, a Fred zostawił krawat na ławce, więc musieli się po niego wrócić. Nigdy wcześniej nie kwestionowali tego, że Harry czeka z wzięciem prysznica, aż wszyscy opuszczą szatnię, po prostu uznali, że jest nieśmiały.

To George pierwszy zauważył posiniaczonego i pokrytego bliznami chłopca. Kiedy stanęli twarzą w twarz z wstrząsająco wyglądającym dwunastolatkiem, Harry próbował im powiedzieć, że wdał się w bójkę ze swoim kuzynem i to nic wielkiego. Kiedy zauważyli, że wiele blizn wygląda na kilkuletnie, poprosił ich, aby obiecali, że nikomu nie powiedzą, a potem wyznał, że jego wuj chwytał za pas, jeśli nie wykonał swoich obowiązków. Wiedzieli, że historia kryjąca się za sinikami w kształcie odcisków dłoni była nieco głębsza, ale Harry płakał wtedy desperacko i nie chcieli go bardziej denerwować. Kazali chłopcu obiecać, że będzie co kilka dni wysyłał do nich sowę, podczas przerwy letniej, aby wiedzieli, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Od tamtej pory zawsze pomagali go połatać, gdy wracał po wakacjach.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - Syriusz warknął, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. Odkąd poznał chłopca w zeszłym roku, zawsze miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku z rodzinnym życiem nastolatka. Jaki trzynastolatek zgadza się zamieszkać z dopiero co poznanym nieznajomym, zwłaszcza, że wyglądał tak przerażająco?

George rzucił Fredowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Nic, po prostu Harry nie zawsze dogaduje się z ciocią i wujkiem – George poderwał brata na nogi – Choć braciszku, mama mówiła żebyśmy dzisiaj oczyścili podwórko, a jeśli nam się poszczęści może znajdziemy coś do naszej najnowszej linii produktów. - obaj chłopcy uciekli, nim Syriusz zdołał zadać im więcej pytań.

\- Właśnie zamierzam iść sprawdzić Harry'ego – zakomunikował i poszedł w stronę drzwi.

\- Syriuszu, usiądź z powrotem! - krzyknął Remus – Jesteś zbiegłym więźniem z rozkazem otrzymania pocałunku zaraz po złapaniu, Jak myślisz, jak poczuje się twój chrześniak, gdy dowie się, że jego ojcu chrzestnemu wyssano duszę, ponieważ chciał sprawdzić co z nim?

Piekląc się, Syriusz opadł z powrotem na krzesło, lekko drżąc.

\- Nie martw się, Dumbledore będzie tu dziś na spotkaniu, razem z resztą Zakonu. Omówimy sprawę sprowadzenia tutaj Harry'ego wcześniej.

Syriusz nie był szczęśliwy, ale niechętnie zgodził się z logiką Remusa.

***HP***

\- Wiesz, mogę sam dotrzeć do salonu – burknął Harry.

Steve uśmiechnął się do drobnego nastolatka. Myślał, że to on był mały w tym wieku, ale przy Harrym był olbrzymem.

\- Z całą pewnością możesz, ale spędziłeś w łóżku ostatnie pięć dni. Poza tym, po co zmuszać się do większego wysiłku, skoro masz w wieży wielu ludzi, którzy tylko czekają, aby ci pomóc? - kapitan trzymał rękę na ramieniu chłopca i pomagał mu usiąść na kanapie. Mimo protestów Harry wciąż był bardzo słaby i chory z powodu zatrucia krwi. Pierwotnie owinął ramieniem talię chłopca, aby móc go lepiej podtrzymać, ale gdy tylko go dotknął Harry zamknął się w sobie i nie przestał ciężko oddychać, póki nie zdjął ręki. Nigdy nie opiekował się nikim takim jak chłopiec, ale zaczął już czytać książki na ten temat, żeby móc się tego nauczyć.

\- Hej, po prostu bądź wdzięczny, że nie ma tu Bruce'a. Poszczułby nas Hulkiem, gdyby dowiedział się, że pozwoliliśmy ci opuścić łóżko - Clint szedł obok nich, popychając stojak z kroplówką. Nawet widząc, jak mocno chłopiec błaga, Bruce nie usunął wenflonu. Harry nadal był mocno chory i mężczyzna nie zamierzał go wyjąć, póki mu się nie polepszy.

\- Musiałem wyjść z tego łóżka, aby nie zwariować – powiedział Harry bez tchu. Tylko ten krótki spacer z sypialni do salonu bardzo go zmęczył.

Mimo protestów chłopca, że wygodnie mu jest na podłodze, Steve pomógł mu usiąść na kanapie. Już wyjął z pod niej miękkie koce i poduszki.

\- Jaki film chciałbyś obejrzeć?

Harry oparł głowę o jedną z miękkich poduch.

\- A co z Władcą Pierścieni? Mój przyjaciel powiedział mi, że to całkiem niezłe – Seamus stwierdził, że czarodziej w filmie przypomina mu nieco Dumbledore'a. Przez ostatnie pięć dni Tony kazał mu oglądać każdy film i kreskówkę dotyczące Gwiezdnych Wojen, jakie kiedykolwiek stworzono i był bardziej niż gotowy na zmianę.

Steve podczas oglądania filmu nie mógł się powstrzymać od spoglądania na nastolatka. Jak ktoś mógł tak bardzo skrzywdzić inną ludzką istotę, a już w szczególności jeśli była spokrewniona z tym kimś przez krew? Pomimo tego, co przeżył, Harry był bardzo słodkim, troskliwym i pięknym chłopcem. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli o znęcaniu się, którego doznał, w szczególności odkąd Clint wspomniał, że był wykorzystywany seksualnie od kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Jak, do diabła, dorosły mężczyzna może zmusić do czegoś takiego dziecko? Sam wciąż był prawiczkiem, nie mając planów utraty dziewictwa, do czasu aż nie znajdzie osoby, z którą chciałby spędzić resztę życia. Jego ideały mogą być nieco staromodne jak na te czasy, ale tak właśnie został wychowany.

Steve musiał się zamyślić, wpatrując w chłopca, ponieważ w następnej chwili Clint machał mu ręką przed twarzą.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Cap?

Steve skinął głową.

\- Jak długo już śpi? - wyszeptał, czując się nieco zdezorientowany. Musiał naprawdę odlecieć, skoro nie pamiętał jak chłopiec zasypiał.

\- Trochę ponad czterdzieści pięć minut – zachichotał Clint – Co się z tobą dzieje? Wpatrywałeś się w niego przez długi czas i nawet nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że zasnął?

Steve przetarł oczy, jęcząc.

\- Po prostu staram się ogarnąć umysłem wszystko co przeszedł.

\- Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek zrozumiemy, jak ktoś może być tak okrutny... a wiele widzieliśmy – powiedział smutno Clint – Ten jego wujek jest chorym draniem, który dostanie to, na co zasłużył.

Steve zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął krążyć.

\- Tak bardzo martwiliśmy się o Harry'ego, że nie pomyśleliśmy nawet o innych niewinnych dzieciach, które mogły być teraz na jego miejscu! Musimy go powstrzymać, zanim zgwałci kolejne dziecko!

\- Uspokój się, Cap – powiedział Clint, kładąc dłonie na ramionach żołnierza – Fury ma agenta na ich ogonie, odkąd tylko usłyszał o chłopcu. Świnia jest zbyt zajęta, by osiedlić się w swoim nowym domu, ale ma dostęp do stron internetowych z dziecięcą pornografią, więc to tylko kwestia czasu. Tony był w stanie wyśledzić lokalizacje tych stron, które przeglądał i jak dotąd zabitych zostało pięćdziesiąt osób zajmującym się handlem dziećmi i pornografią. Samych dzieci uratowano trzydziestkę piątkę, wszystkie poniżej piętnastu lat.

\- Wow, nie wiedziałem, że Tony coś takiego robi. Czy to dlatego nie rzucił się jeszcze w pościg za krewnymi Harry'ego, za to, co mu zrobili?

Clint kiwnął głową.

\- To w rzeczywistości pomysł Tony'ego: Widzisz, do wielu z tych stron dostęp można uzyskać jedynie poprzez zaproszenie przez oszustów, którzy muszą je uruchomić. Nie jest możliwe ich samodzielne odnalezienie w wyszukiwarce Google. Po zastaniu członkiem i wniesieniu koniecznych opłat, zyskujesz nieograniczony dostęp do wszystkich filmów i zdjęć. Tony był w stanie włamać się do systemów komputerów domowych i roboczych Dursleya, więc kiedy ten loguje się na te strony, Tony otrzymuje wszystkie konieczne informacje, aby wyśledzić ich lokalizację. Samego Dursleya należy zamknąć, ale Tony chce ocalić jak możliwie jak najwięcej dzieci i umieścić ich gwałcicieli za kratkami.

\- To niesamowite – powiedział z podziwem Steve, nie miał pojęcia, że Tony zorganizował to, ratując te dzieci. Mężczyzna nie opuszczał boku syna przez cały dzień, musiał pracować nocami, śledząc tych drani.

\- To nie wszystko, Tony pomaga też pokryć opłaty za opiekę medyczną i psychologów dla wszystkich uratowanych do tej pory. Niektóre z porwanych dzieci pochodzą spoza Stanów Zjednoczonych, inne stąd. Tym, które nie mają rodzin, pomaga znaleźć zastępczy dom, kupuje zabawki i niezbędne im rzeczy oraz wszystko inne, czego potrzebują. Tony naprawdę się zawziął, nie tylko łapie pracujących w tej branży i doprowadza do tego, by wymierzono im sprawiedliwość, lecz także pomaga porwanym dzieciom wrócić do zdrowia.

Steve potrząsnął głową, całkowicie zdruzgotany hojnością Starka.

\- Dlaczego nie ma nic o tym w wiadomościach?

\- W tej chwili trzymają to z dala od mediów, z obawy, że ci, których to dotyczy, zamknął swoją działalność, zamordują dzieci, które obecnie mają, a następnie poczekają aż wszystko ucichnie i zaczną od nowa. Tony chce zagarnąć jak najwięcej tych drani w jak najszybszym czasie i uratować jak najwięcej dzieci.

\- Chcę pomóc – stwierdził zdecydowanie Steve – Jestem wielkim amerykańskim bohaterem i wstyd mi, że nigdy nie pomyślałem, o tym, aby pomóc takim dzieciom.

\- Hej, nie obwiniaj się, Cap, wcale nie rozmrożono cię tak dawno – zażartował Clint – To my jesteśmy tymi, którzy powinni się wstydzić. Mamy za sobą całą tę moc, mózgowców i technologię, a mimo to, nigdy nie zadaliśmy sobie trudu, aby pomóc tym dzieciom. To smutne, że takie potraktowanie jednego z nas było boleśnie konieczne, aby dać nam kopa w tyłek i zacząć ratować te niewinne dzieci.

Harry cicho naciągnął koc na głowę, by Steve i Clint nie zdali sobie sprawy, że nie śpi...i płacze. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co robi jego ojciec. Wiedział, że nie jest jedynym dzieckiem, które krzywdzono w ten sposób, a ich oprawcy – w jego przypadku wuj – byli dumni z tego co robili i przechwalali się wszystkimi chłopcami, których zmusili do ssania swoich penisów. Zawsze się za to nienawidził, to mimo, że chciał pomóc tym chłopcom, był również zadowolony, że jego wuj lub któryś z jego znajomych zostawili go na noc samego. Nie życzyłby takiego traktowania żadnej istocie ludzkiej...nawet najgorszemu wrogowi, ale były takie chwile, gdy czuł taki ból, że odczuwał ulgę, że znaleźli sobie innego chłopca. Myśląc teraz o takich chwilach był tak zawstydzony i zdegustowany samym sobą.

''Jeden z nas''. Harry cały czas powtarzał sobie te słowa w głowie, płacząc cicho, do chwili, gdy zasnął. Clint nazwał go jednym z nich, w końcu gdzieś należał, w końcu ktoś o niego dbał. Jego ojciec pracował nad tym, aby położyć kres cierpieniom dzieci z rąk mężczyzn takich jak wuj Vernon, pan Grunning i pan Mason. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie powiedziałby nikomu, co zrobił mu wuj, nigdy nie będzie chciał, ale może, tylko być może, mógł zaufać swojemu ojcu.

***HP***

\- Czy to zaboli?

Bruce posłał przestraszonemu chłopcu uśmiech.

\- Najgorsze będzie odrywanie plastra, po tym nawet nie poczujesz wyjęcia wenflonu.

Harry pokiwał głową, wpatrując się na przemian w Bruce'a i wyjmowaną igłę. Był w Stark Tower dopiero od ponad tygodnia, a jego życie nigdy nie było lepsze. Wciąż był ograniczony jedynie do łóżka lub kanapy, lecz teraz, po usunięciu wenflonu, żywił nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Chociaż podobał mu się brak obowiązków to zaczynał już być oszołomiony tą bezczynnością. Nie chciał też, aby jego nowa rodzina pomyślała, że jest leniwy i nie może na siebie zapracować. W głębi duszy bał się, że jeżeli nie będzie wypełniał żadnych obowiązków, odeślą go do wuja Vernona. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie był czyimś workiem bokserskim, dziwką zabawką ani bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata...był po prostu Harrym. Wciąż nie był jednak pewien, kim dokładnie jest ów '' tylko Harry''.

Do tej pory nie pytano go o jego życie z wujostwem, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko w miarę dojdzie do siebie - według Bruce'a oczywiście - jego ojciec zarzuci go milionem pytań. Nie chciał mu mówić, co robił...co ci ludzie mu robili, ale gdzieś głęboko w nim tkwiło poczucie, że mógł zaufać swojemu ojcu. Z rozmowy, którą podsłuchał, gdy myśleli, że śpi, wynikało, że jego ojciec uratował kilkaset dzieci od takich zboczeńców jak wuj Vernon. Liczba aresztowanych była tak wysoka, że nie dało się już trzymać sprawy z dala od mediów. Nikt jeszcze jednak nie wie, że za całą akcję odpowiedzialny jest Tony Stark, a jego ojciec miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. Mężczyzna obawiał się, że gdy media dowiedzą się, że ten ma syna, wszyscy tego rodzaju przestępcy mogą się mścić właśnie na jego dziecku.

\- Cholera - zaklął chłopiec, gdy Bruce jednym ruchem zerwał plaster.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

\- Lepiej załatwić to szybko, niż powoli i boleśnie.

\- Przykro mi co to mówić, ale to wciąż było bolesne - jęknął Harry.

\- Przepraszam - Bruce skrzywił się. Naprawdę nienawidził powodować u chłopca więcej bólu.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- W porządku, to nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić.

Bruce odłożył igłę i zabandażował ranę.

\- Noś go przez kilka godzin. W porządku będzie zdjąć go przed snem.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział chłopiec, posyłając mężczyźnie nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Mam pracę w laboratorium, którą muszę wykonać. Prawdopodobnie zajmie mi to kilka godzin. Czy będziesz w porządku, jeśli zostawię cię tutaj samego, dopóki wszyscy nie wrócą? - Tony, Steve i Clint mieli spotkanie z Furym, a Bruce został, aby zająć się chłopcem. Od kiedy Harry się wprowadził, jeden z Avengersów zawsze pozostawał w wieży, na wypadek gdyby nastolatek kogoś potrzebował. Kiedy chłopiec przytaknął, Bruce kontynuował.

\- Nie jesteś już ograniczony, ale przez najbliższe kilka tygodni musisz uważać na tą rękę i nie podnosić nią żadnych ciężarów.

Uśmiechając się, Harry kiwnął głową. Był tak szczęśliwy, że mógł wreszcie wstać i swobodnie się poruszać.

\- W porządku, wiesz jak się ze mną skontaktować, w razie potrzeby. Pamiętaj, na spokojnie, po prostu pooglądaj sobie telewizję czy coś takiego - powiedział Bruce, posyłając chłopcu surowe spojrzenie - Jak tylko będziesz gotowy pokażemy ci Nowy York i zabierzemy cię na zakupy.

Harry zaczął nerwowo bawić się rąbkiem koszulki. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chciał opuścić wieżę, ale miasto wyglądało naprawdę interesująco, gdy patrzył na nie przez okno.

\- Czy poszedłbyś ze mną? - zapytał cicho.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz. Nigdy nie zostawimy cię gdzieś, gdzie będziesz się czuć niekomfortowo. - odparł Bruce szczerze.

Harry wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Czuł się bezpiecznie wokół Avengers, a najbardziej obok Bruce'a.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął.

***HP***

\- Nie sądzę, że właśnie to miała na myśli matka, gdy powiedziała, że masz nie nadwyrężać tej ręki - zachichotał Tony.

Harry podskoczył, a szklanka wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki, a ponieważ jego ramię wciąż było w gipsie, nie był w stanie jej złapać, nim uderzyła w podłogę i roztrzaskała się.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, nie chciałem tego upuścić - Harry szybko opadł na kolana i zaczął zbierać połamane kawałki szkła. Trząsł się tak bardzo, że przez jednym z ostrzejszych kawałków rozciął sobie dłoń.

Steve zareagował jako pierwszy, podnosząc chłopca i sadzając go na blacie. Harry był bardzo przestraszony i w kółko mamrotał przeprosiny. Wyglądało na to, że nie zauważał kawałka szkła tkwiącego mu w dłoni.

\- Hej, takie wypadki się zdarzają, to nic wielkiego - powiedział Steve, próbując uspokoić trzęsącego się chłopca. Mężczyzna delikatnie ujął dłoń Harry'ego, aby obejrzeć obrażenia.

\- Nie usłyszałem jak wchodziliście, przepraszam - pociągnął nosem, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Ostatnim razem, gdy potłukł kieliszek, ciotka wylała mu gorący tłuszcz na plecy, gdy mył szklankę. Miał wtedy tylko sześć lat, a pamiętał to, jakby to było wczoraj.

Tony położył apteczkę na blacie obok Harry'ego.

\- Hej, i tak nie lubiłem tych szklanek. Jak cię opatrzymy, to obiecuję ci, że potłuczemy resztę.

Kiedy Steve delikatnie wyciągnął do przodu dłoń chłopca, Tony delikatnie wyjął z niej kawałek szkła, posmarował specjalną maścią i zabandażował. Ranka krwawiła, ale nie była głęboka.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie chciałem upuścić szklanki, po prostu nie usłyszałem jak wchodziliście. Zapłacę, obiecuję. Mam trochę pieniędzy w moim kufrze. - Harry nie mógł już powstrzymać łez.

\- Harry, bardziej się martwię tobą, niż jakąś głupią szklanką. Czy zraniłeś się gdziekolwiek indziej? - zapytał Tony. - Przysięgam, od razu zacznę budowę tego ubrania ochronnego dla ciebie.

Chłopiec szybko zeskoczył z blatu, potykając się, gdy uderzył w ziemię mocniej niż się spodziewał.

\- Posprzątam to, skoro byłem na tyle głupi by ją upuścić - zawołał podbiegając do Clinta i biorąc miotłę z jego rąk. Nim jednak mógł rozpocząć zamiatanie, Steve wyrwał mu ją z ręki.

Tony zbliżył się do syna, jakby ten był jakimś dzikim zwierzęciem. Harry drżał, płakał, ciężko oddychał i wyglądał jakby był na granicy ataku paniki.

\- Harry, tu pięknie pachnie, mogliśmy poczuć to już z holu - delikatnie odciągnął chłopca od rozbitego szkła. Miał nadzieję, że rozproszy go wystarczająco długo, aby Steve i Clint mogli sprzątnąć ten bałagan.

\- Co ugotowałeś?

Harry próbował spojrzeć na dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn, ale ojciec złapał jego twarz w swoje dłonie i odwrócił do siebie.

\- Czy ty właśnie przygotowałeś nam cały obiad? - Tony właśnie zauważył pięknie nakryty stół, który był już był zastawiony najpiękniej pachnącym jedzeniem, jakie miał okazję kiedykolwiek poczuć.

Oczy Harry'ego wciąż wracały do Steve'a i Clinta.

\- Mogę posprzątać szkło - wyszeptał cicho - To ja nabałaganiłem, ja rozbiłem szklankę.

\- Nie ma już żadnego bałaganu, spójrz - powiedział Tony, wskazując na posprzątaną podłogę - Takie rzeczy dzieją się tu codziennie. Jeśli nie ja niszczę coś z pomocą nowego wynalazku to Bruce rujnuje całe piętro jako Hulk. Ledwie miesiąc temu Legolas rozwalił osiemdziesięciocalowy telewizor, który mieliśmy w salonie, kiedy przypadkowo rzucił w niego konsolą Nintendo podczas gry w tenisa.

Harry spojrzał na Clinta, który skinął głową i zachichotał.

Steve podrapał się w tył głowy i zarumienił.

\- Kilka dni przed tym, jak tu przyjechałeś, przypadkiem wyrzuciłem ciężar z siłowni przez okno.

Clint uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego.

\- Nie zapomnij o Nowym Roku, Stark, kiedy zachciało ci się robić fajerwerki na Time Square i zdmuchnąłeś przy tym połowę dachu.

\- Tak, tak, i tak planowałem przeprojektować ten jego odcinek - parsknął - Musisz jednak przyznać, że to był cholernie nowy sposób na zabawę w Nowym Yorku. Widzisz zatem, mały szefie kuchni, idealnie pasujesz do reszty z nas.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Naprawdę zdmuchnąłeś połowę dachu?- zapytał, najwyraźniej nie dowierzając, że ktoś może zrobić coś takiego i się z tego śmiać.

Tony uśmiechnął się do swojego syna.

\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz materiał z kamer, zwłaszcza w zwolnionym tempie. Przypomnij mi po kolacji, mam go nagranego z czterech różnych kątów.

Steve powoli zbliżył się do stołu.

\- Harry - jęknął - Czy to kolacja złożona z pieczonego indyka z dodatkami? - wszyscy bardzo wyraźnie usłyszeli burczenie jego żołądka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, rumieniąc się.

\- Podsłuchałem, jak mówiłeś Pepper, że to było twoje ulubione danie, a nie jadłeś go odkąd zostałeś Kapitanem Ameryką.

Steve mocno chwycił oparcie krzesła swoją dłonią i spróbował się uspokoić.

\- Harry, nawet nie wiesz, co to dla mnie znaczy. Moi rodzice byli biednymi irlandzkimi imigrantami, jednakże mój ojciec zawsze dbał, żeby w każde Święto Dziękczynienia właśnie taki pieczony indyk wraz z innymi daniami lądował na naszym stole. Zawsze oszczędzał miesiącami, abyśmy mogli sobie pozwolić w ten jeden dzień w roku zjeść jak rodzina królewska. Zmarł, gdy byłem jeszcze młody, a matka za wszelką cenę starała się podtrzymać tradycję. Gdy byłem nastolatkiem, zmarła na zapaleniu płuc i to był ostatni raz, kiedy jadłem indyka.

Harry zbladł, gdy Steve wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać. Odganiając własne łzy, położył drżącą dłoń na tej Steve'a.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli wywołałem bolesne wspomnienia. Kiedy usłyszałem, że mówisz Pepper, że to twoja ulubiona potrawa, pomyślałem, że mogę zrobić ją, aby w ten sposób powiedzieć ''dziękuję'', za to, że jesteś dla mnie miły - chłopiec rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym znajdował się teraz również Bruce. Musiał pojawić się podczas opowieści Steve'a, ponieważ nie pamiętał, aby był tu wcześniej.

\- Chciałem zrobić coś szczególnego dla was, za to, że byliście wszyscy tak życzliwi.

Steve uścisnął dłoń chłopca.

\- To nie są bolesne wspomnienia, Harry, to wspaniałe wspomnienia. Dziękuję, że to dla mnie przygotowałeś.

Tony odchrząknął.

\- Harry, nie musisz nam dziękować za bycie życzliwym...

\- Ależ oczywiście, że muszę! - wykrzyknął chłopiec, przerywając Tony'emu - Poza tym, uwielbiam gotować.

Bruce podszedł do stołu.

\- Harry, to wygląda i pachnie niesamowicie. Ale dlaczego są tu tylko cztery krzesła?

\- Pepper była tu wcześniej, było jej przykro, że pomija obiad, ale powiedziała, że ma gorącą randkę.

Bruce uszczypnął grzbiet nosa. Może i minęło niewiele ponad tydzień, odkąd chłopiec się wprowadził, ale mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że chłopiec zorientował się już, że należy do rodziny.

\- Harry są cztery krzesła, ale nas jest pięciu - zauważył.

Harry spuścił głowę, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zrobiłem obiad dla was - powiedział cicho.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołał Steve, rozglądając się i po raz pierwszy licząc krzesła - Nie zamierzałeś przyłączyć się do nas, mimo, że gotowałeś niemal cały dzień?

\- Ja-ja...cóż.

Tony uniósł dłoń, nim ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć coś więcej. Jego syn był okropnie zaniedbywany i maltretowany, odkąd był małym dzieckiem. To jasne, że nie dokona cudownego wyzdrowienia z dnia na dzień.

\- Cap, przynieś Harry'emu kolejne krzesło. Jemy razem albo w ogóle.

Ciepło wypełniło serce chłopca, gdy patrzył jak wszyscy pożerają przygotowany przez niego obiad. Steve jęczał z każdym kolejnym kęsem przez niemal cały obiad. Oczywiście jego ojciec nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kilkoma perwersyjnymi dowcipami. Miło było tak po prostu usiąść i zjeść rodzinną kolację, a nie obserwować z kąta i czekać aż inni skończą jeść, aby później tylko posprzątać.

***HP***

Harry siedział przy stole, nerwowo się wiercąc, gdy wszyscy sprzątali bałagan po kolacji i zmywali naczynia. Nie czuł się komfortowo po prostu tam siedząc i nic nie robiąc, gdy inni sprzątali, ale kazali mu nie ruszać tyłka z krzesła. Nie żeby było jakoś specjalnie dużo resztek, wciąż był pod wrażeniem jakie ilości jedzenia mogli pochłaniać ci ludzie... zwłaszcza Steve i Bruce.

\- Proszę pana, przez okno w pokoju młodego Harry'ego próbuje się dostać sowa. Czy mam wywołać mały szok elektryczny? - zapytał JARVIS.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Harry, zrywając się z krzesła i biegnąc do swojego pokoju - Nie rób jej krzywdy!

Czworo zaskoczonych mężczyzn spojrzało na siebie i ruszyło za nastolatkiem. Gdy dotarli do pokoju, chłopiec stał na środku pomieszczenia z szeroko otwartymi drzwiami balkonowymi, a na jego ramieniu siedziała wielka sowa śnieżna, skubiąc jego włosy.

\- Whoa, zaklinaczu ptaków, skąd się wzięła sowa? - zapytał podejrzliwie Tony, robiąc krok w kierunku syna.

Harry cofnął się z obawy, że pomyślą, że Hedwiga jest dziką sową i zrobią jej krzywdę.

\- Ona jest moja - powiedział unosząc ramię i pozwalając jej dziabnąć go w palec w przejawie czułości - Jest ze mną od czterech lat.

\- A ja myślałem, że to pies jest najlepszym przyjacielem chłopca - Tony zrobił kolejny krok, zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry bał się, że mógłby skrzywdzić zwierzaka.

\- Jest piękna - powiedział z podziwem - Czy przyleciała tu z Anglii?

Chłopiec skinął głową.

\- Hedwiga jest najmądrzejsza, zawsze wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Clint również zrobił krok w przód, aby móc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Ptaki fascynowały go, odkąd był mały.

\- Nigdy wcześniej takiej nie widziałem. Jak ją wyszkoliłeś?

Hedwiga nastroszyła piórka i odwróciła głowę od Hawkeye'a.

\- Nie jest wytrenowana - odpowiedział chłopiec, chichocząc - Przychodzi i odchodzi kiedy chce, jest tutaj, bo mnie kocha.

Tony zaczął się drapać po brodzie, patrząc na sowę, drzwi balkonowe i z powrotem.

\- Będę musiał zamontować jakąś klapkę dla sów, dzięki czemu nie będziesz musiał ciągle otwierać drzwi balkonowych - stwierdził z namysłem.

Oczy Harry'ego były rozszerzone, gdy wpatrywał się w Tony'ego.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie przeszkadza ci, że zostanie?

Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwe.

\- Harry, jeśli zależy ci na tym ptaku to może zostać. Ale ostrzegam teraz, ona jest całkiem mała, a nas Ptasi Móżdżek - Tony wskazał na Clinta - ma coś do ptaków i może spróbować zabrać ją do swojego małego gniazdka miłości.

Chichocząc, Harry spojrzał na Clinta, który poruszał brwiami w górę i w dół.

\- Dziękuję, Tony - wciąż nie czuł się komfortowo zwracając się do mężczyzny ''tato'' lub ''ojcze''.

\- Obiecuję, że Hedwiga będzie się dobrze zachowywać.

***HP***

Po zaakceptowaniu Hedwigi w domu, Harry wrócił do kuchni, aby przygotować deser. Nigdy przedtem nie jadł kolacji z okazji Dnia Dziękczynienia, więc zmuszony był zapytać JARVISA, co powinien zawierać obiad i deser. Nie był pewien preferencji wszystkich co do potraw, więc zrobił szarlotkę, ciasto z dyni i sernik z jagodami dla Tony'ego. Miał nadzieję, że każdy znajdzie z tego coś dla siebie.

\- JARVIS, czy możesz poprosić Tony'ego, Bruce'a, Clinta i Steve'a o przyjście do kuchni? - nigdy wcześniej nie przygotował deseru, więc nikt nie wiedział, że je również przyrządza.

Kiedy głos JARVISA rozległ się znikąd, Harry mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał w nim chichot.

\- Wszyscy czterej biegną do kuchni, młody Harry.

Harry zdążył nakryć stół, postawić na nim wszystkie desery i pucharki z lodami waniliowymi, nim cała banda wpadła przez drzwi.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że wyczuwam szarlotkę - jęknął Steve.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Mam też ciasto z dyni i szarlotkę z jagodami.

Oczy Tony'ego niemal wyszły na wierzch.

\- Jagodowy...jagodowy sernik - wyjąkał.

\- Cóż, nie wiem jak wy - zaczął Bruce patrząc na łakomie na zastawiony stół - ale ja biorę wszystko.

Tony pożerał już trzeci kawałek sernika...najlepszego sernika z jagodami, jaki kiedykolwiek jadł. Próbował zdobyć się na odwagę, aby zapytać Harry'ego o jego przeszłość. Wiedział, że chłopiec będzie tym zestresowany, ale musiał wiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Chcąc zacząć powoli, najpierw zapytał go o jego szkołę.

\- Więc, dzieciaku, opowiedz nam trochę o tej szkole z internatem - rzucił i nie przegapił tego, jak nastolatek się spiął.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć. Bardzo nie chciał, aby jego nowa rodzina dowiedziała się o magii. To właśnie ona była powodem, dlaczego Dursleyowie tak nim pogardzali i nie chciał stracić przez nią Tony'ego i innych. Oni również pomyśleliby, że jest dziwakiem i prawdopodobnie odesłali go do wujostwa.

\- Naprawdę nie ma wiele do opowiadania - odpowiedział chłopiec, spuszczając wzrok - To tylko mała szkoła z internatem, dokąd mnie odesłali.

\- Podobało ci się tam? - zapytał Steve z zaciekawieniem.

Harry milczał przez minutę.

\- Może na początku. Szkoła jest bardzo staroświecka, a przez większość roku jestem z dala od moich krewnych, więc chyba nie była taka zła.

\- Czy planujesz powrócić jesienią? - Tony miał wielką nadzieję, że chłopiec powie ''nie''. Po prostu teraz jak już poznał swojego syna, nie podobała mu się możliwość, że ten będzie tak daleko.

\- Nie! - odpowiedział chłopiec, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Tam tak naprawdę nigdy nie był szczęśliwy, nigdy nie mógł być sobą. Nikt nie dbał o niego tak, jak ci ludzie tutaj, nigdy nie czuł się tam tak bezpiecznie jak tutaj. Nie, on zdecydowanie nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu.

\- Doskonale - skwitował radośnie Tony, pochłaniając kolejny kawałek sernika - Znajdziemy ci szkołę tutaj, lub załatwimy nauczanie domowe, zatrudniając prywatnych nauczycieli. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Harry posłał Tony'emu oślepiający uśmiech, czując jakby z jego ramion został właśnie zdjęty ciężar świata. Tak, czuł się trochę źle opuszczając magiczny świat, w którym grasował Voldemort, ale dlaczego to niby on miał być tym, który go pokona? Był po prostu dzieckiem, a czarodziejski świat odwrócił się już od niego nie raz. Niemal codziennie lądował na pierwszych stronach Proroka Codziennego, a artykuł pod jego zdjęciem oskarżał go o coś, czego nie zrobił lub był po prostu obraźliwy. Ostatni rok, ze względu na Turniej Trójmagiczny, był szczególnie zły. Rita Skeeter ciągle wypisywała o nim kłamstwa, raz był bohaterem tragicznym, a potem kłamcą szukającym uwagi. Jeśli nie dostawał rano poczty od fanów, to były to pełne nienawistnych słów listy obłożone klątwami. Po prostu chciał wyrzucić ostatnie cztery lata z pamięci.

\- Jak nazywała się twoja szkoła? - zapytał syna Tony, obserwując wyraz jego twarzy. Jedną z rzeczy, których nauczył się o swoim dziecku, to to, że nie potrafił kłamać. Kiedy to robił, nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego i zaczynał nerwowo się czymś bawić. Nie chodziło o to, że chłopiec kłamał nagminnie, po prostu tak radził sobie z pytaniami, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Jego syn miał wiele sekretów, a mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że dziecko w końcu zaufa mu na tyle, aby je zdradzić. Nie chciał go za bardzo popychać, Harry był już wystarczająco zraniony. Będzie cierpliwy, nawet jeśli miałoby to trwać latami.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swój talerz z niedokończonym kawałkiem placka z dynią i zaczął grzebać widelcem w jedzeniu.

\- H-Ho... Hope Well Academy.

Kłamie, pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie. Patrząc na pozostałych, mógł powiedzieć, że doszli do tego samego wniosku.

\- Czego się tam uczyłeś? - dopytywał - Bruce mówił, że nie było tam prądu.

Harry pokiwał głową i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chcieli, aby coś nas rozpraszało. Uczyliśmy się normalnych rzeczy. Wszystko było normalne.

Tony uniósł brew, słysząc, że chłopiec dwukrotnie użył słowa ''normalnie''. Z jakiegoś powodu ważne było dla chłopca, aby Tony uznał, że jego szkoła była normalna.

\- Brzmi nudno - zachichotał.

Kiwnąwszy głową, Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do ojca.

\- To było całkowicie nudna... i normalne.

Tony spojrzał po swoich kolegach z drużyny, gdy chłopiec po raz trzeci użył tego słowa. Miał wrażenie, że szkoła Harry'ego wcale nie jest ''normalna''.

\- Opowiedz nam coś o swoich przyjaciołach. Czy nie będziesz za nimi tęsknił, jeśli nie wrócisz tam jesienią? - zapytał Steve, zajadając szarlotkę.

\- Mam kilku dobrych przyjaciół - odpowiedział nastolatek cicho - Ale lepiej im będzie beze mnie.

Harry wstał i zaczął sprzątać bałagan. Nie chciał mówić więcej o swoich przyjaciołach. Będzie mu brakowało Rona, Hermiony, Freda i George'a, ale tego właśnie pragnął. Nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu jesienią i ponownie stawać się Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Chciał po prostu być zwykłym nastolatkiem.

Steve wstał i wziął talerze od chłopca.

\- My posprzątamy, ty siadaj i zrelaksuj się.

\- Kapitan wydał bezpośredni rozkaz - skomentował Bruce, podnosząc się. - Powinieneś się teraz wyluzować. Nie każdy codziennie gotuje niesamowitą kolację z okazji Dnia Dziękczynienia, nie wspominając już o trzech pysznych deserach.

Harry niechętnie usiadł z powrotem. Czuł się bardzo nieswojo obserwując, jak inni sprzątają. Gotował i sprzątał po tym od tak dawna i zdecydowanie nie było w porządku obserwować jak inni robią to za ciebie.

\- Myślę, że po tym wybiorę się na basen - zachichotał Steve - Jeśli chcę nadal cieszyć się kuchnią Harry'ego muszę zwiększyć intensywność moich ćwiczeń. Kapitan Ameryka nie może się przecież rozleniwić.

\- Macie basen? - sapnął chłopiec.

Clint parsknął.

\- Czego Tony nie ma? Na piętrze treningowym znajduje się nie tylko siłownia, ale także basen, wanna z hydromasażem i sauna.

\- Czy lubisz pływać, Harry? - zapytał Bruce. - Nie możesz teraz tego robić z tym ramieniem w gipsie, ale takie pływanie pomoże odbudować ci osłabione mięśnie po jego zdjęciu.

Harry gorączkowo potrząsnął głową. Woda go przerażała, nawet kąpiel wprawiała go w dyskomfort. Gdyby Moody nie wrzucił go do jeziora podczas drugiego zadania, nigdy nie odważyłby się sam tam wskoczyć.

Tony spojrzał z namysłem na syna.

\- Umiesz pływać?

Harry zerwał się na nogi i podszedł do lodówki. Otworzył ją i złapał za resztki indyka dla Hedwigi.

\- Myślę, że pójdę do pokoju trochę wcześniej. Jestem zmęczony i chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z Hedwigą.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Harry opuścił kuchnię na nikogo nie patrząc. Nie chciał rozmawiać o pływaniu ani swoim lęku przed wodą. Nie chciał mieć koszmarów o wuju Vernonie trzymającym jego głowę pod wodą.

Clint gwizdnął.

\- Ten chłopiec ma poważny lęk przed wodą.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał z namysłem Bruce.

***HP***

\- Dlaczego, u licha, twój brat stoi sobie zadowolony w moim biurze, Thor? - ryknął Fury, szklane okna zadzwoniły. Miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć swoim zdrowym okiem Lokiego.

Thor uśmiechnął się czule, uderzając brata w ramię.

\- Mój ojciec, Odyn, wygnał Lokiego do Midgardu jako karę za swoje zbrodnie. Ograniczył jego użycie magii i umieścił na nim oddziały śledzące. Musi pomóc wojownikowi Nickowi Fury'emu w każdej misji, w której będzie potrzebny.

\- Może mi pomóc, usuwając swój psychopatyczny tyłek z mojej planety - warknął dyrektor SHIELD.

Thor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale mój brat chce pomóc. Nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty tutaj i jest mu przykro z powodu tego, co zrobił.

\- Jego ''przykro mi'', nie przywróci żyć, które odebrał.

\- To prawda - stwierdził smutno Gromowładny - Ale mój brat nie chciał odebrać niewinnych żyć. Teraz jest tutaj, aby je ratować. Ponadto, Wszechojciec nie pozwoli mu opuścić Midgardu ani powrócić do Asgardu, póki nie uzna, że nie spłacił swojego długu.

Loki uśmiechał się denerwująco obok Thora. Wiedział, że nie ważne jak bardzo, i jak głośno będzie krzyczał, Odyn nie zmieni swojego zdania.

\- W porządku, ale skoro ma tu zostać to jesteś za niego w pełni odpowiedzialny.

\- Zrozumiałem - Thor się uśmiechnął.

Fury warknął w stronę Lokiego.

\- Będziesz także mieszkać w Avengers Tower, gdzie zajmą się tobą Avengersi... oczywiście, jeśli nie zamordują cię najpierw. Będziesz robił to co mówią, chodził tam, gdzie mówią i lepiej nie przekraczaj tych granic nawet paluszkiem.

Loki przewrócił oczami.

\- Avengers, moi starzy znajomi. Już nie mogę się doczekać, aby się z nimi zapoznać.

\- Widzisz, Nicku Fury - powiedział Thor, przerzucając umięśnione ramię przez barki brata - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Wynoście się z mojego biura - warknął Fury, bardzo podobnie do wściekłego wilka.

Coulson stał przy biurku dyrektora i patrzył jak Loki i Thor opuszczają gabinet.

\- Czy mądrze było wysyłać Lokiego do Starka i mocno skrzywdzonego oraz wyjątkowo potężnego Harry'ego Pottera?

Fury potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, ale jaki miałem inny wybór?

\- Czy powiesz Starkowi prawdę o jego synu?

Nick westchnął. Gdy zadzwonił do brata, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Harrym Potterze, Kingsley opowiedział mu wszystko co wiedział. Wygląda na to, że krewni nie byli jedynymi, którzy maltretowali biednego dzieciaka. Kingsley bardzo szczegółowo opisał mu życie Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, wszystkie sytuacje, wiążące się z zagrożeniem jego życia. Wyjaśnił, że w jednej chwili okrzykiwali go bohaterem, a drugiej najchętniej wrzuciliby go do Azkabanu, pod zarzutem bycia kolejnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Był bardzo strapiony, gdy dowiedział się, że Lord Voldemort powrócił, a chłopiec był jego głównym celem. Harry zdecydowanie bezpieczniejszy był tutaj z ojcem i Avengers niż w Anglii.

\- Nie, tylko od chłopca zależy czy wyjawi im, że jest czarodziejem. My będziemy tylko to monitorować i ingerować w razie potrzeby.

Fury wiedział, jak niebezpieczne jest wysyłanie kogoś z takimi zdolnościami manipulacji jak Loki do tego samego domu, gdzie mieszka ktoś tak wrażliwy i potężny jak Harry, ale naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, aby Loki wędrował po ulicach bez nadzoru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** **:** Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** **:** The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** **:** s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

Harry ziewnął, leniwe obracając bekon na patelni. Mimo, że wcześniej położył się spać, przespał tylko trzy godziny. Za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się zasnąć, po kilku minutach obudził się z powodu koszmarów. Po kilkunastu takich próbach porzucił sen i zaczął czytać książkę podarowaną mu przez Hermionę na ostatnie święta Bożego Narodzenia. Nie chciał ryzykować, że Tony usłyszy jego krzyki i będzie później zadawał miliony pytań o jego koszmary.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry - powiedział Steve, wchodząc do kuchni - To był mój poranek na przygotowanie śniadania. Wiem, że jesteś najlepszym kucharzem, ale nie musisz przygotowywać dla nas każdego posiłku.

Harry zamknął oczy i zacisnął mocno dłoń na szpatułce. Naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidził, gdy ktoś stał za nim. Steve był tak blisko, że mógł poczuć ciepło jego ciała na plecach i oddech na szyi. Chciał go odepchnąć, ale mężczyzna był wielki jak góra. Czuł się mały i bezradny obok niewiarygodnie umięśnionego żołnierza, jego rozmiar naprawdę go przytłaczał.

\- Lubię gotować - wyszeptał, spuszczając głowę i patrząc na swoje stopy. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uległości, kiedy górował nad nim znacznie większy od niego mężczyzna. Już dawno nauczył się, że jeśli robiłeś jak ci powiedziano, wtedy bicie i pieprzenie mogło być mniej gwałtowne.

Kiedy Steve zauważył jak przerażony jest nim chłopiec i jak bardzo drży, natychmiast się odsunął, tak aby dzielił ich stół.

\- Harry, nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził - powiedział szczerze. - Wiem, że nie masz powodów aby mi zaufać, ale przysięgam na moją tarczę, że nigdy nie skrzywdzę cię fizycznie, emocjonalnie ani seksualnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę i nie odwracając się, skinął głową. Oglądając filmy dokumentalne o Kapitanie Ameryce, dowiedział się, że tarcza jest dla niego bardzo cenna. Desperacko chciał zaufać mężczyźnie... zaufać wszystkim w wieży, ale to wymagało czasu. Może i miał przyjaciół w Hogwarcie i coś przypominające rodzinę z Remusem i Syriuszem, ale nigdy tak naprawdę im nie zaufał. Ron już raz pokazał jak bardzo mu zazdrości i z łatwością porzucił go, a Remus i Syriusz zostawili, gdy najbardziej ich potrzebował. Jedynymi osobami, jakie kiedykolwiek obdarzył zaufaniem byli Fred i George. Od kilku lat znali część jego tajemnicy i nikomu o niej nie powiedzieli. Pomagali mu nawet w leczeniu ran i przysyłali sowami eliksiry, i jedzenie, kiedy ich potrzebował podczas pobytu u wujostwa.

\- Czy mogę ci w jakiś sposób pomóc w przygotowaniu śniadania?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, już prawie skończyłem. Ale dziękuję - powiedział cicho.

Steve usiadł przy stole, a jego żołądek zaburczał z niecierpliwości. Chłopiec naprawdę był niesamowitym kucharzem, a w kuchni pachniało wspaniale.

\- Muszę cię ostrzec, że na posiłku pojawią się jeszcze dwie osoby.

Mężczyzna naprawdę nienawidził myśli, że Loki będzie przebywał w tym samym budynku co chłopiec. Do diabła, nie znosił idei Lokiego będącego na Ziemi. Był wyjątkowo zaskoczony, kiedy Thor przybył w nocy razem ze swoim psychopatycznym bratem. Choć jego późniejsze zdenerwowanie to nic, w porównaniu z Clintem. Hawkeye krzyczał, przeklinał i groził Lokiemu, a kiedy ten stał tylko z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, Clint uderzył go w twarz. Następnie powędrował do swojego pokoju, aby spakować się, nie chcąc przebywać w tym samym domu co on, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy przypomniał sobie o Harrym. Nie mógł zostawić dziecka tak złamanego i wrażliwego jak on, w rękach kogoś takiego jak Loki.

\- W porządku, dziękuję za ostrzeżenie - Harry podszedł do lodówki i zaczął wyjmować różne składniki. - Robię omlety. Z czym byś je chciał?

Naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o dwóch nowych osobach przybyłych w nocy, ale to naprawdę nie był jego interes. Nie chciał, aby ktoś pomyślał, że jest wścibski, albo dziwaczny. Musiał tak naprawdę tylko poczekać i spotkać się z nimi osobiście. Nie był wybitnie szczęśliwy, że będzie w wieży więcej osób - oznaczało to, że musiał zachować większą ostrożność - ale tak naprawdę nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Och, omlet - jęknął Steve. - Czy mogę prosić go z mnóstwem sera oraz trochę soli, cebuli, papryki i indyka do tego? No i kawę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Steve'a.

\- Jasne, już podaję. Mam też bekon, kiełbaski oraz babeczki jagodowe i tosty.

\- Harry, jest siódma rano. O której dokładnie wstałeś, aby to wszystko przygotować?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba jestem rannym ptaszkiem.

Mężczyzna uważnie przyjrzał się nastolatkowi przed nim. Na początku tego nie zauważył, ale chłopiec wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pod spuchniętymi, nabiegłymi krwią oczami miał ciemne kręgi, a poruszając się po kuchni, dużo szurał.

\- Czy ty w ogóle spałeś?

Ręka chłopca znieruchomiała, w połowie wykonywanej czynności, którą było tłuczenie jajka w misce. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógł zjeść aż tyle, ale Steve był ogromny i miał równie ogromny apetyt.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedział słabo.

\- To nie brzmiało zbyt przekonująco, Harry.

Chłopiec dodał trochę mleka do jajek i zaczął je energicznie ubijać.

\- Niektóre noce przesypiam lepiej, inne gorzej. Ostatnia noc była jedną z tą drugich.

Steve nie chciał martwić chłopca, więc porzucił temat. Planował go jednak podjąć w najbliższym czasie. Harry wciąż dochodził do siebie po ciężkiej chorobie, a zaburzenia snu na pewno nie pomogą mu w powracaniu do zdrowia.

Nastolatek umieścił talerz przed mężczyzną. Znajdowały się na nim omlet z górą bekonu, kiełbasy i grzanek na nim, co wyglądało jak mini magazyn z żywnością. Następnie postawił niedaleko miskę owoców i talerz z babeczkami jagodowymi.

\- Więc, co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić? - zapytał Steve, zaczynając jeść. Jak wszystko co chłopiec przygotował do tej pory, i to było idealne.

Nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, do kuchni wpadł Clint, wyglądając jakby był gotów kogoś zamordować. Chłopiec natychmiast wycofał się na przeciwległą stronę stołu, czyli jak najdalej od mężczyzny. Ilekroć jego wuj w podobnym do Clinta nastroju, zawsze się na Harrym wyładowywał. Wszyscy ci mężczyźni byli wyszkolonymi wojownikami o niezrównanych umiejętnościach i spędzali codziennie wiele godzin na doskonaleniu swojego ciała. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciał, było aby postąpili z nim tak samo jak Vernon. Otyły mężczyzna jednak męczył się dość szybko, ci tutaj mogli zgotować mu wielogodzinne piekło, nim wreszcie by zemdlał.

Steve kopnął mocno Clinta pod stołem i wskazał swoim widelcem na chłopca. Biedny dzieciak patrzył na łucznika jakby ten był potworem, chcącym go pożreć.

Widząc strach w oczach Harry'ego, natychmiast się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął. Nie chciał przestraszyć nastolatka, był po prostu wkurzony, że Loki będzie mieszkać z nimi w najbliższej przyszłości. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale czarownik go przerażał. Mógł poradzić sobie z walką wręcz, nożami i łukiem, ale magia? Jak u diabła miał z pomocą łuku walczyć z magią? Mężczyzna mógł przejąć władzę nad jego umysłem, a myśl, że zrobi to ponownie bardzo przerażała Clinta.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry - przywitał się łucznik, posyłając chłopcu uspokajający uśmiech. Mimo, że był wściekły z powodu Lokiego, nigdy nie wyładowałby gniewu na dziecku. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciał, było aby Harry się go bał.

Chłopiec spuścił wzrok na stół, odmawiając spojrzenia na mężczyznę.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę pana. Czy chciałby pan omlet?

Clint zaklął w duchu. Harry nie nazywał go ''panem'', od ich pierwszego spotkania. Musiał naprawdę go przestraszyć, aby przestał zwracać się do niego po imieniu.

\- Harry, nie jestem na ciebie zły. Proszę, mów mi Clint, nie żaden ''pan''. To nie twoja wina, że już od rana jestem zrzędą. - Clint spojrzał na talerz Steve'a, żeby zobaczyć co je. - Biorę wszystko to, co je kapitan. Patrząc na niego, musi mu to być pyszne.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową, szybko zabierając się za przygotowanie śniadania dla Clinta. Coś uczyniło mężczyznę wściekłym, a on nie chciał tego pogorszyć. Był przerażony, chciał po prostu uciec i się schować. Widział nagrania z inwazji, więc wiedział jak dobrze wyszkolony jest Clint. Na pewno nie chciał poczuć na sobie tych rąk, podczas gdy ich właściciel był wściekły.

Łucznik ze smutkiem patrzył na trzęsące się ręce chłopca, gdy ten podawał mu śniadanie. Czuł się jak brutal, tak strasząc dziecko. Powinien był wiedzieć, że lepiej nie wchodzić w tym stanie do kuchni, gdzie przebywał nastolatek. Wiedział, że Harry obserwował jego każdy ruch i odczytywał wszystkie emocje. Zauważył jak oczy chłopca spoczywają na jego dużych dłoniach. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, od wiedzy, że jego obecność tak przerażała dziecko.

Harry umieścił talerz przed mężczyzną, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Potem, najszybciej jak mógł, wycofał się z powrotem do kuchenki i znalazł się poza zasięgiem śmiercionośnych dłoni Clinta.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje śniadanie, nie mając już zbyt dużego apetytu. Jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu wszystko było na dobrej drodze w jego relacjach z chłopcem, a teraz, dzięki Lokiemu, musiał zaczynać od nowa zdobywać zaufanie chłopca.

\- Dziękuję, Harry, to wygląda niesamowicie.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział cicho chłopiec.

Bruce i Tony przyszli niedługo później i natychmiast wyczuli napięcie panujące w pomieszczeniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do wchodzących mężczyzn. Czuł się znacznie bezpieczniej mając ich blisko. Chciał wierzyć, że Clint nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, ale działał instynktownie. Zbyt wiele czasu żył z ludźmi, którym nie można było ufać i mężczyznami, których lepiej nie denerwować. Chciał po prostu wrócić do swojego pokoju i się tam schować i odprężyć. Jego żołądek skurczył się ze strachu i niepokoju, i nie chciał zachorować przed wszystkimi.

\- Moje małe pieszczochy - zaczął Tony, siadając i przyciągając do piersi cały talerz z muffinami jagodowymi. - Och, niegrzeczne małe babeczki. Jak śmiałyście trzymać mnie z daleka przez tak długi czas? Każdej nocy śniłem o waszej urodzie i zapachu, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż was skosztuję.

Tony podniósł babeczkę i wziął duży kęs, uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał, że jego syn się śmieje. Nie wiedział, czemu chłopiec wyglądał na tak przerażonego, kiedy wszedł do kuchni, ale cieszył się, że udało mu się wywołać jego uśmiech.

\- Harry, czemu znów gotujesz? - skarcił go delikatnie Bruce. - Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za przygotowanie każdego posiłku.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopca. Nie mógł im przecież powiedzieć, że robi to, aby poczuć się użytecznym. Był przerażony, że jeśli uznają go za leniwego to odeślą go. Tu nie było jak u Dursleyów, że zawsze miał coś do zrobienia i podwórko, gdzie mógł się ukryć. Jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł tu robić było gotowanie i zamierzał gotować, aby być użytecznym.

\- Ja... zrobiłem omlety. Z czym chciałbyś swój?

Bruce westchnął, wiedząc, że nie była to wina chłopca, że miał obsesję na punkcie gotowania.

\- Czy mamy jakąś szynkę?

Harry podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę pokrojonej wcześniej szynki.

\- Czy to będzie w porządku?

\- Będzie idealna, Harry - odpowiedział mężczyzna, posyłając chłopcu uśmiech. - Zjem omlet z serem i szynką.

Tony spojrzał na babeczki z jagodami, później na omlety, które jedli jego koledzy z drużyny i jeszcze raz na muffiny.

\- Czy mogę prosić o omlet z babeczką jagodową?

Harry wykrzywił twarz w obrzydzeniu.

\- Nie sądzę, aby to połączenie smakowało dobrze.

Tony westchnął dramatycznie.

\- Dobrze, to ja chcę po prostu z serem - ponownie wrócił wzrokiem do talerza. - Nie martwcie się moje kochane, tatuś o was nie zapomni.

Harry odwrócił się do piekarnika, chichocząc. Jego ojciec naprawdę uwielbiał babeczki z jagodami i jagody. Nie mógł się nadziwić swobodnemu i zabawnego charakterowi mężczyzny, i żałował, że nie może być bardziej jak on.

Harry właśnie podawał talerze Tony'emu i Bruce'owi, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i weszło kolejnych dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Moi przyjaciele, co to za pyszny zapach? - zagrzmiał Thor.

Mimo, że blondyn był niesamowicie głośny, wielki i onieśmielający, to właśnie od czarnowłosego mężczyzny chłopiec nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Magia wirowała wokół niego, w sposób z jakim się jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Myślał, że magia Hogwartu była przytłaczająca, gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczył jego progi, ale to było nic, w porównaniu z mocą otaczającą mężczyznę.

Oczy Lokiego natychmiast padły na małe kruczowłose dziecko, źródło magii, którą wyczuwał, odkąd tylko przybył do wieży. Wiedział, że na Midgardzie żyją jacyś magiczni użytkownicy, ale nigdy nie spotkał się z przedstawicielem tak potężnym, jak ten chłopak. Jeśli zostanie odpowiednio przeszkolone, to małe nieśmiałe dziecko, może w przyszłości być równie potężne jak on sam.

\- Nie znam cię, chłopcze - zakomunikował Thor, zbliżając się do dziecka. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy Bruce wstał i zablokował mu drogę.

Harry cofnął się w kąt, patrząc ze strachem na blond olbrzyma. Nazwanie go ''chłopcem'', przywołało wiele bolesnych wspomnień. ''Chłopcem'' nazywał go wuj Vernon, a ''dobrym chłopcem'' lub ''słodkim chłopcem'' nazywali go mężczyźni, którzy go zgwałcili. Nienawidził słowa ''chłopiec'' z pasją, i tego, jak jego przywołanie sprawiało, że czuł się brudny i wykorzystany.

Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się, gdy magia dziecka przybrała na sile. Jak małe dziecko z Midgardu mogło posiadać aż takie jej pokłady?

\- Bracie, wierzę, że straszysz dziecko... - nie przegapił tego, jak mały czarodziej wzdrygnęło się na słowo ''chłopiec''.

Tony wstał i stanął przed synem, blokując Lokiemu dostęp do niego. Nie podobał mu się sposób w jaki bóg psot na niego patrzył.

\- Thor, to mój syn Harry.

\- Syn! - wykrzyknął gromowładny - Nie wiedziałem, że masz syna.

\- Ja też dowiedziałem się o tym tydzień temu - odpowiedział mężczyzna wpatrując się w Lokiego. Dlaczego bóg był tak zainteresowany jego dzieckiem?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz to w sobie Człowieku z Żelaza - uśmiechnął się Loki - Jak ty, zwykły śmiertelnik, mógłby mieć dziecko...

Harry szybko upuścił patelnię na podłogę, sprawiając, że wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę.

\- Przepraszam za to - mruknął, patrząc gorączkowo na człowieka, o którym teraz wiedział, że jest bogiem Lokim. Nie rozumiał co dokładnie robi tu człowiek, który chciał przejąć ziemię, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że bóg wiedział kim on jest. Skoro wyczuwał magię Lokiego, ten mógł zrobić to samo w stosunku do jego magii. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, że jest czarodziejem, planował pozostawić tamto życie za sobą. Widział nienawiść jaką odczuwali Avengers w stosunku do boga i zabiłoby go, gdyby patrzyli na niego w ten sam sposób.

\- C-Czy mogę podać wam śniadanie? - zapytał chłopiec dwóch bogów.

\- Dziecko nie powinno pracować w kuchni - skrzywił się Thor. - Chłopiec taki jak ty powinien być na polu, ucząc się jak dzierżyć miecz i jeździć konno.

Po raz kolejny Lokiemu nie umknęło jak dziecko wzdrygnęło się na słowo ''chłopiec'' lub jak jego magia gwałtownie zawirowała. Coś było nie tak, wyczuwał to. Nie przegapił też jak dzieciak odwrócił od niego uwagę i przerwał mu zdanie. Chłopiec miał wiele sekretów i jak widać grał w swoją własną grę.

\- To jest Midgard, bracie - uśmiechnął się Loki, zajmując miejsce obok łucznika. Wiedział jak bardzo gardzi nim ten człowiek, i że pragnie go zabić.

\- Ich sposoby bardzo różnią się od naszych - Loki uśmiechnął się do Clinta. - Poproszę to samo, co mój dobry przyjaciel dostał na śniadanie.

\- Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem, ty draniu - warknął Clint.

Bruce położył dłoń na napiętym ramieniu łucznika.

\- Może powinieneś dziś wcześniej wyjść - mężczyzna wskazał na drżącego przy kuchence chłopca.

Clint wstał, nie odrywając oczu od Lokiego. Palce drżały mu od chęci chwycenia za jego łuk i wsadzenia strzały prosto między oczy aroganckiego boga.

\- Dziękuję za śniadanie, Harry. Jak zawsze było cudowne.

\- Założę się, że było naprawdę... magiczne - powiedział Loki, posyłając chłopcu złośliwy uśmiech.

Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok od wszystkowiedzącego boga i zabrał się za przygotowywanie jeszcze dwóch omletów.

Thor powiódł spojrzeniem od brata do chłopca i z powrotem, wyczuwając między nimi napięcie.

\- Stark, opowiedz mi o swoim chłopcu.

Harry spiął się, upuszczając trzymane w ręku jajko.

\- Przepraszam - zawołał, szybko padając na kolana, aby posprzątać bałagan.

Zanim jednak zdążył chwycić szmatkę, Loki machnął ręką i bałagan zniknął. Bóg mrugnął do chłopca.

\- Wypadki się zdarzają - uśmiechnął się - Nic, z czym nie mogłaby sobie poradzić mała magia. Nieprawdaż, młody Harry?

Ignorując boga, nastolatek odwrócił się z powrotem do kuchenki i kontynuował gotowanie.

Tony spojrzał na boga.

\- Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale zostaw mojego syna w spokoju. Jeśli myślisz, że ostatnio potraktowaliśmy cię ostro, to wyobraź sobie, że będzie to spacer po parku, w porównaniu z tym, co zrobimy ci za myślenie o zrobieniu mu krzywdy.

Loki uniósł dłonie z uśmiechem.

\- Jestem teraz dobrym bogiem, pamiętasz? Przybyłem, aby pomóc tobie i twej drużynie z waszymi problemami.

\- Jedyny problem, jaki aktualnie mam - warknął Tony. - To ty w mojej wieży, albo w pobliżu mojego syna, więc masz trzymać się od niego z daleka, rozumiesz?

\- Mój brat nie skrzywdziłby dziecka... nie teraz, gdy w pełni nad sobą panuje - dodał szybko Thor, gdy zobaczył wszystkie sceptyczne spojrzenia skierowane w swoją stronę. - Loki uwielbia dzieci.

\- Wtedy może dorobić się własnych - warknął mężczyzna. - Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego, albo przestanie mnie obchodzić to, co mówi Fury. To jest moja wieża i jeśli nie umiesz się zachować, zostaniesz wywalony.

Harry nieśmiało zbliżył się do stołu z dwoma talerzami. Postawił pierwszy przed Thorem i po szybkim zerknięciu na boga psot przed nim również postawił talerz. Nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy na krótką chwilę, po czym pokornie spuścił wzrok. Chłopiec szybko wrócił do kuchenki i zaczął sprzątać bałagan.

\- Harry, ile razy musimy ci przypominać, że to my posprzątamy bałagan? - spytał Steve, wstając i zbliżając się do nieśmiałego dziecka.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Na pewno masz dziś dużo do zrobienia.

\- Tak, zgadzam się - potwierdził Steve - a jednym z moich obowiązków jest posprzątanie po śniadaniu. A teraz, czy ty jadłeś coś rano?

\- Nie byłem dzisiaj bardzo głodny - odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. To była prawda, zupełnie stracił apetyt, gdy Loki wszedł do kuchni. Po prostu wiedział, że bóg chaosu sprawi mu niemałe problemy. Musiał znaleźć sposób, aby przekonać Lokiego, aby nie mówił nikomu kim naprawdę jest. Tony nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że jest czarodziejem, po prostu nie mógł.

\- Harry, usiądź - rozkazał Bruce. - Wiesz, że nie mogę pozwolić ci nie jeść, nie po tym, jak tydzień temu prawie umarłeś z powodu zatrucia krwi. Masz niebezpieczną niedowagę i jeśli nie zaczniesz jeść, będę zmuszony podawać ci składniki odżywcze dożylnie.

Nastolatek niechętnie zajął miejsce, które jak na złość, było naprzeciwko Lokiego. Miał głowę spuszczoną w dół i nerwowo bawił się palcami. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał zrobić, było zobaczenie tych oczu, które tak bardzo przypominały jego własne, wpatrujących się w niego.

Bruce podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął majonez. Po opieczeniu dwóch kawałków chleba, polał go majonezem i położył na to bekon.

\- Skoro nie jesteś zbytnio głodny, zrobiłem ci kanapki z bekonem. Proszę, jedz.

\- Słuchaj matki - zachichotał Tony. - To nie skończy się dobrze dla żadnego z nas jeśli doprowadzimy go do szału.

\- A więc jesteś jego matką? - zapytał Thor Bruce'a. - Zastanawiałem się właśnie, gdzie jest matka chłopca.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać! - wybuchnął Harry w kierunku boga gromu.

Wszyscy zamarli w połowie wykonywanych czynności i wpatrywali się w Harry'ego, zszokowani, że podniósł na kogoś głos.

\- O Boże, przepraszam - Harry zbladł. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć głośno. Był zmęczony słuchaniem tego słowa i chciał, aby przestali go używać. - Proszę, nie karaj mnie.

Nastolatek w końcu podniósł wzrok i przyjrzał się Thorowi. Bóg był jeszcze większy niż Steve, a jego ramiona były zdecydowanie bardziej muskularne. Thor przez cały czas miał przy boku przywieszony młot, który był zdecydowanie większy niż jego głowa. Nie było mowy, aby mógł przeżyć choć jeden cios od tego człowieka... tego boga.

\- Nikt cię nie będzie karał, dziecko - odezwał się łagodnie Loki. Mógł powiedzieć, że ktoś poważnie skrzywdził tego chłopca. Wiedział to w jego oczach i czuł to w jego magii. Myśl, że jakiś śmiertelnik zranił kogoś tak potężnego jak to dziecko, bardzo go rozgniewała.

\- Będziesz musiał wybaczyć mojemu bratu, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że użycie tego słowa tak bardzo cię zmartwi. Thor może być dobrym facetem, ale potrafi być wyjątkowy ślepy i głupi w niektórych sytuacjach.

\- Tak, przepraszam - powiedział szczerze Thor. - Gdybym wiedział, że cię obrażam, natychmiast zaprzestałbym używania tego słowa.

Harry rozluźnił się, widząc szczerość w oczach gromowładnego. Widział, że Thor nie robił tego celowo, a on nie chciał go odrzucać.

\- Ja też przepraszam. Nie powinienem być taki niegrzeczny.

Tony odchrząknął. Był nieco zaskoczony tym, jak Loki poradził sobie z całą sytuacją i jego synem.

\- Point Break*, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mężczyźni nie mogą zajść w ciążę, prawda?

Thor przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Nie mogą? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Odwrócił się do Lokiego. - Mężczyźni na Midgardzie nie mogą zajść w ciążę?

Loki mrugnął do Harry'ego, który zakrztusił się swoją kanapką.

\- Na Midgardzie jest niewielu mężczyzn, którzy są w stanie nosić dziecko, ale tak. Większość nie może.

\- Mężczyźni nie mogą zajść w ciążę - prychnął Tony. - Jelonku, jesteś jeszcze bardziej szalony, niż myślałem.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale tacy ludzie istnieją - zerknął na Harry'ego. - Któregoś dnia, Człowieku z Żelaza, czekać cię będzie wielka niespodzianka.

Loki mógł stwierdzić, że matka Harry'ego była mężczyzną. Czytelne to było z jego magii. Mało tego, mógł powiedzieć, że sam Harry był nosicielem. Nie wszyscy oczywiście użytkownicy magii na Midgardzie posiadali ten dar, jedynie około dwudziestu procent urodzonych.

Harry szybko podniósł się, odsuwając od siebie na wpół zjedzoną kanapkę.

\- Czy to w porządku, jeśli wrócę do swojego pokoju? - spytał Tony'ego.

\- Nie winię cię za to, że chcesz uciec - powiedział mężczyzna posyłając Lokiemu zirytowane spojrzenie. - Będę gdzieś w okolicy. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, po prostu zapytaj JARVISa, on skieruję cię do mojego warsztatu.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział chłopiec, odchodząc tak szybko jak mógł.

\- Harry - zawołał Loki - To jedzenie było naprawdę magiczne, dziękuję ci za nie.

Chłopiec potknął się lekko, ale nie odwrócił w stronę Lokiego. Był zdesperowany, aby dostać się do swojego pokoju, w którym mógłby zrzucić z siebie trochę napięcia.

***HP***

Fred i George knuli potajemnie w swoim pokoju w Grimmauld Place. Minął już ponad tydzień od końca roku szkolnego, a oni nie otrzymali żadnych wieści od Harry'ego. Wiedzieli, że Syriusz i Remus też martwią się o Harry'ego, ale nie zamierzali wdawać się w walkę z Dumbledorem. Dyrektor powiedział, że chłopiec czuje się dobrze i z pewnością przyśle im sowę, jak tylko wróci do siebie po trzecim zadaniu. Czuli jednak, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak z ich przyjacielem i honorowym bratem.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść do Dziurawego Kotła, a stamtąd wezwać Błędnego Rycerza i pojechać do domu krewnych Harry'ego - zasugerował George.

Fred pokiwał głową.

\- Coś jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Harry nigdy nie czekał aż tyle, aby się z nami skontaktować. Poza tym, Errol również powrócił z nieotwartymi listami, które do niego wysłaliśmy. Martwię się o niego.

\- Ja też, braciszku. Potrzebujemy tylko dywersji, byśmy mogli dostać się do Fiuu, nie będąc zauważonym - dodał drugi bliźniak.

\- To aż wstyd, że nie mamy tu kufra pełnego dowcipów - rzucił Fred, uśmiechając się do brata.

\- Cholera, to cholerny wstyd - pokręcił głową George.

Śmiejąc się, obaj chłopcy zeskoczyli z łóżka i upadli na podłogę obok podniszczonego kufra.

***HP***

\- Coś jest nie tak - powiedział Syriusz, przechadzając się po kuchni. - Harry obiecał wysłać mi sowę, jak tylko dotrze bezpiecznie do domu wujostwa.

\- Syriuszu, już mówiłem, że chłopiec ma się dobrze. Arabella pilnuje go odkąd go tam zostawiłem i nigdy nie zgłosiła żadnego problemu.

Nie był całkowicie szczery wobec animaga. Arabella donosiła niezliczoną ilość raz swoje podejrzenia, że Harry był nadużywany, ale dyrektor wiedział, że nastolatek jest tam bezpieczny ze względu na osłony krwi. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że siostra Lily naprawdę skrzywdziłaby siostrzeńca, no chyba, że byłoby to kilka klapsów i pójście do łóżka bez kolacji.

\- Albusie, obiecał mi, że wyśle sowę, a Harry nigdy nie łamię obietnic - szalał Syriusz.

\- Syriuszu, wystarczy - warknął Dumbledore, podnosząc głos po raz pierwszy. - Harry ma się dobrze, a teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia. Chłopiec jest bezpieczny u swojego wujostwa i nie chcę słyszeć o tym ani słowa więcej.

Animag wziął, głęboki oddech, aby odpowiednio na to odpowiedzieć, ale został rozproszony dobiegającym z góry krzykiem, a następnie hukiem. Wybiegając z kuchni, żaden z mężczyzn nie zauważył bliźniaków czających się przy kominku.

\- Czy myślisz, że drogi Roniaczek wybaczy nam wypchanie jego łóżka pająkami? - zapytał niewinnie Fred, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

George potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem.

\- Wątpię. Wciąż nam nie wybaczył, że zmieniliśmy jego misia w pająka, gdy miał pięć lat.

Fred zachichotał, czule wspominając ten dzień.

\- A myślisz, że matka wybaczy nam wysadzenie wanny?

\- Nigdy, ale myślę, że Syriusz nam podziękuje. Nienawidzi tego miejsca - George złapał brata za rękę i wszedł do kominka.

***HP***

\- Czy ta okolica wyglądała tak nudno, gdy ostatnim razem tu byliśmy? - zapytał George bliźniaka.

Fred rozejrzał się po ulicy i skrzywił się, widząc wszędzie identyczne domy. Domyślił się, że mieszkając w domu tak niezwykłym jak Nora, wszystko inne musi wydawać się nudne.

\- Wtedy było ciemno, na dodatek lecieliśmy samochodem taty. Jednak masz rację, ta okolica jest żałosna. Jak ktoś mógłby chcieć mieszkać w takim samym domu jak twój sąsiad?

George wskazał na jeden z domów.

\- To tutaj, Privet Drive 4.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał sceptycznie drugi. - Znak nad drzwiami mówi, że mieszkają tu Andersonowie.

Pierwszy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby to sprawdzić, najdroższy bracie.

Poprawił koszulkę i szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi, i zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

Bliźniacy byli nieco zaskoczeni, gdy mała czerwonowłosa dziewczynka, w wieku około sześciu lat otworzyła im drzwi. Z tego co wiedzieli, Harry miał tylko jednego kuzyna i był nim wielki jak wieloryb chłopak.

\- Dzień dobry, małe rudowłose dziecko - powiedział George, pochylając się do poziomu dziewczynki. - Czy mieszka tu może Harry Potter?

\- Jest prawie tak wysoki - dodał Fred, podnosząc rękę na wysokość brzucha. - Ma okropnie szalone czarne włosy, brzydkie okulary i oszałamiające szmaragdowe oczy.

Dziewczynka zachichotała.

\- Wy dwoje macie takie same twarze.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie i prychnęli.

\- Jestem przystojniejszy od niego - powiedzieli jednocześnie, wskazując na siebie.

Dziewczynka zachichotała bardziej.

\- Jesteście naprawdę zabawni.

\- Annabel, kto stoi przy drzwiach? - zawołała jakaś kobieta z wnętrza domu.

\- Nie wiem - odkrzyknęła dziewczynka. - Ale są zabawni i mają takie same twarze.

Blond kobieta po trzydziestce złapała dziecko za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc?

Zarówno Fred, jak i George skłonili się.

\- Witaj matko, małego czerwonowłosego dziecka. Myśleliśmy, że mieszka tu Harry Potter? - zapytał George.

\- Ma niechlujne włosy i okulary, mamusiu - dodała dziewczynka, zerkając między nogami mamy.

\- Nie, przykro mi. Musicie mieć zły adres - odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- A co z Dursleyami? Czy oni tutaj mieszkają? - dopytywał Fred, mając nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. Przecież wiedział, że to właściwy dom.

\- Oh, to nazwisko rozpoznaję - powiedziała dama, krzywiąc się. - Miesiąc temu kupiliśmy ten dom od tych okropnych ludzi, ale nie pamiętam żadnego Harry'ego. Jedynym dzieckiem jakie zobaczyliśmy był gruby i kapryśny chłopiec Dudley.

George zbladł.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie wiesz, dokąd się przeprowadzili? - zapytał bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy.

Kobieta zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale słyszałam, że mówili coś o Ameryce.

Fred wyciągnął dłoń i złapał ręką brata, by okazać mu wsparcie. Sam też go potrzebował.

\- Ameryka? Jest pani pewna?

Matka skinęła głową.

\- Tak, jestem prawie pewna, że słyszałam jak ten okropny człowiek chwalił się mojemu mężowi otrzymanym awansem i koniecznością przeprowadzki do Ameryki.

Bliźniacy znów się skłonili.

\- Bardzo dziękujemy za wasz czas urocza damo i śliczna rudowłosa księżniczko. - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

Dziewczynka pisnęła.

\- Mamo, te zabawne twarze nazywają mnie ksienszniczką.

Pani uśmiechnęła się do córki.

\- Nie ma problemu. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie swojego przyjaciela.

\- My też - powiedział smutno George.

Bliźniacy powoli szli drogą, zastanawiając się nad swoim odkryciem.

\- Bracie, musimy powiedzieć Zakonowi. Merlin tylko wie, gdzie ci ludzie zabrali Harry'ego - szepnął Fred.

\- Albo co mu zrobili - dodał George, kiwając głową. - To wyjaśnia, czemu Errol nie dostarczył naszych listów, nie mógł znaleźć Harry'ego.

***HP***

Harry potknął się, wchodząc do łazienki. Padłszy na kolana, zwymiotował do toalety. Dlaczego to się stało teraz. Wszystko szło tak dobrze, a potem musiał pojawić się on. Loki wiedział, Loki wiedział, że jest czarodziejem. Słyszał wiele o bogu i zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten człowiek nie zachowa dla siebie jego tajemnicy. Wiedział, że Loki jest oszustem i wykorzysta tę wiedzę przeciwko niemu, i na swoją korzyść.

Spłukawszy toaletę, Harry wstał i podszedł do zlewu. Przeszukał swoją torbę i wyjął z niej mały, bardzo ostry nożyk. Biorąc nóż w dłoń z ramieniem w gipsie, przeciągnął nim po przeciwnym przedramieniu. Biorąc głębokie wdechy, usiadł na podłodze i przeciągnął nożem po ramieniu po raz drugi. Patrzył jak rany się otwierają i jak jego krew spływa mu po ramieniu, wprost na marmurową posadzkę.

Uśmiechając się, chłopiec zrobił to po raz trzeci. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, że się okaleczał, a przynajmniej tak uważał, ale kiedy wszystko stawało się zbyt przytłaczające, po prostu musiał to zrobić. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale kolejne cięcia, pozwalały poczuć mu się lepiej. Jego myśli były spokojniejsze i jaśniejsze, gdy obserwował wypływającą z ran krew.

Harry nie pamiętał, ile miał dokładnie lat, kiedy się to zaczęło, ale gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że około ośmiu. Przypominał sobie doskonale, że pierwszy raz stał się zaraz po tym, jak po raz pierwszy miał go pan Mason. Wuj Vernon próbował podpisać z nim umowę i zaprosił go do domu na drinka, w czasie gdy Petunia i Dudley wyszli do kina.

Wuj Vernon nie był pewien, czy pan Mason lubi małych chłopców, ale dyrektor Grunning powiedział, że tak. Wuj ubrał go w obcisłą bieliznę i długi T-shirt, i kazał mu leżeć na kanapie, oglądając kreskówki. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolono mu na to, ale Dursley zrobił to, aby zwrócić uwagę pana Masona. Gdy mężczyzna wszedł, jego oczy natychmiast padły na Harry'ego. Z wulgarnym uśmiechem wuj Vernon powiedział parę słów panu Masonowi, po czym zostawił ich dwójkę w domu na kilka godzin.

Harry nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się stało po wyjściu wuja, ale wciąż pamiętał ból i krew. Kiedy Vernon wrócił do domu i zobaczył, że leży nagi, i zakrwawiony na podłodze, beztrosko podniósł go, i zaniósł do łazienki. Po napełnieniu wanny zimną wodą, jego wuj dosłownie go do niej wrzucił i kazał się ogarnąć. Nie oglądając się za siebie, mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Płaczący i cierpiący, zauważył brzytwę na krawędzi wanny. Chcąc skończyć z bólem, podniósł ją i przejechał nią po ramieniu. Rana nie była wystarczająco głęboka, by go zabić, ale dała mu dziwne ukojenie. Samodzielnie wywołany ból pomógł mu się uporać z bólem pozostawionym przez pana Masona. Potem cięcie się stało się dla niego rutyną.

Zawsze później nosił koszule z długim rękawem, by to ukryć, nawet w upalne, lato. Następnie, przeszukując bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat Nicolasa Flamela natknął się na książkę, która mówiła o czarach kryjących. Dopracowanie ruchów różdżką trochę mu zajęło, ale już na drugim roku udało mu się magicznie ukryć blizny i znów nosić podkoszulki. Teraz mógł już rzucić kryjące glamour na ramiona samą myślą. Pracował nad rzuceniem tego czaru na swoje plecy, ale nigdy nie miał okazji ćwiczyć, po tym jak jego imię wyskoczyło z Czary Ognia. Nie miało to już teraz znaczenia, nie po tym jak zobaczyli jego plecy i dodali dwa do dwóch. Ulżyło mu, że jego ojciec nie zaczął jeszcze przesłuchania, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nadchodzi.

Harry pozostał na łazienkowej podłodze, do czasu aż rany przestały krwawić, a krew zakrzepła. Wzdychając wstał i posprzątał zrobiony bałagan. Nim opuścił łazienkę, ponownie rzucił glamour na przedramię, przygnębiony, że jego blizny znikają.

***HP***

Harry podążył za wskazówkami JARVISa, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami warsztatu jego ojca. Tony pochylał się nad stanowiskiem pracy z jakimś dziwnym urządzeniem na głowie, ciężko nad czymś pracując. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, odwrócił się, aby wrócić na górę. Zrobił tylko trzy kroki, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk uderzania czymś w szklane drzwi. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył machającego do niego ojca.

\- Hej, mały szefie, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić - powiedział Tony, otwierając drzwi i eskortując przez nie syna.

\- Whoa - sapnął Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegając różne zbroje Iron Mana przylegające do tylnej ściany. - Czy naprawdę w nich latasz?

\- Jasne - powiedział z dumą Tony. - Śmiało, sprawdź. Możesz ich dotknąć.

Harry podszedł do czerwono złotej zbroi w barwach przypominających mu Gryffindor. Wyciągnął dłoń i przejechał nią po zimnym metalu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że takie ciężkie rzeczy mogą latać.

Tony parsknął.

\- Lecą, ale kiedy się rozbiją, jest to naprawdę ciężkie uderzenie w ziemię.

Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

\- Już się wcześniej rozbiłeś?

\- Wielokrotnie, dzieciaku. Wiele razy.

\- Czy to nie bolało? - zapytał chłopiec z podziwem.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

\- Metal bardzo dobrze chroni moje ciało, ale tak, czasami boli jak skurwysyn. Na szczęście jeszcze nigdy nie złamałem kości - dodał, stukając w zbroję. - Czy kiedykolwiek coś zbudowałeś, Harry?

\- Czy liczy się płot i huśtawka na werandzie? - spytał chłopiec nie patrząc na Tony'ego.

\- Jeśli zbudowałeś to własnymi rękami, to tak, liczy się.

Harry spojrzał na Tony'ego z uśmiechem.

\- Huśtawka na werandzie przetrwała tylko jeden dzień, zanim załamała się pod ciężarem mojego kuzyna.

Chłopie naprawdę próbował się wtedy nie śmiać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był to warte bicia za śmianie się z Dudleya, kiedy spadł na swój gruby tyłek i nie mógł się podnieść. Jego ciotka musiała wyjść na ganek i pomóc mu wstać.

\- Tak, nie sądzę, że nawet ja mógłbym zbudować coś, co utrzymałoby ciężar tego chłopca - zachichotał Tony. - Czy chciałbyś mi pomóc? - mężczyzna wskazał to, nad czym pracował przez ostatnie dwie godziny.

Harry cofnął się od stołu.

\- Lepiej nie, zepsuję wszystko nad czym pracowałeś.

Chłopiec nie był do końca pewien, nad czym pracował Tony, ale wyglądało to jak jakiś element do zbroi Iron Mana. Jednym słowem, było to bardzo ważne.

Tony machnął ręką w stronę stanowiska pracy.

\- Nie ma nic do zepsucia. Staram się ulepszyć zbroję, nigdy nie możesz mieć przecież za dużej siły ognia.

\- Czy mogę po prostu się przyglądać? - Harry miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie będzie zły, że nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił, ani jak robić te rzeczy, nad którymi ten pracował.

\- Jasne, dzieciaku - powiedział mężczyzna, pieszczotliwie targając włosy nastolatka.

Harry spiął się na ten gest, ale jednocześnie po jego ciele rozlało się ciepło. Widział jak inni ojcowie robią podobnie swoim dzieciom, kiedy był młodszy i zawsze tego pragnął. Zawsze chciał być poklepany po plecach i pochwalony za dobrze wykonaną robotę, lub mieć przeczytaną bajkę na dobranoc. Zamiast tego był bity, głodzony i gwałcony.

\- Powiedz mi, mały szefie, dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić do swojej szkoły? - zadał pytanie Tony, odwracając się od stołu i biorąc do ręki śrubokręt. - Nie, żebym chciał, żebyś tam wracał. Teraz mam cię blisko i nie jestem gotów stracić cię tak szybko.

Harry usiadł na siedzeniu obok stołu roboczego ojca i podciągnął kolana do podbródka.

\- Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć. Ta szkoła wcale nie jest taka, jak myślałem. Kiedy usłyszałem o niej po raz pierwszy, byłem podekscytowany. To było nowe miejsce, z dala od Dursleyów i tam chodzili moi rodzice. Wiedząc o nich, moja ciotka nie pozwalała mi zadawać żadnych pytań na ten temat. Nawet nie znałem ich nazwisk, dopóki człowiek, który miał opowiedzieć mi o szkole się nie pojawił. Ale kiedy już tam poszedłem, wszyscy spodziewali się, że będę kimś, kim nie jestem i każdy mój ruch był obserwowany. Nie mogłem po prostu być sobą.

\- Czego oczekiwali od ciebie w tej szkole? - spytał zaciekawiony mężczyzna.

Harry uwinął ręce wokół kolan.

\- Moi rodzice byli podobni do tych słynnych bohaterów wojennych i wszyscy oczekiwali, że będę taki sam jak oni. Ale nie chcę taki być, nie chcę być za wszystkich odpowiedzialny... Po prostu chcę być Harrym.

\- To ogromna presja ciążąca na barkach kogoś tak młodego. Przecież sam wiem, jak to jest żyć z wygórowanymi oczekiwaniami nad głową - Tony podał chłopcu klucz. - Mógłbyś użyczyć dodatkowej pary rąk, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

Harry wziął narzędzie i stanął obok swojego ojca. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział nic o budowaniu i narzędziach. Zawsze tylko sprzątał i gotował, ale po incydencie z huśtawką jego wuj już nie kazał mu nic budować.

Posyłając synowi uspokajający uśmiech, Tony skierował chłopca, by zrobił to co potrzebował.

\- Mój ojciec był bardzo zimnym i wyrachowanym człowiekiem, który nigdy nie miał czasu dla syna. Robiłem wszystko co mogłem, aby zyskać jego uwagę i szacunek, ale zawsze był zbyt zajęty szukaniem Kapitana Ameryki, aby zauważyć moje osiągnięcia.

\- Czy on kiedykolwiek cię uderzył? - zapytał chłopiec, tonem ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu.

\- Nie, Harry - powiedział Tony, patrząc chłopcu prosto w oczy. - Żeby mnie uderzyć, musiałby by być przy mnie, a jego nigdy nie było. Zaś później moi rodzice zmarli, kiedy miałem czternaście lat, więc byłem sam przez spory okres czasu.

Tony wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na dłoni dziecka.

\- Kiedy zaczęło się nadużycie, synu?

Harry westchnął, słysząc, że ktoś nazywa go synem. Patrząc na ich złączone dłonie, zastanawiał się o ile większe i silniejsze były ręce jego ojca. Te ręce mogą - podobnie jak wuja Vernona - zranić go, lub przeciwnie - chronić. Czy mógł zaufać swemu ojcu na tyle, aby wyznać prawdę o swoim dzieciństwie? Tony ciężko pracował w zeszłym tygodniu, by uratować jak najwięcej dzieci w podobnej do jego sytuacji. Czy jego też mógłby uratować?

Harry zamknął oczy próbując zdobyć się na odwagę, by zacząć mówić... mówić o rzeczach, które przez ponad trzynaście lat były zakazane.

Tony cierpliwie czekał, aż jego syn przemówi. Mógł zobaczyć toczącą się w nim bitwę. Wiedział, że Harry był zastraszany i grożono mu, aby nigdy nie mówił, o tym, co działo się w tym okropnym domu, ale te rany pozostawione na jego psychice nigdy by się nie zagoiły, jeśli by z siebie tego nie wyrzucił.

\- Nie pamiętam czasów, w których mnie nie ranili albo głodzili - zaczął w końcu chłopiec głosem słabym i złamanym. - Nienawidzili mnie i codziennie upewniali się, abym to wiedział. Mam całkiem dobrą pamięć, więc mogę przypomnieć sobie jak krzyczałem i płakałem, bojąc się w ciemnej szafce pod schodami i pragnąc moich rodziców.

\- Szafce pod schodami? - zapytał Tony z przerażeniem.

Harry gwałtownie skinął głową, ocierając łzę z policzka.

\- Dopóki nie skończyłem jedenastu lat, moją sypialnią była szafka pod schodami. Nie miałem tam łóżka ani niczego, ponieważ przestrzeń była zbyt mała. Spałem na starych, brudnych kocach. - Harry wziął głęboki i drżący oddech. - Dopóki nie zacząłem uczęszczać do mojej szkoły właśnie tam mnie trzymali, chyba, że akurat wykonywałem moje obowiązki domowe.

\- Zamykali cię tam? - spytał Tony, czując jak nóż przeszywa mu serce. Gdy jego syn opowiadał mu o dzieciństwie mógł sobie bardzo żywo wyobrazić każdy szczegół.

Harry kiwnął głową, wciąż wpatrując się w ich złączone dłonie. Zauważył, że teraz mocno ściskał tę należącą do ojca.

\- Czasami nawet na kilka dni, dopóki wiaderko nie było pełne - wyjaśnił z wyrazem wstydu na twarzy. - Jeśli miałem szczęście wuj Vernon zostawiłby otwarty otwór wentylacyjny, abym mógł zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

\- Często miałeś szczęście? - dopytywał mężczyzna, starając się ukryć gniew w głosie.

Harry potrząsnął głową na nie.

\- W końcu po prostu wchodził do środka i mówił, że mój smród czuć w całym domu,

Tony ścisnął nasadę nosa i po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętał, miał ochotę płakać. Nie płakał nawet, gdy zmarli jego rodzice, lub gdy sam umierał z powodu zatrucia palladem. Słysząc jednak jak jego syn... jego krew z krwi, został tak potraktowany, złamało w nim coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia, że posiadał.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę mówił swojemu ojcu o swoim dzieciństwie. Wuj Vernon zabiłby go, gdyby się dowiedział. W pewnym sensie odczuwał jednak ulgę, że mógł o tym komuś powiedzieć. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc... kogoś, kto byłby tam dla niego.

Chłopiec wziął głęboki wdech, gotów kontynuować.

\- Odkąd pamiętam, byłem zmuszany wykonywać różne obowiązki. Najpierw posprzątać po Dudleyu, odłożyć jego zabawki, a potem gotować i pracować w ogrodzie.

\- Musiałeś sprzątać po swoim kuzynie? Czy on kiedykolwiek miał jakieś własne obowiązki?

Harry potrząsnął głową na nie.

\- Właściwie nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. To był jedyny czas, kiedy mogłem dotykać zabawek i się nimi bawić, wiesz?

\- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie miałeś własnych zabawek? Czy nie dostawałeś nic na urodziny lub Boże Narodzenie?

Harry zachichotał mrocznie.

\- Nie, dziwacy tacy jak nie mogą posiadać zabawek ani ubrań. Dziwak powinien być wdzięczny, że jego krewni byli na tyle uprzejmi, aby przygarnąć jego niewdzięczny, mały tyłek i dać mu dach nad głową, i coś do jedzenia. Przecież miejsce dziwaka nie jest z normalną rodziną. Dziwak nie może być widziany, ani usłyszany przez nikogo. Nie wolno mu siedzieć na krzesłach ani kanapach, aby ich nie zniszczyć. Dziwak jest brzydki i nawet jego rodzice zabili się, aby od niego uciec. Dziwak nigdy nie będzie miał nikogo, aby go pokochać, on jest...

Tony musiał mocno potrząsnąć dzieckiem, aby wyrwać go z tego dziwnego transu. Oczy Harry'ego były puste, gdy zaczął recytować to, co było mu wiercone do głowy odkąd był małym dzieckiem.

Harry zamrugał szybko, aby móc wyraźnie zobaczyć warsztat jego ojca. Wyrwawszy dłoń z uścisku Tony'ego, otoczył się ramionami i zsunął na podłogę.

Tony podążył za nim na podłogę i wyciągnął ręce, aby chwycić chłopca za ramiona.

\- Harry nie jesteś dziwakiem, ani żadną z tych okropnych rzeczy, jaką nazwali cię twoi krewni.

Łzy w końcu zaczęły spływać strumieniami po twarzy nastolatka.

\- Nie, oni mieli rację, jestem dziwakiem. Nawet w mojej szkole byłem dziwakiem w porównaniu do wszystkich dzieci. Moi rodzice zostali zabici przeze mnie, zasłużyłem na wszystko, co zrobili mi moi krewni.

\- Nie, Harry - powiedział surowy Tony. - Nie zasłużyłeś na to, byłeś tylko dzieckiem, kiedy zmarli twoi rodzice, nic z tego nie było twoją winą.

\- Mężczyzna, który zamordował moich rodziców przyszedł po mnie, ale oni stawili mu czoła, aby mnie chronić. Gdybym się nie urodził, to żyliby do dzisiaj. Wszystko jest moją winą, nawet śmierć Cedrika to moja wina. Powiedziałem mu, aby razem ze mną chwycił ten puchar, nie miałem pojęcia, że to była pułapka... Gdybym sam złapał ten puchar to Cedrik nadal by żył, a jego rodzice nie byliby pogrążeni w smutku z powodu utraty jedynego dziecka. Widzisz, jestem przeklęty, gdybyś był rozsądny, odesłałbyś mnie do ciotki i wujka zanim spowoduje również twoją śmierć.

Tony nie wiedział, o co chodzi jego synowi, ale chwycił go mocno i przyciągnął do klatki piersiowej. Był zdezorientowany, dokumenty, które zostawili krewni chłopca mówiły, że rodzice Harry'ego zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Mówiły, że oboje byli bezrobotni, a jego ojciec po pijanemu spowodował wypadek. Ponadto nic w raportach nie wspomniano, jakoby James i Lily byli bohaterami wojennymi. Miał teraz o wiele więcej pytań. Na przykład, kim, do cholery, był Cedrik?

Harry z początku walczył z uściskiem Tony'ego, ale teraz lgnął do niego płacząc bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Nigdy nie był tak przytulany, nigdy nie czuł się tak bezpieczny.

\- Harry, chcę, abyś mnie posłuchał, dobrze? - powiedział poważnie Tony. - Nigdy nie odeślę cię do tych okropnych ludzi, ani nigdzie indziej. Z resztą, oni już niedługo będą gnili w więzieniu. A co do przynoszenia pecha i śmierci, Harry... Mój syn nigdy nie przyniósłby czegoś takiego. Jestem najpotężniejszym bohaterem tutaj, nie wspominając o posiadaniu zaprzyjaźnionego boga piorunów. Mam naprawdę mocne zabezpieczenia, jestem bezpieczny, dzieciaku.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie pozwolisz im zmusić mnie do powrotu. Przyjdą po mnie, wiem, że to zrobią i każą mi z nim walczyć. A ja nie chcę, nie jestem wystarczająco silny, aby to zrobić.

Tony nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił jego syn. Kto nadchodził? Z kim jego syn musiał walczyć? Prawie nic, co do tej pory powiedział nie miało sensu. Był teraz jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż przed rozpoczęciem tej rozmowy.

Mężczyzna chwycił w swoje dłonie te chłopca i kazał mu na siebie spojrzeć.

\- Nikt, i mam na myśli nikogo, cię stąd nie zabierze, Harry. Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale wszyscy w tej wieży staną w twojej obronie w stu procentach. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ktoś próbuje cię ode mnie zabrać.

Harry wiedział, że Tony miał na myśli każde słowo, które wypowiedział, ale nie było sposobu, aby mógł się bronić przed czarodziejskim światem. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Dumbledore go wyśledzi i zmusi do powrotu do Hogwartu. Potrzebowali go do walki z Voldemortem, a teraz, kiedy czarnoksiężnik powrócił, na pewno nie pozwolą mu pozostać z ojcem i resztą Mścicieli.

Harry tarł oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bardzo wygadał się przed Tonym. Mężczyzna nie powinien wiedzieć, jak naprawdę zmarli jego rodzice, ani nic co mogłoby go naprowadzić na czarodziejski świat. Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec zapomni o wszystkim co powiedział. Przecież nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że jest czarodziejem!

\- Przepraszam za to - Harry podniósł się niepewnie.

Tony złapał chłopca za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Nie waż się przepraszać za takie rzeczy. Jestem twoim ojcem i chcę ci pomóc. Choć dzisiejsza rozmowa to krok do przodu, mamy przed sobą jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

Tony wiedział, że dzisiaj chłopiec nic więcej nie powie, ale i tak był zaskoczony ilością otrzymanych informacji. Zamierzał wyciągnąć z chłopca wszystko, choćby mieli spędzić przy tym tygodniowe przerwy bez rozmów.

Harry uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

\- Dziękuję za to - wskazał gestem między nimi. - Nigdy nie miałem...

Harry zamknął oczy, wzdychając. Nie wiedział jak powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał nikogo, kto by przytulił go, pocieszył i wysłuchał jak jego ojciec.

Tony żartobliwie szturchnął syna.

\- Jestem tu dla ciebie, mały szefie - uśmiechnął się. - Chcesz mi pomóc to dokończyć? - zapytał wskazując na swój stół roboczy.

Harry zachichotał.

\- A co powiesz na lunch? Czy lubisz kanapki z indykiem?

\- Czy matka zmienia kolor na zielony? - Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Oczywiście, że lubię kanapki z indyka. Daj mi trzydzieści minut i spotkam się z tobą w kuchni.

Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż chichocząc.

\- Dziękuję raz jeszcze.

***HP***

\- Czy pokaże dłoń ten, który w tej wieży dzierży magię?

Harry odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętym Lokim, który unosił dłoń w górę. Nie wiedział, jak zdołał się tak do niego podkraść, ale przyprawił go niemal o atak serca.

\- No dalej, nie powinieneś być nieśmiały - zamruczał Loki. - Z dumą podnieś dłoń, jeśli magia przepływa przez twe żyły.

Harry osunął się od boga, nie lubiąc go w swojej przestrzeni osobistej. Nienawidził tego, że wszyscy w wieży byli od niego o wiele wyżsi.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - powiedział, patrząc nerwowo na drzwi. W każdej chwili Tony mógłby iść na lunch, a Harry bardzo nie chciał, aby usłyszał to, co mówił Loki.

\- Czy naprawdę, mały magu? Mogę poczuć magię wypływającą z ciebie falami. Jesteś wyjątkowo potężny jak na magicznego użytkownika z Midgardu. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, przysiągłbym, że jesteś ze mną spokrewniony. Nasza magia nie tylko jest kompatybilna i na siebie reaguje, ale także przypomina tą, którą władałem za młodu.

Harry usunął się na tyle, że teraz dzielił ich stół.

\- Proszę - wyszeptał. - Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że jestem czarodziejem. Gdyby mój ojciec dowiedział się, że jestem dziwakiem, odesłałby mnie do mojego wujostwa.

\- Jak się właśnie nazwałeś? - warknął Loki, a jego zielone oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

Serce chłopca biło szybko w jego piersi. Czuł jak magia Lokiego wiruje gniewnie w powietrzu i zaczynało go to przerażać.

\- Proszę, nie rozumiesz. Po raz pierwszy mam szansę na posiadanie prawdziwej rodziny. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że mam magię, wyrzucą mnie i znów będę zupełnie sam. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż wrócić do tamtego życia w cierpieniu.

\- Boisz się swojej magii - zauważył z niedowierzaniem Loki.

\- Tak boję się jej i nienawidzę jednocześnie - syknął Harry. - Przyniosła mi tylko ból i cierpienie.

\- Ale możesz być wielki - powiedział bóg, powoli zbliżając się do chłopca. - Możesz rządzić tą żałosną planetą i sprawić, że wszyscy będą kłaniali się u twych stóp.

Nastolatek potrząsnął głową, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- Nie chcę być wielki, nie chcę rządzić. Chcę być tylko normalnym chłopcem i mieć rodzinę. Mieć kogoś, kto będzie się o mnie troszczyć i mnie chronić.

Loki spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby ten był jakimś dziwnym stworzeniem, które należało zbadać.

\- Poświęciłbyś całą tę moc w zamian za rodzinę?

\- Tak - powiedział chłopiec bez zawahania. - Wszystko czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem to rodzina. Nigdy nie miałem nikogo, kto by mnie kochał lub dbał o mnie. Miałem jedynie nadużywającego mnie wuja, który wykorzystywał mnie dla własnej przyjemności i zysku. - Harry zakrył ręką usta. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie to powiedział.

Oczy boga pociemniały, a gniew jakiego nie czuł już od dawna, rozgrzał krew w jego żyłach.

\- Mówisz, że twój wujek bił cię i gwałcił z powodu twojej magii?

Harry czuł jakby jego klatka piersiowa przygnieciona została czymś ciężkim. Magia Lokiego była wściekła i gwałtownie wirowała po całej kuchni, utrudniając mu oddychanie. Nie mogąc odpowiedzieć, nastolatek opuścił głowę ze wstydem.

Widząc, że rani dziecko, Loki zebrał swoją magię i owinął wokół siebie.

\- Ile miałeś lat, gdy śmiertelnik odebrał twoją niewinność?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Mimo, że Loki odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją magią, wciąż czuł, że nie może oddychać. Wbrew swojej woli, przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym jego wuj zrobił to po raz pierwszy. Składał ubrania w salonie, gdy usłyszał jak ciotka krzyczy na wuja na górze. Chwilę później, z torebką w ręku, zbiegła po schodach i wychodząc trzasnęła mocno drzwiami. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, gdy poczuł jak dwie duże dłonie chwytają go mocno i opierają o ramię kanapy. Nim zdążył złapać oddech, jego wuj rozebrał go i brutalnie w niego wszedł.

Loki zatoczył się, chwytając stół, aby się wesprzeć. Był pewien, że dziecko nie zdawało sobie sprawy z tego co robi kiedy wezwał swoją magię i wepchnął w niego wspomnienie. Było to tak potężne, że czuł jakby to on był tym dzieckiem we wspomnieniu. Chłopiec nie mógł mieć więcej niż pięć, może sześć lat kiedy doszło do tej sytuacji. Próbował podnieść tarczę, aby obronić się przed tym przerażającym obrazem, ale ponieważ część jego magii była związana, a dziecko było tak potężne, był bezradny wobec ataku. Musiał patrzeć jak ten gruby śmiertelnik nieustępliwie gwałci dziecko.

Harry potknął się, boleśnie upadając na tyłek. Czując coś mokrego na twarzy, podniósł dłoń, aby to sprawdzić. Krzyknął z niepokojem, gdy zauważył krew ją pokrywającą.

\- Co się stało? - jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty.

Dysząc, Loki osunął się na krzesło i schował twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się tak, jakby Thor próbował roztrzaskać mu głowę za pomocą Mjolnira. Usłyszawszy krzyk chłopca, uniósł głowę, zszokowany zauważając na stole małą kałużę krwi, która kapała mu z nosa.

\- Zmusiłeś mnie, abym obejrzał twoje wspomnienie - odpowiedział bóg. Jego głos nie brzmiał lepiej niż ten dziecka.

\- O mój boże, tak mi przykro - zaszlochał chłopiec. - Nie wiedziałem, że...

Loki uniósł dłoń.

\- W porządku, dziecko. Wiem, że nie wiedziałeś, co robisz, dlatego to była dla nas tak bolesne.

\- Teraz widzisz, dlaczego mój ojciec nie może się dowiedzieć o mojej magii? On z pewnością odeśle mnie z powrotem.

\- Obrażasz swojego ojca, myśląc, że kiedykolwiek mógłby to zrobić - powiedział smutno psotnik. - Może go nie lubię, ale zdecydowanie jest dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Ale przecież widzę, jak na ciebie patrzą. Jak nienawidzą i boją się twojej magii.

Loki prychnął.

\- Skarbie, to nie mojej magii oni nienawidzą. Tu chodzi o mnie. Robiłem naprawdę okropne rzeczy, kiedy byłem tu po raz ostatni i zasłużyłem na ich pogardę. Twój ojciec na pewno źle by o tobie nie pomyślał, gdyby dowiedział się, że jesteś równie magicznie potężny jak ja.

\- Proszę, nie mów mu - błagał chłopiec, czołgając się i klęcząc u stóp Lokiego. - Błagam, zrobię wszystko, jeśli obiecasz, że mu nie powiesz. - Harry wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i położył ją na udzie boga.

Loki podskoczył i przeleciał przez pokój, jakby go ktoś kopnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziecko ofiarowało mu swoje ciało w zamian za milczenie.

\- Nie jestem obrzydliwym gwałcicielem dzieci - warknął z niesmakiem. - Jeśli moje milczenia tyle dla ciebie oznacza, zachowam je... ale pod dwoma warunkami.

Harry szybko wstał.

\- Cokolwiek. Zrobię cokolwiek powiesz.

Mały głosik z tyłu głowy mówił mu, że musi uważać na Lokiego, ale był w zbyt rozpaczliwej sytuacji, aby się nim przejmować. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, kim był. Przez ten krótki czas jego pobytu w wieży, bardzo wszystkich polubił i zabiłaby go strata ich.

\- Najpierw przestaniesz okaleczać swoje ciało - zakomunikował Loki, wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

Harry sapnął i spojrzał na swoje przedramiona spodziewając się zobaczyć blizny. Był zszokowany, widząc tylko nieskazitelną skórę.

\- W jaki sposób?

Loki parsknął.

\- Jestem bogiem, widzę przez te twoje głupie zaklęcia kryjące.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

\- Spróbuję. Ale robię to już od tak dawna, że nie mogę od tak po prostu przestać.

Loki skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. To dziecko wycierpiało więcej, niż jakiekolwiek inne, z jakim się kiedykolwiek spotkał. Dzieci były bardzo cenione w Asgardzie, a każdy kto został przyłapany na krzywdzeniu jakiegoś natychmiast zostawał uwięziony lub nawet wygnany.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz chęć zrobienia sobie krzywdy, przyjdź do mnie. Możemy porozmawiać, albo wyczaruję manekina, abyś mógł pozbyć się swoich frustracji.

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę.

\- Myślę, że mogę tego spróbować, ale proszę, zrozum jeśli będę miał jakieś wpadki.

Loki kiwnął głową, spodziewając się, że dziecko będzie miało wiele wpadek.

\- Po drugie, pozwolisz mi się trenować. Jesteś bardzo potężny i jeśli nie nauczysz się kontrolować swojej magii, możesz poważnie kogoś ranić. Musisz także nauczyć się, że twoja magia nie jest niczym, czego należy się bać.

\- Czy istnieje jakiś sposób, by po prostu związać moją magię? Zabrać ją na zawsze? - zapytał nastolatek głosem pełnym nadziei.

Bóg spojrzał na dziecko, jakby mu wyrosła druga głowa.

\- Nawet, gdybym mógł odebrać ci twoją magię, nie zrobiłbym tego. Ona jest częścią ciebie tak samo jak twoje ręce, nogi czy głowa. Odebranie jej porównywalne byłoby z odcięciem ci głowy. Jest powód, dla którego otrzymałeś ten wspaniały dar, a ja nigdy go nie odbiorę. Po prostu pozwól mi, a nauczę cię, jak stać się jednością z twoją magią i czynić z nią to, co chcesz.

Harry opuścił głowę w geście porażki. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Loki może uczynić go normalnym.

\- Pozwolę ci mnie uczyć, jeśli obiecasz, że nie powiesz nikomu, że jestem czarodziejem.

Loki wyciągnął ręką.

\- Zgoda.

Dłoń Lokiego przypominała mu węża... gotowego do ataku w każdej chwili. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął dłoń boga.

Loki uśmiechnął się do dziecka.

\- Doskonale, zaczynamy jutro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** **:** Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** **:** s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

 **Więc tak, z uwagi na przytłaczającą wręcz ilość nauki, której szczerze mówiąc aż tyle się nie spodziewałam i aktualnie skończony zapas rozdziałów, aż do świąt (albo po prostu początku grudnia) rozdziały będą pojawiały się co dwa tygodnie. Nie jestem w stanie poświęcić więcej niż kilka godzin tygodniowo na tłumaczenie, a rozdziały zaczynają robić się piekielnie długie i potrafi mi to zająć ich nawet piętnaście, aby całkowicie przetłumaczyć takiego kolosa. A tak wygląda przynajmniej kolejne pięć. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie i dotrwacie ze mną do końca. Tymczasem, cieszcie się rozdziałem szóstym.**

\- Hej, dzieciaku, czy chciałbyś pomóc mi dziś w warsztacie? - spytał Tony, pochłaniając kolejny naleśnik z jagodami z talerza. Zjadł ich już osiem, ale cholera jasna, były zbyt dobre by przestać jeść.

Harry szybko i subtelnie zerknął na Lokiego po czym wrócił spojrzeniem na swojego ojca.

\- To byłoby wspaniałe. Ale najpierw muszę napisać do moich przyjaciół.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się radośnie do syna.

\- Świetnie, może uda nam się zbudować dla ciebie mniejszą wersję zbroi Iron Mana.

\- Tony - jęknął Bruce. - Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł.

\- Zgadzam się z Brucem - dodała Pepper, patrząc na swojego pracodawcę. - Harry ma tylko czternaście lat, może zostać poważnie ranny.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Naprawdę, jakbym miał mu zrobić oryginalną wersję zbroi z laserami i wszystkim. Poza tym, skończy lat piętnaście w przyszłym miesiącu.

\- Czy nie tak to właśnie zaplanowałeś? - Pepper puszczały nerwy.

Tony spojrzał na swojego syna i mrugnął.

\- Może - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - Daj spokój Pep, miałem dziesięć lat, kiedy zbudowałem swój pierwszy laser. Harry musi nadrobić zaległości.

Pepper podniosła nóż i wycelowała w geniusza.

\- Tony, nawet się nie waż... jeśli choćby pomyślisz...

Inżynier śmiejąc się, uniósł ręce w górę.

\- Spokojnie, Pepper, rozumiem... żadnych laserów.

Rzuciwszy serwetkę, kobieta wstała.

\- Dziękuję, ale niektórzy z nas rzeczywiście muszą pracować - odwróciła się do Harry'ego i posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. - Śniadanie było niesamowite, dziękuję ci. I do zobaczenia dziś wieczorem, Harry.

\- Papa, Pepper - odpowiedział nieśmiało chłopiec.

Kobieta spojrzała surowo na geniusza.

\- Żadnych laserów Tony, albo inaczej może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć.

Tony położył dłoń na swoim sercu.

\- Przysięgam Pepper, będzie bez laserów.

Inżynier patrzył jak kobieta wychodzi z kuchni, a później odczekał minutę lub dwie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał na swojego syna.

\- Nie mówiła nic o pociskach.

\- Tony - jęknął rozdrażniony Bruce.

\- Świetnie - krzyknął dramatycznie mężczyzna. - Zrobimy starą, zwykłą, nudną zbroję Iron Mana bez super laserów i kozackich pocisków. Jesteś szczęśliwy, mamo?

Opuszczając włosy, tak aby zasłoniły mus twarz, Harry zaczął się śmiać. Kochał to... kochał to przekomarzanie się, tą przyjaźń, rodzinę... i nigdy nie chciał tego stracić.

\- Teraz się śmiejesz, mały szefie, ale będziesz jedynym dzieckiem na placu zabaw w nudnej, pozbawionej luf zbroi Iron Mana - zadrwił Tony.

Harry spojrzał na swojego ojca, w oczach błyszczała mu radość i miłość.

\- W porządku, nie potrzebuję laserów ani pocisków. Myślę, że świetnie będzie po prostu spędzić dzień z tobą, coś budując.

Serce Tony'ego ścisnęło się boleśnie w klatce piersiowej. Jak mógł tak szybko kogoś pokochać? Gdyby zapytano go kilka tygodni czy poradzi sobie z byciem ojcem, odpowiedziałby ''cholera''. Dzieci były czymś, czego nigdy nie chciał i zawsze dbał, aby tak pozostało. Niemal każdego tygodnia pojawiał się ktoś, kto twierdził, że jest jego zaginionym dzieckiem, ale nigdy się nie przejmował. Nadal nie wiedział, jak począł Harry'ego, ale był cholernie zadowolony, że to zrobił. Mimo, że minęło niewiele czasu już nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tego chłopca. Wiedział, że nastolatek miał do pokonania górę problemów, ale zamierzał być przy nim cały czas podczas mierzenia się z nimi.

\- W porządku, napisz do nich, a później przyjdź do mojego warsztatu - powiedział Tony, wkładając do ust kolejnego naleśnika.

\- Śmiało Harry - zachęcał Bruce. - My i tak musimy jeszcze posprzątać.

Kiwnąwszy głową i znów zerkając w kierunku Lokiego, Harry wstał, i opuścił pomieszczenie. Nienawidził okłamywać ojca, ale obiecał Lokiemu, że dzisiaj rano zaczną ich lekcje. Był zdesperowany, aby jego ojciec i reszta Avengers nie dowiedziała się o jego magii. Chłopiec zrobiłby więc wszystko, o co poprosił go Loki, aby zapewnić sobie jego milczenie.

***HP***

\- Jesteś pewien, że JARVIS nas nie usłyszy?

\- Nie martw się, mały magu, sprawiłem, że nie widzi ani nie słyszy niczego, co się tutaj dzieje - Loki uspokoił go po raz trzeci.

Harry wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Nie chciał, aby ojciec dowiedział się, że przebywa z Lokim. Był pewien, że gdyby dowiedział się, że przebywa z bogiem sam na sam, automatycznie przeskoczyłby do niewłaściwych wniosków.

Podnosząc różdżkę chłopca, Loki obrócił ją w palcach, a następnie odrzucił na łóżko, jak bezużyteczny kawałek drewna i odwrócił się do chłopca.

\- Nie potrzebujesz tego głupiego kija do kontrolowania swojej magii. Ona pochodzi stąd - powiedział, szturchając go w klatkę piersiową.

\- Wszyscy w czarodziejskim świecie mają różdżki. Nawet Dumbledore, a on jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem od czasów Merlina.

Potrząsając głową, Loki prychnął.

\- Ci zwykli śmiertelnicy mogą potrzebować różdżki, ale ty nie. Ty, dziecko, jesteś potężniejszy niż twój Dumbledore czy Merlin.

\- Jestem śmiertelnym, więc potrzebuję różdżki - uparcie protestował Harry.

Loki pochylił się i zaczął wyjmować z kufra książki o magii.

\- Boisz się, że jesteś inny - stwierdził, przeglądając bezużyteczną książkę, a następnie odrzucając ją w ślad różdżki. - Byłbyś szczęśliwy, będąc przeciętnym.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przeciętnym, po prostu normalnym - odpowiedział cicho.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś tego pragnąć? - bóg skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Ludzie obawiają się tych, którzy są inni. Atakują ich.

\- Powiedz mi, dziecko, czy sądzisz, że twoi krewni traktowaliby cię lepiej - może nawet kochali - gdybyś nie miał w sobie magii? - spytał Loki, zwracając całą uwagę chłopca.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry głosem łamiącym serce. - Nienawidzili mnie, ponieważ nie byłem normalny. Ponieważ miałem magię.

Loki spojrzał na chłopca ze współczuciem.

\- Twój wuj to chory drań, a to, co ci zrobił nie miało nic wspólnego z magią. Tak, może to był powód jego początkowej nienawiści, ale to nie magia zmuszała go do zrobienia ci tych chorych rzeczy. Czyż twój wuj nie krzywdził również innych chłopców? Chłopców, których uważasz za normalnych, którzy nie mają żadnej magii?

Harry nie odpowiedział nic, po prostu odwrócił się i wyjrzał przez okno. Z jakiegoś powodu musiał wierzyć, że jego krewni pokochaliby go, gdyby nie był czarodziejem. Musiał wierzyć, że to strach przed magią sprawiał, że go tak skrzywdzili. Wuj Vernon zawsze powtarzał, że wypleni z niego to dziwactwo.

Loki wiedział, że nastolatek nie jest gotowy, by usłyszeć prawdę. Tak długo winił magię za każdą straszną rzecz jaka mu się przydarzyła.

\- Dlaczego twoje dłonie czasami drżą? - zmienił temat. Kilkakrotnie zauważył, że chłopiec tracił kontrolę i jego dłonie zaczęły gwałtownie się trząść.

Harry wsunął dłoń zdrowego ramienia do kieszeni, aby bóg nie mógł zobaczyć jak się trzęsie.

\- To nic - wymamrotał.

Loki musiał ugryźć się w język, aby nie zganić chłopca. Przecież to nie jego wina, że nie wiedział jak zaufać.

\- Ja to osądzę, dziecko. Widzę na tobie ślady czarnej magii. Co się stało?

Harry nie lubił wracać myślami do trzeciego zadania, wciąż miał o tym koszmary. Nie pomogło też, że nie miał komu o tym powiedzieć, nikogo, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina.

\- Kilka tygodni potężny mroczny władca został wskrzeszony za pomocą mojej krwi i wielokrotnie rzucił na mnie przekleństwo Cruciatus. Cruciatus jest klątwą wywołującą ból, nie ma nic gorszego od tego bólu. A jeśli ktoś będzie trzymany pod nią wystarczająco długo to może oszaleć. Naruszyła moje nerwy, dlatego wciąż drżą mi dłonie.

Loki zbliżył się do Harry'ego.

\- Mówisz, że użył twojej krwi?

Powoli, aby nie przestraszyć chłopca, podniósł rękę świecącą jasnym, białym blaskiem.

\- Zrelaksuj się - powiedział, kiedy nastolatek spiął się i wyglądał na gotowego do ucieczki. - To tylko skan medyczny.

Nastolatek wpatrywał się w dłoń Lokiego ze strachem i pomimo wszystkich instynktów każących mu uciekać, pozostał w miejscu stając twarzą w twarz z bogiem.

\- Rytuał wymagał kości ojca, ciała sługi i krwi wroga siłą odebranej - wyjaśnił.

Lokiemu definitywnie nie spodobały się wyniki skanu medycznego. Zgodnie z nimi, Harry powinien był umrzeć już w wieku piętnastu miesięcy. Jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu jeszcze żył była jego magia, która utrzymywała go przy życiu. Gdyby urodził się ze średnim poziomem magicznej mocy od dawna by już nie żył.

\- Masz czternaście lat. Jak możesz być wrogiem jakiegoś potężnego czarnoksiężnika?

\- To długa historia? - Harry niekontrolowanie zadrżał, gdy magia Lokiego otoczyła jego ciało i powoli w nie wniknęła.

\- Nie walcz z tym - powiedział łagodnie Loki, koncentrując się na naprawieniu jak największej liczby obrażeń. Uszkodzenia nerwów były naprawdę rozległe, był zaskoczony, że chłopiec nie trzęsie się bardziej.

\- C-co robisz? - zapytał niepewnie chłopiec. Nie wiedział jak czuć się w stosunku do magii boga. Z jednej strony była ciepła i pocieszająca, z drugiej szalona i niebezpieczna.

\- Mam zamiar wyleczyć uszkodzenia nerwów, a następnie naprawić szkody, spowodowane przed nadużycia i zaniedbania.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Harry, w panice próbując oderwać się od Lokiego i jego magii.

Wyciągając rękę, Loki chwycił chłopca za ramię.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, głupie dziecko - mężczyźnie kończyła się cierpliwość.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi - zaszlochał Harry, próbując wyrwać się z chwytu mężczyzny. - Jeśli mnie uleczysz będą wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Możesz uleczyć obrażenia po klątwie, ale reszty nie.

Loki puścił kościste ramię i z frustracją ścisnął nasadę nosa.

\- Chcesz, żebym zostawił cię ze źle zrośniętymi i słabymi kośćmi, bliznami na większości powierzchni twojego ciała, w tym na twoim anusie, uszkodzeniami narządów wewnętrznych i długą listą innych dolegliwości wyniesionych z piekła, które zgotowali ci twoi krewni?

\- Tak, właśnie tego chcę - wyszeptał Harry, w końcu przegrywając walkę ze łzami. - Proszę, nie mogą się dowiedzieć.

Loki nie wiedział co powiedzieć lub zrobić. Nigdy nie spotkał dziecka tak obawiającego się magii.

\- Dziecko, część szkód wyrządzonych twoim narządom wewnętrznym spowoduje poważne problemy zdrowotne w niedalekiej przyszłości i prawdopodobnie znacznie skróci twój czas życia. Zaś niewłaściwie zrośnięte kości będą powodować znaczny ból. Czy tego właśnie chcesz?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry. - Nie mogę stracić Tony'ego... Nie mogę stracić taty.

\- Czy pragnąłbyś żyć życiem pełnym bólu i w chorobie, tylko po to, aby mieć ojca?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Miałeś troskliwego ojca i kochającą rodzinę...

\- Zostałem adoptowany - warknął gniewnie Loki. - Okłamali mnie.

Nastolatek spojrzał na boga i roześmiał się, ale był to śmiech histeryczny, graniczący z szaleństwem.

\- Czy twój ojciec cię głodził? Czy bił cię i gwałcił? Czy oddał cię swojemu szefowi, tylko po to, aby móc awansować? Zamknął cię w małej szafce pod schodami bez jedzenia i wody, bez dostępu do łazienki? A co z twoją matką, czy wylała ci gorący tłuszcz na plecy? Zignorowała twojego ojca, kiedy kazał ci ssać jego penisa pod stołem w jadalni, kiedy reszta rodziny jadła obiad?

Harry podszedł do drzwi, łzy płynęły po jego twarzy.

\- Jeśli najgorszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił twój ojciec było przyjęcie cię i obdarzenie kochającą rodziną, traktowanie cię jak własnego, to nie masz prawa mnie osądzać. Skończyłem na dzisiaj - Harry odwrócił się i opuścił sypialnię, trzaskając drzwiami.

Loki stał pośrodku pokoju, czując się jakby Thor poraził go piorunem. Odyn mógł traktować go nieco inaczej niż Thora, ale były to raczej drobne różnice. Odyn i Frigga kochali go jednak jak własne dziecko i dawali mu wszystko czego zapragnął. Nawet teraz Frigga, mimo wszystkiego co uczynił, opiekowała się nim. Nie wiedział, jak to jest dorastać bez miłości rodziców. Czy byłby tak zdesperowany jak Harry, by zdobyć rodzinę, gdyby Odyn pozostawił go na Jotunheimie?

Rozejrzawszy się po pustym pokoju, Loki machnął rękę, a różdżka i książki wleciały z powrotem do kufra. Następnie zapieczętował go za pomocą magii, wiedząc, że Harry byłby zrozpaczony gdyby ktoś przypadkiem się na nie natknął i odkrył jego sekret. Da chłopcu resztę dnia, a jutro spróbuje ponownie, postanowił.

***HP***

Harry trząsł się niekontrolowanie i nie miało to nic wspólnego z uszkodzeniem nerwów. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co powiedział Loki. Oh, bóg zdecydowanie miał sposób, aby do niego dotrzeć i sprawić, że straci nad sobą panowanie.

Wpadając do kuchni, podszedł prosto do szuflady z nożami i otworzył ją. Musiał się zranić, musiał patrzeć jak krew wypływa z jego ran. Musiał pozbyć się wszystkich tych uczuć i mógł to zrobić jedynie za pomocą pocięcia się.

\- Głupi bóg chaosu - mruknął pod nosem. Nie mógł użyć swojego zwyczajowego nożyka z łazienki, ponieważ Loki przebywał w jego pokoju. Chwyciwszy jakiś ostry nóż, usiadł przy stole i podwinął rękaw. Nie martwił się, że zostanie przyłapany. Tony był w swoim warsztacie, Steve i Clint w głównej siedzibie SHIELD, Thor w swoim pokoju, Bruce w laboratorium, Pepper w biurze, a Loki teraz zajmował jego pokój. Był zdesperowany, aby poczuć zimne ostrze na swojej skórze i nie mógł czekać ani minuty dłużej. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i przycisnął czubek ostrza do skóry.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz?

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się gwałtownie, a nóż uderzył o podłogę. W drzwiach stała piękna, rudowłosa kobieta o niebieskozielonych oczach, ubrana w czarną skórę. Miała atletyczną budowę i sprawiała wrażenie bycie wybitnie niebezpieczną.

Z szeroko otartymi oczami Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nic. Nic nie robiłem.

Natasha zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na nieznanego sobie chłopca.

\- Nie opowiadaj bzdur, chłopcze - warknęła. - Nie jestem głupia, do jasnej cholery. Właśnie szykowałeś się do samookaleczenia.

Nastolatek energicznie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie prawda. Tylko się wygłupiałem.

Natasha pochyliła się o podniosła nóż. Zręcznie obrócił go w dłoni i podała chłopcu, rękojeścią w jego stronę.

\- Dalej, zobaczmy jak to robisz.

Harry patrzył na nóż jednocześnie ze strachem i rozpaczą. Pragnął poczuć na sobie ostrze i ujrzeć piękną czerwoną krew spływającą po jego ramieniu, ale wiedział, że nie ma możliwości, aby rudowłosa mu na to pozwoliła. A nawet jeśli, to nie sądził, czy uspokoiłoby go tak, jak wtedy, gdy był sam.

Natasha gniewnie uderzyła nożem w stół, sprawiając, że chłopiec podskoczył. Widziała jak bardzo pragnął chwycić ostrze i go użyć.

\- Czemu? - zażądała odpowiedzi.

Harry po prostu siedział w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nóż.

\- Ja wiem jak to wyglądało - zaczął cicho. - Ale ja po prostu widziałem artykuł o cięciu się i ja...

\- Zaciekawiłem się - warknęła Natasha. - Dzieciaku, nie urodziłam się wczoraj, widziałem jak patrzyłeś na ten nóż, kiedy go trzymałam. Ktoś, kto nigdy się nie okaleczał nie patrzyłby na ostrze z taką desperacką tęsknotą.

Z opadającymi z przygnębienia ramionami, Natasha podsunęła własne pobliźnione przedramię pod nos chłopca.

\- Powinnam przecież wiedzieć, sama to robiłam.

Z walącym sercem, Harry powoli spojrzał kobiecie w oczy. Wiedział kim ona jest, rozpoznał ją z nagrań z inwazji kosmitów. Wkurzoną kobietą była Natasha Romanoff, słynna Czarna Wdowa.

\- Proszę, nie mów nikomu - błagał.

Wdychając, Natasha podniosła nóż i włożyła go do zlewu. Później wróciła do chłopca i usiadła naprzeciw niego przy stole.

\- Jak się nazywasz, dzieciaku?

Chłopiec opuścił rękaw i nerwowo się nim bawiąc, odpowiedział cichym głosem.

\- Harry Potter, proszę pani.

\- Och, proszę dzieciaku - prychnęła kobieta. - Nie ma potrzeby nazywania mnie ''panią''. Możesz mówić do mnie Natasha, albo Tasha w skrócie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Tashy.

\- Proszę, nie mów nikomu o tym co zobaczyłaś - poprosił jeszcze raz.

\- Po pierwsze, nie chcę brzmieć niegrzecznie, ale kim jesteś? Kiedy wychodziłam w wieży nie było żadnego nastoletniego chłopca.

\- No cóż, widzisz - odpowiedział, nieco się rumieniąc - wygląda na to, że jestem synem Tony'ego Starka.

Natasha wyłupiła oczy, a następnie odchyliła się na krześle i zaczęła chichotać.

\- Oh, to bezcenne, Stark jest tatusiem. Jak sobie radzi? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem. Za miliony lat nie wyobrażała sobie Starka w roli ojca. Mężczyzna był bogaty, nieznośny, skoncentrowany na sobie, zarozumiały i rozkręcał wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w ręce.

\- On... on jest świetny - odpowiedział szczerze Harry. - Zrobił dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i wydaje się naprawdę o mnie troszczyć.

\- Wow - powiedziała Natasha, nie mogą ukryć szoku. - Cóż, cieszę się, że podchodzi do tego na poważnie.

Natasha pochyliła się i spojrzała chłopcu prosto w oczy.

\- Od jak dawna się tniesz? Ostrzegę cię tylko raz, żebyś nie kłamał. Zostałam dobrze przeszkolona i mogę wykryć kłamstwo. Jestem też bardzo dobra w zdobywaniu informacji, taka moja praca.

Harry przełknął gulę, która utworzyła się w jego gardle. Nigdy nie chciał mówić o tym nikomu o jego cięciu się i nadal nie zamierzał. Szkoda tylko, że Loki się dowiedział. Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Zacząłem, gdy miałem osiem lat. Czyli około sześciu, prawie siedmiu lat temu.

Natasha gwizdnęła.

\- Cholera, zacząłeś tak wcześnie? Co strasznego musiało się stać w życiu ośmiolatka, aby ten zaczął się ciąć? - kobieta również nie dowierzała, że mały, chudy chłopiec przed nią może mieć czternaście lat.

\- Wszystko - odpowiedział cicho nastolatek, przygryzając wargę.

Rudowłosa widziała ból w oczach dziecka i nie chciała popychać tego dalej. Najwyraźniej coś i teraz go zmartwiło, skoro uciekł się do cięcia się.

\- Pokaż mi swoje ramię - zażądała, wyciągając rękę.

\- Co? - sapnął Harry, zdejmują ręce z blatu i chowając je pod stołem.

\- Chcę zobaczyć twoje ramię i ocenić szkody.

Kiedy chłopiec się nie poruszył, kobieta kontynuowała.

\- Jeśli chcesz, abym milczała na ten temat to muszę zobaczyć z czym mam do czynienia. Nie zamierzam po prostu zostawić tego i odejść, jakbym nigdy nie widziała, że przykładasz nóż do ramienia. Pomożesz mi w ten sposób znaleźć punkt wyjścia.

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? Nawet mnie nie znasz.

\- Ponieważ - zaczęła ze smutkiem Natasha - ja też chciałabym mieć kogoś, kto by mi wtedy pomógł.

Patrząc na nią, Harry mógł powiedzieć, że miała dokładnie to na myśli. Mimo szczerości w jej słowach, nadal czuł opór, przed pokazaniem jej ramienia. Bardzo bał się, że gdy tego nie zrobi, to od razu pobiegnie do Tony'ego, więc zamykając oczy, zdjął glamour i podwinął rękaw, wyciągając ramię w jej stronę.

Natasha ujęła w dłonie zbyt szczupłe ramię i obejrzała je w ciszy. Była przerażona ilością blizn i na pewno nie przegapiła świeżych - może dwudziestoczterogodzinnych - cięć. Odchrząknęła i na powrót spojrzała w te hipnotyzujące zielone oczy.

\- Rozumiem, że twoje drugie przedramię wygląda tak samo?

Harry kiwnął głową, uciekając oczami od jej przeszywającego wzroku.

Kiwnąwszy głową, puściła jego ramię, potem wstała i podeszła do lodówki.

\- Skąd, do diabła, wzięło się to wszystko? - sapnęła, chwytając talerz z indykiem i majonez. Nigdy nie widziała lodówki zaopatrzonej w tak wiele jedzenia domowej roboty.

Harry nieśmiało podrapał się po karku.

\- Uhm, lubię gotować.

Natasha jęknęła, gryząc zimnego indyka.

\- To jest naprawdę dobre! Dzieciaku, myślę, że polubię posiadanie ciebie w pobliżu.

Chwyciwszy trochę kromek chleba, zaczęła przygotowywać sobie kanapki.

\- Teraz widzę, co powstrzymuje cię przed dołączeniem do mnie w warsztacie! Gorąca rudowłosa!

Tasha przewróciła oczami na zachowanie Tony'ego.

\- Przestań, Stark. Mógłbyś brać lekcje manier od swojego syna.

Chichocząc, Tony opadł na siedzenie obok Harry'ego i pieszczotliwe potargał mu włosy..

\- On jest naprawdę słodki, prawda? Tak, Tasha, co myślisz o moim mini ja?

Teraz kobieta nie mogła nie zauważyć podobieństwa między tą dwójką. Pomyślała, że Harry wygląda trochę jak Tony, ale to było naprawdę przerażające widzieć ich siedzących obok siebie. Choć Harry był zdecydowanie bardziej atrakcyjny i kobiecy niż Tony.

\- Nie wiem. Wasza dwójka może wyglądać bardzo podobnie, ale charaktery macie kompletnie różne. Myślę, że muszę zobaczyć testy DNA, zanim w to uwierzę.

Tony odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się.

\- Tutaj mnie masz. Więc jakie tematy z waszych rozmów ominąłem?

Harry spojrzał ze strachem na kobietę, błagając wzrokiem, aby nic nie mówiła. Szkoda, że Tony wiedział już o nadużyciach i gwałtach, ale nie było potrzeby, aby dowiadywał się, że jego syn jest jeszcze bardziej spieprzony.

Natasha wiedziała, że powinna powiedzieć Starkowi o tym, że Harry się tnie, ale chłopiec wydawał się potrzebować osoby, której mógłby zaufać. Ostatnim czego ona potrzebowała, gdy się cięła, był wiszący nad nią rodzic. Zgoda, u niej trwało to tylko kilka miesięcy, ale naprawdę myślała, że mogłaby pomóc Harry'emu zachowując jego tajemnicę i samodzielnie wspierając go w porzuceniu zgubnego nawyku. Nadal jednak planowała zachęcić chłopca, aby sam udał się do Tony'ego i to jemu pozwolił pomóc.

\- Samoobrona - Nat mrugnęła do nastolatka. - Uznałam, że skoro mieszka w Stark Tower i jest synem Tony'ego Starka to dobrym pomysłem byłoby nauczenie go jak się bronić, a także samodzielnie wykrywać rzeczy, które mogą go skrzywdzić.

Natasha uniosła jedną brew w stronę chłopca, aby zobaczyć jak on na to zareaguje.

Tony odwrócił się do syna i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Czy to jest coś, czego byś chciał, mały szefie? Osobiście uważam, że to świetny pomysł; masz do dyspozycji wszystkich tych dobrze wyszkolonych bohaterów, możesz się dowiedzieć co możesz z tego wyciągnąć. Przyznaję, że poczułbym się znacznie lepiej, wiedząc, że możesz sam się obronić.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że kobieta zamierza zachować jego sekret. Mało tego, zaproponowała mu nauczenie go samoobrony. Bardzo chciał nauczyć się, jak bronić się samemu, ale przerażała go myśl, że miałby trenować z mężczyzną. Tak, uczył się im ufać, ale to nie znaczy, że chciałby z nimi trenować. A już zdecydowanie nie chciał, aby go dotykali.

\- Ale tylko ty - powiedział cicho chłopiec, spoglądając na kobietę. - Na razie tylko ty, żadnych treningów z resztą.

Mógł znieść towarzystwo i dotyk Natashy. Była kobietą, a ta nigdy nie zrobiła mu krzywdy na tle seksualnym.

\- Tak... tak - potwierdził Tony. Mógł zrozumieć czemu chłopiec chciał, aby trenowała go tylko Natasha. Harry bał się mężczyzn i nie było sposobu, aby wchodził z nimi w tak bliskie kontakty. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

\- Co powiesz, Tash, na wyszkolenie kolejnego pokolenia Starków?

Nat spojrzała pytająco na mężczyznę. Dlaczego chciał, aby tylko ona trenowała chłopca, skoro dostępni byli jeszcze Clint i Steve?

Tony delikatnie potrząsnął głową i poruszył wargami. "Później", odczytała Natasha. Będą musieli zapoznać kobietę z przeszłością Harry'ego.

\- Cóż, byłabym zaszczycona - powiedziała Nat, z powrotem zwracając swoją uwagę na Harry'ego.

\- Ale nie myśl, że skoro twoje ramię jest w gipsie, to dam ci jakieś fory.

***HP***

\- To prawda - powiedział poważnie Dumbledore. - Dursleyowie wyprowadzili się tego samego dnia, którego odebrali Harry'ego ze stacji Kings Cross.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że coś jest nie tak - pieklił się Syriusz. - Minęły już tygodnie, nigdy nie znajdziemy Harry'ego w Ameryce.

Dyrektor podniósł dłoń, aby zatrzymać wszystkie zadawane mu pytania.

\- Znajdziemy Harry'ego, miejmy wiarę. Dowiedziałem się, że jego krewni przeprowadzili się do Kalifornii. Harry jest bezpieczny i nadal chroniony przez osłony krwi. Znajdziemy go i upewnimy się, że jest bezpieczny, i że wróci we wrześniu do Hogwartu. Następnie zostawimy go na resztę wakacji z rodziną.

Syriusz uderzył ręką w stół.

\- Harry nie lubi mieszkać ze swoimi krewnymi i na pewno nie jest bezpieczny mieszkając tak daleko. Znajdziemy go i sprowadzimy z powrotem. Zamieszka na Grimmauld Place.

\- Syriuszu - westchnął Dumbledore. - Harry jest...

\- Moim chrześniakiem, Albusie i on powinien mieszkać ze mną.

\- Może powinieneś o tym pomyśleć, zanim porzuciłeś go i ruszyłeś w pościg za szczurem - zadrwił Severus.

\- Dosyć - powiedział surowo dyrektor. - Syriuszu nie jesteś w stanie zająć się nastoletnim chłopcem, zwłaszcza takim, który jest na pierwszym miejscu poszukiwanych przez Voldemorta.

\- Byłem, cholera, najlepszym aurorem jakiegokolwiek wyszkolił Moody - zaprotestował animag. - Mogę zapewnić chrześniakowi bezpieczeństwo.

\- Tak jak wtedy, gdy oboje zostaliście zaatakowani przez dementorów? - przypomniał mu Dumbledore. - Syriuszu, nie wątpię w twoją miłość do Harry'ego, ale on jest bezpieczniejszy ze swoim wujostwem.

\- Nie, nie jest - wymamrotał Fred.

\- Fred - zganił go George.

\- Nie, George nie możemy już dłużej milczeć na ten temat. Oni ranią Harry'ego i jakiego rodzaju przyjaciółmi bylibyśmy, gdybyśmy trzymali buzię na kłódkę i pozwalali im na to dalej? George, Harry jest z nimi w Ameryce i nie możemy już dłużej przysyłać mu eliksirów leczących.

\- O czym wy dwaj mówicie? - warknął Syriusz, brzmiąc jak w swojej animagicznej formie.

\- Chłopcy - ostrzegł Dumbledore. - Rozumiem, że troszczycie się o Harry'ego, ale takie wymykanie się do jego domu było niebezpieczne nie tylko dla was, ale także dla niego. Teraz dziękuję wam jednak za poinformowanie nas o przeprowadzce Harry'ego, ale muszę nalegać, abyście wrócili do swojego pokoju. My, dorośli, musimy się zająć pewnymi sprawami.

\- Siadajcie - warknęła Molly, do wstających bliźniaków. - Albusie Dumbledore, Fred i George to moi synowie i byłoby lepiej, abyś o tym pamiętał.

Kobieta zwróciła się do swoich synów.

\- Fred, proszę dokończ, to co zamierzałeś powiedzieć.

\- Molly, naprawdę muszę nalegać...

\- Albusie, sugeruję abyś nie kończył tego zdania - ostrzegła Molly, patrząc na dyrektora. - Czy muszę przypomnieć ci, że jesteś dyrektorem w ich szkole, a nie ojcem? Jeśli mają obawy o dziecko, które traktuje jak własnego syna, chciałabym wysłuchać tego, co mają do powiedzenia.

Bliźniacy wyprostowali się przy stole. Ich matka była w stu procentach lojalna wobec dyrektora, ale nawet ona nie ugięła się pod tym, co próbował im wcisnąć.

\- Kiedy Harry miał dwanaście lat - zaczął Fred - złapaliśmy go pod prysznicem w szatni.

\- Harry nigdy nie kąpał się w naszym towarzystwie - dodał George.

\- Nie wziął także prysznica przed żadnym z nas - powiedział z namysłem Ron. - Zawsze mył się późno w nocy, albo wczesnym rankiem, zanim ktokolwiek z nas się obudził.

\- To z powodu blizn - powiedział Fred, szukając wsparcia w bliźniaku. Bolało go wyjawianie tajemnicy przyjaciela, ale bardzo się o niego bał. Wiedzieli, że to ci Harry cierpiał z rąk wujostwa było czymś więcej niż paroma klapsami.

\- I kości - dodał drugi. - Harry jest taki chudy, że z łatwością można zobaczyć każdą kość w jego ciele. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś z tak wystającymi kościami.

Fred prychnął.

\- Tak się dzieje, gdy głodzą cię całe życie.

Syriusz spojrzał na bliźniaków, a cały kolor odpłynął mu z twarzy. Wiedział, że chłopiec nie lubił mieszkać ze swoimi krewnymi, ale nie przypuszczał, że było tak źle.

\- Blizny? - dopytywał, chcąc dokładnie wiedzieć, o czym mówią.

\- Na jego plecach - powiedział miękko Fred. - Jego wuj biczuje go pasem albo biczem, a jego plecy pokryte są wieloma bliznami, które zdobył na przestrzeni lat.

\- Są też siniaki i połamane kości, które zawsze ma po opuszczeniu domu krewnych - dodał George. - Bili go i głodzili, a Harry błagał, żebyśmy nikomu o tym nie mówili. Zawsze więc, potajemnie wysyłaliśmy mu mikstury, bandaże i jedzenie.

Sapiąc, Molly zakryła usta dłonią.

\- Och, ten biedny chłopiec. Zawsze był taki nieśmiały i uprzejmy, gdy był w naszym domu, ale zawsze uważałam za dziwne, że nigdy nie siedział na naszych meblach.

\- To dlatego, że nie wolno mu było tego robić w domu jego ciotki - przyznał George.

\- Czy wiedziałeś? - warknął Syriusz w stronę Dumbledore'a, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Czy wiedziałeś, że mój chrześniak był wykorzystywany przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Syriuszu, musisz zrozumieć...

\- Tak czy nie, staruszku! - wrzasnął animag.

Dyrektor wiedział, że nie masz szans, by wywinąć się od powiedzenia prawdy.

\- Miałem swoje podejrzenia - powiedział poważnie - ale musisz zrozumieć, że Harry był o wiele bezpieczniejszy ze swoimi krewnymi z chroniącymi go osłonami krwi niż gdziekolwiek w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że jakiś Śmierciożerca dostanie go i wychowa go na jednego z nich. Lub nawet na kolejnego Czarnego Pana.

\- Bezpieczniejszy! - krzyknęła Molly, trzęsąc się ze złości. - Połamane kości, blizny po bacie i niedożywienie. Jak ma być z tym bezpieczniejszy?

\- Mówiłam ci, że to najgorszy znany rodzaj mugoli - przypomniała gorzko Minerwa. - A co z Arabellą? Powiedziałeś, że zawsze powtarzała, że Harry był szczęśliwy i zdrowy.

Dumbledore skrzywił się. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnął to był skupiony na nim jednocześnie gniew Minerwy i Molly.

\- Harry jest bardzo potężny, bardziej niż ktokolwiek z was sobie wyobraża. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że tego rodzaju moc wpadnie w ręce ciemności. Tak, Arabella podejrzewała, że Harry był maltretowany, ale ja musiałem go tam zostawić dla większego dobra. Ci ludzi są przecież jego krewnymi, nie skrzywdziliby go. Każde dziecko od czasu do czasu dostaje klapsy i jest odsyłane do łóżka bez kolacji.

\- Przez tydzień? - krzyknął Fred. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, a ciało się trzęsło.

George otoczył ramieniem swojego brata i przyciągnął do pocieszającego uścisku. Niewielu o tym wiedziało, ale Fred był bardzo wrażliwy. Miał podejrzenia, że jego bliźniak może być empatą.

\- Harry wyznał nam kiedyś, że jego wuj zamknął go w szafce pod schodami na tydzień bez jedzenia i wody. Nie mógł nawet chodzić do łazienki, dostał tylko wiadro.

Syriusz miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje. Wiedział, że Harry nie był tam szczęśliwy, do diabła, które dziecko zgadza się wprowadzić do swojego ojca chrzestnego, który uciekł z więzienia parę minut po pierwszym spotkaniu z nim? Wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a, wskazał na niego palcem w warknął.

\- Znajdziemy Harry'ego, a później pozostaniesz tak daleko od niego, jak to tylko możliwe. Zostawiłeś go w domu z agresywnymi krewnymi, a to wszystko dla twojego pieprzonego większego dobra. No cóż, nigdy więcej... Co sprawiło, że pomyślałeś, że większe dobro jest ważniejsze niż Harry? Jak mogłeś żyć sam ze sobą, wiedząc, że zostawiłeś dziecko... niewinnego chłopca, którym był w domu, w którym go krzywdzili?

\- To nie było łatwe - odpowiedział smutno Dumbledore - ale musiało zostać zrobione.

Kingsley siedział na krześle i słuchał wszystkiego z przerażeniem. Nigdy nie miał okazji poznać nastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera, ale poznał go, kiedy ten był dzieckiem. Był dobrym przyjacielem Jamesa, razem uczęszczali do Akademii Aurorów. Odwiedził Potterów zaraz po jego narodzinach i chłopiec był pierwszym dzieckiem jakie kiedykolwiek trzymał. Był takim słodkim i pięknym dzieckiem, a James martwił się, ponieważ w ogóle nie płakał. Miał swoje podejrzenia, co do miejsca pobytu nastolatka, ale nie zamierzał się z nimi zdradzać. Przynajmniej na razie. Pomyślał, że to dziwne, kiedy kilka dni temu skontaktował się z nim Nick i zaczął zadawać pytania na temat Harry'ego Pottera, ale założył, że SHIELD właśnie kontrolował świat czarodziejów. Nie, zdecydowanie zamierzał złożyć wizytę swojemu bratu i dowiedzieć się, o ten dokładnie wie o Harrym, zanim powie o tym Syriuszowi lub Dumbledore'owi. Godzinę temu pobiegłby do dyrektora bez wahania, ale po tym co usłyszał, już nigdy tak nie postąpi.

***HP***

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz laserów? Nie musimy mówić Pepper. To, czego nie wie nie zaszkodzi jej.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie ramię. Miał na sobie rękawice identyczne jak w zbroi Iron Mana.

\- Przyznaję, że byłyby fajne, ale ja ich nie potrzebuję.

Tony sapnął.

\- Cofnij to, każdy potrzebuje laserów. Zastanów, o ile świat byłby lepszy, gdyby wszyscy chodzili z laserami przyczepionymi do ramienia.

\- Cóż, nie sądzę, aby każda osoba dysponująca laserem uczyniła świat lepszym - zachichotał Harry.

\- Huh, moje życie się polepszyło - nadąsał się geniusz.

\- To jest naprawdę super - powiedział chłopiec, zginając palce.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że to jest niesamowite, to pomyśl co będzie, gdy skończymy resztę i sprawimy, że będziesz latać.

Harry potrząsnął ramieniem i z otwartymi ustami popatrzył na ojca.

\- To znaczy, jeśli nie boisz się wysokości - dodał szybko Tony, biorąc jego szok za strach.

\- Nie - powiedział chłopiec, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Po prostu nie sądziłem, że moja zbroja rzeczywiście poleci. Założyłem, że to tylko dla zabawy.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry - powtarzał Tony, kręcą głową. - Nie doszedłeś do tego jeszcze? Buduję tylko to, co najlepsze, więc dlaczego, do cholery, miałbym sprawić, że twoja zbroja Iron Mana nie poleci? Ciągle narzekam przecież na brak laserów i pocisków.

\- Wow - powiedział Harry, unosząc przed siebie dłoń. - Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy polecę, to byłoby naprawdę zabawne. Dziękuję - powiedział szczerze.

\- Jesteś w tym naturalny, mały szefie. Zanim się zorientujesz, sam będziesz budował własne roboty i systemy sztucznej inteligencji.

\- Na pewno nie - wymamrotał nastolatek. - Nigdy nie byłem taki mądry.

Tony odłożył klucz, a następnie starł ścierką smar z rąk.

\- Ciężko jest dobrze pracować w szkole, kiedy nie wolno jest ci się wybijać ponad swojego głupiego kuzyna.

\- J-jak się dowiedziałeś? - sapnął chłopiec.

\- Harry, zachwyciłeś nauczycieli, tak, że chcieli cię przenieść o kilka klas wyżej, a później nagle spadłeś z najwyższych stopni na najniższe. Twoje oceny, bez względu na przedmiot, zawsze uplasowały się tuż poniżej twojego kuzyna. Wniosek jest prosty - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

Harry zdjął rękawicę i położył ją na stole.

\- Jak dowiedziałeś się o moich ocenach? - zapytał, wycofując się o kilka kroków od swojego ojca.

Tony nie chciał denerwować swojego syna, ale nie było mowy, aby go okłamał.

\- Po tym, jak straciłeś przytomność kazałem JARVISowi wykopać wszystko o tobie i twoich krewnych.

\- Czemu? - dopytywał Harry, czując mdłości. Wiedział, że nie będzie tego wiele, zwłaszcza po jego jedenastych urodzinach. Tony był jednak typem, który musi wiedzieć wszystko, więc na pewno nie ustanie w swoich poszukiwaniach póki nie dowie się wszystkiego, czego będzie chciał. Nienawidził tego, że wiedzieli już o jego nadużyciach i gwałtach, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie mogli się dowiedzieć o magii.

\- Hej, uspokój się, dzieciaku - powiedział cicho geniusz, gdy zauważył reakcję chłopca. - Nie widziałem o tobie nic, a ty byłeś bardzo bliski śmierci. JARVIS wyszukał więc jak najwięcej rzeczy, abyśmy mogli się dowiedzieć jak ci pomóc. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, czy jesteś uczulony na jakiekolwiek leki lub jedzenie, a kiedy zobaczyliśmy blizny... Cóż, możesz sobie wyobrazić, że wpadliśmy w panikę.

\- Przykro mi, że się zdenerwowałem - powiedział chłopiec, pokornie spuszczając głowę. - Po prostu...

Tony położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, próbując zignorować, że wzdrygnął się na taki kontakt.

\- Harry, wiem, że nie przeprowadziliśmy jeszcze pełnej rozmowy na temat twojej przeszłości, ale obiecuję, że nie będę naciskał. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przeżyłeś koszmar, przez to do czego zmuszał cię drań, ale nic z tego nie było twoją winą. Nigdy nie zmieniłbym o tobie zdania, niezależnie od tego, czego bym się dowiedział. Jesteś moim synem, którego nigdy nie pragnąłem, ale bez którego nie mógłbym teraz żyć.

Harry otarł łzę drżącą ręką.

\- J-ja miałem s-sześć lat - jego głos był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu.

Tony zamknął oczy, przełykając żółć, która pojawiła się w jego gardle. Nie musiał pytać, doskonale wiedział, o czym mówił Harry. Niestety.

Nastolatek nie mógł uwierzyć w to, do czego właśnie przyznał się swojemu ojcu. To po prostu mu się wymsknęło.

\- O Boże, będę wymiotować - jęknął, upadając na kolana.

Tony szybko złapał kosz na śmieci, pchając go przed syna w samą porę. Sam desperacko chciał opróżnić żołądek, ale dla syna musiał być silny. Wiedział, że Harry był bardzo młody, kiedy zaczęło się wykorzystywanie go seksualnie, ale pomimo wszystkich zdjęć, miał nikłą nadzieję, że było to bliżej wieku lat dziewięciu czy dziesięciu. Nie znaczy to, że dziewięć czy dziesięć byłoby lepsze, ale cholera, sześć lat to jeszcze małe dziecko. On sam w wieku dziesięciu lat wiedział czym jest seks i stracił dziewictwo trzy lata później, ale w wieku sześciu nie miał pojęcia o takich sprawach. Sześciolatek powinien rysować kredkami i oglądać kreskówki, a nie cierpieć z powodu chorych, nikczemnych mężczyzn. Jego syn musiał być naprawdę zdezorientowany i ogromnie cierpieć.

\- Teraz weź głęboki oddech - powiedział uspokajająco, klęcząc przy dziecku. Byłby szczęśliwy mogąc wyciągnął ramię i pogładzić go po plecach, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dotyk był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął Harry.

Łkając, Harry wsunął głowę między kolana i próbował głęboko oddychać. Wiedział, że jego ojciec zdawał sobie sprawę z wykorzystywania seksualnego, ale to wcale nie ułatwiało rozmowy na ten temat. Wbijano mu do głowy, że gdyby kiedykolwiek o tym komukolwiek powiedział, zostałby zabity.

\- Harry, to nic. Naprawdę, nie ma takiej rzeczy, przez którą zmieniłbym zdanie na twój temat, ani moich uczuć względem ciebie. Wiem, że byliśmy razem przez bardzo krótki czas, ale nie ma takiej rzeczy, której bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. Jestem gotów wystąpić przeciw Pepper i wyposażyć twoją zbroję w lasery i pociski... a naprawdę przeraża mnie ta szalona rudowłosa.

Harry podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do taty.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął. - Nie jestem gotów mówić jeszcze o tym wszystkim, ale obiecuję, że spróbuję. Naprawdę cieszę się, że mam za ojca właśnie ciebie... Czy w porządku będzie, jeśli będę zwracał się do ciebie ''tato''? - zapytał nieśmiało.

Tony nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu rozjaśniającego jego twarz.

\- Byłbym zaszczycony, będąc nazywanym przez ciebie tatą... synu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** : Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** : s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

Tony skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk rozbijanego przedmiotu, modląc się, aby specjalnie wzmocnione szyby wytrzymały. Obijając się od ściany, o którą właśnie się opierał, podszedł do Steve'a, który właśnie wychodził z windy.

\- Od jak dawna tam jest? - spytał kapitan, kuląc się na dźwięk czegoś uderzającego w ścianę. Albo próbującego się przez nią przebić.

\- Od trzech godzin - odpowiedział z niedowierzaniem Tony. - Cieszę się, że pomyślałem o powiedzeniu mu tego bliżej bezpiecznego pokoju. Nie chciałbym widzieć skutków zniszczeń, gdyby dowiedział się gdziekolwiek indziej.

Steve spojrzał smutno na Tony'ego.

\- Jak się trzymasz?

Geniusz wgapiał się tępo w ścianę naprzeciwko niego.

\- Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymuje mnie przed zabiciem tego popierdoleńca, jest mój syn. Chyba wiem, jak się czuje Bruce. Mam wrażenie, że w moim wnętrzu jest potwór, próbujący się uwolnić.

Steve spojrzał na swoje buty z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

\- Chyba mam pewne pojęcie o tym, jak się czujesz - przyznał cicho. - Bywałem wcześniej wściekły, ale nigdy nie czułem się tak, jakbym mógł popełnić morderstwo z zimną krwią.

Geniusz zamknął oczy, znów widząc swojego syna załamanego i płaczącego na podłodze w jego warsztacie. Potworności, jakich musiał doświadczyć, przewijały się przez jego głowę. Jak ktoś mógł zrobić tak nikczemne i podłe rzeczy małemu dziecku?

Z okrzykiem wściekłości Tony dopadł do drzwi do pokoju Hulka.

\- JARVIS, wpuść mnie - zażądał - i nie waż się otwierać drzwi dla nikogo poza mną lub Brucem.

\- Tony, co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał Steve, zbliżając się do mężczyzny.

Geniusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie mogę zacząć ścigać tych skurwysynów, ale nasz przyjazny zielony gigant z pewnością pozwoli mi się zrelaksować.

\- Tony! - krzyknął Steve, próbując chwycić ramię milionera, ale było już za późno. Geniusz przeszedł przez drzwi, a te się za nim zamknęły, zanim mógł go powstrzymać.

\- Ty głupi, lekkomyślny skurwysynu - mruknął Steve. - JARVIS, otwórz drzwi!

\- Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale kazano mi tego nie robić.

Przeklinając, Steve przyłożył ucho do drzwi i wstrzymał oddech, aby lepiej słyszeć. Tony nie umieściłby w swojej wieży nic taniego, drzwi były więc wysokiej jakości i prawie niemożliwe było cokolwiek przez nie usłyszeć. Mógł usłyszeć jakieś stłumione dźwięki, które możliwie mogłyby być głosami, ale to wszystko. Przycisnął mocniej ucho do drzwi i przymknął oko w nadziei, że coś usłyszy. Wydał cichy skowyt i odskoczył do tyłu, gdy coś nagle uderzyło w drzwi.

\- Stawiam sto dolarów, że to była głowa Starka.

\- Clint - jęknął Steve, zdając sobie sprawę, że łucznik był świadkiem jego dziecinnej próby podsłuchiwania i dziewczęcego skowytu. - Od kiedy tu jesteś?

\- Od momentu, kiedy bogaty idiota zamknął się w jednym pokoju z wkurzonym Hulkiem - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. - O i tak na wszelki wypadek, nie zamierzam sprzątać kawałków Starka, gdy drzwi się w końcu otworzą.

\- To nie jest dobre - powiedział Steve, spoglądając na drzwi, gdy usłyszał, że coś ponownie w nie uderza. - Harry potrzebuje Tony'ego. Jak on mógł być tak lekkomyślny?

\- Tony cierpi - powiedział smutno Clint. - Czuje się bezradny, ponieważ nie może odebrać od Harry'ego całego bólu i strachu. Oraz nie może zabić tego grubego drania, ponieważ wciąż potrzebujemy go, aby doprowadził nas do kolejnych takich jak on. Tony musi zostać uderzony i poczuć ból, a co w takim przypadku będzie lepsze niż...

\- Hulk - dokończył Steve. - On zostanie zabity.

Clint kiwnął głową.

\- Bez wątpienia.

***HP***

Jęknąwszy, Tony złapał się za głowę i ostrożnie spróbował usiąść.

\- Co, do cholery, wypiłem wczoraj wieczorem? Nie czułem się tak źle od czasów imprezy na swoje osiemnaste urodziny.

Otworzył oczy, ale zamknął je równie szybko, czując wypalające źrenice światło słoneczne.

Jęknąwszy po raz kolejny, mężczyzna położył się z powrotem i spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Bolało go całe ciało, łącznie z cebulkami włosów. Powierzchnia pod nim była twarda, a po odczuwalnym na całym ciele zimnie, mógł stwierdzić, że był nagi. Dlaczego, do licha, nie był w ciepłym łóżku z piękną, gorącą blondynką? Budzenie się z kacem i lekkim zanikiem pamięci, nie było dla niego nowością, ale zawsze budził się z nagą pięknością w ramionach.

\- Dobrze, skoro nie jesteś martwy, teraz mogę cię zabić.

Zmuszając się do podniesienia powiek, Tony spojrzał w lewo, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie jesteś nagą, gorącą blondynką - jęknął, widząc siedzącego pod ścianą Bruce'a. - Chociaż jesteś nagi.

Bruce spojrzał na geniusza.

\- Co, do diabła, myślałeś zamykając się tutaj z drugim facetem? Próbowałeś się zabić?

Siadając i wycofując się, aż mógł oprzeć się o ścianę, Tony skrzywił się z bólu. Spojrzawszy w dół, spostrzegł, że całe jego ciało pokrywały siniaki. Skrzywił się.

\- To ty to zrobiłeś? - spytał Bruce'a, który w przeciwieństwie do niego nie miał na ciele ani jednej kolorowej plamy.

Naukowiec wgapiał się w inżyniera bez mrugania.

\- Drugi facet mógł cię zabić zeszłej nocy. Co, do cholery, chciałeś zrobić?

Jęcząc, Tony oparł się głową o ścianę i zamknął oczy.

\- Na pewno nie się zabić - odpowiedział cicho. - Ja tylko... potrzebowałem... - nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie odpowiednich słów, zamilkł i opuścił brodę na klatkę piersiową.

\- Rozumiem - westchnął Bruce. - Ale naprawdę mogłeś powalczyć ze Stevem albo Clintem. Nie musiałeś wkurzać drugiego faceta.

\- Drugi facet już był wkurzony - parsknął geniusz. - Ja tylko zapewniłem mu rozrywkę i dotrzymałem towarzystwa.

\- A co by się stało z Harrym, gdybyś zginął? Czyżbyś zapomniał, kim są jego jedyni żyjący krewni?

Blednąc, Tony spojrzał na Bruce'a.

\- Poproszę Pepper, żeby natychmiast zmieniła moją wolę. Czy jeśli coś mi się przydarzy, to zaopiekujesz się Harrym?

Naukowiec patrzył na Tony'ego z szeroko otwartymi z niedowierzania oczami.

\- Chcesz, aby został opiekunem Harry'ego, jeśli umrzesz?

\- Tak - odparł bez wahania geniusz. - Bardzo ci na nim zależy, a on też się o ciebie troszczy. Wiem, że dobrze zaopiekujesz się moim synem.

\- Ja... ja... - wyjąkał Bruce. - A co z drugim facetem?

\- On nie skrzywdzi Harry'ego. Cholera, mnie zostawił przy życiu... w większości - skrzywił się, próbując się rozciągnąć.

Bruce nawet nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, wiedział, że nie mógłby porzucić Harry'ego. Nie rozumiał tego, ale kochał chłopca jakby był jego własny.

\- Zajmę się Harrym, obiecuję. Nie pozwolę, aby coś mu się stało.

Tony z wdzięcznością skinął głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie pomyślał wcześniej, co się stanie z chłopcem, jeśli zostanie zabity. Było wielu ludzi, którzy z chęcią ujrzeliby go wąchającego kwiatki od spodu albo dwa metry pod ziemią. Jeśli umrze, nim zmieni swoją wolę, jego syn skończyłby na powrót ze swoją ciotką i wujem.

\- Tony, możesz wpisać kilka dodatkowych nazwisk w testamencie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie jestem bogaczem ze stałą, bezpieczną pracą.

\- Prawda - zachichotał Tony. - Jakby Hulk kiedykolwiek miałby pozwolić, żeby kiedykolwiek ci się coś stało.

\- Mimo to nie zaszkodzi umieścić tam również Pepper, może nawet Steve'a lub Clinta. Wszyscy oni uwielbiają Harry'ego i na pewno będą się nim opiekować, jeśli coś miałoby ci się stać. Żyjemy niebezpiecznym życiem, musimy przede wszystkim zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo i stabilność.

\- Zamierzam postąpić zgodnie z twoją radą i to zrobić - powiedział Tony, mentalnie sporządzając listę potencjalnych opiekunów dla swojego syna. Widząc jak Bruce wierci się niekomfortowo pod ścianą, Tony uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie widziałem na twoim ciele żadnych siniaków, więc założyłem, że nie zebrałeś żadnych trafień. Proszę, powiedz mi, że złamałem ci choć jedno żebro lub coś. Zrobiłem to, prawda?

Bruce przewrócił oczami, na zachowanie geniusza.

\- Stark, tylko w zbroi Iron Mana uderzasz jak dziewczyna.

Tony uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zostałeś uderzony przez Natashę albo Pepper? Całkowicie uznam to za komplement. Przyznaj się, jakie zebrałeś obrażenia?

Bruce próbował zebrać się w sobie i starał się poczuć bardziej komfortowo, przed wyjawieniem tej konkretnej rzeczy.

\- Szczerze, naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

Tony potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, myślę, że zebrałem nieco zbyt wiele uderzeń w głowę - delikatnie dotknął obolałej czaszki, skomląc lekko, gdy nacisnął na szczególnie duży guz. - Hej, doktorku, myślę, że będę potrzebował prześwietlenia.

Bruce ścisnął mostek nosa, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Tony nie pamięta wydarzeń z minionej nocy.

\- Tony, nie uważasz za dziwne, że jesteś nagi?

Geniusz roześmiał się.

\- Cholera, zdecydowanie nie. Już dawno przywyknąłem do budzenia się nago bez wspomnień z zeszłej nocy.

\- Więc, czy nie uważasz tego za dziwne w obecnej sytuacji?

Zauważając, że Bruce się pochylony nieco na bok, nie siedząc w całości na tyłku, szczęka Tony'ego opadła, a oczy rozszerzyły mu się komicznie.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie ma mowy - zawołał. - Czy mówisz, że ty i ja... Że ja... Że pozwoliłeś mi...

\- Tak, Tony, dokładnie to próbuję powiedzieć - warknął Bruce.

\- W jaki sposób? - sapnął geniusz.

Bruce pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem, to wszystko jest trochę rozmyte.

Tony odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Dobra, Banner, miałeś mnie przez chwilę. Nie ma mowy, żebym zapomniał, że pieprzyłem twój wspaniały tyłek.

Bruce zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że był pewien, że Tony usłyszał jak mu zgrzytają.

\- Czy chciałbyś, abym przekazał ci DNA, jako dowód tego co tu zaszło? -Bruce machnął ręką pomiędzy nimi. - Bo czuję, że mam go całkiem sporo. - Bruce skrzywił się, zmieniając stronę, na której się opierał.

Tony siedział, gapiąc się na Bruce'a jak jakaś ryba. Znał Bannera i wiedział, że nie ma mowy, aby żartował sobie z czegoś takiego. Szczerze mówiąc, ten człowiek nie miał poczucia humoru.

\- Mówisz poważnie, prawda?

Rumieniąc się, naukowiec pokiwał głową.

Tony kilkakrotnie przejechał dłonią po włosach, starając się sformułować właściwe słowa.

\- Czy byłem najlepszym z jakim kiedykolwiek spałeś?

Bruce rozpaczliwie chciał uderzyć palanta w nos, ale był naprawdę zbyt obolały, aby się poruszyć. Minęło wiele lat, odkąd ostatni raz był na dole, a teraz przypomniał sobie dlaczego. Nie pamiętał jak właściwie trafił pod Tony'ego i nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale mężczyzna był najlepszym, jaki go kiedykolwiek miał. Oczywiście, ten człowiek miał mnóstwo doświadczenia.

\- Po prostu ubierz się i wynoś stąd - warknął Bruce, nie pragnąc niczego więcej jak prysznic i drzemka.

Tony nadąsał się.

\- No dalej, potrzebuję jakiś szczegółów. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że się pieprzyliśmy, a potem tak po prostu wyrzucić.

\- Mogę i to właśnie robię - warknął Bruce. - A teraz, Tony, jeśli powiesz komukolwiek o tym, co się tu stało, przejmę opiekę nad Harrym wcześniej niż później. Przysięgam, zabiję cię, jeśli to się wyda.

Tony nie wątpił w słowa Bruce'a nawet przez chwilę.

\- Dobrze, nie mów mi - jęknął podnosząc ubranie i zaczynając się ubierać. - Będę musiał po prostu obejrzeć nagranie z kamer bezpieczeństwa.

Bruce zbladł.

\- Cholera, Tony! - ryknął. - Chcę ten materiał! - ale było już za późno. Tony wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

***HP***

\- Więc przeżyłeś?

Tony zatrzymał się w wejściu do kuchni i rozejrzał.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - zapytał Steve'a, który gotował coś, co pachniało spalenizną.

\- Wciąż śpi, według JARVISa. Zmartwiłem się, gdy nie znalazłem go tutaj, gotującego jak szalony. - przyznał kapitan i aż gwizdnął widząc wszystkie siniaki mężczyzny.

\- Cholera, Hulk naprawdę się tobą zajął, prawda?

\- To było tego warte, zwłaszcza, że ja później zająłem się Bruce'em - uśmiechając się złośliwie, Tony mrugnął do Steve'a.

\- Ty i Bruce się zajęliście się sobą?* - zapytał z niepokojem Steve. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze dla zespołu, jeśli dwójka z nich się biła i podskakiwał sobie.

Tony jęknął, potrząsając głową na niewinność kapitana. Miał wspaniałą odpowiedź na jego pytanie, ale wiedział, że jeśli coś zdradzi, Bruce go zabije.

\- Coś w tym stylu - wymamrotał.

Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, obejrzał materiał z zeszłej nocy. Cholera, naprawdę żałował, że nie pamięta tej nocy. Był także ciekaw, jak to się stało i czy w ogóle był to zaangażowany Hulk. Nie wiedział przecież siebie pieprzącego wielkiego zielonego faceta.

Krzywiąc się, Steve umieścił półmisek na stole i usiadł przed Tonym. Odchylił się na krześle i powiódł wzrokiem od talerza do geniusza.

\- Um, możesz spróbować pierwszy.

Marszcząc nos, Tony złapał naczynie i przyciągnął je do siebie. Chwytając widelec, zaczął szturchać dziwną, pomarańczową plamę.

\- Co to do diabła jest?

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Obserwowałem Harry'ego kilka razy, gdy przygotowywał jajecznicę i pomyślałem, że ja też mogę to zrobić - Steve pochylił się, aby złapać jajka, ale zrezygnował, gdy poczuł ich zapach.

\- Harry sprawia, że wygląda to tak łatwo - jęknął.

Chichocząc, Tony wstał i cofnął się od stołu.

\- Może powinienem pójść i sprawdzić co z nim jest. To nie w jego stylu, spanie tak długo.

Tony miał właśnie odwrócić się i wyjść, gdy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, i w pośpiechu wpadł przez nie rozespany, rozczochrany chłopiec w piżamie.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - wydyszał. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i wyglądał jakby się miał zaraz rozpłakać. - Nie chciałem zaspać. Mogę przygotować dla was śniadanie w ciągu piętnastu minut.

Dwaj mężczyźni patrzyli jak nastolatek gorączkowo rzuca się do lodówki i zaczyna wyjmować z niej składniki.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał delikatnie geniusz.

\- Przykro mi. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie zaśpię - wymamrotał pokornie Harry. - Nie wiem dlaczego to się stało, wiem, że lepiej nie zaspać. Proszę, nie bądźcie wściekli, przepraszam.

Steve i Tony wymienili pełne troski spojrzenia. Geniusz powoli zbliżył się do swojego syna i delikatnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując rozpaczliwe przygotowywanie składników.

\- Hej, nie jesteśmy na ciebie wściekli, dzieciaku. Jesteś nastolatkiem, powinieneś spać do południa i siedzieć do trzeciej nad ranem. Twoim obowiązkiem nie jest gotowanie dla nas - Tony'emu nie umknął fakt jak bardzo chłopiec drży. Jego syn był przerażony.

Harry odmówił podniesienia głowy, by spojrzeć na ojca. Nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania i gniewu w jego oczach. Był dobry tylko w jednej rzeczy i nawet jej nie mógł wykonać poprawnie. Wiedzieli teraz, że był niczym więcej niż leniwym dzieckiem i marnowaniem przestrzeni, i teraz z pewnością odeślą do wujostwa.

\- Jestem dobry w gotowaniu - wymamrotał cicho chłopiec. Odsuwając się od mężczyzny, złapał patelnię i położył ją na kuchence.

Tony spojrzał w stronę drzwi, a jego wzrok padł na zaniepokojonego Bruce'a. Nie był pewien jak poradzić sobie z chłopcem, nastolatek go zdezorientował.

\- Och, świetnie. Późne śniadanie - powiedział naukowiec, podchodząc do stołu i nie spuszczając wzroku od Harry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się go uspokoić, zanim całkowicie się rozpadnie. - Obawiałem się, że się spóźniłem i przegapiłem posiłek.

\- Sam się nieco spóźniłem. Wydaje się, że tego ranka wszyscy potrzebowali więcej snu, więc to w porządku. Cap chciał nas potruć, gotując - zażartował Tony, delikatnie szturchając swojego syna łokciem.

Harry wzdrygnął się, wycofując od ojca.

\- Tak mi przykro, tato. Już nigdy nie zaśpię.

Uspokajając się trochę, wrócił do gotowania próbując ukryć drżenie i łzy. Modlił się, aby go nie odesłali, ani nie ukarali. Większość nocy spędził mając koszmary i nie zasnął aż do piątej rano. Naprawdę nie chciał się spóźnić z przygotowaniem śniadania.

\- Synu, nie masz kłopotów i nikt nie jest na ciebie zły. Gotowanie nie jest twoją pracą i nie zostaniesz ukarany za nie zrobienie tego - powiedział Tony stanowczo. - Tak, kochamy twoje jedzenie, ale jeśli zdecydowałbyś się już nigdy więcej go nie przygotowywać, nikt nie byłby na ciebie zły.

Harry opuścił głowę na klatkę piersiową, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Po prostu nie wiedział co zrobić, ani powiedzieć. Tony i reszta dawali mu wszystko o czym zawsze marzył... i to go przerażało. Wiedział, że kiedyś to wszystko zrujnuje i da im powód, aby go nienawidzić.

\- Harry, dlaczego nie weźmiesz prysznica, podczas gdy ja coś zamówię? - zasugerował naukowiec uprzejmie. - Weź dzień wolny i zrelaksuj się.

Nie podnosząc głowy, chłopiec wybiegł z kuchni.

\- Nie rób tego - polecił Bruce, kiedy Tony chciał ruszyć w ślad za synem. - Daj mu czas, pozwól mu się wykąpać i uspokoić. Dopiero później spróbuj z nim porozmawiać. Tony, wiem, że się starasz, ale Harry naprawdę potrzebuje profesjonalnej pomocy.

\- Wiem - potwierdził, wpatrując się w kuchenne drzwi, pragnąc ruszyć za swoim synem, ale Bruce miał rację. Harry potrzebował czasu.

\- Ale komu mogę zaufać, że nie pobiegnie z tym od razu do mediów?

\- SHIELD - zasugerował Steve. - Mają armię lekarzy dla nich pracujących i wszyscy podpisywali kontrakt o zachowaniu milczenia. Phil dał mi znakomitego psychiatrę po tym, jak się obudziłem.

Tony otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć coś obraźliwego, ale Bruce przyhamował jego zapędy.

\- Ma rację, Tony. Lekarze SHIELD byliby w stanie pomóc twojemu synowi. Ich psychiatrzy zostali przeszkoleni, aby radzić sobie z PTSD* i innymi zaburzeniami. Będą wiedzieć, jak mu pomóc.

Tony wiedział, że mają rację, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sposobu, aby Harry sobie z tym poradził. Jego chłopiec był tak bardzo zraniony i wciąż cierpiał. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić, aby mu pomóc, ale zrobiłby wszystko, aby pomóc mu zakończyć ten koszmar.

***HP***

Siedząc w brodziku prysznica, podczas gdy biczowała gorąca woda, Harry po raz piąty przejechał nożem po ramieniu. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed samookaleczaniem, nawet gdyby chciał, czego w tej chwili nie robił. Musiał poczuć coś innego niż strach i odrzucenie. Nie mógł poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi wirującymi uczuciami wewnątrz niego, ale potrafił znieść ból zewnętrzny. Wiedział, że Loki i Natasha będą wściekli, ale nie miał nad tym kontroli.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje zachowanie w kuchni, jakby błaganie kiedykolwiek mu pomogło. Jego ojciec musiał myśleć, że jest nie tylko bezwartościowy, ale także słaby i żałosny. Dlaczego nie mógł być normalnym czternastoletnim, prawie piętnastoletnim, chłopcem? Ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy, ponownie przyłożył ostrze do ramienia.

\- Paniczu, doktor Banner poprosił mnie, abym poinformował cię, że dostarczono śniadanie - ogłosił JARVIS.

Wstając, Harry szybko się umył, a następnie owinął jedną z jego starych koszul wokół ramienia. Jego rany krwawiły całkiem mocno, więc będzie musiał mocno je owinąć i założyć bluzę z kapturem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nikt nie zakwestionuje takiego ubioru latem. Jego glamour mogło ukryć świeże rany i blizny, ale nie pomogłoby w kwestii krwi.

Myśl o jedzeniu wywoływała w nim teraz mdłości, ale nie chciał bardziej denerwować Bruce'a i swojego ojca. Mogli mówić, że nie miał problemów z powodu nieprzygotowania śniadania, ale on wiedział lepiej.

Harry został brutalnie wyrwany ze swoich myśli, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i zobaczył opierającego się o jego łóżko boga psot.

\- Zapytałbym, czy chciałbyś, abym wyleczył te paskudne, zadane sobie rany, ale wydajesz się zadowolony z cierpienia nimi powodowanego - zadrwił Loki.

\- Nie zrozumiałbyś - mruknął Harry, łapiąc za bluzę, którą ciotka dała mu w dniu, w którym poznał swojego ojca i założył ją.

\- Czy możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać? Mam już dość na dzisiaj.

\- Nie, nie rozumiem - przyznał Loki. - Jak okaleczenie samego siebie może sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej?

Chłopiec spojrzał na boga, potem potrząsnął głową, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Wiedział, że nigdy nie uda mu się go zrozumieć.

\- Ach, syn Starka. Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?

Przygryzając wargę, Harry wpatrywał się w dużą postać blokującą mu drogę. Nigdy przedtem nie widział kogoś o tak wielkiej posturze jak Thor i mężczyzna cholernie go przerażał. Jak ktoś może urosnąć do takich rozmiarów?

\- Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana - odpowiedział chłopiec garbiąc się i próbując się stać jeszcze mniejszym

Thor odrzucił głowę do tyłu i głośno się roześmiał, nie rozumiejąc znaczenia tego, jak mały chłopiec odskoczył do tyłu i potknął się.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie ''panem'', dziecko. Jesteśmy praktycznie rodziną. Mów mi Thor.

Nerwowo bawiąc się rękawem bluzy, Harry pokiwał głową. Chciał tylko wyminąć Thora i udać się do kuchni. Owszem, mężczyzna wydawał się dość miły, ale nerwy chłopca zostały już dziś wystarczająco nadszarpnięte.

\- Bracie, wierzę, że strawa czeka na nas w kuchni - odezwał się Loki jedwabistym głosem.

Harry skulił się jeszcze bardziej, zupełnie zapomniał o czarnowłosym bogu. Teraz był uwięziony pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi istotami i czuł, że zbliża się kolejny atak paniki.

Wyczuwając skok w magii chłopca, Loki delikatnie otoczył go własną magią, próbując go pocieszyć. Nie musiał być empatą, aby poczuć, że nastolatek jest przerażony Thorem. Wiedział też, że nie pomaga, stojąc tak blisko. Poprzedniej nocy wyjaśnił Thorowi, że Harry był poważnie wykorzystywany fizyczne i seksualnie, ale Thor był nieco tępy i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przeraża dziecko.

Harry nie chciał, aby dotykała go magia Lokiego, ale była ona ciepła i pocieszająca, więc nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wtuleniem się w nią i wciągnięciem w siebie. Nie podobało mu się, że opanował go lęk, ale Loki odebrał go trochę, uspokajając go.

W końcu, widząc strach w oczach chłopca, Thor wycofał się z korytarza. Bolało go, że dziecko się go bało, nigdy by go przecież nie skrzywdził, bez względu jak bardzo by się rozzłościł. Rozumiał jednak jego lęk, jego brat wyjaśnił, co chłopiec wycierpiał z rąk swoich krewnych, a jego rozmiar i donośny głos musiały go wystraszyć.

Loki był zszokowany, gdy Harry nie tylko nie odepchnął jego magii, ale przyjął z zadowoleniem i trzymał się rozpaczliwie. Strach, odczuwany przez chłopca, który na niego opadł, niemal go oślepił. Niemal zrozumiał, czemu ten się okaleczał, jako sposób radzenia sobie z własnymi problemami. Nigdy nie był w pobliżu dziecka tak złamanego jak syn Starka.

\- Hej, mały szefie, wszystko w porządku?

Nastolatek spojrzał ponad szerokimi ramionami Thora i ujrzał tatę patrzącego na niego z troską.

\- W-wszystko w porządku, tato. Thor po prostu pytał, jak się mam.

\- Tak, właśnie poznawałem twojego pięknego syna - powiedział Thor, klepiąc Tony'ego po ramieniu. - On jest bardzo miłym ch... dzieckiem - poprawił się bóg, widząc jak Harry wzdryga się na nazwaniem go ''chłopcem''. Z jakiegoś powodu tego nie lubił.

Tony jęknął pod ciężarem ręki Thora. Miał nadzieję, że ten wkrótce przypomni sobie, że śmiertelnicy są łamliwi.

\- Śniadanie już przyszło - przypomniał, rzucając Lokiemu ostre spojrzenie. Nie podobało mu się, że dupek stoi tak blisko jego syna, albo jak ten pochyla się w jego stronę, że ich ramiona niemal się stykały.

Harry kiwnął głową, posyłając Thorowi kolejne przestraszone spojrzenie. Chciał dostać się do kuchni, ale nie było mowy, aby przeszedł obok Thora w miejscu tak ciasnym jak korytarz. Jakby wyczuwając problem, bóg piorunów rozejrzał się i skierował do kuchni.

\- Nie pozwól, aby jego rozmiar cię przerażał, dziecko. Thor jest niczym więcej niż pluszowym misiem ze zbyt dużą ilością mięśni. Nigdy nie położyłby na tobie ręki - powiedział cicho Loki.

\- Tak, to nie Thor jest bogiem, o którego powinieneś się martwić - warknął Tony. - Zabieraj się z dala od mojego syna, jelonku.

Uśmiechając się, Loki uniósł dłonie i osunął się od Harry'ego.

\- Może nie jestem dobrym facetem, Stark, ale nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym dziecka.

\- Chyba, że mógłbyś wyciągnąć z tego coś dla siebie - warknął znów geniusz. - Co, myślisz, że żadne dziecko nie ucierpiało, kiedy przeprowadziłeś atak z pomocą Chitauri?

Loki zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie miałem całkowitej kontroli nad sobą. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego co zrobiłem, gdybym ją miał.

\- Ale z radością próbowałbyś podbić i rządzić Ziemią - odrzekł Tony.

Wzruszywszy ramionami, Loki wyszedł nieco przed Harry'ego.

\- Midgard mnie nie interesuje. To planeta słabych, humorzastych śmiertelników. Dlaczego miałbym pragnąć być jej władcą?

\- Ponieważ nigdy nie będziesz władcą Asgardu - uśmiechnął się Tony, ciesząc się z tego jak twarz boga pociemniała, a pięści zacisnęły się. Wiedział, że temat bycia królem Asgardu był szczególnie drażliwy dla Lokiego.

Harry zacisnął zęby, gdy magia boga kłamstw zmieniła się z ciepłej i pocieszającej w niebezpieczną i niestabilną. Loki nie pragnął teraz niczego więcej, niż skrzywdzenia jego ojca.

\- C-czy możemy iść do kuchni? - zapytał głosem ledwie przekraczającym szept. Nie chciał jeść, pragnął po prostu rozdzielić tę dwójkę, zanim rozpęta się piekło. Naprawdę nie chciał utknąć pośrodku, kiedy ci dwaj będą próbowali rozerwać się na strzępy.

Niechętnie zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Lokim, Tony kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę kuchni. Coś było zdecydowanie nie w porządku pomiędzy Lokim a jego synem, a on zamierzał zdecydowanie uważnie obserwować ich dwójkę.

***HP***

\- Co sprowadza cię do mojego królestwa, Kingsley? - zapytał Nick, wiedząc już, czemu jego brat tkwi w jego biurze.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, co wiesz, Nick - westchnął Kingsley, siadając na przeciwko swojego brata. Wiedział, że Nick może być szczególnie trudny w rozmowie, gdy chce grać w swoją grę. Niekiedy przypominało mu to próbę wydobycia informacji z Dumbledore'a.

Nick odchylił się na krześle i złożył ręce na kolanach.

\- Musisz być nieco bardziej konkretny, Kingsley. Wiem bardzo wiele rzeczy.

Shacklebolt przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie sądzę, że to zwykły zbieg okoliczność, że temat zaginionego Harry'ego Pottera pojawia się kilka dni później po tym, jak dzwonisz do mnie, zadając mi pytania na jego temat.

Fury wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z tego co mi powiedziałeś, o tym jak traktuje go czarodziejski świat, nie winiłbym go, gdyby rzeczywiście uciekł.

\- Ja też nie - zgodził się jego brat - ale jego krewni przeprowadzili się do Ameryki, zabierając Harry'ego ze sobą, a my właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że chłopiec może być nadużywany.

Dobre oko Nicka zaczęło drgać, a jego warga wykrzywiła się.

\- Być może, Kingsley? Raczej na pewno. Ten chłopiec był kilka godzin od śmierci, gdy jeden z moich lekarzy oraz agent do niego dotarli, a wszystko to dzięki troskliwej opiece jego krewnych. Powiedz mi, jak to jest, że ci wszyscy potężni czarodzieje i czarownice z Hogwartu nie zauważyli oznak poważnego znęcania się nad nim, a moi agenci pierwsze co zrobili po spotkaniu z nim, to stwierdzili, że był maltretowany?

Kingsley pobladł, słysząc wszystkie te rewelacje.

\- Nadużywanie dzieci jest praktycznie niespotykane w naszym świecie, a gdy ktoś zostaje uznany za winnego tej zbrodni, czeka go reszta życia w Azkabanie. Z tego, co rozumiem, z wywodu jego przyjaciół, Harry był naprawdę dobry w ukrywaniu tego. Jedynymi, którzy dowiedzieli się o nadużyciach byli bliźniacy, którzy zauważyli go biorącego prysznic. Od tego czasu wysyłali mu mikstury uzdrawiające podczas letnich wakacji i pomogli mu leczyć się po powrocie od krewnych.

Nick pokręcił głową.

\- Kingsley, to było o wiele gorsze... Powiedz mi, co by się stało, gdyby chłopiec zadecydował, że nie chce wracać do czarodziejskiego świata?

Oczy Shacklebolta rozszerzyły się na to pytanie.

\- Musi wrócić, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy powrócił Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać.

\- Och, na miłość... Po prostu wypowiedz to cholerne imię - warknął Nick. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu czarownice i czarodzieje bali się wypowiedzieć imienia mężczyzny.

\- Posłuchaj Nick, Harry musi wrócić. Musi zostać przeszkolony - podkreślił, ignorując uwagę na temat imienia. Nick był praktycznie charłakiem, którego nigdy nie zrozumie. Miał magię oczywiście, ale nie na tyle aktywną, aby zostać przyjętym do Hogwartu. Jego brat był znany z napadów przypadkowej magii, ale jedynie drobnych, jak obiekt spadający ze stołu lub trzaskanie drzwiami.

\- Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie: Co by się stało, gdyby Potter zdecydował, że chce pozostać w Ameryce? - zapytał znów Nick. Stark powiedział mu, że Harry nie chce powracać do swojej szkoły z internatem, i że zdecydował się na nauczanie domowe na czas walki ze swoimi problemami. Tony nie musiał być osobą, którą wybitnie lubił i nie spotkał się jeszcze oficjalnie z jego synem, ale uważał Harry'ego za członka jego SHIELdowskiej rodziny i stanąłby po stronie ojca i syna. Stark zmienił się na lepsze, odkąd Harry wkroczył w jego życie, a on naprawdę nie chciał powrotu dawnego Tony'ego Starka.

Kingsley pokręcił głową.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Harry Potter jest bardzo ważną postacią w naszym świecie. Jest również wymieniony w proroctwie jako jedyny, który może zniszczyć najpotężniejszego czarodzieja w historii.

Fury prychnął.

\- Proroctwa to kupa gówna, Kingsley. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że ten chłopiec nie chce wracać do twojego świata, a maltretowanie go sięgało zdecydowanie dalej niż uderzenie w twarz czy biczowanie pasem po plecach.

Shacklebolt mógł być członkiem Zakonu lojalnym wobec Dumbledore'a, ale przede wszystkim był aurorem. Jeśli popełniono przestępstwo, jego obowiązkiem było uzyskać wszystkie możliwe szczegóły i znaleźć osoby odpowiedzialne za to.

\- Powiedz mi, co wiesz, Nick - zażądał, a jego uśmiech znikł.

Jego brat pokręcił głową.

\- To sprawa Pottera, nie moja. Najwyraźniej nie uważał, że twój świat mu pomoże, skoro nie przyszedł do was po pomoc.

\- Nick, to jest poważne. Potterowie byli moimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi i poznałem to dziecko, kiedy był jeszcze malutki. Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że nieodpowiedzialnym jest umieszczeniem go u tamtych ludzi, ale nie ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Ten, który to zrobił, jest także magicznym opiekunem Harry'ego i może siłą zmusić chłopca do powrotu do naszego świata. Życzenia Harry'ego nie zostaną wysłuchane.

Fury usiadł prosto, a następnie pochylił się nad biurkiem w stronę brata.

\- Wyjaśnił termin ''magiczny opiekun''.

Kingsley wiedział, że rozmowa zaczyna przebiegać po odpowiednich torach, Nick skończył się bawić. Chociaż był potężnym aurorem, jego straszy brat wciąż mógł zastraszyć go swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Wszystkim osieroconym spadkobiercą przypisuje się magicznego opiekuna. Kogoś, kto zajmuje się jego magicznym dobrem i majątkiem, jeśli spadkobierca nie ma żadnych magicznych krewnych... tak jak Harry. Chłopiec nie jest tylko spadkobiercą Potterów, ale także rodu Blacków i Peverell. Krążą również plotki, że jest spadkobiercą wszystkich czterech założycieli Hogwartu, ale nie ma na to żadnego dowodu.

\- Więc mówisz, że ten magiczny opiekun może powołać się na prawo i wbrew woli chłopca oraz jego krewnych, zmusić go do powrotu do Anglii?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Kingsley - chociaż nie rozumiem, czemu Harry chciałby pozostać ze swoimi obelżywymi krewnymi.

\- A dlaczego miałby chcieć powrócić do magicznego świata, który kocha go albo nienawidzi, zależnie od sytuacji? Dlaczego miałby chcieć powrócić do świata, w którym oczekuje się, że dziecko ma odwalić robotę za dorosłych czarodziejów? Do świata, w którym ignorują jego ból i cierpienie, który zostawił go w domu, w którym znęcano się nad nim słownie, fizycznie i wykorzystywano go seksualnie? - warknął Nick.

\- Co?! - ryknął auror przerażony, tym co właśnie usłyszał. - Cholera, Nick, muszę wiedzieć co wiesz.

\- Żebyś mógł powiedzieć wszystko jego magicznemu opiekunowi, który zmusi go do powrotu? - ponownie warknął Fury.

\- Żebym mógł go chronić i uzyskać sprawiedliwość! Czy chłopiec nadal jest ze swoimi krewnymi? - zapytał z paniką czarodziej.

Fury, patrząc na swojego brata, mógł powiedzieć, że ten jest szczery i nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Harry'ego w ten sposób.

\- Co wiesz o poczęciu chłopca?

Shacklebolt uniósł jedną brew.

\- Cóż, nie było mnie przy tym, więc nie znam dokładnych szczegółów, ale doskonale pamiętam wieczór, gdy ojciec wprowadzał nas w świat kwiatków i pszczółek.

Nick wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie tą rozmowę.

\- Powiedz mi, czy był taki czas, zanim Harry się urodził, że James opuścił kilka tygodni pracy?

Auror zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Cóż, opuścił miesiąc przed urodzeniem Harry'ego i miesiąc po. Doznał jakiegoś urazu, przez który musiał spędzić dwa miesiące za biurkiem, dlatego postanowił wziąć wolne. Sporo wolnego.

\- Czy chłopiec urodził się w St. Mungo?

\- Nick, co to wszystko ma wspólnego z Harrym? - warknął Kingsley. Chciał tylko sprawdzić chłopca i upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny.

\- Ok, a co powiesz na to? - Fury uśmiechnął się złośliwe. - Gdyby Harry miał innego, żywego biologicznego rodzica, czy jego magiczny opiekun nadal miałby coś do powiedzenia?

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - warknął z frustracją czarodziej. - James i Lily nie żyją, widziałem ich ciała. Jedynym, który może zakwestionować magicznego opiekuna jest Syriusz Black, a ten jest niesłusznie oskarżonym skazańcem. Zbiegłym na dodatek. Nie może nic zrobić.

\- Kingsley, Lily Potter nigdy nie była w ciąży i nie urodziła Harry'ego Pottera. Harry Potter został urodzony przez Jamesa Pottera, a spłodzony przez bardzo potężnego i bardzo wpływowego mugola, nazywającego się Tony Stark. Krewni chłopca sprzedali go ojcu kilka tygodni temu za milion dolarów... Kilku moich agentów, natomiast, natychmiast zauważyło oznaki nadużycia i pomogło mu... co było całkiem fortunne, z racji tego, że chłopak umierał z powodu zatrucia krwi, poprzez zakażone rany zgotowane mu przez jego wuja.

Auror kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, nim w końcu wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk.

\- Żartujesz? - widząc poważny wyraz twarzy brata, zbladł. - Sukinsyn.

\- Posłuchaj, Kingsley, ten chłopak jest w złym stanie i nie chce wrócić do waszego świata. Tony, jego ojciec, jest jednym z moich ludzi i choć jest moim największym bólem w dupie to jest też cholernie dobrym człowiekiem. Będę stał murem za nim i jego synem, jeśli ktoś z waszego świata spróbuje ich zabrać. Sam Stark jest bardzo potężny oraz posiada bardzo potężnych przyjaciół. Nie chcielibyście występować przeciwko niemu.

\- Jeśli ojciec Harry'ego jest mugolem to jego magiczny opiekun nadal może go zabrać. Gdyby był on zwykłym nieletnim czarodziejem, to nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia, ale pewnego dnia zostanie magicznym lordem i jako taki, jego magiczny opiekun ma do niego większe prawa niż mugolski opiekun - powiedział cicho Kingsley, z trudem we wszystko wierząc. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Lily nie była matką Harry'ego. Widział przecież Jamesa miesiąc przed porodem i nigdy nic nie podejrzewał.

\- Cóż, lepiej niech będzie gotowy na jakąś piekielną batalię. Tony uwielbia swojego syna, podobnie jak jego koledzy z drużyny. W tej chwili jednak nikt z nich nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Harry jest czarodziejem. Chłopiec nie chce, aby wiedzieli. Ma to sens po tym, jak potraktowali go jego krewni z powodu magii.

Auror westchnął, nie wiedząc jak poradzić sobie z sytuacją.

\- Czy Harry jest bezpieczny i szczęśliwy?

Dyrektor SHIELD skinął głową.

\- Były pewne incydenty, ale Harry jest bardzo szczęśliwy i prawdopodobnie bezpieczniejszy tam, niż kiedykolwiek w waszym świecie.

Kingsley potarł łysą głowę.

\- Powiedz mi, Nick, co mam robić? Mówimy tu o Harrym Potterze, Chłopcu, który przeżył. Szuka go w tej chwili połowa czarodziejskiego świata, w tym niedawno zmartwychwstały Czarny Pan.

\- Kto jest magicznym opiekunem chłopca? - zapytał Fury.

\- Albus Dumbledore - warknął czarodziej, wciąż wściekły na mężczyznę za ignorowanie doniesień na temat molestowania i maltretowania chłopca.

\- Cholera - przeklął Nick. Wiedział, że nie da rady przemówić do rozsądku staremu głupcowi. Z jego udziałem sprawy zawsze się komplikowały.

\- Tony nie odda Harry'ego. Nie będzie miał też problemu z rozerwaniem świata na pół, aby dostać się do swojego syna. Czy jeśli jego ojciec chrzestny, zostanie uznany za niewinnego to pozwoli chłopcu zostać z ojcem?

\- Tak, tak sądzę. Syriusz bardzo interesuje się Harrym i pomimo, że jest bardzo niedojrzały, chciałby tego co najlepsze dla swojego chrześniaka. Wiem, że chciałby być obecny w życiu chłopca, ale jeśli ten wyrazi chęć pozostania z ojcem, Syriusz wyrazi na to zgodę.

\- Dobrze - powiedział szorstko Nick. - Musisz go uniewinnić, żeby mógł stać się magicznym opiekunem Harry'ego.

\- Zacznę od razu, ale może to zająć trochę czasu. Parę miesięcy temu wyciągnąłem tą sprawę z głową departamentu obrony, ale Dumbledore to stłumił.

\- Oczywiście - prychnął Fury. - Jeśli Black zostanie uznany za niewinnego, to Dumbledore straci kontrolę nad chłopcem, a jest to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnie stary głupiec.

Shacklebolt zamknął oczy z jękiem.

\- Masz rację, nigdy nie patrzyłem na to w taki sposób.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wszyscy myślą, że słońce wchodzi i wyskakuje z tyłka tego człowieka - warknął Nick. - Kingsley, nie przesadzałem, mówiąc, że Harry był maltretowany. Jego wuj zgwałcił go, kiedy ten miał tylko sześć lat, a potem oddawał go innym, z różnych powodów. Na przykład, żeby załatwić sobie awans lub podwyżkę w pracy. Dzieciak jest poważnie zaniedbany.

Auror otarł łzę z oczu.

\- Czy jego wuj wciąż jest na wolności? Jeśli tak, zamierzam zabić chorego drania.

Nick podniósł rękę, powstrzymując brata przed wyjściem z biura i wytropienia tego człowieka.

\- Na razie, ale tylko dlatego, że używamy go aby wytropić innych takich jak on. Uratowaliśmy już ponad setkę dzieci, które zostały porwane lub sprzedane w celach seksualnych. Wuj Harry'ego dostanie to, na co zasłużył, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy skończy się jego przydatność.

\- Nie zapominaj, Nick, że on zrobił to czarodziejskiemu dziecku, więc my też zamierzamy go oskarżyć - przypomniał mu brat z uśmieszkiem. Ten człowiek otrzymałby bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu, jeśli oczywiście nie spotkałby go jakiś przykry wypadek w celi w Ministerstwie. James był ulubieńcem wśród aurorów, gdyby oni dowiedzieli się, co ten drań zrobił jego synowi... cóż, to nie byłoby piękne.

\- Rozumiem. Oczywiście przekażemy wam, skoro Harry był pierwszym dzieckiem, które skrzywdził, ale musimy najpierw uporać się ze wszystkimi zbrodniami, które popełnił w naszym świecie. Harry nie był jedynym dzieckiem, które molestował, choć to właśnie on najbardziej ucierpiał.

Czarodziej miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje. Coś takiego nigdy nie wydarzył się w magicznym świecie. Nigdy, przez te wszystkie lata przepracowane jak auror, nie spotkał się z przypadkiem krzywdzenia dziecka lub gwałtu na nim. To wstrząśnie czarodziejskim światem, gdy już się wyda.

\- Dumbledore prowadzi poszukiwania, więc to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim znajdą Harry'ego. Wszyscy, którzy uczestniczą w poszukiwaniach troszczą się o chłopca i chcą widzieć go szczęśliwym. To stary czarodziej będzie tym, który zaciągnie go krzyczącego i kopiącego z powrotem... a to wszystko dla większego dobra.

\- Cóż, lepiej niech będzie przygotowany na dostanie po łapach. Harry jest pod ochroną mojej najlepszej drużyny, w tym dwóch Asgardzkich bogów.

Oczy Kingsleya rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia i gwizdnął. W szkole uczono ich o Asgardzie, niektórzy sądzili, że to właśnie stamtąd pochodzi ich magia.

\- Co mam powiedzieć jego ojcu chrzestnemu i przyjaciołom?

\- Powiedz im, co ci się żywnie podoba, ale na miłość boską, nie pozwól, aby rzeczywisty zakres nadużycia wyciekł do prasy. Sam zaś cię proszę, abyś nie podawał mu nazwiska Tony'ego Starka. Harry potrzebuje czasu, aby zżyć się z ojcem, zanim zostanie zbombardowany przez zastępy czarodziejów i czarownic. Pamiętaj też, że oni nie wiedzą nic o magicznym świecie i to Harry powinien im powiedzieć. Myślę, że dzieciak miał nadzieję, że wywinie się i będzie żył jak mugol.

\- Niestety na to nigdy mu się nie pozwoli. Harry jest zbyt potężny, a nasz świat go potrzebuje. Nawet jeśli nie wierzysz w proroctwa, Nick, Czarny Pan nie ustanie, dopóki chłopiec nie umrze, choćby miał wydać wojnę światu - powiedział auror poważnie.

\- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, ale myślę, że moi ludzie mogę poradzić sobie z twoim Czarnym Panem - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Fury.

***HP***

Natasha otworzyła apteczkę patrząc na zerkającego na nią z poczuciem winy chłopca.

\- Nie powiem ojcu... tym razem - powiedziała ostro.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptał Harry. Po tym, jak wszyscy pozostali oddali się swoim codziennym zajęciom i obowiązkom, Natasha wepchnęła go do kuchni ze spojrzeniem mogącym zabijać, i niezbyt delikatnie usadziła go na krześle.

\- Nie, nie jest - powiedział kobieta, chwytając mokrą szmatkę i gestykulując, aby chłopiec zdjął swoją bluzę.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytał Harry, ostrożnie zdejmując wierzchnie odzienie. Cieszył się, że robili to po tym jak wszyscy odeszli. Krew przesiąkła już przez starą koszulę, którą owinął ramię i zaczęła przesiąkać też przez bluzę.

Natasha pokręciła głową, przewracając oczami.

\- Harry, na zewnątrz jest trzydzieści stopni, a ty masz na sobie bluzę z kapturem. Będziesz musiał pokombinować znacznie bardziej, jeśli chcesz mnie zwieść. Nauczono mnie dostrzegać rzeczy, których inni nie widzą, więc teraz przynosi mi to korzyści. Tobie też może, jeśli zaczniesz ze mną ćwiczyć. Rozumiem też, że ten problem nie zostanie rozwiązany natychmiast, ale nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc, jeśli do mnie nie przyjdziesz.

Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy kobieta zaczęła oczyszczać głębokie rany na ramieniu. Musiał przyznać, że to był jeden z jego gorszych razy.

\- Harry, to musi zostać zaszyte - syknęła rudowłosa, wskazując na wyjątkowo głęboką ranę. To było paskudne i wiedziała, że powinna powiedzieć Tony'emu lub Bruce'owi. Nie kwalifikowała się do tego rodzaju pomocy, chłopiec potrzebował profesjonalisty.

\- Proszę, nie mów - błagał nastolatek z rozpaczą. - Uzdrawiam się bardzo szybko, wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Harry, tu nie chodzi o twoje cięcia i szybkie leczenie. Potrzebujesz pomocy, ponieważ to nie jest ani zdrowe, ani bezpieczne - powiedziała poważnie. - Czy chcesz się wykrwawić na śmierć?

Nastolatek spuścił wzrok, nie mogę spojrzeć kobiecie w oczy. Nat sapnęła.

\- Chcesz, prawda? Chcesz się zabić.

Harry szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie... cóż, może na początku, kiedy po raz pierwszy podniosłem ostrze, miałem zamiar to zakończyć, ale byłem młody i nie wiedziałem jak głęboko muszę ciąć... Bałem się.

Nat zakończyła bandażowanie ręki chłopca, a później schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Harry, nie wiem jak ci pomóc - wymamrotała w dłonie. - Niemal denerwujesz się, że nie udał ci się zabić w wieku zaledwie ośmiu lat.

Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- Naprawdę chciałem to zrobić - odrzekł cicho. - Tyle razy próbowałem, ale byłem zbyt słaby.

\- Nie jesteś słaby! - krzyknęła kobieta, uderzając dłońmi o stół. - Nie mogłeś tego zrobić, ponieważ byłeś zbyt silny! Pomimo tego, że ci niegodziwi dranie zgotowali ci piekło, ty wciąż chciałeś żyć. Jesteś jednym z najodważniejszych i najsilniejszych dzieci, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Przeżyłeś, mimo wszystkiego co się spotkało.

Biorąc drżący i płytki oddech, chłopiec wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni kobiety.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał, dławiąc się słowem. Po raz pierwszy ktoś nazwał go odważnym i silnym, po raz pierwszy ktoś w niego wierzył. W głębi duszy wiedział, że Natasha ma rację, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał umrzeć. Biorąc ostrze do ręki, marzył tylko, aby to cierpienie się skończyło.

Ocierając łzy, Natasha uśmiechnęła się do chłopca.

\- Dobrze, skoro na razie zakończyliśmy ten gówniany temat, myślę, że nadszedł czas, aby pokazać ci, jak to jest być bogatym nastolatkiem i wybebeszyć trochę tą twoją nietkniętą kartę kredytową.

\- Nie wiem, Tasha. Nie chcę, aby mój tata był wściekły.

Przewracając oczami, Natasha złapała Harry'ego za ramię i pociągnęła go na nogi.

\- Nie podarowałby ci tej karty, gdyby nie chciał, abyś jej używał. Tony wiernie popiera wydawanie jego pieniędzy, a w pewnym sklepie jest oszałamiająca skórzana spódnica, którą zamierzam kupić - powiedziała, mrugając do oszołomionego chłopca.

\- Mam zamiar całkowicie odmienić ci garderobę. Kocham Pepper, ale ona nie ma pojęcia jak ubrać uroczego nastoletniego chłopca.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko to będzie w porządku? - zapytał Harry, wahając się jeszcze przy drzwiach.

Nat westchnęła dramatycznie.

\- JARVIS, połącz mnie z Tonym - wiedziała, że Harry nie będzie mógł się dobrze bawić, dopóki nie upewni się, że Tony nie będzie wściekły.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał mężczyzna przez interkom, a w jego głosie słyszalna była lekka panika. Wiedział, że Natasha zamierzała zostać dzisiaj w domu z Harrym, podczas gdy on składał jedną z wyjątkowo rzadkich wizyt w swoim miejscu pracy. Powiedział jej, aby zadzwoniła natychmiast, gdyby pojawił się jakiś problem.

\- Oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku, Stark. Harry jest tutaj ze mną. Chciałam cię tylko prosić, abyś powiedział swojemu uroczemu synowi, że to naprawdę w porządku, jeśli wyjdziemy i wybebeszymy nieco twoje rachunki.

Tony zachichotał.

\- Lepiej nie wracajcie, dopóki moje konto bankowe nie zrobi się znacznie lżejsze. Nie tylko potrzebujesz ubrań, dzieciaku, ale także kilku dekoracji do swojego pokoju. Naprawdę nie martw się wydawaniem moich pieniędzy, mam ich więcej, niż mógłbym wydać przez całe życie.

\- Słyszałeś swojego staruszka - powiedziała Nat z uśmiechem na twarzy, szarpiąc chłopca za ramię. - Choć, czeka nas ciężki dzień.

***HP***

Vernon zapieczętował list i podstemplował go. Odkąd sprzedał swoją małą dziwkę zwaną siostrzeńcem, jego życie zaczęło się walić wokół niego. To było tak, jakby Harry był jakimś magnesem przyciągającym szczęście, a teraz, kiedy go nie było, powracał do nich pech. Jego dom został okradziony już trzy razy, wszystkie drogie zabawki, które kupił za pieniądze od Starka zniknęły, a wszystkie jego ulubione strony pornograficzne zostały zdjęte. Mało tego, jego ulubiony handlarz małymi dziwkami został złapany i aresztowany, jego szef sprzedał firmę i krążyła plotka, że wkrótce zostaną im dostarczone zwolnienia, a on sam nie miał nikogo od swojej ostatniej nocy z siostrzeńcem. Był wkurzony, wściekły nawet, a to wszystko było winą tego małego dziwaka.

\- Vernon, co planujesz? - zapytała Petunia, siedząc po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Mam zamiar odpłacić się naszemu drogiemu siostrzeńcowi, a ten list zawiera gwarancję, że przyniesie mi pieniądze, których zażądam i wymknie się tatusiowi na kilka godzin - Vernon uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Myślami był już przy tym, co zrobi swojej małej dziwce, podczas tych kilku godzin sam na sam.

\- Musisz zostawić chłopca w spokoju - warknęła Petunia. - Stark jest bardzo potężnym mężczyzną z wpływowymi powiązaniami i zabije cię, jeśli skrzywdzisz Harry'ego.

Dursley chrząknął.

\- Wątpię, nikt nie troszczy się o to małe gówno. Jest tylko jedna rzecz w jakiej jest przydatny, a dopilnuję, żeby o tym pamiętał.

\- Vernon, po prostu zapomnij o chłopcu. Co sprawia, że myślisz, że spotkałby się z tobą ponownie?

Uśmiech mężczyzny był tak wielki, że utonął w tłuszczu na jego twarzy.

\- Spotka się ze mną - odpowiedział, chwytając teczkę i podając ją żonie. - Inaczej to trafi do prasy.

Z przerażeniem Petunia otworzyła teczkę, mając mdłości na widok zawartości. Wewnątrz znajdowały się liczne fotografie Harry'ego, zaangażowanego w akty seksualne z różnymi mężczyznami. Musiały one zostać zrobione zeszłego lata, ponieważ chłopiec był na nich wyraźnie starszy. Sytuacje zostały przedstawione tak, jakby Harry cieszył się z tego i chętnie w tym uczestniczył. Petunia wiedziała, że to nieprawda, wiedział jak bardzo Harry nienawidził tego, do czego zmuszał go Vernon.

\- Zobaczymy, czy Stark dumnie stanie za swoim synem, jeśli dowie się, że to tylko głodna kutasa mała dziwka. Nie ma mowy, aby Harry chciał, aby jego tatuś zobaczył te zdjęcia. Spotka się ze mną i będzie trzymał usta zamknięte na temat tego spotkania. Mam kilku współpracowników, którzy z chęcią zaopiekowaliby się nim przez kilka godzin. Oczywiście, za naprawdę konkretne dolary.

Zdegustowana Petunia odrzuciła teczkę z powrotem do męża. Miała co to tego złe przeczucia, ale wiedziała, że Vernon by jej nie wysłuchał. Jej mąż zadrze z niewłaściwym człowiekiem i słono za to zapłaci. Jeśli tylko będzie mogła, spakuje siebie i Dudleya, i wyprowadzi się cholerę... oczywiście, zaraz po opróżnieniu tego, co zostało na ich koncie bankowym.

 *** Steve pyta: You and Bruce go into it?, co oznacza na polski dosłownie: Ty i Bruce zajęliście się sobą? Mogłam to przetłumaczyć jeszcze jako ''pobić się'', ale gra słowna tracił wtedy cały sens.**

 **go into it - zająć się czymś**

 ****zespół stresu pourazowego**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** : Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** : s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

George szturchnął swojego brata kolanem pod stołem, a następnie delikatnie skinął głową w stronę Kingsleya. Skierowali wzrok na aurora, oczy Freda błyszczały łobuzersko. Siedzieli na kolejnym spotkaniu Zakonu, wysłuchując Dumbledore i jego postępów w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego. Dyrektor właśnie dzielił ich na grupy i przydzielał do przeszukiwania Kalifornii, ale obaj odnosili wrażenie, że Kingsley już coś wie. Mężczyzna nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Dumbledorem i cały czas zerkał na Syriusza.

\- W porządku, zwołam następne spotkanie, gdy zdobędziemy więcej informacji - powiedział dyrektor, wstając i poprawiając swoje lawendowe szaty.

\- Chcę iść - zażądał animag.

\- Syriuszu, jeśli wyjdziesz, ryzykujesz, że zostaniesz złapany i skazany na pocałunek dementora.

Mężczyzna zgarbił się na krześle. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zmienić zdania Dumbledore'a i nie ma żadnych szans na zdobycie międzynarodowego świstoklika. Chciał tylko znaleźć chrześniaka i upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. Miał koszmary od czasu, gdy bliźniaki poinformowali ich, że Harry jest maltretowany.

Fred i George jako pierwsi opuścili kuchnię i schowali się w ciemnym kącie w salonie, czekając na Kingsleya. Postanowili dowiedzieć się, co mężczyzna wie w sprawie Harry'ego. W milczeniu patrzyli, jak wszyscy wracają do domów, zaskoczeni, że Kingsley wyszedł ostatni.

Mężczyzna westchnął, wiedział, że gdy tylko wejdzie do pokoju czekać tam będą na niego bliźniaki. Był aurorem od ponad siedemnastu lat, nie tak łatwo było go złapać.

\- Widziałem, jak wychodzicie. Wiem, że tam jesteście.

\- Wiesz, gdzie on jest, prawda? - zapytał George, wyłaniając się z różdżką w dłoni. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może wygrać z dobrze wyszkolonym aurorem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie spróbuje. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby odnaleźć Harry'ego.

Kingsley szybko rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój. Nie zamierzał nic mówić Syriuszowi, dopóki ten nie zostanie oczyszczony. Gdyby animag dowiedział się, gdzie jest Harry, byłby nie do zniesienia.

\- Tak. I jest bezpieczny.

\- Gdzie on jest? - dopytywał Fred, czując jak zalewa go ulga. Obawiali się, że chłopcu stało się coś strasznego. Nie lubili o tym myśleć, ale wiedzieli, że nadużywanie Harry'ego sięgało o wiele dalej niż do strefy fizycznej.

\- Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć.

\- Nie wciskaj nam gówna, Kingsley - warknął George. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile Harry dla nas znaczy i co zrobiliśmy w przeszłości, aby mu pomóc.

\- Nic nikomu nie powiemy - dodał Fred. - Harry chciałby, abyśmy wiedzieli.

Auror podrapał się po głowie, nie wiedząc jak postąpić. Wiedział, że chłopiec był w bliskich kontaktach z bliźniakami, a ci nie pozwolą mu odejść, póki nie zdradzi im pożądanych informacji.

\- Nie rozmawiałem osobiście z Harrym, ale mój brat wie, gdzie jest i zapewnił mnie, że jest w dobrych rękach. Na pewno nie u wujostwa.

Bracia wymienili smutne spojrzenia.

\- On nie chce wrócić, prawda? - zapytał Fred, znając już odpowiedź. Harry wielokrotnie powtarzał im, że jeśli kiedykolwiek dostanie taką możliwość, ucieknie do mugolskiego świata i już nie wróci.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Niestety, ale to nie jest dla niego dostępną opcją. Dumbledore jest jego magicznym opiekunem i na pewno sprowadzi go to, bez względu na to, czego Harry będzie chciał.

\- Musimy się z nim zobaczyć, Kingsley, proszę. Harry jest... widzisz... - wyjąkał George.

Auror uśmiechnął się na widok rumieńców na identycznych twarzach.

\- Rozumiem - zachichotał. - Nie znam jego dokładnej lokalizacji, ale mogę załatwić dla was świstoklika i możecie go poszukać. Tylko nie mówcie waszej matce, że to ja wam go dostarczyłem.

Mógł być najlepszym cholernym aurorem od czasów Moody'ego, ale Molly Weasley zdecydowanie go przerażała.

Bliźniacy skłonili się dramatycznie.

\- Przysięgamy na naszą magię - powiedzieli wspólnie.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową na ich wybryki.

\- Dobrze, spotkamy się tutaj jutro o szóstej. Musicie wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę, dlaczego znikniecie na kilka dni.

Uśmiechnięte bliźniacze twarze patrzyły, jak auror wychodzi. Następnie zwróciły się w swoją stronę i w tym samym czasie powiedziały:

\- Lee.

***HP***

Harry opadł na miękki fotel, patrząc jak Natasha zdejmuje z wieszaka coraz więcej ubrań. Chodzili po sklepach od dwóch godzin i był już wyczerpany. Jak dla niego mogli skończyć już po godzinie, bo na podłodze wokół jego fotela leżał już stos toreb i prawie wszystko było dla niego.

\- Tak pomyślałam, Harry - zaczęła Natasha, oglądając czerwoną koszulę, a następnie marszcząc nos i przechodząc dalej. - Będziesz potrzebował jakiejś broni, czymś, czym będziesz walczyć.

\- Przepraszam? - zapytał Harry, nie mając pojęcia o czym mówi kobieta.

\- Broń - Natasha wywróciła oczami. - Wiesz, tak jak Clint ma swój łuk, Steve tarczą, a Thor ma młot... broń.

Kobieta rzuciła w Harry'ego trzy koszule i wskazała na przebieralnię.

Chłopiec podniósł się z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym był z czymś dobry.

Nat prychnęła.

\- Jesteś całkiem dobry z nożem!

Harry tylko na nią spojrzał.

\- Przykro mi, to było nie na miejscu - przeprosiła szybko, widząc jak blady jest nastolatek. - Jestem pewna, że możemy znaleźć coś, w czym będziesz dobry.

Harry wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie, jak wuj szeptał mu do ucha, że jedyną rzeczą jaką może być to być dobrym. Dobrym w ssaniu kutasa i dawaniu swojego tyłka do pieprzenia go.

\- Nie jestem dobry - wyszeptał chłopiec, zanim wszedł do przebieralni.

Kobieta bezgłośnie przeklęła. Wszystko szło tak dobrze, a ona bardzo szybko to spieprzyła. Naprawdę nie chciał rzucić tej uwagi o nożu, po prostu jej się wymsknęła. Mogła stwierdzić, że chłopiec miał retrospekcję i czuła się okropnie, wiedząc, że to ona była jej przyczyną. Miała pomagać, a nie pogarszać!

Stojąc bez koszulki przed wielkim lustrem, Harry opuścił swój glamour. Nienawidził oglądać samego siebie, ale musiał przypomnieć sobie, kim naprawdę jest... bezwartościowym, dobrym tylko do jednego, dziwakiem. Tak łatwo byłoby pozwolić sobie porzucić czujność wokół tych ludzi, ale to tylko by go zraniło. Chciał im zaufać, ale nie potrafił, przez wszystkie przeszłe doświadczenia.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała z troską Nat. Nastolatek był tam od piętnastu minut, a miał przymierzyć tylko kilka koszulek.

Wycierając łzy, Harry ponownie nałożył zaklęcia kryjące i ubrał się.

\- Tak, już wychodzę - zawołał, chwytając nie przymierzone ubrania.

\- Pasowały? - padło pytanie kobiety, kiedy Harry oddał jej odzież.

\- Tak - skłamał - są wspaniałe.

Nat ugryzła się w język, nie chcą jeszcze bardziej denerwował młodego Starka. Jej zadaniem było zdobywanie informacji i wykrywanie kłamstw... a on kłamał.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść, a potem poszukamy jakiś dekoracji do twojego pokoju.

\- Jest w porządku. Nie jestem głodny, nie musimy jeść.

Kobieta pokręciła głową na kolejne oczywiste kłamstwo.

\- Cóż, ale ja umieram z głodu.

Harry był zdenerwowany, nigdy wcześniej nie jadł w prawdziwej restauracji. Nawet w takiej jak Mcdonald's czy innej typu fast food. Nie chciał zrobić nic, co zawstydziłoby albo zdenerwowało kobietę. Byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc zostać w wieży, podczas gdy to ona wybrałaby jego ubrania i dekoracje do pokoju.

Nat patrzyła jak Harry podnosi widelec drżącą rękę. Co tak cholernie przestraszyło chłopca?

\- Spokojnie, Harry, to tylko jedzenie.

Chłopiec tylko spojrzał na kobietę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gorączkowo zilustrował wzrokiem restaurację. Miejsce nie było jakoś super finezyjne, ale było przytulne i miało wielu gości. Zamówił sobie makaron z nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbyt ciężkie dla jego żołądka, ale nie sądził, by mógł to teraz zjeść.

\- Harry, jadłeś już wcześniej na mieście, prawda?

\- J-ja... - potrząsnął głową z powagą. Najbliżej takich warunków była Wielka Sala, ale nawet tam rzadko jadał. Zazwyczaj ukrywał jedzenie w torbie i zjadał je później w samotności. Kiedy bliźniacy dowiedzieli się, że nienawidzi jeść wśród innych ludzi, pokazali mu jak dostać się do kuchni, a gdy odkryli, że nie lubi prosić o jedzenie elfów domowych, zaczęli sami mu je przynosić.

Myśl o Fredzie i George'u sprawiła, że poczuł jakby mu ktoś przyłożył gorący nóż do serca. Będzie tęsknił za Ronem i Hermioną, ale opłakiwałby utratę kontaktu z bliźniakami. Bracia znaczyli dla niego więcej niż ktokolwiek inny w czarodziejskim świecie... nawet więcej niż Syriusz. Prawie nie znał mężczyzny, ale bliźnięta... cóż, bliźnięta były wszystkim. Oni opatrywali go, karmili, pocieszali, wspierali, chronili... opiekowali się nim. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział jak poradzi sobie bez nich w dalszym życiu. Do diabła, pewnie odczują ulgę, że nie będą musieli więcej pomagać biednemu osieroconemu Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.

\- Harry, po prostu zignoruj wszystkich i ciesz się posiłkiem. Może opowiesz mi o swoich przyjaciołach? - spytała Natasha, mając nadzieję, że jakoś odwróci uwagę Harry'ego. Jego oczy raz po raz omiatały niespokojnie pomieszczenie, jakby szukając niebezpieczeństwa i rejestrują wszystko co istnieje.

Harry nerwowo zwrócił się do kobiety, nie lubiąc odwracać się tyłem do pomieszczenia pełnego obcych ludzi.

\- Miałem paru dobrych przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Freda i George, bliźniaków - chłopiec zaczął opowiadać Natashy o nich, oczywiście pomijając magię. Mówił jej o ich psikusach i o tym, jak zawsze traktowali go lepiej niż ich własnego brata.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się, słuchając nastolatka. Ten złamany chłopiec zniknął, kiedy mówił. Była podekscytowana, kiedy zaczął jeść, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć nie omiatając już strachliwie pomieszczenia.

\- Myślę, że chciałabym się kiedyś spotkać z twoimi bliźniakami. Brzmią, jakby mogli zawstydzić twojego ojca.

\- To nie są moje bliźnięta - Harry gorącą się zarumienił.

Nat omal nie zakrztusiła się stekiem, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji ze strony nieśmiałego chłopca. Wyglądało na to, że podkochiwał się w tamtej dwójce, nawet jeśli sam o tym nie wiedział.

\- Jestem pewna, że twój ojciec nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby sprowadzić dla nich prywatny odrzutowiec.

Nastolatek ze smutkiem popatrzył na w połowie pusty talerz makaronu.

\- Nie, będzie im lepiej beze mnie. J-ja nie chcę tam wracać i nie chcę...

Kobieta czekała aż skończy, ale nie zrobił tego.

\- Nie chcesz, aby ktokolwiek z poprzedniego życia znalazł się tutaj z tobą?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Zmuszą mnie do powrotu, a ja nie chcę opuszczać taty albo was.

Nat nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Dzieciaku, chciałabym zobaczyć jak próbują to zrobić. Nie ma na tej ziemi - ani żadnej innej - siły, która mogłaby pokonać Avengers. Cholera, nawet psychopata Loki nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nastolatek żałował, że nie może jej wierzyć, ale wiedział, że nie będę w stanie zmierzyć się z magią. Jednym ruchem różdżki Dumbledore mógłby im wszystkim wymazać pamięć. Wiedział, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, będzie mógł ciąć wystarczająco głęboko, aby się wykrwawić na śmierć. Nie mógł wrócić do tamtego życia... nie mógł stracić Tony'ego.

\- Jesteś gotowy, aby iść na dalsze zakupy?

Harry jęknął głośno.

\- Czy ty naprawdę lubisz to robić?

\- Zakupy czy torturować ludzi? - uśmiechnęła się Natasha.

***HP***

Harry siedział na ławce, przed jakimś ekskluzywnym sklepem dla kobiet, podczas gdy Natasha przymierzała spódnicę, a której mówiła przed opuszczeniem domu kilka godzin temu. Chciała, aby ten wszedł do tego sklepu z nią, ale naprawdę nie czuł się komfortowo przebywając w kobiecym sklepie, a na dodatek jego stopy cholernie bolały. Zamierzał przeznaczyć ten czas na odpoczynek, zanim ponownie rzucą się w zakupowy szał.

Usłyszawszy piknięcie, Harry wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i bawił się nim, póki nie zorientował się, jak wyświetlić wiadomość. Zachichotał, gdy zobaczył w niej zdjęcie Natashy w ciemnozielonej skórzanej spódnicy z zapytaniem, czy wygląda gorąco. Przewracając oczami odpisał ''tak'', a następnie poinformował ją, że zamierza poszukać najbliższej łazienki. Jęknął, wstał, a następnie rozpoczął poszukiwania.

Harry mył właśnie ręce, gdy poczuł przy plecach ciepło innego ciała.

\- Dam ci dwadzieścia dolców, jeśli zrobisz mi loda.

Chłopiec spiął się, podniósł głowę i spojrzał w lustro. Spoglądał na stojącego za nim mężczyznę, może po czterdziestce, ubranego w ładny garnitur, mierzącego około stu osiemdziesięciu centymetrów i przyzwoicie zbudowanego. Nie wyglądał na typ, który zaproponowałby coś takiego nastolatkowi w łazience, ale chłopiec nauczył się na własnej skórze nie oceniać osoby po wyglądzie. W końcu pan Grunnings był ubóstwiającym ojcem, wyglądającym jak dziadek, zanim go zgwałcił.

Harry próbował się odsunąć, ale utknął pomiędzy tym człowiekiem, a zlewem.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany - powiedział, szturchając go łokciem i dostając gęsiej skórki.

Mężczyzna po prostu zachichotał

\- No dawaj dzieciaku, to łatwe dwadzieścia dolców. Musisz tylko uklęknąć i ssać mnie, aż dojdę.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyknął Harry, próbując wydostać się z rąk mężczyzny.

Chwytając w garść włosy chłopca, mężczyzna gwałtownie uderzył jego czołem w metalowy zlew.

\- Widzisz, gówniarzu, albo zrobisz mi loda, albo będę pieprzyć cię nad tym zlewem. Próbowałem zrobić to w miły sposób.

Harry poczuł dłonie pracujące przy jego ekspresie w dżinsach odpinające guzik.

\- Stop! - zawoła, odwracając się. - Zrobię ci loda!

Uśmiechając się, mężczyzna puścił Harry'ego i cofnął się.

\- Wiedziałem, że byłeś pragnącą kutasa dziwką, w chwili, gdy zobaczyłem cię siedzącego na tej ławce. Jesteś takim pięknym chłopcem, po prostu musiałem tutaj za tobą przyjść i zapewnić ci trochę zabawy.

Stając prosto, nastolatek złapał się za pulsujące czoło, wcale nie zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że krwawi.

\- I spójrz - mężczyzna westchnął, wyciągając rękę, aby delikatnie unieść twarz Harry'ego. - Gdybyś tylko się zachowywał, nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

Nastolatek wzdrygnął się z powodu dotyku, ale nie odsunął. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie walczyć z tym człowiekiem. Został dobrze przeszkolony i rozpoznawał oznaki, gdy ktoś nie będzie miał problemów z poderżnięciem ci gardła, jeśli nie będziesz posłuszny. Pod przystojną twarzą i bogatym ubraniem krył się człowiek naprawdę zły. Nie chciał tego robić, ale nie chciał też umrzeć w tej obrzydliwej łazience.

\- Nie wyglądaj na tak przerażonego, mój piękny. Jeśli dobrze się sprawisz, nadal otrzymasz to dwadzieścia dolarów.

\- Będziesz ich potrzebował, aby zapłacić za leczenie!

Niechętnie zdejmując rękę z policzka chłopca, mężczyzna odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć kto miał czelność przerywać jego zabawę. Nie kłamał, ten chłopiec był piękny i nie mógł się doczekać, aby poczuć te pełne usta owinięte wokół jego kutasa.

\- No naprawdę, jeśli to nie jest mój szczęśliwy dzień - powiedział, spoglądając na gorącą rudą, ubraną w obcisłe ciuchy. - Będę miał dla ciebie kolejne dwadzieścia dolarów, ale dzieciak idzie pierwszy.

Podnosząc jedną brew Natasha spojrzała za mężczyznę i zobaczyła drżącego Harry'ego z krwią spływającą po twarzy.

\- Wielki człowiek musiał pobić czternastolatka, aby zmusić go do ssania jego małego kutasa - wyszczerzyła się.

\- Dlaczego nie podejdziesz bliżej, aby mógł pokazać ci, jak mały jest w rzeczywistości? - warknął facet, chwytając się za krocze.

Chichocząc, Natasha zbliżyła się i przystanęła może kilka centymetrów od niego.

\- Śmiało, pokaż mi swoje żałosne przyrodzenie.

Mężczyzna nerwowo oblizał wargi.

\- Słuchaj suko, ja tylko pomagałem dzieciakowi zarobić dwadzieścia dolców. Dlaczego nie zabierzesz stąd swojego małego, ciasnego tyłka i nie zapomnisz, że coś widziałaś?

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, dupku. Ten dzieciak jest ze mną, a ja naprawdę nie toleruję ludzi krzywdzących tych, których kocham.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy Natasha weszła do łazienki jakby była właścicielką tego lokalu. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał ulgi, widząc kogoś. Nie było mowy, żeby kobieta pozwoliła go skrzywdzić. Czując zawroty od uderzenia w głowę i z powodu utraty krwi, cofnął się, aż jego plecy uderzyły w ścianę, a potem osunął się na podłogę.

Oczy kobiety przelotnie omiotły Harry'ego z troską. Chłopiec miałby szczęście nie kończąc z wstrząśnieniem mózgu i potrzebą szycia. Mężczyzna wykorzystał chwilową utratę koncentracji Natashy na swoją korzyść, złapał ją za gardło i rzucił ją o ścianę.

Kobieta wylądowała wdzięcznie na nogach, uśmiechając się do faceta.

\- Widzę fairpaly.

I szybkim ruchem kopnęła mężczyznę w głowę, a ten osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię.

\- Żałosny - zadrwiła.

Wyjęła szybko telefon i zadzwoniła do Clinta.

Harry wtulił głowę między kolana, uważając na krwawiącą ranę. Miał nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy był daleko od swojego wuja, takie rzeczy nie będą miały miejsca. Czy nad jego głową widniał jakiś cholerny znak?

\- Wystąpił pewien incydent - powiedziała rudowłosa do telefonu. Podeszła do chłopca i uklękła przed nim. - Nie, wyślij SHIELD, nie potrzebujemy angażować gliniarzy.

Harry słyszał, że Natasha coś mówi, ale jego głową wirowała, a on miał zbyt wielkie mdłości, aby cokolwiek zrozumieć. Po prostu chciał wrócić do domu i iść spać.

\- Clint, będziemy potrzebować Bruce'a, tylko nie mów o tym oni jemu, ani Starkowi, dopóki ta podróbka faceta nie zostanie zabrana... Nie potrzebujemy tu zielonego gościa, a Tony prawdopodobnie by go zabił.

Chowając telefon, Natasha podniosła się i zgarnęła garść papierowych ręczników.

\- Zostań ze mną, Harry - powiedziała, gdy umoczyła je w wodzie, a następnie przyklękła z powrotem. - Pozwól mi obejrzeć twoje czoło.

\- Jest w porządku - wymamrotał chłopiec w kolana. - Tylko uderzyłem się w głowę.

\- Pozwól mi zobaczyć twoje czoło, kochanie - powtórzyła kobieta trochę bardziej surowo.

Skomląc, Harry podniósł głowę z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego głowa wirowała okropnie i z pewnością nie chciał widzieć tamtego faceta ponownie.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc - powiedział cicho.

Nat skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła jak paskudna jest rana. Rany głowy zawsze miały tendencję do obfitego krwawienia i nawet najlżejsze uderzenie może być bardzo groźne. Ostrożnie zaczęła wycierać czerwoną ciecz, sączącą się z rozcięcia.

\- Przykro mi, Harry. Nie powinnam zostawiać cię samego.

Chłopiec otworzył oczy na tyle, aby zobaczyć unoszącą się nad nim, wyglądającą na zaniepokojoną, kobietę.

\- Tasha, mam prawie piętnaście lat. Powinienem być na tyle duży, aby samemu zaczekać przed sklepem i samodzielnie się wysikać.

\- Co do diabła, jest nie tak z tymi ludźmi? - warknęła kobieta. - Atak na tle seksualnym na nastolatka w publicznej toalecie.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - wymamrotał Harry, a jego głowa opadła mu na kolana. - Proszę, nie mów tacie.

\- Harry, musimy mu powiedzieć. SHIELD jest już w drodze, aby sprzątnąć tego śmiecia, a twój tata codziennie włamuje się do ich systemu, aby zobaczyć co robią. W ten sposób sam się o tym dowie i będzie wkurzony, że sami mu nie powiedzieliśmy. Poza tym, nie sposób ukryć tego wielkiego guza tworzącego się na twoim czole.

\- On już nigdy nie wypuści mnie z wieży!

\- Prawdopodobnie nie, Roszpunko - zachichotała Natasha. - Chociaż myślę, że to Bruce będzie od tej chwili stał na twojej drodze.

\- Więc to nie będzie takie złe - wymamrotał sennie nastolatek. - Z nim czuję się bezpiecznie.

Natasha zaczęła gładzić go po plecach.

\- Harry, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale potrzebuję, abyś teraz nie zasypiał. Istnieje duża szansa, że możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu.

\- Nie byłby to pierwszy raz - prychnął chłopiec.

Mimo bólu, Harry poderwał głowę do góry, kiedy usłyszał jak powalony mężczyzna zaczyna jęczeć.

\- Co ty mi, do cholery, zrobiłaś, dziwko?

\- Przywaliłam ci w głowę, czyż nie o to prosiłeś? Och, możesz zachować swoje dwadzieścia dolców - zachichotała Nat.

\- Zabiję cię, suko - warknął facet, wstając.

Nat popchnęła Harry'ego do dołu, kiedy uniósł się, aby wstać.

\- Spokojnie, Harry, mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Chłopiec nie chciał pozostać w tak bezbronnej pozycji przed mężczyzną, ale nie było mowy, aby mógł wstać samodzielnie. Wiedząc, że kobieta jest więcej niż zdolna, aby samodzielnie zająć się tym śmieciem, usiadł i włożył głowę między kolana.

Nastolatek musiał stracić przytomność, bo następną rzeczą jaką pamiętał, był zatroskany Steve, budzący go.

\- Dawaj, Harry, obudź się dla mnie - mówił łagodnie mężczyzna, a jego wielka postura pochyliła się, aby być na wysokości Harry'ego. Nie chciał, aby chłopiec po obudzeniu się wpadł w panikę, ponieważ unosił się nad nim wielki mężczyzna.

Harry spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale udało mu się wydobyć z siebie słaby jęk. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozwalił mu głowę kijem baseballowym.

\- Zabierzemy cię z powrotem do wieży, aby Banner mógł to obejrzeć i zszyć.

\- Steve, myślę, że lepiej byłoby go zabrać do kwatery głównej - zasugerował Coulson.

\- Nie - krzyknął nastolatek, próbując wstać. Raptownie wzdrygnął się, gdy Steve owinął wielkie ramię wokół jego talii.

\- W porządku, tylko cię podpieram. Nie powinieneś nawet chodzić z taką raną głowy, ale Clint zasugerował, że nie chciałbyś być wyniesiony na noszach.

\- Czuję się dobrze, chcę po prostu wrócić do domu.

\- Agencie Coulson, jeśli Banner nie zdoła go wyleczyć, wtedy wezwę lekarzy SHIELD - powiedział Steve, biorąc na siebie większość ciężaru chłopca, teraz, gdy ten się bardziej zrelaksował. - Poczuje się zdecydowanie lepiej w wieży.

Harry rozejrzał się po łazience i z ulgą stwierdził, że mężczyzna zniknął. Jedynymi obecnymi w pokoju byli Agent Coulson i Steve.

\- Gdzie jest Natasha?

\- Wróciła do siedziby głównej, aby złożyć raport.

Harry spojrzał ze strachem na Steve'a.

\- Czy ona jest na mnie zła?

\- Harry - westchnął żołnierz. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Dlaczego miałaby być na ciebie zła?

\- Ze względu na mnie musiała z kimś walczyć.

Agent Coulson zachichotał.

\- Nie martw się, ona zawsze szuka jakiejś wymówki, aby kogoś pobić.

\- Czy... czy mój tata wie?

Steve skrzywił się.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale Clint wkrótce poinformuje jego i Bruce'a.

\- Chcieliśmy, aby napastnik bezpiecznie znalazł się w kwaterze głównej, zanim powiadomimy tę dwójkę - wyjaśnił agent. Wiedział, że za kilka godzin powita wściekłego Starka, który będzie domagał się czasu sam na sam z więźniem. Nie mógł go za to winić, gdyby miał dziecko, zrobiłby to samo.

\- Jak tam twoja głowa? - spytał Steve, gdy tylko opuścili łazienkę. Agenci zabezpieczyli teren, aby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć co się stało i kto był w to zamieszany. Musieli chronić Harry'ego przed prasą i wrogami Tony'ego.

\- W porządku.

Żołnierz pokręcił głową.

\- Harry, nie okłamuj mnie, proszę.

\- Przepraszam. Boli cholernie, czuję się, jakby Thor przywalił mi młotkiem.

\- Och, wiem jak się czujesz - zachichotał Steve. - Thor kilka razy rzeczywiście mi nim przywalił.

***HP***

Samochód jeszcze nie zatrzymał się w garażu w Stark Tower, a Tony był cholernie blisko wyrwania z niego drzwi, aby dostać się do syna. Clint poinformował go o incydencie zaledwie minutę temu, ponieważ czekał, aż będą bliżej wieży, zanim mu to przekaże.

Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał takiego lęku, jak w momencie gdy Clint przekazał mu, że Harry został zaatakowany. Chłopiec stał się jego całym światem w momencie, gdy pojawił się w jego życiu. Oddałby fortunę Starków, gdyby od tego zależało szczęście i bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

Steve bał się poruszyć. Gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, nastolatek oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i od tamtej pory nie drgnął. Harry unikał wszelkiego kontaktu fizycznego, więc to naprawdę była duża sprawa, że tak mu teraz zaufał. Oznaczało to, że chłopiec był bardziej wstrząśnięty i zraniony, nić był skłonny się do tego przyznać.

\- Przygotuj się, Harry. Twój tata wygląda jakby chciał zerwać dach - ostrzegł Steve, gdy tylko wjechali na parking.

Harry chciał podnieść głowę, ale była ona zbyt ciężka, poza tym było mu zbyt wygodnie tak opierając się o super żołnierza. Mężczyzna był wielki i ciepły, a teraz czuł się z nim niesamowicie bezpieczny.

\- Spokojnie, Tony! - ostrzegł Steve, wyciągając ręce, by powstrzymać mężczyznę, przed wyciągnięciem syna z samochodu. Nie był lekarzem, ale był prawie pewien, że Harry jest w szoku.

Geniusz odetchnął głęboko. Nie chciał przestraszyć chłopca, ale był zdesperowany, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Wszystko, co powiedział mu Clint, to to, że jakiś skurwiel zaatakował nastolatka w łazience i mocno uderzył go w głowę. Dzięki Bogu, Natasha dotarła do niego wystarczająco szybko, nim stało się coś gorszego.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, możesz usiąść i na mnie spojrzeć? - zapytał Tony cicho i spokojnie. Od środka prawie go rozsadzało, ale musiał być spokojny i silny dla swojego syna.

\- Jestem zmęczony - wymamrotał Harry, wciąż skryty w ramionach Steve'a.

Żołnierz spojrzał na geniusza i delikatnie skinął głową.

\- Harry, pomogę ci usiąść, a twój tata pomoże ci wyjść z samochodu. Jesteś gotowy?

\- Jestem w porządku - pisnął, naprawdę nie chcą się poruszać.

Kiedy Steve popchnął Harry'ego do góry, Tony złapał go za nadgarstek i lekko pociągnął. Z oczu chłopca, mógł wyczytać, że cierpi, więc chciał szybko zabrać go do czekającego na nich Bruce'a.

\- Cholera - syknął Tony, gdy dobrze przyjrzał się czołu syna.

\- Harry, ile palców trzymam w górze? - zapytał, unosząc dwa.

Nastolatek próbował skupić wzrok, ale wszystko było rozmazane.

\- Uhm, cztery.

Miliarder spojrzał na Steve'a.

\- Wystarczająco blisko, mały szefie kuchni. Teraz zabierzemy cię do matki, zanim on pofatyguje się do nas.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam tato. Nie chciałem powodować problemów.

Tony bez wysiłku podniósł syna w stylu ślubnym.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Odwrócił się i zatrzymał, gdy Agent Coulson wysiadł z samochodu.

\- Czy masz popierdoleńca w areszcie?

\- Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą, Stark.

\- Będę w centrali, po tym jak skończę opiekować się synem.

\- Tony - jęknął Coulson. - Pozwól nam sobie z nim poradzić.

Mężczyzna tylko spojrzał na agenta, po czym ruszył do windy. Cholera, jeśli zamierzał pozwolić temu zboczeńcowi uciec bez kary za zranienie jego dziecka. Nie zamierzał położyć się spać, póki twarz mężczyzny nie będzie wyglądała tak, jak ta Harry'ego. Oczywiście, była szansa, że to już się stało, skoro Natasha dotarła do niego pierwsza.

Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu swojego ojca i zamknął oczy. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby przejmować się bliskim kontaktem z mężczyzną, chciał po prostu spać.

\- Zostań ze mną, synu - powiedział Tony, lekko nim potrząsając. - Możesz iść spać, po tym jak Bruce cię naprawi.

\- Jestem w porządku, po prostu zmęczony - wymruczał Harry niewyraźnie.

\- Połóż go na łóżku - odezwał się Bruce, gdy tylko zauważył geniusza z Harrym w ramionach. Walczył z drugim facetem o kontrolę, odkąd Clint poinformował go o sytuacji.

Harry zmrużył oczy, gdy uderzyło w nie jasne światło.

\- Harry, czy twoje widzenie jest zamglone? - zapytał lekarz.

\- Tak - zaskomlał chłopiec.

\- On również widzi podwójnie - poinformował Tony, z niepokojem stojąc obok syna. Wiedział, że rany głowy zwykle po prostu wyglądają gorzej niż się rzeczywiście mają, ale rana Harry'ego była wyjątkowo paskudna.

\- Oczyśćmy jego czoło, aby wykonać tomografię komputerową. Na pewno ma wstrząs i będzie to wymagało szwów, ale myślę, że poza tym będzie w porządku.

\- Mogę go uleczyć w jednej chwili - rozległ się jedwabisty głos gdzieś z tyłu.

\- Spieprzaj, jelonku - warknął Tony, patrząc na Lokiego.

\- Nie pomieszasz mu w głowie - warknął również Clint, wpatrując się w twarz Lokiego i będąc kuszonym, aby wpakować mu w nią strzałę.

\- To po prostu oferta pomocy - uśmiechnął się psotnik, unosząc ręce. - Mogę uleczyć ranę, a dziecko nie będzie musiało być szyte jak para starych skarpetek.

Tony spojrzał między Bruce'a i Harry'ego, niepewny co robić. Nie chciał przysparzać synowi więcej cierpienia, ale wybitnie nie podobał mu się pomysł, aby bóg majstrował przy jego głowie.

\- Bruce? - spytał geniusz.

\- Nie ufam mu - odezwał się pytany, po chwili milczenia.

\- Ja też nie - dodał Steve.

Loki zacisnął zęby w gniewie. Szczerze mówiąc, chciał tylko pomóc Harry'emu. Chłopiec był naprawdę wyjątkowy.

\- Co powiesz, dziecko? Czy chcesz, abym zaleczył twoją ranę, natychmiast niwelując ból, czy wolisz igły i szwy?

Chłopiec spojrzał na boga, a następnie przewrócił się na bok i zwymiotował.

\- Czy przysięgniesz nie robić mu bałaganu z mózgu? - spytał Tony, pocierając plecy syna. Nie mógł znieść widoku takiego Harry'ego, to go zabijało.

\- Przysięgam na mą magię i moje życie, jedynie wyleczyć głowę dziecka - powiedział poważnie Loki.

\- Ufam mu - wykrzyknął Harry. - Proszę, po prostu chcę iść spać i o tym zapomnieć.

\- Mój brat go nie skrzywdzi - bronił Lokiego Thor.

\- Jeśli zrobi mu papkę z mózgu, lub zrani...

Loki uśmiechnął się do geniusza.

\- Uspokój się, człowieku z żelaza, nie zamierzam go skrzywdzić.

Bóg podszedł do chłopca i położył mu dłoń na czole.

\- To nie będzie bolało.

\- Tylko głowa - wyszeptał Harry, czując bolesne pulsowanie.

Loki zmrużył oczy na uparte dziecko.

\- W porządku, tylko czoło.

Żałował, że chłopiec nie pozwoli mu wyleczyć wszystkich innych urazów. Nastolatek musiał codziennie cierpieć z bólu z stawów, uszkodzeń nerwów i innych problemów o podłożu medycznym. Nie można też zapomnieć o skutkach wieloletniego głodzenia i znęcania się.

Bladoniebieskie światło wystrzeliło z dłoni Lokiego i powędrowało prosto do rany. Harry zamknął oczy i zadrżał, czując jak magia Lokiego wnika w jego ranę. Nienawidził tego, że magia boga była taka ciepła i obiecywała bezpieczeństwo. Obawiał się, że może się od niej uzależnić i zacząć do niej lgnąć.

Tony spiął się, gdy światło dotknęło czoła jego syna.

\- Nienawidzę tego magicznego gówna - mruknął. Patrząc na Bruce'a, nie był zaskoczony widząc zieleń wokół jego źrenic. Miał tylko nadzieję, że lekarz zdoła utrzymać Hulka chociaż do momentu całkowitego uzdrowienia jego syna. Żaden z nich nie pragnął tego drania tak blisko chłopca, ale nie chcieli też, aby Harry cierpiał.

Oczy dziecka rozwarły się, gdy usłyszał słowa taty. Nie, nie było mowy, aby mógł kiedykolwiek poinformować go o jego magii. Jeśli jego ojciec jej nienawidzi, to i znienawidzi również jego, jeśli się dowie, że ją posiada.

\- Zrelaksuj się - powiedział Loki, wyczuwając strach małego maga. W jego opinii Stark może być bękartem, ale nigdy nie porzuciłby syna, tylko dlatego, że ten jest magiczny. Niestety, strach chłopca był wszechogarniający, a on sam szczerze wierzył, że jego ojciec porzuciłby go zaraz po tym jak się dowie, chociaż szczerze kochał Tony'ego. Loki bał się, że jeśli Stark się dowie, jego mały mag, może zrobić coś głupiego, jak na przykład popełnienie samobójstwa.

Tony, Bruce, Steve i Clint patrzyli ze zdziwieniem jak rana nastolatka z powrotem się zamyka, a obrzęk znika. W ciągu kilku minut na jego czole nie pozostał żaden ślad po wcześniejszym zranieniu.

\- Harry! - zawołał Tony, nie mogąc ukryć paniki w głosie. Był przerażony możliwością, że bóg przejął umysł jego syna, tak jak to zrobił Clintowi.

\- Jestem w porządku, tato - wymamrotał chłopiec sennie. - Czy mogę odpocząć na kanapie?

Nie chciał zostać sam w swoim pokoju, nie po tym, co się właśnie stało. To był pierwszy raz w jego życiu, gdy czuł się bezpiecznie wokół mężczyzn.

\- Cokolwiek, dzieciaku. Czy chcesz, abym cię przeniósł? - zapytał Tony.

\- Myślę, że sobie poradzę - powoli usiadł i opuścił nogi na podłogę.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział w stronę Lokiego, który wciąż znajdował się blisko niego.

Bóg lekko się skłonił.

\- Udało mi się wyleczyć uraz głowy, ale nie mogę zrobić nic względem twoich emocji. Jesteś w szoku, młody.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, to nie tak, jakby nie zdarzyło się to tysiące razy wcześniej. Muszę po prostu odpocząć.

Nastolatek zsunął się z łóżka, a Bruce musiał szybko go złapać, gdy ugięły się pod nim nogi.

\- Zaniosę cię, zaufaj mi, że tak będzie lepiej.

Harry niechętnie skinął głową.

\- W porządku, ale nie do mojego pokoju. Nie chcę być sam.

\- Już nigdy nie będziesz sam - powiedział Bruce, poprawiając go w ramionach. Harry był spięty, jego serce biło szaleńczo, ale mężczyzna był zadowolony, że chłopiec zaufał mu na tyle, aby go zanieść.

***HP***

\- Nie!

\- Nawet nie zadałem swojego pytania, przepasko.

\- Stark, nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie przepaską. A odpowiedź brzmi ''nie'' - Fury wstał i obszedł biurko.

\- Ten człowiek ma teczkę kryminalną tak długą jak moje ramię, nie wyjdzie już na zewnątrz.

\- Zrobił to też innym dzieciom?

Fury kiwnął głową.

\- Wygląda na to, że napastnik twojego syna ma upodobania do młodych chłopców. Wkrótce jednak przekona się, jak to jest być po tej drugiej stronie. Już nigdy nie wyjdzie z więzienia.

\- Chcę mieć pięć minut z nim sam na sam.

\- Cholera, Tony, nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, a ty to wiesz... Jak się ma twój syn?

\- Jest w szoku… Przerażony jak diabli. Jak on, do cholery, ma się wyleczyć, skoro ciągle podwalają się do niego jacyś zboczeńcy? - wykrzyknął mężczyzna. - Co, do diabła, jest nie tak z tymi ludźmi?

To była strona Starka, jakiej Nick jeszcze nie widział. Nawet w poważnych sytuacjach Tony sypał dowcipami i był... cóż, był Tonym Starkiem. Jednak stojący przed nim teraz Tony Stark był rozwścieczonym ojcem, gotowym chronić swojego syna za wszelką cenę. Po raz pierwszy poczuł szacunek względem Starka.

\- Tony, twój syn potrzebuje opieki. Idź do domu i mu ją zapewnij - westchnął Fury.

\- W porządku - powiedział geniusz przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Odpuszczę, ale chcę dostać Dursleya.

Nick uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, który zawsze przerażał jego brata.

\- Dursleya możesz mieć. Myślę nawet, że przydatność grubego drania już się kończy, za kilka dni wysyłam agenta, aby przyprowadził jego, jego żonę i syna.

Tony uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin.

\- O, nie mogę się tego doczekać.

***HP***

\- Cholera jasna! - sapnął George, patrząc na najwyższy budynek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. - Harry tam jest?

\- Cóż, widnieje na nim nazwisko faceta, u którego, według Kingsleya, ma mieszkać.

\- Jak myślisz, co się stało? Dlaczego Harry mieszka z tym Tonym Starkiem, a nie swoją nikczemną rodziną?

Fred chwycił i uścisnął rękę brata.

\- Tak długo, jak on go nie krzywdzi, nie obchodzi mnie, co się stało. A teraz, jak do cholery, mamy przejść przez ulicę nie rozjechani przez jeden z tych samochodów? Pędzą bez przerwy.

\- Przepraszam, piękna pani - George uśmiechnął się i skłonił delikatnie kobiecie za biurkiem. - Ale czy możesz skierować nas do miejsca, gdzie znajdziemy Harry'ego Pottera?

Przewracając oczami, kobieta zdjęła okulary do czytania i dyskretnie nacisnęła przycisk pod biurkiem. Powiedziano jej, aby natychmiast skontaktowała się z panem Starkiem, gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek zapytał o jego syna. Była tu tego dnia, gdy ci okropni ludzie przyprowadzili biedaka, twierdząc, że jest synem pana Starka. Musiała podpisać umowę o poufności, że nigdy nie zdradzi, co się wtedy wydarzyło, ani nie powie nikomu, że Tony Stark ma syna. Dostała również wiele zachęt, aby z radością trzymać usta zamknięte.

\- Przykro mi, ale nikt o nazwisku Harry Potter tu nie pracuje - odpowiedziała grzecznie sekretarka.

Identycznie uśmiechy ześlizgnęły się z twarzy braci.

\- On tutaj nie pracuje, ma tylko czternaście lat. Powiedziano nam, że tutaj mieszka.

\- A kto wam to powiedział? - odezwał się ostro Tony zza ich pleców, sprawiając, że bracia podskoczyli i odwrócili się w tym samym momencie.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie nerwowo. Ten człowiek mógł być tylko mugolem, ale mogli stwierdzić, że był bardzo potężny.

\- Jestem Fred...

\- ...a ja George Weasley.

\- Chodzimy z Harrym do szkoły - zakończyli jednocześnie.

Tony zachichotał na ich wybryki. Te bliźnięta miały w oczach psotne błyski i wyglądały na niezłych żartownisiów.

\- Nie wiem, kto wam o tym powiedział, ale nie ma tu nikogo, kto nazywa się Harry Potter.

Geniusz patrzył z podziwem jak bliźniacy zdają się komunikować całkowicie bez słów.

\- A co z Tonym Starkiem? - zapytał z niepokojem Fred.

\- Czy on tutaj mieszka? - dokończył George, mrużąc oczy na mężczyznę. Miał wrażenie, że ten człowiek dokładnie wiedział kim i gdzie jest ich Harry.

Tony uniósł jedną brew, nie dowierzając, że nie zadawali sobie sprawy, że Tony Stark właśnie przed nimi stoi.

\- Cóż, wieża nazywa się Stark Tower, a nie Bob Tower.

\- Gdyby to była wieża Boba, to myślisz, że mógłbyś nas do niego skierować? - George uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Przebyliśmy długą drogę, aby odnaleźć naszego najlepszego przyjaciela - dodał Fred.

\- Anglia?

\- Nie, Chiny - powiedzieli chórem.

Tony potrząsnął głową, chichocząc.

\- Zabawne, ale nie macie chińskiego akcentu.

\- No więc...

\- ...powiedziano nam,

\- Że tu mieszka - skończyli oboje.

Tony potarł czoło, nie wiedząc co robić. Ci chłopcy rzeczywiście przebyli długą drogę, aby znaleźć jego syna, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie chciał mieć więcej do czynienia ze swoim przeszłym życiem.

\- Przykro mi, ale pan Stark wyjechał w interesach.

Nie podobało mu się, że ich odprawiał, ale chciał sprawdzić co z jego synem. Kiedy opuścił go godzinę temu, chłopiec spał, a pilnował go Bruce, ale chciał być tam, gdy dziecko się obudzi.

\- Możecie zostawić swoje nazwiska i numer kontaktowy, a ja przekażę go panu Starkowi jak wróci - odezwał się geniusz, biorąc z biurka papier i długopis, i podając go braciom.

Fred i George tylko spojrzeli na wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Przykro nam, nie bierzemy podanych nam rzeczy. *

Tony rozchylił usta i spojrzał z osłupieniem na bliźniaków... to był jego tekst!

Fred i George odwrócili się szybko, gdy usłyszeli dobiegający z tyłu śmiech.

\- Cholernie gorąca rudowłosa! - sapnął George. Najseksowniejsza rudowłosa, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, odziana w skórę, uśmiechała się do nich z rękami na biodrach.

\- Gdyby tylko nas do tego ciągnęło - dodał Fred, patrząc na opinającą piersi skórę. Mógł nie interesować się kobietami, ale potrafił docenić doskonałość, kiedy ją zobaczył.

Natasha omiotła wzrokiem bliźniaków, już wiedząc, kim oni są. Wyglądali dokładnie tak, jak Harry opisał ich podczas lunchu. To, co dojrzała za psotnymi błyskami w brązowych oczach, było lojalnością i determinacją. Tony nie byłby w stanie odesłać tych chłopców kilkoma okrężnymi słowami i paroma uśmiechami.

\- A kim mogliby być ci dwaj przystojniacy? - Nat puściła im oczko.

Geniusz uśmiechnął się na widok jąkających się braci.

\- To są Fred i George Weasley - powiedział, wskazując poszczególnie na każdego bliźniaka, w kolejności w jakiej się przedstawili.

\- Hej, nie on jest Fredem. Ja jestem - zaprotestował jeden z bliźniaków.

\- Nie, to ja jestem Fredem - krzyknął drugi.

\- Och, do diabła - jęknął Tony.

\- Możesz nas nazywać...

\- ...Gred i Forge!

Łapiąc wzrok Tony'ego Natasha skinęła mu głową, by do niej poszedł.

\- Poczekajcie minutę, zaraz wrócę - powiedział, mierząc wzrokiem demoniczny duet.

Kobieta zauważyła, że oczy braci śledzą uważnie każdy ich ruch. Pochyliła się i zaczęła szeptać do ucha geniusza.

Oczy Tony'ego robiły się coraz większe z każdym słowem rudowłosej. Kiedy doszła do jej podejrzenia, że jego syn się w nich podkochuje, jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Co sugerujesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Zaprowadź ich. Oni przebyli taką długą drogę, żeby odnaleźć przyjaciela, nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś ich odesłał. Harry bardzo się o nich troszczy, jestem przekonana, że będzie chciał ich zobaczyć.

Tony nadąsał się.

\- Muszę? Słyszałaś jak mówią? Poza tym, mój chłopiec nie potrzebuje chłopaka.

\- Chłopaków - poprawiła Natasha z uśmiechem.

\- O cholera, nie ma mowy! - warknął mężczyzna.

Kobieta zarzuciła ramię na barki Tony'ego.

\- Chodź tato - obrońco, przesłuchamy tę dwójkę po drodze.

\- W porządku - burknął. - Ale śpią na innym piętrze.

Fred i George zatrzymali się przed małym pokojem, przypominającym pudełko. Nie było okien ani niczego, tylko cztery ściany, dach i podłoga.

\- Gdzie zamierzacie...

\- ...nas zabrać? - dokończył Fred

\- Będziecie tak mówić przez cały czas? - jęknął Tony.

\- Mówić...

\- ...w jaki...

\- ...sposób? - skończyli razem.

\- Oh, to wspaniałe - zachichotała kobieta. - Niewiele osób może dotrzeć do wspaniałego Tony'ego Starka, a wam udało się to w niecałą godzinę od spotkania. Sądzę, że będziemy musieli trzymać was blisko.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na mężczyznę.

\- Więc jesteś...

\- ...nim? - warknął George. - Okłamałeś nas.

\- Cóż, jeśli to jest problem, możecie po prostu wrócić do domu - zaproponował Tony z nadzieją. Był szczęśliwy, wiedząc że jego syn miał tak lojalnych przyjaciół, którzy zrobili tak wiele, aby go odnaleźć, ale zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się, że Harry podkochuje się nawet nie w jednym, a obu bliźniakach. Część niego była również przerażona, że przekonają Harry'ego do powrotu jesienią do ich szkoły. Nie mógł sobie teraz wyobrazić życia bez swojego syna.

\- Mój kierowca, Happy, może zabrać was na lotnisko.

\- Zabierz nas do Harry'ego - warknął Fred. Czuł jak jego magia pulsuje pod skórą.

\- Uspokój się, bracie - rzucił George, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Freda i pozwalając jego magii go uspokoić. Martwił się, że zdolności empatyczne brata stają się coraz silniejsze, a ponieważ nie wiedział jak je kontrolować, był bardziej skłonny do wahań nastroju i przeskakiwania od jednej skrajności w drugą.

Fred odwrócił się do brata.

\- Okłamał nas o Harrym! Nie byliśmy w stanie jeść ani spać przez wiele dni, zbyt przerażeni o niego, a ten staje nam na drodze do Harry'ego!

Jęcząc, Tony zbliżył się do rudowłosych.

\- Przykro mi, ale chciałem po prostu chronić mojego syna. Harry przeszedł piekło, a teraz chce po prostu zacząć nowe życie i nie wracać do starego.

\- Nie chcemy, aby Harry wracał. Jesteśmy tu, aby przekonać się, czy jest bezpieczny i szczęśliwy!- krzyknął Fred.

\- Harry nie jest bezpieczny w naszym świecie - dodał smutno George. - Czekaj, czy powiedziałeś...

\- ...syn? - sapnął Fred.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc... wasz świat? - spytała Natasha podejrzliwie.

Tony podniósł dłonie.

\- Możemy to wyjaśnić później. Teraz chcę sprawdzić co z moim synem. Miał naprawdę zły dzień.

\- Co się stało z Harrym? - zaniepokoił się Fred, chwytając rękę brata.

\- Wyjaśnię po drodze - powiedział mężczyzna, wchodząc do windy.

George zrobił niepewny krok do przodu i omiótł wzrokiem dziwne pomieszczenie.

\- Co to za pokój?

\- Przepraszam? - zapytał Tony. - Nigdy nie widzieliście windy?

Bracia wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

\- A co...

\- ...robi winda?

Tony popatrzył na chłopców z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zabiera cię z piętra na piętro, więc nie musisz chodzić po tysiącach schodów.

\- Och, jak podnośnik** - zauważył George, patrząc na brata. - Podobnie jak podnośnik w ministerstwie tylko większy i bardziej luksusowy.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Fred, wchodząc do małego pokoju. To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało jak winda w ministerstwie. To był tak naprawdę ich pierwszy raz, gdy wybrali się na dłużej do mugolskiego świata, więc nie wiedzieli o nim zbyt wiele.

\- Wy, chłopcy, jesteście naprawdę dziwni - skwitowała Natasha, patrząc na dwójkę rudzielców.

\- Dziękujemy ci! - powiedzieli Fred i George z dumą, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

***HP***

Tony, gdy byli już prawie na odpowiednim piętrze, ostrzegł chłopców, by milczeli, ponieważ Harry może jeszcze spać. Wyprowadzając ich z windy do głównego salonu, zauważył, że chłopiec wciąż się nie obudził, i że pilnuje go Bruce, więc pokierował bliźniaków do kuchni.

\- Jesteście głodni? - spytał, kładąc przed nimi talerze z babeczkami o ciastkami. Nie potrafił gotować, więc mógł im zaproponować albo to, albo musiałby coś zamówić.

Bliźniacy nachmurzyli się z powodu zaoferowanego im jedzenie.

\- Harry to zrobił? - zapytał niebezpiecznie Fred.

\- Mój chłopak jest niesamowitym kucharzem - potwierdził z dumą Tony, zgarniając z talerza dwie babeczki. - To nawet dobrze, bo reszta z nas nie potrafiłaby niczego ugotować, nawet gdyby od tego zależało nasze życie.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na Tony'ego.

\- Też zmuszasz go do gotowania? - warknął Fred.

Mężczyzna niemal upuścił zszokowany babeczki.

\- Do diabła, nie, nigdy nie zmusiłbym go do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie ma ochoty robić. Mówiłem mu niezliczoną ilość razy, że nie musi w ogóle gotować, ale za każdym razem dostawał wtedy ataku paniki.

Pochylając się nad stołem, geniusz spojrzał na twarze braci.

\- Nie jestem jak te potwory, z którymi się wychował. Harry już nigdy nie będzie musiał żyć w strachu i bólu, odkąd się tu pojawił żyje w miłością i w trosce.

Wzdychając z ulgą, bliźniacy chwycili po babeczce.

\- Cieszymy się to słyszeć. Musielibyśmy cię zabić, gdybyś go skrzywdził - gryząc swoje babeczki, obaj jęknęli z rozkoszy.

\- Nikt nie umie gotować tak jak nasz Harry - wyjęczał Fred.

Tony usiadł na przeciwko nich.

\- Jak odnaleźliście tutaj Harry'ego?

To pytanie dręczyło go, odkąd wyznali, że ktoś przekazał im informacje odnośnie miejsca pobytu chłopca. Jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli, byli członkowie jego zespołu, Agent i Fury. Oczywiście również krewni chłopcy, ale Tony wątpił, by się tym kiedykolwiek z kimś podzielili z dobroci serca.

\- Mamy swoje sposoby - odparł tajemniczo Fred.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

\- Słuchajcie, mój syn może być w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli dowiedzą się o nim niewłaściwi ludzie. Jest zbyt wielu niezbyt przyjaznych facetów, którzy z przyjemnością użyliby Harry'ego, aby mnie do czegoś zmusić.

George przełknął, czując, że nagle stracił apetyt.

\- Ktoś, kogo znamy powiedział nam twoje nazwisko, mówiąc, że poinformował go o nim jego brat.

Fred kiwnął głową.

\- Wszyscy szaleją po domu, aby znaleźć Harry'ego, a jego ojciec chrzestny traci głowę ze zmartwienia.

\- Cóż, jeśli nie stracił jej już wcześniej*** - zachichotał George.

\- Brat Kingsleya powiedział, żeby nikomu nie zdradzał lokalizacji Harry'ego... - zaczął George.

\- ...ale my mamy swoje sposoby na uzyskanie tego, czego chcemy - uśmiechnął się Fred.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze wie, gdzie jest mój syn?- dopytywał Tony, układając już w głowie protokół ochronny dla jego dziecka.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale dyrektor naszej szkoły jest zdeterminowany, aby go znaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem - powiedział poważnie Fred. - To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim się pojawi.

Tony prychnął.

\- Nie boję się jakiegoś starego nauczyciela. Harry jest moim synem i nie ma nic, co mógłby zrobić, aby zabrać go z powrotem, jeśli Harry nie chce.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie, cicho się komunikując. Odkąd skończyli pięć lat byli w stanie komunikować się ze sobą telepatycznie. Nie wszystkie jednojajowe magiczne bliźnięta posiadały tę umiejętność, ale oni byli wyjątkowo blisko i było magicznie potężni.

Tony machnął ręką przed oczami chłopców.

\- Przestańcie - jęknął. - Wiem, że rozmawiacie w swoich głowach, widzę to w waszych oczach.

Bliźniacy powoli odwrócili się w jego stronę z niewinnymi uśmiechami.

\- Wiecie co? Wykańczacie mnie.

\- Doskonale! - krzyknęli jednocześnie. - Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która to powiedziała.

Jęcząc, Tony potarł skronie.

\- Nie wiem, jak mój syn z wami wytrzymuje.

\- Oh, Harry nas kocha - powiedzieli jednocześnie z identycznymi uśmieszkami.

Tony uderzył głową w stół. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym całym byciem ojcem, i że zdecydowanie nie był gotowy, aby poradzić sobie z nastoletnimi hormonami jego dziecka.

\- Więc, postaraj się wyjaśnić jak to się stało, że jesteś jego ojcem, skoro wszyscy myśleli, że był to James Potter.

Tony przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy.

\- Szczerze, wciąż próbuję to ogarnąć. Jego obrzydliwa rodzina przywiozła go tutaj, twierdząc, że jest moim synem. Test na ojcostwo i milion dolarów później, a ja jestem dumnym tatusiem czternastoletniego chłopca.

\- Nie pamiętasz jak spałeś z Lily Potter? - zapytał Fred.

\- Była gorąca! Jak możesz o tym nie pamiętać? - zachichotał George.

\- Mogę przysiąc, że nigdy jej nie widziałem, ale upijanie się i spanie z bezimiennymi fankami to coś co robiłem niemal każdego wieczoru. Pamiętam jednak jej męża, Jamesa.

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie. Więc James może być tak naprawdę mamą Harry'ego?

\- Nie znowu - jęknął Tony.- Będę musiał zabronić wam tego cichego czegoś co robią bliźniacy - zażartował.

\- Zaczekaj, mówisz, że pamiętasz seks z Jamesem, ale nie z Lily? - zapytał George.

\- Tak! - wykrzyczał Tony, wyrzucając ręce do góry. - Był moim pierwszym doświadczeniem z tą samą płcią.

\- Cóż, to interesujące - skwitował Fred, mrugając do brata. Jeśli James był nosicielem, to istniała duża szansa, że Harry również nim był.

\- Wy dwoje wyglądacie na zdecydowanie starszych od Harry'ego i nie myślcie, że umknęło mi, że nazywacie go ''naszym Harrym'' - skrzywił się Tony.

\- Właśnie ukończyliśmy siedemnaście lat, proszę pana - odpowiedział Fred.

\- I byliśmy całkowicie zauroczeni twoim synem odkąd skończyliśmy trzynaście lat. Dopadło nas, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzeliśmy na małego, zagubionego pierwszorocznego - wspomniał czule George.

\- Więc znacie go od około czterech lat. Jak, do cholery, nie zauważyliście, że był maltretowany? - Tony skoczył na równe nogi i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po kuchni. To dręczyło go od pierwszego dnia. Jak wszyscy mogli przegapić lub zignorować oczywiste oznaki, że jego syn był maltretowany? Do diabła, wszyscy mieszkańcy wieży natychmiast to zauważyli, a żaden z nich nie miał żadnego wcześniej kontaktu z takim dzieckiem.

\- Zauważyliśmy - krzyknął Fred. - Widzieliśmy blizny, siniaki i wystające kości, podczas, gdy brał prysznic w szatni, ale kazał nam przysiąc, że nikomu o tym nie powiemy.

\- Harry jest bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu tego w szkole - dodał cicho George. Wiedział, że Harry potrafił rzucić glamour, i że był w tym bardzo dobry.

\- Pomagaliśmy mu, jak tylko mogliśmy.

\- Przed całe lato przemycaliśmy mu jedzenie i środki medyczne, a następnie lataliśmy, kiedy wracaliśmy do szkoły - powiedział równie cicho drugi z braci.

George uśmiechnął się smutno do brata.

\- Opiekowaliśmy się nim nawet w szkole. Harry nie lubi jeść z innymi ludźmi, więc włamywaliśmy się do kuchni, albo wykradaliśmy mu jedzenie z Wielkiej Sali.

\- Powinniście powiedzieć komuś o nadużyciu! - wykrzyknął Tony.

Fred potrząsnął głową.

\- Nic by to nie pomogło. Dyrektor zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego krewni nie traktują go dobrze, a skoro chciał mieć go u wujostwa, nie było żadnej cholernej rzeczy, którą ktoś mógłby zrobić.

Tony opadł na krzesło.

\- Dlaczego wasz dyrektor miał tak wielką kontrolę nad moim synem?

Fred uniósł brew i spojrzał na brata. Było oczywistym, że Harry nie powiedział swojemu ojcu, że jest czarodziejem i nie chcieli ryzykować, że coś im się wymsknie. Na szczęście dla nich zostali uratowani przez kolejną osobę wchodzącą do kuchni.

Bruce spojrzał krótko na bliźnięta. Natasha szybko wyjaśniła mu, kim byli.

\- Tony, Harry się budzi - przekazał krótko i wycofał się, skąd przyszedł.

Geniusz podniósł rękę, powstrzymując bliźnięta przed wstaniem.

\- Harry został dzisiaj zaatakowany, dajcie mi trochę czas na skontrolowanie go i wyjaśnienie, że ma gości. Nie sądzę, że potrzebuje dziś więcej niespodzianek.

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytali jednocześnie z niepokojem.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, po prostu poczekajcie proszę tutaj.

***HP***

\- Jak się czujesz, śpiochu? - zapytał Tony tonem ledwie przekraczającym szept. Nie chciał przestraszyć chłopca, ale poinformować go o swojej obecności.

Oczy Harry'ego rozwarły się szeroko.

\- Jestem w porządku, tato - wymamrotał sennie.

Powoli usiadł, rumieniąc się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego tata i Bruce przyglądają mu się uważnie.

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. To nie tak, że takie coś stało się po raz pierwszy, musiałem to po prostu odespać. Zawsze tak robię.

Tony usiadł obok syna.

\- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Opuściwszy brodę na klatkę piersiową, Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie twoja wina, myślę, że jestem magnesem na zboczeńców. Na szczęście Natasha tam była, prawda? Naprawdę potrafi skopać tyłek.

\- Tak i zamierzam nauczyć cię wszystkiego, co wiem - powiedziała kobieta, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział nastolatek, mrużąc oczy. - Za wszystko, co zrobiłaś.

\- To była dla mnie przyjemność - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Och, ona ma to dosłownie na myśli - skomentował Tony. - Natasha uwielbia kopać tyłki paskudnym osłom.

Bruce podszedł do chłopca i przyklęknął przy nim.

\- Jak twoja głowa? Loki nie zrobił nic niewłaściwego?

Harry uśmiechnął się do lekarza.

\- Jest w porządku. Nie ma żadnego bólu, ani zawrotów.

\- Cóż, ja nadal nie ufam Lokiemu - burknął Bruce. Był naprawdę przeciwny bogu używającym magii na Harrym, ale był zadowolony, że nie musiał zszywać tej rany i przysparzać nastolatkowi więcej bólu.

\- Więc, mały szefie kuchni - zaczął niezręcznie Tony, nie bardzo wiedząc jak powiedzieć synowi o bliźniętach. Nie chciał przysparzać chłopcu więcej stresu, szczególnie po tym ataku, ale Natasha wydawała się całkiem pewna, że chłopiec ucieszy się na ich widok.

\- Odwiedzili cię goście, kiedy spałeś.

Blednąc, Harry skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Kto... kto to był? - spytał lękliwie.

\- Najbardziej irytujące bliźnięta z jakimi miałem nieprzyjemność się spotkać - nadąsał się geniusz.

\- Fred i George! - wykrzyknął Harry na wpół podekscytowany i na wpół przerażony. Rozpaczliwie chciał ich znowu zobaczyć, ale jeśli oni go znaleźli, oznaczało to, że i Dumbledore wiedział, gdzie jest.

\- Fred i George, Gred i Forge, jakkolwiek się nazywają. Ale szczerze, synu, musisz być świętym, że z nimi wytrzymywać.

Oczy Harry'ego szybko zilustrowały pokój.

\- Gdzie oni są? - zapytał podekscytowany.

Podnosząc się, Tony wskazał na pobliskie drzwi.

\- Czekają w kuchni.

\- Zostawiłeś ich samych w pokoju? - wykrzyknął Harry. - I to na dodatek w kuchni... Cholera, nie jedzcie niczego, chyba, że wam powiem, że jest to w porządku.

Odwróciwszy się, Harry pobiegł w stronę pomieszczenia.

\- Co miał przez to na myśli? - zapytał Bruce, kierując się w ślad za chłopcem.

\- Z tego, co Harry powiedział mi wcześniej - zachichotała Natasha. - Bliźniacy są całkiem niezłymi dowcipnisiami i stworzyli własną linię jedzenia w celu robienia psikusów.

Tony podniósł brew, słysząc to.

\- To brzmi naprawdę interesująco.

Harry przeszedł przez kuchenne drzwi i wpadł prosto w oczekujące ramiona bliźniaków. Trzymają się ich rozpaczliwie, chciał krzyczeć im w szyje.

\- Myślałem, że już nigdy was nie zobaczę.

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że pozwolimy ci zniknąć i zostawić nas w ten sposób? - zapytał Fred z nosem schowanym w ciemnej czuprynie nastolatka.

\- Merlinie, Harry, tak bardzo się o ciebie baliśmy - wymamrotał George, przytulając mniejszego chłopca.

Odsuwając się, Harry uśmiechnął się do identycznych twarzy.

\- Przykro mi, ale wszystko stało się tak szybko. Prosto po wysiadce z pociągu pojechaliśmy na lotnisko, a potem tutaj. Bałem się, że jeśli się z wami skontaktuję, to Dumbledore mnie znajdzie. Przepraszam.

Fred z miłością ujął twarz chłopca w dłonie.

\- Nie waż się przepraszać. Jesteśmy po prostu szczęśliwi, że jesteś bezpieczny.

George odwrócił twarz Harry'ego w swoją stronę.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny, prawda?

Uśmiechając się, Harry przytaknął.

\- Mam tatę - powiedział nieco przerywanie. - On również jest świetny.

Oczy George'a powędrowały w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał ojciec Harry'ego wraz z gorącą rudą i innym mężczyzną, obserwując ich.

\- Czy traktuje cię dobrze?

\- Uwielbiam to miejsce, wszyscy są tacy mili i o mnie dbają.

Fred spojrzał na ramię Harry'ego. Delikatnie łapiąc za ciężki gips, uniósł go i zapytał ze łzami w oczach.

\- Co się stało?

Nastolatek spuścił oczy ze wstydem.

\- Mój wujek je złamał- wymamrotał.

\- Co jest...

Harry szybo zakrył dłonią usta Freda.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później.

Wiedział, że Fred będzie pytał o gips. Weasleyowie byli czystej krwi, więc zawsze leczyli się z pomocą magii.

Tony obserwował ich interakcje z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. Szczerze mówiąc nie był gotowy myśleć o swoim synu w związku z kimkolwiek i był przekonany, że sam chłopiec również nie jest na żaden związek gotowy, ale mógł z łatwością zobaczyć jak bliźniacy się o niego troszczyli. Po ich spojrzeniach widział, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzą, ani nie zmuszą do czegoś, czego jego syn nie chciałby zrobić. Robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy widział, że jego syn ma przyjaciół, którym tak bardzo na nim zależy... nawet jeśli są tak straszni i dziwni.

\- Czy Dumbledore po mnie przyjdzie? - zapytał chłopiec ze strachem.

George potrząsnął głową.

\- On nie zdaje sobie sprawy, gdzie jesteś, ale wkrótce się dowie.

Harry spuścił głowę.

\- Nie chcę stąd odchodzić.

\- I tego nie zrobisz - zapewnił gorąco Tony. - Dzieciaku, nie pozwolę nikomu zabrać cię z daleka ode mnie.

\- Szkoda, że to nie jest takie proste - odparł ze smutkiem Harry i opadł na krzesło.

Czując ból Harry'ego, Fred przyklęknął i przyciągnął chłopca do uścisku. Dużo czasu zajęło nastolatkowi oswojenie się z ich dotykiem. Miesiąc czy dwa po każdych wakacjach pełnych przemocy, wciąż wzdrygał się przed ich dotykiem. Sporo czasu zajmowało przyzwyczajenie go do niego na powrót.

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiem - powiedział Tony, sfrustrowany. Wiedział, że Harry ma przed nimi tajemnice. Musi, jednocześnie szanując jego prywatność, dowiedzieć się, co się do diabła, dzieje. Dlaczego ci chłopcy tak bardzo obawiali się dyrektora? Dlaczego ten człowiek tak bardzo kontrolował życie Harry'ego? I dlaczego, u licha, zostawił jego syna w tym domu pełnym przemocy? Potrzebował odpowiedzi, aby móc chronić swoje dziecko.

Wycierając oczy, Harry zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Wszyscy musicie być, głodni to prawie pora obiadu.

Zanim zdążył zrobić choćby krok, Tony złapał go za ramię i powstrzymał.

\- Nie dzisiaj, mały szefie kuchni. Miałeś ciężki dzień i wciąż masz towarzystwo. JARVIS zamówi nam pizzę, podczas gdy ty zajmiesz się demonicznym duetem.

\- Niesamowita nazwa! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie bliźniacy.

Tony potrząsnął głową z irytacją.

\- Z czym lubicie jeść pizzę?

\- Err - Fred i George popatrzyli tępo na mężczyznę. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli o tej pizzy i nie mieli pojęcia co to jest.

\- Dajcie spokój! - wykrzyknął Tony. - Nie mówcie mi, że nigdy wcześniej nie jedliście pizzy!

Widząc jak chłopcy kierują na Harry'ego pytające spojrzenie, uniósł ręce.

\- Wiecie co, po prostu zamówię wszystkie rodzaje.

\- Dlaczego nie oprowadzisz swoich przyjaciół i nie pokażesz im pokoju obok twojego... jeśli oczywiście planują zostać na noc - zaproponował Bruce, ściskając delikatnie ramię Harry'ego.

\- Teraz już nie możesz...

\- ...pozbyć się nas...

\- ...tak łatwo - dokończyli razem.

\- Jak długo zostaniecie? - zapytał podekscytowany Harry. Może to dziecinne, ale nigdy wcześnie nie nocował u nikogo, ani nikogo nie przenocował. Tak, spał w Norze, ale nie miał nigdy nikogo u siebie w domu. Dudley bardzo często urządzał takie rzeczy, ale jemu nie pozwolono wyjść z jego komórki pod schodami i dołączyć do nich... nie, żeby chcieli się z nim bawić.

\- Tak długo jak będziesz nas potrzebował - odpowiedział Fred, śmiejąc się, gdy usłyszał jęk ojca Harry'ego.

Podskakując, Harry zarzucił ramiona na szyję Freda.

\- To będzie wspaniałe! - wykrzyknął. - Poczekajcie aż zobaczycie tatę jako Iron Mana. Robi nawet takiego dla mnie, abym mógł z nim latać!

Tony poczuł jak jego oczy wilgotnieją na takie podekscytowanie Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył, że jego syn zachowuje się jak dziecko, którym był. Rzucając okiem na Natashę i Bruce'a, wiedział, że czują to samo.

Harry podszedł do drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą bliźniaków.

\- Poczekajcie, aż zobaczycie mój pokój! Jest ogromny. Moje łóżko z łatwością może pomieścić cztery osoby.

\- Nie, nie może! - wykrzyknął Tony, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za jego synem i jego przyjaciółmi.

 ***jeśli ktoś ma bardziej inteligentny pomysł jak przetłumaczyć ''Sorry, we don't take things handed to us.'' i podrzuciłby mi go, to byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna.**

 **No i wzięło się to z komiksów, tekst, który zawsze rzucał Tony, gdy ktoś mu coś podawał. Że niby o jakieś zarazki chodziło i te sprawy XD.**

 **** w rozmowie zostały użyte dwa słowa, które po polsku tłumaczymy po prostu winda, więc kombinując trochę ja przetłumaczyłam to w ten sposób: elevator (używa Tony) - winda (chodź też i dźwig), a lift (używa George) - podnośnik (chodź i pięćset innych znaczeń)**

 ***** po angielsku to będzie ''losing his mind'' czyli tracić swój umysł. George insynuuje, że Syriusz być może stracił umysł już dawno. Po polsku nie brzmi to jednak najlepiej i musiałam zastąpić to polskim odpowiednikiem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie** **:** Rokishoo

 **Beta:** Medowell

 **Tytuł** **:** The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Avengers i Harry Potter

 **Link** **:** s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

 _ **Więc tak... mam problem. Po pierwsze - naprawdę przepraszam, że nie trzymam się terminów. Mam naprawdę wiele nauki - konkurs przedmiotowy z wosu, wszystkie zaległe sprawdziany i kartkówki... w związku z tym mam nieprzyjemne wieści - następny rozdział pojawi się dopiero na święta. Będę miała dłuższą przerwę i więcej czasu na wszystko... Może nawet uda mi się zrobić jakiś maraton? W każdym razie, przykro mi**_

Mimo godziny trzeciej nad ranem, Tony przechadzał się po salonie całkowicie zatopiony w myślach. Chłopcy poszli spać dopiero godzinę temu, zaraz po pochłonięciu pięciu dużych pizz i obejrzeniu dwóch części Zmierzchu, przy których śmiali się jak przy dobrej komedii. Kiedy Edward zaczął błyszczeć się w słońcu, bliźniaki niemal zadławili się pizzą.

Pomimo dziwactwa bliźniaków, Tony cieszył się, że się pojawili. Wyglądało na to, że ich przybycie pomogło jego synowi całkowicie zapomnieć o ataku w łazience. To niesamowite, jak beztroski i zrelaksowany był Harry. Patrzenie, jak chłopiec roześmiał się tak mocno, że woda wyleciała mu nosem, przyniosło mu nadzieję, że nastolatek pewnego dnia będzie mógł żyć normalnie i szczęśliwie. Ta dwójka naprawdę była dobra dla jego dziecka.

Widział w ich oczach i zachowaniu wokół Harry'ego, jak bardzo dbali o chłopca. Wiedzieli dokładnie co robić i mówić, aby go uspokoić. Harry był tak spokojny i zrelaksowany, że wreszcie Tony'emu dane było zobaczyć, jaki by był, gdyby wychował się w normalnym domu. W oczach jego syna pojawiał się błysk, którego nie widział odkąd chłopiec u niego zamieszkał i to wszystko dzięki demonicznemu duetowi.

Podchodząc do baru, Tony polał sobie hojnie i popijając alkohol, tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą.W bliźniakach było coś zdecydowanie dziwnego i nie chodziło o tylko o te przerażające rozmowy w ich własnych głowach. Nie, to było tak, jakby wyszli z jakiejś innej epoki, innego czasu. Nie tylko nigdy wcześniej nie jedli pizzy, ale także nie widzieli telewizora ani nie obejrzeli żadnego filmu. Po usłyszeniu JARVISa, Tony spędził niemal godzinę wyjaśniając im komputery i sposób działania sztucznej inteligencji. Chłopcy nawet nie wiedzieli, czym są komputery. Jaki siedemnastolatek nie posiadał swojego telefonu komórkowego ani laptopa? Czy nastolatki nie powinny spędzać trzech czwartych swojego życia na wysyłaniu SMS-ów do swoich przyjaciół i surfowaniu po Internecie?

Wzdychając, Tony odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Brucem.

\- Jezu Chryste, Banner, prawie przyprawiłeś mnie o zawał... Jak długo tam stoisz?

\- Od twojego pierwszego drinka i setnego westchnienia - odpowiedział Bruce, uśmiechając się. - Rozumiem, że próbujesz rozwiązać zagadkę szczeniaków Harry'ego?

Tony zachichotał.

\- Podążają za nim jak szczenięta, ale mam wrażenie, że mogą być przerażającymi psami obronnymi, jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje skrzywdzić mojego syna.

Chwyciwszy kolejną szklankę polał również Bruce'owi, a swoją uzupełnił.

\- Nie wiem, ale czy nie jest z nimi coś nie tak?

\- Zgadzam się - przyznał doktor, przyjmując szklankę. Nie pił, bo nie chciał ryzykować utraty kontroli, ale co jakiś czas brał kilka łyków.

\- To pierwszy raz... jak się ze mną zgadzasz - uśmiechnął się geniusz.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się - burknął Bruce. - Tony, mieszkałem w najbardziej odległych i najbiedniejszych wioskach na świecie, a nawet ich mieszkańcy wiedzieli więcej o nowoczesnej technologii niż ci chłopcy. Czy zauważyłeś, że nie mieli pojęcia jak używać telefonu komórkowego Harry'ego?

Miliarder z namysłem pokiwał głową.

\- To tak, jakby ta dwójka pochodziła z ciemnych wieków.

\- Harry powiedział, że w ich szkole nie ma żadnej elektroniki. Może ich rodzice wychowali ich w ten sam sposób - zaproponował Bruce.

Tony kontynuował swój tok myślenia.

\- JARVIS, daj mi tu wszystko, co znajdziesz na Freda i George'a Weasley.

\- Tony - westchnął Bruce.

Geniusz gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Bruce, stanie się coś wielkiego, czuję to. Harry i bliźniacy myślą, że ich dyrektor zmusi Harry'ego do powrotu, a my nie będziemy w stanie go powstrzymać. Bliźniacy również dziwnie wyrazili się, mówiąc, że nie chcą powrotu Harry'ego do ''swojego świata''. Co to do cholery miało znaczyć?

Bruce wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, ale jak dotąd, wszystko co wyszło z ich ust brzmiało dziwnie.

\- Proszę pana, przeszukałem wszystkie bazy danych i nie ma w nich żadnych zapisków dotyczących bliźniaków Fred i George Weasley - poinformował ich JARVIS.

\- Nawet aktów urodzenia? - dopytywał geniusz.

\- Nie, proszę pana. Nie mogłem nic znaleźć.

\- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał Bruce, zaczynając się martwić.

\- No właśnie nie jest - odparł z roztargnieniem Tony. - Zawsze coś jest, zwłaszcza akta urodzenia.

\- W jaki sposób oni w ogóle znaleźli Harry'ego?

Opadając na miękki fotel, Tony potarł twarz dłońmi. Jak, u diabła, mogą nie istnieć żadne zapiski dotyczące tych chłopców?

\- Powiedzieli, że znają kogoś, kto ma brata i ten wie, gdzie przebywa Harry.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobrze czy źle, że ci chłopcy tutaj przyjechali, ale Harry był dzisiaj kimś zupełnie innym. Takim beztroskim i szczęśliwym oraz zrelaksowanym nie widziałem go jeszcze nigdy.

Tony westchnął ciężko.

\- Coś przed nami ukrywa i nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego nadużyciem i podłymi krewnymi.

***HP***

Wstając bardzo wcześnie, Harry umył się i ubrał. Owinął się peleryną niewidką, wyślizgnął z pokoju i cicho powędrował do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez bliźniaków. Ktoś zawsze im towarzyszył im w dzień, więc nie miał szansy im wyjaśnić tego wszystkiego. Sądził, że Fred i George nic nie mówili o magii i byciu czarodziejami, ale chciał się upewnić.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że bliźniacy przybyli dla niego aż do Nowego Yorku. Gdyby pani Weasley się dowiedziała, pewnie by ich oskórowała. Był zachwycony, że zrobili coś takiego, ponieważ oznaczało to, że dbali o niego na tyle, że byli gotowi zaryzykować gniew własnej matki. Spędzenie wieczoru na jedzeniu pizzy, graniu w gry i oglądaniu filmów z nimi i z jego ojcem było jedną z najwspanialszych chwil w jego życiu.

Wślizgując się cicho do ciemnego pokoju, Harry wczołgał się na łóżko i wcisnął między identycznych rudowłosych. Fred i George byli jedynymi osobami, z którymi czuł się wystarczająco wygodnie, aby to zrobić. Z jakiegoś powodu bliźniacy sprawiali, że zapominał o swojej przeszłości i mógł po prostu być sobą.

\- Freddie - wymruczał George sennie. - Nie pamiętam, abyśmy mieli kotka.

\- Ja też nie, Georgie - wymamrotał Fred, wyciągając ręce i obejmując Harry'ego. - On jest takim kotkiem, czy możemy go zatrzymać?

Przewracając się na bok tak, że leżał twarzą w twarz ze szmaragdowookim, George kiwnął głową, posyłając chłopcu oczko.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy, mój bracie. Harry Kitty* może być cały nasz.

Cicho wykrzykując swoją radość, Fred zaczął łaskotać Harry'ego, powodując jego piski i tarzanie się po łóżku.

\- P-przestań! - chichotał Harry, próbując uciec od palców starszego.

\- Która godzina? - ziewnął George.

\- Prawie piąta - odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem czarnowłosy.

\- Rano? - jęknął Fred.

Przygryzając nerwowo wargę, Harry kiwnął głową, nerwowo patrząc na braci.

\- Jesteście źli?

George przyciągnął chłopca do uścisku.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteśmy podekscytowani tym, że aż tak bardzo nie mogłeś się doczekać, aby nas zobaczyć.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz do nas przyjść, Harry. Nie ważne, czy w dzień czy w nocy - dodał Fred.

\- Domyślam się, że dołączyłeś do nas tutaj, aby wszystko nam wyjaśnić? - zapytał George, siadając i rozciągając się, aż jego plecy wydały dziwny trzask.

Harry zarumienił się, gdy dostrzegł, że George ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Lata bycia pałkarzem zespołu Gryfonów sprawiły, że ciało George'a było wspaniale zbudowane i umięśnione. Na brzuchu nastolatka nie było tłuszczu, tylko początki idealnego sześciopaku.

\- Podoba cię się to, co widzisz? - zapytał George, poruszając brwiami w górę i w dół. - Bo chodzimy tylko w dwupakach.

Harry zarumienił się głęboko, gdy został przyłapany na gapieniu się na jednego z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że patrzył na George'a w ten sposób.

\- Myślę, że go zepsułeś, Georgie - zachichotał Fred, czule czochrając włosy chłopca.

\- Przestańcie się drażnić - nadąsał się chłopiec. - Mamy wiele do omówienia, nim mnie tu złapią.

Wiedząc, że przyciągnął tym ich uwagę, zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co przydarzyło mu się od czasu opuszczenia Hogwartu Ekspres.

\- To szalona historia - skomentował Fred, lekko potrząsając głową. Cała trójka wciąż siedziała na łóżku, bliźniacy oparli się o zagłówek, a Harry siedział przed nimi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami

\- Czy naprawdę jesteś tutaj szczęśliwy, Harry? Czy dobrze cię traktują? - zapytał George cicho.

Harry kiwnął głową, nawet o tym nie myśląc.

\- Nigdy w moim życiu nie byłem szczęśliwszy. Tata jest niesamowity, do diabła, wszyscy tutaj są niesamowici. Po raz pierwszy ktoś rzeczywiście mnie chce.

Jednocześnie bracia chwycili dłonie Harry'ego, George uważając na złamaną rękę.

\- Harry, my zawsze cię chcieliśmy** - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Rumieniąc się, Harry spuścił głowę, pozwalając przydługim włosom zakryć jego twarz.

\- Nie chcecie mnie, jestem zepsuty.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie ze smutkiem, po czym odwrócili się jednocześnie w stronę chłopca i przyciągnęli do siebie w uścisku.

\- Nie jesteś zepsuty! - zawołał Fred.

\- I nie tylko my cię kochamy. Mama i tata myślą o tobie jak o kolejnym synu, a Syriusz i Remus się o ciebie martwią.

Harry spojrzał na George'a z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Martwią się o mnie?

Rudowłosy lekko szturchnął bok chłopca.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Oni cię kochają.

Harry zaczął żuć górną wargę.

\- Jeśli oni się tak bardzo mną przyjmują, to dlaczego Ramus nie napisał do mnie czy coś w tym stylu? Nie widziałem go ani nie słyszałem o nim od kiedy skończył nauczać. Pisze jedynie Syriusz, ale też bardzo niewiele. Mówi, abym był czujny i poszedł do Dumbledore'a w razie jakiś problemów. W tych listach nie było nic osobistego ani wskazującego, że mnie kocha. Remus i Syriusz zawracają sobie mną głowy, jedynie dlatego, że jestem synem Jamesa.

Bliźniacy nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, gdyż chłopiec w gruncie rzeczy miał całkowitą rację. Obaj mężczyźni pozwolili Dumbledore'owi decydować o wszystkim w życiu Harry'ego, nie podejmując nigdy żadnej walki. Mogą jęczeć i narzekać, ale koniec końców, wycofują, pozwalając staruszkowi postawić na swoim. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie wiedział kim w rzeczywistości jest Harry, znali tylko jego historię, imię oraz pochodzenie.

Pocierając oczy, Harry usiadł i zsunął się z łóżka.

\- Mam zamiar przygotować śniadanie, zanim wszyscy wstaną. Jeśli się pośpieszycie, spotkacie się z nimi zanim wyjdą.

\- Będziemy tam zaraz po prysznicu - rzucił Fred, wstając i targając czule włosy Harry'ego.

Chłopiec był już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

\- Uhm, czy wszyscy czarodzieje mogą zajść w ciążę? - zapytał stłumionym głosem.

\- Nie, większość nie może, ale gen nosiciela jest zwykle dziedziczny - odpowiedział George.

\- Więc... Więc to oznacza, że mogę być...

Fred kiwnął głową.

\- Najprawdopodobniej jesteś nosicielem, ale są testy, które można przeprowadzić, aby to potwierdzić. Mama przeprowadziła go na nas i wszystkich naszych braciach, gdy tylko skończyliśmy jedenaście lat i u żadnego z nas nie posiada takiego genu.

Harry wziął głęboki i uspokajający oddech.

\- To dużo do myślenia. Teraz czuję się jeszcze większym dziwakiem.

\- Czy uważasz, że twój tata - James - był dziwakiem? - zapytał ze smutkiem George. Nienawidził, kiedy Harry się tak poddawał.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie. Jego ojciec był wielkim człowiekiem, pracował jako auror i umarł próbując go chronić.

\- W takim razie ty też nie jesteś - dopowiedział Fred, rzucając chłopcu pelerynę niewidkę. - Możesz tego potrzebować.

Harry złapał płaszcz z pomocą swojego doskonałego refleksu poszukiwacza.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteście. Naprawdę za wami tęskniłem.

\- Zawsze będziemy tutaj dla ciebie, Harry - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

***HP***

Fred i George zgarnęli po drodze Clinta i cała trójka w imponującym tempie pochłaniała jeden gofr za drugim.

\- Więc, co dzisiaj będziecie robić? - zapytał Tony, ciesząc się swoimi goframi z jagodami.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, kładąc kolejną porcję na stole. Trzeba było imponującej ilości jedzenia, aby wykarmić jego tatę, Bruce'a, Steve'a, Clinta i bliźniaków. Będzie musiał sprawdzić, czy nie zatrudnić kogoś do pomocy, aby mógł nadążyć za znikającym jedzeniem. Thor i Loki jeszcze się nie pojawili, ale to będzie przynajmniej kolejny tuzin gofrów więcej, kiedy już to zrobią.

\- Zawsze możesz pokazać bliźniakom basen - zasugerował Steve, odsuwając się od stołu. Naprawdę musiał trochę przystopować z jedzeniem wspaniałych wyrobów Harry'ego.

\- Czy powiedziałeś coś o basenie? - zapytał z podnieceniem George.

\- Byłoby miło móc choć raz popływać i nie martwić się o gigantyczną kałamarnicę, owijającą macki wokół twoich nóg - parsknął Fred.

\- Pewnego razu włożyła jedną ze swoich macek do moich szortów... nigdy więcej - George zadrżał. - Cholerna, zboczona kałamarnica.

Tony zamarł z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Olbrzymia kałamarnica?

Harry celowo wpadł na Freda, gdy pochylił się, aby położyć więcej gofrów na stole.

\- Fred i George żartują - powiedział, posyłając bliźniakom desperackie spojrzenia.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Fred, starając się ukryć swój błąd. - Na terenie naszej szkoły jest jezioro i to tylko gra, w którą gramy.

George pokiwał głową, mądrze trzymając usta zamknięte.

Tony spojrzał podejrzliwie na trzech chłopców. Wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nie był zbyt dobry w kłamaniu.

\- W szatni basenowej są dodatkowe stroje kąpielowe.

\- Postaraj się, aby twój gips pozostał suchy, Harry - ostrzegł Bruce. - Jeśli jednak go zamoczysz, nie martw się. I tak miałem zamiar zdjąć go wieczorem, albo jutro i ponownie prześwietlić twoje ramię. Mam nadzieję, że zagoiło się na tyle, aby można było usunąć gips na stałe.

\- Nie martw się, nie pływam - powiedział stanowczo chłopiec.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć - zaproponował Tony.

\- Harry umie pływać - powiedział Fred.

\- Podczas drugiego zadania pływałeś w Czarnym Jeziorze - zauważył George.

Harry spojrzał na bliźniaków.

\- Nie miałem wyboru - warknął. - Poza tym, profesor Moody mnie wepchnął. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nigdy bym tam nie wszedł.

\- O czym wy mówicie? - zapytał Clint, z łatwością wyczuwając napięcie.

\- O niczym - warknął gniewnie chłopiec, zaskakując łucznika.

Harry skulił się.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział szybko, zwieszając głowę.

\- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego - uspokoił Clint. - Możesz krzyczeć na mnie, jeśli wepchnę nos w coś, co nie jest moją sprawą.

\- To po prostu... - Harry wziął głęboki oddech. - Nie mam miłych wspomnień z wodą, wolę pozostać na suchym lądzie, gdzie mogę oddychać.

Szybko odwrócił się przodem do kuchenki, aby nie patrzeć na wyrazy ich twarzy.

Mężczyźni przy stole popatrzyli na siebie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- A więc, o jakie zadania chodziło? - zapytał geniusz bliźniaków.

Harry poczuł się, jakby mu ktoś wylał na plecy lodowatą wodę. Nagle było mu jednocześnie zimno i gorąco. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, ani nawet o tym myśleć. Wszystko było zbyt świeże i zbyt bolesne, zwłaszcza śmierć Cedrika.

George spojrzał przepraszająco na czarnowłosego. Naprawdę nie chciał dopuścić, aby wyślizgnęło im się o magicznym świecie.

\- W ubiegłym roku w naszej szkole odbył się turniej trójszkolny.

\- George - poprosił cicho chłopiec.

\- To brzmi bardzo interesująco. Czy wasza szkoła wygrała? - zapytał Tony.

Harry rzucił kolejną tackę gofrów na stół.

\- To nie było interesujące! To było niebezpieczne! - wykrzyczał ze łzami w oczach. - To była głupia i bezsensowna rywalizacja!

Odsuwając się, Harry rozejrzał się po kuchni ze strachem, a następnie uciekł z pomieszczenia.

Bracia spuścili głowy ze wstydem. Nie zamierzali denerwować Harry'ego.

\- Co się stało podczas turnieju? - zapytał Steve z zaciekawieniem.

George podrapał się po karku.

\- Harry został wybrany jako jeden z reprezentantów, mimo, że się nie zgłosił i był za młody, aby konkurować.

\- Tylko ci, którzy ukończyli siedemnaście lat mogli wziąć udział - dodał Fred, pocierając klatkę piersiową. Ból Harry'ego odczuł jak nóż w serce.

\- Dlaczego musiał konkurować, skoro był za młody? - zapytał Tony ze złością. Jednocześnie chciał iść do syna i usłyszeć więcej o turnieju. Cokolwiek się podczas niego wydarzyło, musiało bardzo wpłynąć na jego syna.

\- Była umowa mówiąca, że jeśli twoje imię zostało wybrane, musiałeś konkurować - wyjaśnił Fred. - Harry próbował się z tego wyplątać, ale urzędnicy mu nie pozwolili.

George spojrzał krótko na geniusza.

\- Być może, gdyby miał rodzica, który by się za niego wstawił, byłby w stanie się wydostać. Niestety był sam.

\- Nie chcę wdawać się w szczegóły tych trzech zadań - zastrzegł Fred, wiedząc, że w przeciwnym wypadku mógłby przypadkowo ujawnić ich jako czarodziejów. - Ale Harry zobaczył, jak umiera innym reprezentant. Próbował go uratować, ale było za późno.

\- Również się w nim podkochiwał - burknął George, wpatrując się ponuro w stół. Chciał pobić dziedzica Diggory w zeszłym roku, ponieważ zauważył Harry'ego rumieniącego się na widok Cedrika więcej niż kilka razy.

Serce Tony'ego pobiegło za jego synem. Niełatwo było być świadkiem czyjejś śmierci, w szczególności, jeśli znałeś zmarłą osobę.

\- Kiedy to się stało?

\- Jakiś miesiąc temu.

\- Cholera! - zaklął geniusz. - Dlaczego to zawsze jest Harry?

\- Zadajemy sobie to pytanie od czterech lat - powiedzieli jednocześnie i stali, aby udać się za chłopcem.

\- Hej! - zawołał Clint, nich bliźniacy zdążyli wyjść. - Kto wygrał turniej?

George odwrócił się ze smutnym, ale dumnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nasz Harry, oczywiście.

Tony nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu siedział cicho i próbował przetrawić wszystko, co usłyszał. Wiedział, że w tej historii było zdecydowanie coś więcej, ale będzie cierpliwy. Nie chciał ryzykować odepchnięcia syna i utraty jego zaufania, domagając się odpowiedzi. Miał jednak nadzieję, że wkrótce wszystko zostanie ujawnione i będzie mógł lepiej chronić swoje dziecko.

***HP***

Harry wpadł do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, oburzony, przepełniony bólem i strachem. Był zły, ponieważ nienawidził turnieju. Nie złościł się na Freda i George'a, ponieważ wyciągnęli ten temat, tylko dlatego, że musiał o nim myśleć. Za każdym razem, gdy przez głowę przemykały mu myśli o tym głupim turnieju, widział przystojną i radosną twarz Cedrika, wpatrującą się w niego martwymi oczami. Wciąż słyszał pełne bólu okrzyki Amosa Diggory'ego, gdy płakał nad martwym ciałem swego syna.

Powinien być wściekły na bliźniaków za przypomnienie mu tego, ale nie mógł, bo wiedział, że nie zrobili tego specjalnie. Przynajmniej nie powiedzieli nic o magii, ani czymś co mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia ojca. Fred i George nie byli przyzwyczajeni do przebywania w pobliżu mugoli i uważaniu na wszystko co robią lub mówią. Jak na czarodziejów czystej krwi, którzy przez całe życie przebywali tylko w czarodziejskim świecie radzili sobie całkiem dobrze, nie pozwalając, aby coś im się wyślizgnęło.

Czuł się również zawstydzony sobą, z powodu jego krzyku na Clinta, gdy ten skomentował turniej. Mężczyzna nie zrobił nic złego, aby na niego tak napadać. Łucznik był dla niego tak miły i opiekuńczy od samego początku, jak mógł go tak źle potraktować?

Harry był tak zagubiony w myślach, że nie usłyszał jak ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy ta osoba złapała jego dłoń w swoją znacznie większą i silniejszą, a on podskoczył z tego powodu, przestraszony.

\- Trzęsiesz się - powiedział Loki, nie pozwalając magowi wyrwać dłoni ze swego uścisku. - Pozwól mi przynajmniej uleczyć uszkodzenia nerwów.

Harry spojrzał w dół, zaskoczony tym, jak jego dłonie gwałtownie drżą.

\- Za kilka minut przestaną - powiedział, nadal próbując wyrwać dłoń.

\- Będzie tylko gorzej - warknął psotnik, znużony uporem chłopca. - Obrażenia same się nie wyleczą, a drżenie stanie się częstsze i bardziej gwałtowne. Czy chcesz doprowadzić do sytuacji, gdzie nie będziesz mógł nawet podnieść szklanki nie rozlewając przy tym całej jej zawartości?

Zamykając oczy, chłopiec wziął głęboki, drżący oddech.

\- W porządku, ale tylko obrażenia spowodowane klątwą.

Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale Loki miał rację. Drżenie stawało się coraz gorsze.

\- Jesteś głupim i upartym dzieckiem - westchnął bóg zirytowany. - Dlaczego pragniesz cierpieć niepotrzebnie, skoro mogę wyleczyć wszystkie obrażenia, które zostały spowodowane na przestrzeni lat?

Harry zdołał w końcu uwolnić dłoń z mocnego uścisku boga.

\- Jeśli nie możesz wyleczyć obrażeń od klątwy, zapomnij o tym. Mogę sobie z tym poradzić - powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

Z prędkością uderzającego węża, Loki ponownie chwycił dłoń chłopca i pozwolił swojej magii otulić go, lecząc wszystkie obrażenia, spowodowane klątwą. Chciał uleczyć również wszystkie inne obrażenia, ale niechętnie odsunął się od bladego i dyszącego dziecka. Mógł być odrobinę łagodniejszy ze swoją magią, ale chłopiec miał dar czynienia go wyjątkowo sfrustrowanym.

\- Mieliśmy umowę - przypomniał Loki. - Pozwalasz mi się trenować w zamian za moje milczenie. Czy nadal ją respektujesz, czy mam pobiec do twojego najdroższego tatusia i mu wszystko powiedzieć?

Nie chciał być złośliwy dla dziecka, ale chłopiec był zbyt potężny, aby pozostać bez odpowiedniego szkolenia. Mógłby poważnie zranić kogoś lub nawet samego siebie, jeśli nie nauczy się panować nad swoją mocą.

Harry spuścił głowę w geście porażki.

\- Nadal mamy umowę - odpowiedział cichym głosem. Trzymając przed sobą dłoń, poczuł ulgę, że już się nie trzęsie. Coraz trudniej było mu ukryć to przed ojcem i wszystkimi innymi.

\- Uszanowałem twoje życzenie i wyleczyłem tylko obrażenia spowodowane klątwą - zadrwił Loki. - Przy wszystkich pozostałych uszkodzeniach twojego ciała, z dużym naciskiem na narządy wewnętrzne, będziesz miał szczęście, dożywając trzydziestki.

Harry spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na boga. Od pewnego czasu zdawał sobie sprawę, że lata nadużyć spowodowanych przez jego wujostwo, odbiją się na jego zdrowiu, ale nie wiedział, że było aż tak źle. Wiele razy zastanawiał się wtedy nad samobójstwem, ale wiedział, że teraz nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Moja oferta nie ma daty końcowej - powiedział Loki łagodniejszym głosem. - Ale nawet mimo to, że jestem najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie, nawet moja magia ma granice.

Harry prychnął.

\- Czy naprawdę jesteś najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie?

Uśmiechając się, Loki wydął pierś.

\- Jestem Loki Odinson, brat Thora Odinsona, znany w dziewięciu królestwach pod wieloma imionami, choć moimi ulubionymi są Srebrny Język i Bóg Niegodziwości. Moja moc jest niezrównana i nikt nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać.

Harry przewrócił oczami na napuszonego boga.

\- Jesteś tak bardzo pewien siebie, jednak według wszystkich nagrań, które widziałem, mój tata i inni Avengers skopali twój boski tyłek.

Loki nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, nie byłem wtedy w najlepszym stanie. Gdybym był, wgniótłbym twojego ojca i tych Avengers w ziemię.

Uśmiechając się, chłopiec potrząsnął głową. Mimo, że Loki ostatnio szargał nieco jego nerwy, naprawdę zaczął lubić aroganckiego boga. Oczywiście nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział, ale uznał, że jest zabawny i nieco przypomina mu Freda i George'a. Z jakiegoś powodu Loki najwyraźniej się o niego troszczył, choć podejrzewał, że bóg chciał go po prostu wykorzystać.

\- Zraniłeś mnie, mój mały magu - zadrwił Loki. - Mogę być arogancki i chełpliwy, ale jestem też potężnym bogiem.

\- Nie miałem na myśli braku szacunku - powiedział szybko Harry, nie chcąc go złościć.

Loki pochylił głowę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czy jesteś gotowy rozpocząć naszą lekcję?

Harry spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi za bogiem.

\- Muszę wrócić do kuchni i przeprosić za moje niegrzeczne zachowanie.

\- Proszę! - zadrwił Loki. - Jesteś bardzo potężnym magiem, nie musisz błagać o przebaczenie tych zwykłych śmiertelników.

\- Kocham tych zwykłych śmiertelników - splunął chłopiec. - I bardzo źle jest ranić tych, których kochasz. Czy nie ma nikogo, kogo ty kochasz?

Oczy Lokiego pociemniały.

\- Bardzo dobrze, przeproś tych, którzy nie dorastają ci do pięt, ale spodziewam zobaczyć cię tu za godzinę.

Harry kusiło, aby rzucić bogu pochmurne spojrzenia, ale z głośnym jękiem jego ramiona opadły i zwrócił się do Lokiego.

\- Jeśli jesteś głodny, robię gofry.

\- Gofry! - Loki uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy rozbłysły dziecinnym podnieceniem. - Kocham gofry.

Harry zakrył dłonią usta, aby ukryć uśmiech. Jak Loki mógł przejść z gniewu do podniecenia w mgnieniu oka? On naprawdę musiał być trochę szalony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz syrop - oświadczył bóg, idąc za chłopcem do kuchni.

\- Prawdziwy syrop klonowy - zachichotał chłopiec. Głośne burczenie żołądka Lokiego pokazało, co sądzi on na ten temat.

***HP***

Harry wpadł na Freda i George'a tuż przed kuchnią. Fred złapał chłopca i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Przykro nam, Harry. Nigdy nie chcieliśmy cię zdenerwować.

Harry przytulił rudzielca.

\- Wiem. I przepraszam, że straciłem nad sobą panowanie.

\- Czy widzę podwójnie? - zapytał Loki, patrząc między braćmi.

\- O cholera! - sapnął chłopiec, robiąc duże oczy. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że bliźniaki Weasley znajdują się pod tym samym dachem co Loki, bóg psot. Byłoby cudem, gdyby Stark Tower przetrwała, gdy ta trójka zacznie szaleć.

George wystąpił przed Harry'ego z różdżką w dłoni.

\- Harry, kto to jest? - zapytał ze zmrużonymi oczami. Czuł pulsującą w drugiej osobie magię i nie było to wcale przyjemne. Ta osoba była wyjątkowo potężna, nawet bardziej niż Harry i czuć ją było taką ciemnością, z jaką nastolatek się jeszcze nie spotkał.

Harry potarł czoło, posyłając bliźniakom nieco spięty uśmiech.

\- Więc, Fred, George, chciałbym wam przedstawić Lokiego Odinsona... boga Lokiego Odinsona z Asgardu.

Obaj chłopcy zbladli, ich usta otworzyły się, a oczy wpatrywały się w boga bez mrugnięcia. Po kilku minutach braku reakcji u żadnego z bliźniąt, Harry pomachał im ręką przed oczami.

\- Hej, czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Czy wszyscy śmiertelni użytkownicy magii... - Loki machnął ręką w stronę braci.

Harry zachichotał nerwowo.

\- Myślę, że są w szoku, dajmy im kilka minut.

\- Czy mogę dostać moje gofry? - zapytał Loki, mrugając.

Harry szturchnął Freda, wzruszając ramionami, gdy nic się nie stało.

\- Chyba nie ma powodu, abyś głodował, gdy oni przeżywają spotkanie ze swoim bohaterem.

Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Bohaterem, co? W końcu śmiertelnicy okazujący mi szacunek na jaki zasługuję.

Nie mrugając, George sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało na zawinięte w serwetkę ciastko.

\- K-kanarkową kremówkę? - wyjąkał, wyciągając drżącą dłoń.

Harry otworzył usta, aby ostrzec boga, ale z uśmiechem zamknął usta, gryząc się w język. Subtelnie wycofał się za Freda i George'a... na wszelki wypadek, gdyby bóg się zezłościł.

\- Aby... żebyś mógł coś zjeść, dopóki Harry nie zrobi więcej gofrów - powiedział Fred, zaskakując Harry'ego swoją pokerową twarzą. Nastolatkowi nawet wargi nie drgnęły, podczas wrabiania potężnego boga.

Loki wziął kremówkę bez wahania.

\- Myślę, że będę w stanie polubić waszą dwójkę, młodzi magiczni użytkownicy. Wiecie jak traktować ludzi ważnych, zdecydowanie powyżej zwykłych śmiertelników.

Harry obserwował tak z podnieceniem jak i ze strachem, jak Loki odpakowywał kremówkę i wrzucał ją do ust.

\- To jest pyszne. Jak to nazwaliście?

\- K-kanarkowe kremówki - zawył George, gdy bóg zmienił się w gigantycznego żółtego kanarka.

Zarówno Harry jak i Fred oparli się o siebie, a ze śmiechu łzy płynęły im po policzkach. Zaklęcie nie trwało długo, w mniej niż minutę bóg zmienił się z powrotem w towarzystwie tysiąca żółtych piór wirujących wokół niego.

Śmiech Harry'ego zamarł mu w gardle, gdy Loki wpatrywał się w kupkę miękkich żółtych piór zebranych u jego stóp. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze, wściekły bóg krzyczący na nich czy po prostu stojący tam z nieczytelną miną. Patrząc jak bardzo spięci byli bliźniacy ich też zaczął ogarniać strach.

\- Harry, czy on nas teraz zabije? - szepnął George.

\- Tak sądzę - odszepnął chłopiec, chwytając dłoń rudzielca. - Miło było was poznać.

Loki powoli uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w braci. Zwężając oczy, wyciągnął dłoń.

Spoglądając na siebie ze strachem, George szybko wyciągnął kolejną kanarkową kremówkę i podał ją bogu. Chwytając ciastko, psotnik uśmiechnął się do nastolatków.

\- Chodźcie za mną - rozkazał.

Fred i George spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który wzruszył ramionami i podążył za bogiem w stronę salonu. Nie wiedział co planował Loki, ale starał się nie uciec w przeciwnym kierunku. Wiedział z nagrań o Lokim, próbującym przejąć ziemię, że ten jest przerażająco potężny.

\- Bracie! - wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem Loki, widząc idącego w ich stronę Thora. - Musisz spróbować tej pyszności, którą stworzyli moi utalentowani młodzi przyjaciele. - Loki przygniótł George'a muskularnym ramieniem i zmierzwił mu włosy.

Z jękiem, Harry schował głowę między łopatki Freda. Ulżyło mu, że Loki nie zamierzał ich ukarać za żartowanie z niego, ale teraz musiał się martwić o kogoś jeszcze większego i silniejszego, kto może skierować na nich swój gniew.

\- Chłopcy z Midgardu - burknął Thor, kręcąc głową. - Mężczyźni powinni trenować, a nie gotować, ale to wygląda nawet dobrze - powiedział, wkładając smakołyk do ust.

Loki otoczył Freda drugim ramieniem i ściskając chłopców, śmiał się z brata zamienionego w kanarka.

\- Muszę mieć ich więcej. Czy stworzyliście je sami?

George kiwnął głową.

\- Posiadamy nasz własny...

\- ...sklep z dowcipami - dokończył z dumą Fred.

\- Musicie mi wszystko opowiedzieć - powiedział podekscytowany Loki, wciąż śmiejąc się z brata, który właśnie zmienił się z powrotem.

\- Czy ja właśnie byłem gigantycznym ptakiem? - zapytał Thor, patrząc na nich z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry, bliźniacy i Loki wyli razem ze śmiechu.

\- Chodź, bracie, młody Stark zrobi dla nas gofry - wykrztusił Loki, pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

Thor spojrzał na Harry'ego i uniósł brew.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli je zjem? - zapytał powoli.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ocierając łzy z policzków.

\- Obiecuję, że moje jedzenie nie wywołuje żadnych efektów. To o wyroby Freda i George'a musisz się martwić.

Uśmiechając się, Thor spojrzał na bliźniaków.

\- To była bardzo dobra sztuczka. Przypominacie mi mojego brata, któremu zawsze udało się mnie oszukać, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi.

\- Zbyt łatwo było cię oszukać - powiedział Loki czule. - Zawsze dawałeś się nabrać.

Thor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteś moim bratem, zawsze będę ci ufał.

Harry'emu nie umknęło jak Loki się napina, ani jak ciemnieją jego oczy.

\- Więc co z tymi goframi? - zapytał, choć jego głos był wyraźne napięty.

Kiwając głową, Harry zatrzymał bliźniaków, gdy bogowie ruszyli do kuchni.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć - zawołał, uderzając oboje w tył głowy. - Żartowanie z boga psot. Czy macie życzenie śmierci?

Bracia uśmiechnęli się z zakłopotaniem.

\- Spanikowałem - przyznał George. - No daj spokój, to Loki, na Merlina.

\- Oddawaliśmy mu cześć, odkąd skończyliśmy pięć lat - przyznał Fred, czując że się rumieni.

\- Proszę - jęknął Harry. - Loki ma już wystarczająco duże ego. Nie powiększajcie go.

\- Ale to jest Loki, bóg psotników - jęknęli bliźniacy.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Dobrze, ale nie wywołujcie podejrzeń u mojego taty. I proszę, nie niszczcie wieży.

Fred i George pochylili się, a każdy ucałował jeden z policzków chłopca.

\- Uroczyście przysięgamy, że w większości będziemy się zachowywać - powiedzieli razem.

Harry nie przeoczył wyrażenia ''w większości'' w ich wypowiedzi.

***HP***

\- Jesteś sam? Oh, miałem nadzieję, że przyprowadzisz tutaj swoje sprytne bliźnięta.

\- To nie są moje bliźnięta - odparł chłopiec, patrząc na irytującego boga.

\- Racja - zaśmiał się Loki. - Ci chłopcy są całkowicie w tobie zakochani.

Harry otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale słowa nie chciały przyjść. Fred i George byli po prostu dobrymi przyjaciółmi, nie było mowy, aby mieli względem niego takie uczucia. A nawet gdyby, nigdy nie mógłby po prostu z nimi być. Był brudny, skażony i złamany, a oni zasługiwali na coś lepszego.

\- Czy dołączą do nas?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie powiedziałem im, że się z tobą spotykam, ponieważ próbują podtopić się teraz w basenie.

\- I nie chcesz do nich dołączyć?

Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

\- Wolę pozostawić stopy na suchym lądzie.

\- Nie umiesz pływać? - zapytał Loki, zauważając strach chłopca przed wodą.

\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy tutaj, abyś nauczył się magii, a nie wypytywał o pływanie.

Loki pochylił głowę.

\- Bardzo dobrze, zaczynajmy.

Harry naprawdę nie chciał tu być, słuchając Lokiego wymieniającego wszystkie cuda magii. Nie chciał być wyjątkowy, nie chciał być inny. A to wszystko powodowała znienawidzona przez niego magia. Gdyby nie ona jego rodzice wciąż by żyli, a on nie zostałby osierocony i wysłany by żyć ze swoimi chorymi, sadystycznymi krewnymi.

\- Czy ty w ogóle uważasz? - warknął Loki. - Czy wiesz, ile osób umrze za sposobność nauczenia ich magii?

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał Harry. - Po prostu... nie chcę tego mieć. Nie chcę posiadać w sobie tej całej mocy.

\- Przebolej to, jaskierku*** - zachichotał Loki. Słyszał, jak jeden z bliźniaków zwrócił się w ten sposób do Bartona i pomyślał, że to raczej zabawne.

\- No naprawdę - jęknął chłopiec. - Czy muszę odseparować cię od bliźniaków?

\- Lubię ich - uśmiechnął się bezczelnie bóg. - Rozśmieszają mnie.

\- Lubisz ich, ponieważ czczą ziemię, po której stąpasz.

\- To też - odrzekł pompatycznie psotnik. - Słuchaj, jeśli nie chcesz, abym cię uczył, możesz wyjść. Ale pamiętaj, że wtedy porozmawiam z twoim tatusiem.

Harry z frustracją pociągnął za włosy.

\- Co chcesz, abym zrobił? - zapytał z zaciśniętymi zębami.

Loki uśmiechnął się triumfalnie do chłopca.

\- Wyciągnij dłoń i wytwórz ogień.

\- Nie mogę zrobić tego bez różdżki, nie jestem żywiołakiem.

\- Nie musisz być żywiołakiem aby kontrolować żywioły. Możesz wytworzyć ogień za pomocą tego swojego patyka mamrocząc bezsensowne słowa, prawda?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Znakomicie, wtedy możesz stworzyć go też bez - Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Twoja magia pochodzi z ciebie, nie z kawałka martwego drewna.

Wzdychając, Harry wyciągnął dłoń. To było śmieszne, nie był w stanie wyczarować ognia bez swojej różdżki.

\- Teraz zamknij oczy i skoncentruj się - polecił psotnik. - Wyobraź sobie płomień tańczący na twojej dłoni. Nie bój się jednak, nie zrani cię. Płomień narodzi się z twej magii, będzie więc ciepły i pocieszający.

Zamykając oczy, nastolatek wziął kilka relaksujących wdechów, starając się wykonać rozkazy boga. Nie chciał tego robić i wiedział, że to nie zadziała, ale starał się najmocniej jak umiał. Nie chciał zdenerwować Lokiego, miał tylko nadzieję, że ten wkrótce zobaczy, że nie jest w stanie czynić magii bez różdżki i zostawi go w spokoju.

\- Otwórz oczy, mały magu - powiedział cicho Loki.

Spełniając polecenie boga, Harry wydał z siebie niemęski okrzyk, widząc mały płomień migoczący w jego dłoni.

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał bez tchu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem to już niezliczoną ilość razy, mały magu, ale dobrze. Jesteś bardzo potężny, a różdżka jedynie ogranicza ciebie i twoją moc. Tylko przeciętni czarodzieje ich potrzebują, aby wyciągnąć magię z ich rdzeni. Za pomocą zaklęć zaś, ukierunkowują moc i nakazują jej nagiąć się do ich woli. Są wśród nich nieliczni, na tyle potężni, by nie potrzebować głupich zaklęć do robienia prostych rzeczy takich jak lewitowanie lub przyzywanie małych przedmiotów, ale wymaga to bardzo dużej ilości magii i bardzo ich męczy.

\- A co z dziećmi i przypadkową magią? - zapytał chłopiec, wciąż wpatrując się w ogień na dłoniach.

\- Rodzisz się już z w pełni rozwiniętym rdzeniem magicznym. Kiedy masz tyle magii i jesteś tak mały, łatwiej jest jej używać, zwłaszcza pod wpływem silnych emocji. Twoje jądro jednak pozostaje takie samo kiedy dorastasz i z czasem potrzebujesz różdżki, aby móc pobrać z niego moc.

Harry pokiwał głową, wsłuchując się w słowa boga. To, co mówił Loki było interesujące i miało wiele sensu.

\- Sprawdź, czy możesz zmienić kolor swojego płomienia.

Loki wyciągnął ręką, aby pokazać Harry'emu tańczący na jego dłoni czarny płomień.

Czując się nieco podekscytowany, Harry skoncentrował się na ogniu. Zaśmiał się radośnie, gdy płomień zmienił barwę z pomarańczowego na purpurowy.

\- Zrobiłem to! - wykrzyknął radośnie.

\- Nawet przez chwilę w to nie wątpiłem - Loki uśmiechnął się czule. - Myślę, że to wszystko na dzisiaj. Twój ojciec cię szuka.

Ogień na dłoniach Harry'ego natychmiast zgasł, podobnie jak ten Lokiego. Słysząc pukanie do drzwi, Harry pośpiesznie wstał i otworzył je. Loki szybko się ulotnił.

\- Hej tato - nerwowo wykręcił dłoń. Absolutnie nie znosił zachowywania sekretów i okłamywania swojego ojca, ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Hej, dzieciaku. Dlaczego ukrywasz się w swoim pokoju w tak piękny dzień?

Tony rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukał czegoś albo kogoś.

Harry odsunął się na bok, aby jego tata mógł wejść.

\- Nie chciało mi się pływać, więc pomyślałem, że spędzę trochę czasu z Hedwigą.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego sowa zaszeleściła piórami, jakby potwierdzając jego kłamstwo.

Tony przysiadł na łóżku nastolatka i poklepał przestrzeń obok siebie.

\- Poświęć kilka minut swojemu staruszkowi.

Chłopiec nerwowo podszedł do łóżka i usiadł z napięciem.

\- Mam kłopoty?

Tony prychnął.

\- Za co? Za bycie najdoskonalszym synem na świecie?

\- Daleko mi do ideału - odpowiedział Harry, pochylając głowę i patrząc na swoje stopy.

\- Nie masz kłopotów - uspokoił go Tony. - Chciałem tylko porozmawiać z tobą o Fredzie i George'u i... uczuciach.

Geniusz przymknął oczy, poddając się mentalnemu wstrząsowi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma zamiar rozmawiać o kwiatuszkach i pszczółkach ze swoim czternastoletnim synem, który ma wkrótce skończyć piętnaście lat.

\- Co?! - pisnął Harry, zeskakując z łóżka.

\- Czasami gdy dwie... lub trzy osoby... - Tony uścisnął palcami grzbiet nosa i wziął głęboki oddech. - Masz takie dziwne wrażenie w brzuchu, czasami czujesz się wyjątkowo lekko, chcesz zbliżyć się i dotknąć...

Harry zatkał uszy.

\- Proszę, przestań! - krzyknął z przerażeniem. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek i umrzeć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mieli rozmawiać o seksie.

\- Mówię tylko, że te uczucia są normalne, a Fred i George są dobrze wyglądającymi młodymi mężczyznami...

Harry energicznie potrząsnął głową i zacisnął powieki, żałując, że nie może uciszyć swojego taty. Kiedy w pokoju zapadła cicha, otworzył jedno oko. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że wargi jego ojca poruszają się, ale nie wydobywa się z pomiędzy nich żaden dźwięk. Tony miał coraz większe oczy i zaczął pocierać gardło.

\- Tato! - krzyknął Harry, biegnąc w stronę mężczyzny. Nie chciał odebrać głosu ojca, chciał tylko, aby przestał mówić o seksie. - Tato, wszystko w porządku? Możesz oddychać?

Tony próbował powiedzieć ''tak'', ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Chwyciwszy rękę syna, kiwnął głową. Nie chciał tego okazywać, ale zaczynał wariować. W jednej chwili mówił o chłopcach, a za chwilę... nic.

Oczy Harry'ego zaszły łzami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że użył swojej magii na swoim tacie. Nie zrobił tego świadomie, chciał tylko, aby tamten przestał mówić. Zamykając oczy, rozpaczliwie zaczął intonować: niech mój tata mówi, niech mój tata mówi, w kółko w swojej głowie.

\- Co do cholery?! - wykrzyknął Tony skacząc na równe nogi i cofając się. - JARVIS, co się do cholery stało? Czemu nie mogłem mówić?

\- Nie jestem pewien, proszę pana, ale wystąpiło kilka impulsów energetycznych na kilka sekund przed tym, jak pański głos przestał działać.

\- Tato, ja... - łzy płynęły po twarzy Harry'ego. Jego tata patrzył na niego tak samo jak Dursleyowie, kiedy wykonywał przypadkową magię.

\- Doprawdy, Człowieku z Żelaza, twój głos działał mi na nerwy, więc pomyślałem, że go wyłączę, oszczędzając nam przy okazji rozmowy o seksie.

Loki opierał się niedbale o framugę drzwi, oglądając swoje paznokcie.

Harry popatrzył na boga z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten zamierza kłamać i wziąć winę na siebie.

\- Nie w mojej wieży! - krzyknął Tony. - I nie wokół mojego syna!

\- Nie słyszałam jak narzekasz, kiedy leczyłem twojego chłopca - zadrwił Loki. - Właściwie nie usłyszałem nawet podziękowań, a właśnie to powinno się zrobić, gdy ktoś uczyni dla ciebie coś miłego.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział szybko Harry. Dziękował bogu za to, że wziął na siebie winę za jego przypadkową magię, a nie za uzdrowienie go. To zrobił już wcześniej.

Oczy Lokiego złagodniały, a on skinął nastolatkowi głową.

\- Magia nie jest ani dobra, ani zła - powiedział Loki, odpychając się od drzwi i odwracając, aby wyjść.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - zawołał Tony. - Jedyną magię, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, wykonywał psychopatyczny drań.

\- Nie oceniaj magii przez pryzmat jednej osoby - odpowiedział bóg, nie odwracając się. - Jest ona naprawdę wspaniałym darem, zdolnym czynić niesamowite rzeczy w rękach niesamowitej osoby. Pewnego dnia będziesz zaskoczony.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, do diabła, jelonku? - krzyknął geniusz.

\- Tato - odezwał się Harry cicho, gdy Loki odszedł. - Bardzo przepraszam.

Widząc chłopca wydającego się tak zagubionym i przerażonym, Tony żałował, że nie może go przytulić. Niestety, Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy na takie kontakty.

\- To nie twoja wina, dzieciaku. Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Obawiając się, że tata będzie kontynuował rozmowę o seksie, Harry pokiwał głową i ruszył za nim do kuchni. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Loki wziął winę na siebie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że bóg może zrobić coś takiego. Może jednak wcale nie był taki zły.

\- Czy tam jest jakaś impreza? - zapytał Tony, stojąc przed drzwiami do kuchni, skąd dobiegały śmiechy i okrzyki.

\- Tak to brzmi - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Jak mogli mnie nie zaprosić? Jestem sercem imprezy! - nadąsał się geniusz.

Usłyszawszy dziwny odgłos dobiegający z pomieszczenia, Tony pchnął drzwi, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Siedzący przy stole Fred, George, Natasha, Bruce i Thor wyli ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Clint pochylał się głową nad zlewem i czyścił usta za pomocą szczotki.

\- Kurwa, to smakowało jak dupa - jęknął mężczyzna, wycierając usta grzbietem dłoni.

\- Naprawdę? Próbowałeś już kiedyś tyłka? - zapytał poważnie Thor.

Nowa fala śmiechu rozległa się wokół stołu na zadane przez boga pytanie. Natasha śmiała się tak mocno, że łzy płynęły jej po policzkach.

Clint usiadł z powrotem na krześle, wyglądając trochę zielono.

\- Dobra, kolejna runda - rzucił, wpatrując się w mały przedmiot na środku stołu.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Tony, czując się nieco pominięty. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział swojego zespołu tak rozbawionego.

\- Fasolki! - wykrzyknął Harry z irytacją, dostrzegając małe pudełko na środku stołu.

Fred uśmiechnął się do chłopca, oczy błyszczały mu łobuzersko.

\- Och, czy to nie jest...

\- … nasz piękny Harry? - dokończył George z mrugnięciem.

\- Czy chciałbyś dołączyć do naszej towarzyskiej partyjki w pokera z ulepszeniem w postaci Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków od Bertiego Bottsa? - zapytali razem.

\- Przegrany musi zjeść fasolkę - skrzywił się Clint.

Tony usiadł, zerkając na niewinnie wyglądającą brązową fasolkę na środku stołu.

\- To żelki. Co w tym złego?

\- Nie słyszałeś nazwy? - zachichotała Natasha. - Mają dosłownie wszystkie możliwe smaki.

\- Do tej pory miałem wymioty i tyłek - zawołał Clint, podnosząc kubek i upijając łyk napoju.

\- Miałem cudowną truskawkę - pochwalił się Steve. Na szczęście przegrał tylko raz.

\- Uważam, że moja fasolka smakowała jak grzyb - dorzucił Bruce, marszcząc nos z niesmakiem.

Harry chciał być wściekły na bliźnięta za pokazanie Avengers czarodziejskich słodyczy, ale widok ich wszystkich śmiejących się tak beztrosko rozgrzał jego serce. Uśmiechając się, usiadł pomiędzy Fredem i Georgem.

Fred potasował karty, uśmiechając się do wszystkich wokół stołu.

\- Tak żebyście wiedzieli, ostatnia brązowa fasolka, jaką zjadłem, była przyprawiona.

Jęcząc, Clint złapał się za brzuch.

\- Nie sądzę, abym mógł przełknąć jeszcze jedną odrażającą fasolkę.

\- Więc przestań przegrywać - zachichotała Natasha.

\- Hej, dzieciaku, jak możesz grać w pokera? - zapytał syna Tony, unosząc brwi.

Uśmiechając się, Harry wskazał na bliźnięta.

\- Mieszkam z tymi dwoma od września do czerwca. Oni mnie zdeprawowali.

\- Ej! - wykrzyknął George. - Nie jesteśmy tymi, którzy posiadają obecny rekord największej liczny szlabanów w ciągu jednego roku szkolnego!

Fred gorliwie pokiwał głową.

\- Albo tymi, którzy mają prywatne łóżko w skrzydle szpitalnym

Śmiejąc się, Harry kopnął obu nastolatków pod stołem.

\- Jesteście po prostu lepsi w niedawaniu się złapać - burknął. - Poza tym, większość tych zatrzymań pochodzi od profesora Snape'a, a on nienawidzi mnie z pasją.

\- Jak ktokolwiek może nienawidzić naszego małego Harry'ego? - zagruchał Fred, ściskając policzek chłopca.

\- Po prostu grajmy - zarumienił się Harry.

\- Proszę, nie przegrajcie. Proszę, nie przegrajcie - zaczął intonować Clint, kładąc na stole karty, aby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć.

George spojrzał na wszystkie karty, a następnie uśmiechnął się do boga gromu.

\- Zjedz fasolkę, seksowny bogu.

Thor wahał się przez chwilę, po czym chwycił fasolkę i wrzucił ją do ust. Po dokładnym przeżuciu, uśmiechnął się do wszystkich.

\- Robaki. I to bardzo soczyste.

\- I smakowały ci? - zapytał Clint, czując jak coś podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Bardzo - uśmiechnął się Thor. - Robaki są pyszne.

\- To po prostu obrzydliwe - wymamrotał Bruce, odsuwając krzesło od blondyna.

Potrząsając głową, Fred umieścił na stole kolejną fasolkę i zebrał karty.

Pięć rund później, Tony trzymał swoją pierwszą fasolkę przed twarzą.

\- Dlaczego to jest nakrapiane?

\- Smak jest intensywniejszy - zachichotał Harry. Miał wrażenie, że wie, jaki smak ma fasolka i nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć twarz swojego taty.

\- Nic nie wyczuwam - powiedział geniusz, wąchając żółtą, nakrapianą fasolkę.

\- Moja fasolka o smaku tyłka też nie pachniała - powiedział Clint, zacierając ręce w oczekiwaniu. Był podekscytowany faktem, że w końcu przyszła kolej geniusza, aby zjeść fasolkę. Człowiek miał niewiarygodne szczęście, kiedy przychodziło do gry w pokera. Jak dotąd, jedyną osobą ze szczęściem do fasolek był Steve, który trafiał na wszystkie dobre smaki. Miał już truskawkę, ananasa i pizzę.

\- Zjedz fasolkę... zjedz fasolkę... zjedz fasolkę... - zaczęli skandować wszyscy, zaskakująco prowadzeni przez Harry'ego, który radośnie chichotał.

Tony wziął głęboki oddech, wypuścił powietrze, a potem wyrzucił fasolkę wysoko w górę i złapał ją w usta, kiedy spadała. Przeżuł ją szybko, a następnie zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do kosza, aby móc wypluć to, co miał jeszcze w ustach.

\- Kto, do diabła, sprawił, że niewinnie wyglądająca fasolka smakuje jak zgniłe jaja? - rzucił, a następnie postąpił tak samo jak Clint po zjedzeniu wyjątkowo paskudniej fasolki.

Wszyscy śmiali się głośno, a szczególnie Harry, który zsunął się z krzesła i leżał na podłodze z płynącymi po policzkach łzami śmiechu.

\- Myślałem, że to ma być popcorn z masłem - zawołał Tony. Obrócił się i spojrzał na syna, który niemal dusił się ze śmiechu.

\- Wiedziałeś - oskarżył go, wskazując palcem. - Wiedziałeś, że to zgniłe jaja, prawda?

Z zaczerwienioną twarzą i łzami w ochach, Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Miałem tą samą fasolkę, kiedy grałem ostatnim razem.

\- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, mój drogi synu - geniusz wydął wargi. Uwielbiał to, jak Harry dobrze się w tej chwili bawił i jak bardzo przypominał dziecko, którym w gruncie rzeczy jest. I choć nie przyznałby tego głośno, to wszystko dzięki demonicznemu duetowi.

***HP***

\- Chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, szefie? - zapytał Coulson, zajmując fotel na przeciwko biurka Fury'ego. Mógł stwierdzić, że człowiek był czymś zdenerwowany, żyła obok jego oka pulsowała, a to działo się tylko kiedy był wściekły.

\- Tak, właśnie dostałem telefon od agenta Thompsona.

\- Agenta, któremu powierzono Vernona Dursleya? - dopytał Phil.

Nick skinął głową.

\- Obecnie przebywa w szpitalu ze stwierdzonym zatruciem pokarmowym, a samego Dursleya gdzieś wcięło. Wysłałem agentów na poszukiwania, ale minęło już ponad pięć godzin, kiedy widziano go po raz ostatni.

\- Dlaczego Thompson nie skontaktował się z tobą pięć godzin wcześniej? - zapytał Coulson.

\- Wygląda na to, że stracił przytomność - warknął dyrektor. - Skontaktował się ze mną, jak tylko ją odzyskał.

\- Cholera - zaklął agent. - A co z jego żoną i synem?

\- W połowie drogi do Anglii, ale mam agentów, którzy aresztują ich zaraz po wylądowaniu. Wygląda na to, że nie planowała powrotu, wyczyściła konto bankowe.

Fury wstał i zaczął krążyć.

\- Dursley musi posługiwać się fałszywym dowodem osobistym. Nie chcę tego przyznawać, ale potrzebujemy Starka, aby go dorwać.

\- Myślisz, że idzie po Harry'ego?

Nick pochylił głowę.

\- Sądzę, że jest to bardziej niż prawdopodobnie, że jest spłukany i zdesperowany, a Tony wyjątkowo bogaty. Uważam, że będzie chciał go zaszantażować Harrym, albo porwać chłopca i sprzedać.

\- Tony zwariuje - burknął Coulson. - Osobiście udam się do wieży, jest bardzo duża szansa, że Bruce'a również poniesie. Bardzo troszczy się o chłopca.

\- Informuj mnie na bieżąco - zażądał Fury, odprawiając Coulsona machnięciem ręki.

***HP***

Harry wpatrywał się w zdjęcia z przerażeniem. Ręce tak bardzo mu drżały, że ludzie na obrazach zdawali się poruszać. Czując, że coś podchodzi mu do gardła, Harry zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Opadając boleśnie na kolana, dotarł do toalety w samą porę. Przez ten cały czas migotały mu przed oczami odrażające zdjęcia.

Jak... jak wuj mógł sfotografować sytuacje, w których go gwałcili? Co gorsza, na zdjęciach wyglądał, jakby mu się to podobało. Ani razu, przez te wszystkie lata, nie znalazł w tym przyjemności. Nigdy wcześniej nie doznał orgazmu ani nawet wzwodu. Niektórzy chorzy dranie poprzeć groźby i bicie próbowali go do tego zmusić, ale mimo wszystkich starań, nie osiągnął erekcji.

To nie powinno się stać. Vernon już sprzedał go ojcu, nigdy więcej więc nie powinien zobaczyć grubego, niegodziwego drania! W końcu dostał szansę na szczęśliwe życie i rodzinę, o której zawsze marzył. To niesprawiedliwe, że teraz Verono znów się pojawia, żądając aby się z nim spotkał i przyniósł ze sobą pieniądze.

Vernon jednak nie poprzestał na tych żądaniach. Nie, chciał go znowu skrzywdzić... zgwałcić go i sprzedać. Miał wymknąć się z pięćdziesięcioma tysiącami dolarów i przez kilka dni zabawiać jego i jego przyjaciół. Nie chciał tego robić. Wolałby skoczyć z dachu wieży, niż znowu poddać się tej torturze.

Co jednak powinien zrobić? Vernon zagroził, że sprzeda zdjęcia prasie, z informacją, że syn Tony'ego Starka jest kurwą. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby imię jego ojca zostało tak zhańbione, ale nie mógł też tak po prostu oddać się Vernonowi! Wiedział, że jeśli do niego pójdzie już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego ojca ani reszty swojej zwariowanej rodziny.

\- J-JARVIS, gdzie jest mój tata? - zapytał chłopiec głosem ledwo przekraczającym szept.

\- Jest w warsztacie, młody paniczu. Czy potrzebujesz, abym go poprosił o przyjście do ciebie?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Harry, a łzy płynęły mu po twarzy.

\- Bardzo dobrze.

Zbierając zdjęcia, Harry wepchnął je do kieszeni spodni i chwycił list od wuja. Powoli powędrował do warsztatu ojca, ze skulonymi ramionami. Czy będzie w stanie powiedzieć tacie o liście i zdjęciach? Jeśli uda się do Vernona, wiedział, że zostanie zabity, albo sprowadzony do roli dziwki do momentu gdy ktoś go zabije, albo znajdzie odwagę, by zrobić to sam.

Dlaczego to znów się działo? Wczoraj było tak zabawnie. Przez wiele godzin grali w karty z bliźniakami, wszyscy się śmiali i dobrze bawili. Dlaczego Vernon nie mógł zostawić go w spokoju? Co on zrobił, aby na to zasłużyć?

Pepper podekscytowana wręczyła mu kopertę dzisiaj rano, myśląc, że otrzymał list od jednego z przyjaciół. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co jest w środku...

Zatrzymując się przed warsztatem ojca, Harry osunął się na podłogę i zwinął w pozycji embrionalnej. Czy nie łatwiej byłoby mu teraz zakończyć życie? Gdyby wszedł do środka i powiedział o tym swojemu tacie, musiałby mu pokazać te okropne zdjęcia. Uśmiechał się na niektórych, jednak nie dlatego, że się dobrze bawił. Uśmiechał się, bo mu grozili. Nie myślał wtedy o niczym innym jak to, że jego uśmiech może zapobiec kolejnemu biciu lub kolejnej rundzie z tym draniem.

Czy jego wuj obserwował za każdym razem, kiedy gwałcili go inni i robił zdjęcia? Przypomniał sobie sceny tak obrzydliwe, że czuł mdłości na samą myśl. Czując ponownie, że coś podchodzi mu do gardła, szybko przełknął, żeby nie ubrudzić podłogi.

\- Whoa, hej, co się dzieje tym razem? - zapytał Tony, niemal wpadając w panikę na widok jego syna leżącego na podłodze. Już pięć razy wolał jego imię, a Harry nawet nie drgnął.

Słysząc głos swojego taty, Harry podbiegł w jego kierunku i przylgnął desperacko do ciała mężczyzny. Musiał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, inaczej Vernon zabierze go pierwszej osoby, która go naprawdę pokochała.

Nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, geniusz otoczył swojego drżącego syna ramionami i powoli zaprowadził do salonu

\- Co się dzieje, Harry? Cholernie przerażasz swojego staruszka.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa i wciąż trzymając głowę wciśniętą w muskularną klatkę piersiową taty, Harry uniósł dłoń z listem. Przez cały czas musiał być silny i radzić sobie ze wszystkim sam... strasznie chciał mieć komu zaufać w takim momencie.

Tony chwycił list i zaczął go czytać, czując jak narasta w nim wielki gniew. Miał zamiar zabić grubasa, powoli i boleśnie.

\- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś do mnie - powiedział, całując syna w czubek głowy. - Czy masz te zdjęcia? - zapytał, ściskając sofę tak mocno, że podarł paznokciami skórę.

Usłyszał tylko głośny szloch, ale uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

\- Trzymam cię, mój synu. Nie pozwolę temu draniowi znaleźć się w pobliżu ciebie.

Tony zamknął oczy, czując pod powiekami łzy. Jego syn już tyle wycierpiał, dlaczego to się stało? Nie powinien był tak długo czekać z aresztowaniem tego skurwiela.

\- JARVIS, skontaktuj się z zespołem i powiedz, że ich potrzebuję. Daj też znać Bruce'owi żeby przyniósł łagodny środek uspakajający.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Tony czuł, jak łzy syna moczą mu koszulkę i powoli go to zabijało. Och, miał zamiar sprawić, że te człowiek zapłaci. Miał ochotę wykastrować drania i wepchnąć mu jego własnego kutasa do gardła. Czy ten skurwiel naprawdę myślał, że pozwoli mu uciec po czymś takim? Arogancki drań myślał, że mógł zmusić Harry'ego do pójścia do niego bez powiedzenia ani słowa.

\- Dziękuję... dziękuję, za przyjście do mnie - powiedział mężczyzna, a łzy w końcu zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Nie mógł przestać się bać o to, co by zrobił Vernon, gdyby Harry postąpił zgodnie z jego wolą. Wiedział, że dla chłopca nie było łatwe, aby przyjść z tym do niego, ale będzie dziękował Bogu każdego następnego dnia swojego życia, że jego syn postąpił w ten, a nie inny sposób.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Bruce, wpadając do pokoju tylko z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Przypadkowo wylał pewne substancje chemiczne w swoim laboratorium i brał prysznic, kiedy JARVIS się z nim skontaktował. Pomyślał, że to musi dotyczyć Harry'ego, skoro Tony prosił o łagodny środek uspokajający.

To, że Tony nawet nie skomentował roznegliżowanego stanu naukowca, pokazało jak bardzo martwił się o syna i jak zła była sytuacja.

\- Masz środek uspokajający?

Nadal trzymał chłopca, który niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do stanu hiperwentylacji.

\- Tabletka czy zastrzyk? - naukowiec uniósł obie rzeczy.

Tony spojrzał na swoje dziecko.

\- Harry, czy możesz wziąć dla mnie tabletkę? Pomoże ci ona się trochę zrelaksować na jakiś czas.

Mężczyzna westchnął, gdy Harry tylko bardziej przylgnął do jego koszulki.

\- Strzykawka - stwierdził, podwijając rękawa koszulki chłopca.

Bruce szybko wstrzyknął środek uspokajający, nim Harry zaczął walczyć. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale cokolwiek to było, było naprawdę poważne.

\- Zaśnie za kilka minut. Co się dzieje? - zażądał odpowiedzi.

\- Czy będziesz w stanie kontrolować swój gniew, jeśli ci powiem? - zapytał Tony, wpatrując się w syna. Skowyt i płacz Harry'ego ustały, teraz leżał tylko bezwładny w jego ramionach.

\- Środki zadziały dość szybko.

\- To dlatego, że nic mu nie dolega. Odpowiadając jednak na twoje pytania, jeśli to coś dotyczy Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Może powinniśmy zaczekać, aż przyjdą inni? - zasugerował geniusz, nie będą w nastroju do radzenia sobie z wielkim, zielonym facetem.

Bruce pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie pójdę się ubrać.

\- JARVIS, gdzie są te dwa demony? - zapytał Tony, mając na myśli Freda i George'a. Ci dwaj zdecydowanie zasługiwali na to miano w oczach Tony'ego.

\- Podążają za Lokim, gnębiąc go.

Geniusz zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy powinien martwić się o ich bezpieczeństwo, ale bliźniaki zdawały się umieć zając się sobą... nawet w obecności boga. Sarkastycznie pomyślał, że to Loki może być tym, który prawdopodobnie potrzebuje ratunku.

Widząc coś wystającego z kieszeni syna, Tony poprawił pozycję dziecka na tyle, aby móc to wyciągnąć. Miał złe przeczucia, że to zdjęcia, o których wspomniano w liście. Trzymając je w drżącej dłoni, nie mógł się zmusić do rozwinięcia zwitków i spojrzenia na nie. Nie chciał widzieć swojego dziecka ranionego w ten sposób.

\- Stark?

Tony zamknął oczy i warknął.

\- Cholera, JARVIS, co mówiłem o wpuszczaniu agenta?

\- Nigdy tego nie robić, proszę pana - odpowiedział JARVIS.

\- A jednak stoi sobie tutaj w tym swoim garniturze - mruknął Tony.

Coulson popatrzył na śpiącego na Tonym chłopca. Harry wydawał się taki mały i niewinny. Trudno było uwierzyć, że był prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na ziemi.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o Dursleyu.

Oczy Tony'ego stały się zimne jak lód.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym? - zapytał, wręczając Coulsonowi list i zdjęcia.

\- Nie martw się o obudzenie mojego syna, Bruce musiał podać mu środek uspokajający.

Agent szybko przejrzał treść listu, a każde kolejne słowo sprawiało, że jego żołądek się skręcał.

\- Czy przeglądałeś je? - zapytał, podnosząc zmięte fotografie.

\- Nie mogłem! - warknął geniusz, przyciskając syna mocniej do piersi. - Czy możesz...? Tylko sprawdzić czy...

Coulson przyglądał się Tony'emu przez pełne trzy minuty, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i skinął głową. Nie chciał patrzeć, ale potrzebowali potwierdzenia. Pierwsze zdjęcie wystarczyło, żeby stracić obiad, więc szybko przetasował resztę i złożył je z powrotem.

\- Nie chcesz ich oglądać - stwierdził Coulson, odchrząkując.

\- Nie... nie chę - przyznał Tony, przecierając przekrwione oczy. - Jak to się stało i gdzie, do diabła, jest Dursley? W liście napisał, że chce, aby Harry spotkał się z nim jutro wieczorem.

\- Agent śledzący go jakoś się zatruł i padł nieprzytomny. Obudził się pięć godzin późnej w szpitalu, ale do tego czasu straciliśmy Dursleya.

\- Myślisz, że otruł agenta? - zapytał Tony.

Coulson prychnął.

\- Ten drań jest równie głupi jak worek gówna, nie miał nawet pojęcia, że jest śledzony. To był po prostu straszny zbieg okoliczności.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Bruce, wbiegając do pokoju i wciąż zapinając koszulę. Idealnie wpasował się w czasie, ponieważ natychmiast po nim reszta drużyny znalazła się w pokoju, wraz z Lokim i bliźniakami.

\- Harry! - zawołał Fred, biegnąc w stronę kanapy i klękając obok przyjaciela.'

\- Co się stało? - zażądał odpowiedzi George.

\- Chłopcy, czy możecie zabrać mojego syna z powrotem do jego pokoju? - zapytał Tony, przesuwając Harry'ego tak, aby Fred mógł go chwycić. - Musieliśmy podać mu środek uspokajający, więc będzie spał przez kilka godzin.

\- Co jest z nim nie tak? - zapytał ponownie George.

Loki położył dłoń na ramieniu nastolatka.

\- Zróbcie tak, jak mówi Stark. Jeśli Harry będzie chciał, abyście poznali jego sekrety, zdradzi wam je sam.

\- Może Banner powinien iść z nimi - zasugerował Coulson. Bruce miał trudności z powstrzymaniem Hulka, gdy w grę wchodziło dziecko.

\- Bruce, to naprawdę paskudne - wyjaśnił Tony. - Myślę, że Coulson ma rację.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył stanowczo Bruce, potrząsając głową. - Mogę utrzymać moją złość w szachu, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego.

Tony kiwnął głową.

\- W porządku, ale jeśli wypuścisz Hulka zamknę cię na tydzień.

Geniusz odwrócił się do Coulsona.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś się wypowiedzieć agencie, a później wyjść. Nie zamierzamy grać książkowych, dobrych superbochaterów i lepiej, abyś nie znał naszych planów.

Coulson rozejrzał się po zgromadzonej grupie, każdy z nich miał poważny i zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. Żadne z nich nie okaże miłosierdzia Vernonowi Dursleyowi… nie, żeby na nie zasługiwał.

\- Cóż, Fury chciał, abym przedstawił wam sytuację Dursleya i poprosił o pomoc w znalezieniu go. Wierzę, że właśnie to zrobiłem, a teraz zamierzam wyjść.

Coulson wręczył list i zdjęcia Tony'emu i wyszedł.

Tony zaczekał, aż agent znajdzie się w windzie, zanim zwrócił się do swojego zespołu.

\- JARVIS, zeskanuj list i wrzuć na ekran, aby każdy mógł go przeczytać - geniusz uszczypnął nasadę nosa. - Harry dostał dziś list od swojego kochającego wuja. A to wszystko zakończy się jutro.

Tony patrzył, jak Bruce czyta list, a jego oczy zmieniały kolor na zielony.

\- Uspokój się Banner - warknął. - Musimy wymyśleć jakiś plan. Po prostu wpadnięcie tam i aresztowanie go jest zbyt słabe dla tego skurwiela... Chcę, aby cierpiał.

\- Mów tak dalej, człowieku z żelaza i sam chętnie się włączę - Loki mrugnął.

\- Zamknij się! - ryknął Bruce, brzmiąc bardziej jak Hulk.

\- Bracie, to jest poważne - skarcił go Thor.

\- Czy macie jakiś plan? - zapytał Clint, obserwując zmagania Bruce'a ze swoim gniewem i zielonym facetem.

\- Rozczłonkowanie... kastracja, cokolwiek bolesnego i krwawego - warknął Tony.

\- Chcę zmiażdżyć go na chodniku! - oznajmił Bruce, a jego oczy były prawie całkowicie zielony.

\- Chłopcy! - Loki uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Zawsze tak gwałtownie! Dlaczego choć raz nie wykorzystać swoich mózgów oraz odrobiny przebiegłości?

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Steve, przerażony zawartością listu. Był wdzięczny, że Tony nie pokazał im także zdjęć.

\- Dajmy mu Harry'ego - Loki wzruszył ramionami. - Niech myśli, że wygrał, a potem pozwólmy Harry'emu na zemstę.

Tony zeskoczył z kanapy i próbował zaatakować boga.

\- Po moim trupie, wyślę tam mojego syna!

Już prawie był przy Lokim, kiedy ten nagle zamienił się w Harry'ego.

\- Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym temu potworowi zbliżyć się do dziecka... nigdy! - powiedział Loki, głosem łudząco przypominającym Harry'ego. - Ale wyobraź sobie zaskoczenie na twarzy tego drania, gdy Harry zaczyna z nim walczyć. Zobaczenie, jak bardzo mu się podoba, kiedy Harry drze go na strzępy lub łamie mu wszystkie kości.

Tony rozluźnił się w ramionach Bruce'a. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że naukowiec złapał go pasie, aby nie zamordował Lokiego. Ten, tym czasem, przybrał własną postać.

\- Słucham. Zastrzegam jednak, że ja też chcę kawałek Dursleya.

Loki odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się.

\- Na szczęście, jest go więcej niż wystarczająco.

Tony powili pokiwał głową.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch - powiedział, lubiąc kierunek, w jakim to zmierzało. Podobał mu się pomysł, że Harry mógłby zranić Dursleya, nawet tam nie będąc. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie zasługiwał na złośliwość losu.

Zanim jednak zaczęli panować, Tony wstał i podał zdjęcia Thorowi.

\- Czy możesz je zniszczyć swoją błyskawicą? Nie chcę już ich nigdy więcej oglądać i nie chcę dopuścić, aby wpadły w ręce niewłaściwej osoby.

Thor złapał zdjęcia, ale nawet nań nie spojrzał.

\- Nie zostanie nawet popiół, kiedy skończę.

\- Doceniam to - wymamrotał Tony.

 ***kitty oznacza po prostu kotka. Harry Kitty to pseudonim, którego nie chciałam tłumaczyć, bo brzmi po prostu głupio po polsku. No chociaż na upartego... Kotek Harry?**

 **** ''We always wanted you'', znaczy nie tylko ''my zawsze cię chcieliśmy'', ale także ''my zawsze cię pragnęliśmy'' i tu nie mam pojęcia w jakim kontekście to rozumieć.**

 ***** ''buttercup'' oznacza zarówno ''jaskra'' jak i ''słabeusza'', ''mięczaka'', ale z racji tego, że Loki podchwycił to od bliźniaków, którzy tak jakby się w Harry kochają to...Musiałam to ubrać w ładne słowa. Choć w rzeczywistości nazwali tak Clinta, więc... Polski język – trudny język.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Stark Truth

 **Autorka:** misteeirene

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Brak (z powodu problemów technicznych, rozdział niesprawdzony)

 **Tytuł** : The Stark Truth

 **Raiting:** M (17+)

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter i Avengers

 **Link:** s/10796296/1/The-Stark-Truth

 _Naprawdę dziękuję za wszystkie wyrazy wsparcia, jakie otrzymałam i dziękuję za tą ogromną cierpliwość, jaką wykazaliście w stosunku do mnie._

 _ **Ten rozdział jest zdecydowanie jednym z najgorszych – jeśli nie najgorszym – w tym opowiadaniu. Zawiera wspomnienie o gwałcie, gwałt, samookaleczanie, próbę samobójczą, tortury… Właściwie wszystko w pigułce. Rozdział dla fabuły dość ważny, w szczególności pierwsza część, ale postaram się pozaznaczać fragmenty, które można sobie odpuścić. Tłumaczenie tego to była prawdziwa katorga.**_

 _Przeczytajcie koniecznie notatki pod rozdziałem! I och, kto był na Comic Conie? Ja!_

Tony nie był zaskoczony, kiedy wchodząc do pokoju swojego dziecka znalazł demoniczną dwójcę rozłożoną na łóżku po obu stronach Harry'ego, pogrążonego w spowodowanym narkotykami śnie.

\- Jak on się czuję? - zapytał, siadając na krześle obok łóżka.

\- Nieprzytomny - odpowiedział George.

\- Co się, do cholery, stało? - wyrzucił Fred, pobladły i drżący. Czuł strach Harry'ego będą dwa piętra od miejsca, w którym przebywał chłopiec i to go przeraziło. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł niczego podobnego i modlił się, aby więcej mu się to nie przydarzyło.

Tony nie wiedział, ile zdradzić nastolatkom, ale przecież coś musiał. Bardzo troszczyli się o jego syna i zasługiwali aby wiedzieć.

\- Harry dostał list od wuja, w którym ten żądał od niego pieniędzy... oraz spotkania.

\- Co za drań! - warknął George. - Zabiję go.

Geniusz posłał rudzielcowi złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Musisz ustawić się w kolejce.

Fred z miłością przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci o tym powiedział. Zwykle wolał wszystko robić sam.

Inżynier przytarł dłońmi twarz, desperacko potrzebował drinka.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem za to wdzięczny. Kiedy myślę o tym, co w przeciwnym razie mogłoby się z nim stać...

Bliźniacy patrzyli zaskoczeni jak kilka zbłądzonych łez spłynęło po policzkach miliardera.

\- Naprawdę go kochasz - zauważył ze zdumieniem Fred.

\- Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego - powiedział z przekonaniem Tony. - Po prostu... Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym kochać kogoś lub coś tak bardzo jak kocham Harry'ego.

\- Obserwowałem go, gdy parzył na zachowania w naszej rodzinie. Na interakcje - powiedział smutno George. - Widziałem tęsknotę w jego oczach i zabijała mnie świadomość tego, jak bardzo wtedy cierpiał. Rodzina to jedyne czego kiedykolwiek pragnął.

\- Nasz nieznośny młodszy brat, Ron, zawsze był zazdrosny o sławę i fortunę Harry'ego. - wyjaśnił Fred – Ale Harry oddałby to wszystko w mgnieniu oka, gdyby tylko był w stanie wymienić to na kilka godzin z kochającą rodziną.

\- Obiecaj nam, że nigdy się od niego nie odwrócisz – błagał Gred.

\- Obiecaj, że nigdy nie wyrzucisz go za to, kim jest – dodał Fred. - Za bycie czymś, nad czym nie ma kontroli.

\- Nie wiem, o czym wy do diabła mówicie, chłopcy – warknął Tony – ale nigdy nie odwróciłbym się plecami do własnego syna! Nawet, gdyby przyszedł do mnie jutro z informacją, że zakochał się w diable i planuje z nim ślub!

Fred i George gapili się przez chwilę bez słowa na ojca Harry'ego, rozważając jego słowa. W końcu po pełnej minucie skinęli głowami.

\- Harry został już zraniony wystarczająco wiele razy, my go tylko chronimy – wyjaśnił George.

\- My też go kochamy – zarumienił się Fred.

\- Naprawdę? - ton głosu Tony'ego był idealnie obojętny. - Nie zauważyłem.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem przeniósł wzrok z syna na bliźnięta.

\- Popatrzcie, nie mam żadnego problemu z relacjami homoseksualnymi, to byłby z mojej strony szczyt hipokrytyzmu. Swojego czasu wziąłem udział w kilku orgiach, a trójkątów z bliźniakami nawet nie zliczę, więc nie mam żadnego problemu z widokiem was i mojego syna. Harry jednak nie jest mną, on… On został skrzywdzony.

Fred zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Jego wujek go zgwałcił, prawda?

Zawsze to podejrzewali, ale nigdy nie mieli serca, aby zapytać o to chłopca.

Tony odchylił lekko głowę, chcąc powstrzymać łzy.

\- Jego wuj i wielu innych – pociągnął nosem. - Ten drań sprzedawał go innym, a Harry był bardzo młody, kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy.

George chwycił dłoń brata. Było znacznie gorzej, niż podejrzewali. Jak… jak ktoś mógł skrzywdzić tak małe dziecko? Jak ktoś mógł tak skrzywdzić Harry'ego?

Fred położył głowę na poduszce i zaczął płakać. Nie mógł przestać wyobrażać sobie Harry'ego jako małego, cierpiącego i przerażonego dziecka. Widział, jak wielkie dłonie siniaczą delikatną skórę, kiedy dorosły mężczyzna naruszał go w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że go zabijesz! - splunął George.

\- Niestety nie, ale z całą pewnością będzie się on modlił o śmierć – warknął Tony. - Uwierz mi, nie chciałbym niczego więcej, niż ujrzenie tego drania martwym, ale istnieje mały problem – morderstwo jest nielegalne.

Fred uniósł zalaną łzami twarz.

\- Tylko, jeśli cię złapią – czknął.

Tony odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w zamyśleniu na bliźniaki. Wiedział, czemu jego syn się w nich zakochał i miał przeczucie, że to uczucie będzie trwało naprawdę długo.

\- Może nie znam syna długi czas, ale mogę stwierdzić z całkowitą pewnością, że ma talent do pakowania się w kłopoty.

\- To mało powiedziane – prychnął George, gdy Fred skinął w potwierdzeniu głową.

\- Czy chcielibyście uzyskać szkolenie w walce w ręcz i w posługiwaniu się bronią?

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie, komunikując się mentalnie. Rozmawiali już o tym, że nie wrócą do Hogwartu na ostatni rok i pozostaną w Ameryce z Harrym. Byli o wiele bardziej inteligentni, niż ktokolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę. Z łatwością zdobyli W podczas swoich SUMów i z pewnością zdadzą swoje OWTM. Nie muszą kończyć kolejnego roku, aby do nich przystąpić. Ich matka będzie wściekła, ale ich to nie obchodziło. Od chwili, gdy poznali Harry'ego wiedzieli, że ich przeznaczeniem jest być razem.

George wyciągnął dłoń, aby tata Harry'ego mógł nią potrząsnąć.

\- Uroczyście…

\- … przysięgamy... – Fred również wyciągnął dłoń.

\- … chronić Harry'ego własnych życiem – zakończyli razem.

Tony skrzywił się. Nie sądził, że kilkowiek przyzwyczai się do tej dziwnej metody mówienia.

\- W porządku, wezwę resztę zespołu i sporządzimy wam harmonogram. Przeprowadzimy również rozmowę, jakie zachowanie wobec mojego syna jest dopuszczalne, a jakie nie. Jeśli będziecie naciskać na niego, a on nie będzie gotowy… Będzie bolało. Bardzo. Nie tylko was skrzywdzę, ale nawet wasza matka nie będzie w stanie was rozpoznać, kiedy z wami skończę. Jasne?

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami bliźnięta skinęły głowami i ciężko przełknęły ślinę.

\- Jak kryształ – odparli równocześnie.

Tata Harry'ego może być cholernie przerażający, kiedy tego chce.

***HP***

Harry przeszedł z ciężkiego snu do stanu natychmiastowego rozbudzenia. Natychmiast przed oczami stanął mu list od wuja i naszły go mdłości. Szybko zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i pobiegł do łazienki. Dotarł do muszli ledwo sekundę później i natychmiast padł na kolana, opróżniając całą zawartość żołądka.

Tony spał na krześle obok łóżka syna, kiedy usłyszał jęk i poczuł, że coś porusza się na łóżku. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozmazaną postać syna, kiedy ten zniknął w łazience. Jego umysł ledwie miał czas na przetworzenie tego, co zobaczył, nim usłyszał dźwięk torsji.

\- Harry! - zawołał i natychmiast do niego pobiegł.

Harry krzyknął i poleciał przodu, uderzając głową w muszlę, kiedy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Spokojnie, synu – powiedział cicho Tony, nie chcąc ponownie przestraszyć chłopca. - To tylko ja, twój szalenie przystojny tata.

Trzymając się za pulsujące czoło, Harry odsunął się od ojca i wpełz w przestrzeń między ścianą a wanną.

\- Ja…ja…

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Co mówi się swojemu ojcu, kiedy ten dowiaduje się, jak brudny i obrzydliwy naprawdę jesteś? Po obejrzeniu tych zdjęć, jego tata z pewnością go odeśle. Kto chciałby go jako syna?

Drżąc, Harry opuścił głowę na klatkę piersiową w geście porażki.

\- Spakuję swoje rzeczy – powiedział załamanym głosem. - Rozumiem i nie jestem zły.

\- Harry, dziecko, o czym ty mówisz? - wychrypiał Tony.

Nienawidził tego, że jego syn brzmi na tak przerażonego i złamanego. Właśnie zaczynał dostrzegać chłopca, którym mógłby być Harry, gdyby został wychowany przez kochającą rodzinę i oczywiście teraz musiało się wydarzyć coś takiego. Zamierzał sprawić, że Dursleyowie zapłacą.

Harry nie chciał podnieść głowy i spojrzeć na ojca. Nie mógłby wytrzymać jego spojrzenia pełnego nienawiści i obrzydzenia. Wiedział, że to było zbyt piękne, aby być prawdziwym, a mimo to pozwolił sobie się przywiązać. Kochał swojego ojca całym sercem, a teraz kiedy poczuł co znaczy mieć prawdziwą rodzinę, nie było mowy, aby mógł bez tego żyć. Nie mógł wrócić do tego, czym było jego życie przed Tony'm i Avengers.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie – błagał Tony.

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową przecząco.

\- Proszę, wyjdź. Chciałbym wziąć prysznic i umyć zęby – powiedział cicho.

Tony niechętnie wstał.

\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać.

Chłopiec przycisnął dłoń do, wydającego się rozpadać na milion kawałków, serca. Nie mógł… Nie mógł znieść słów ojca, proszącego go o odejście.

\- Proszę, tato, pozwól mi najpierw wziąć prysznic.

Jeszcze raz nazwał tak Tony'ego, ponieważ wiedział, że to ostatni raz, kiedy dane mu będzie użyć tego magicznego słowa.

\- Ok – skinął głową mężczyzna. - Poczekam na ciebie w kuchni. Zjemy wtedy razem śniadanie. Czy to w porządku?

Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł cisnące się do nich łzy. Przynajmniej ojciec zamierzał dać mu ostatni posiłek, nim go wyrzuci. Głupio z jego strony, że poszedł z listem i zdjęciami do Tony'ego, powinien po prostu spotkać się ze swoim wujem i mieć nadzieję na przeżycie. Mógł zrobić to, o co poprosił go wujek, a następnie wrócić do ojca. Ten nigdy by się nie dowiedział.

Tony bardzo nie chciał odchodzić, ale jeszcze mniej zależało mu na większym zestresowaniu swojego dziecka.

\- W porządku, dzieciaku, będę na ciebie czekał. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry czekał tylko na dźwięk zamykających się drzwi sypialni, nim wybuchnął płaczem. Tak bardzo tego chciał. Chciał mieć prawdziwy dom z prawdziwą rodziną bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w świecie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak blisko był osiągnięcia swojego marzenia. To było niesprawiedliwe. Mimo krótkiego czasu spędzonego w wieży, był on najlepszym okresem w jego życiu. Był szczęśliwy.

Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, podniósł się na nogi i pokuśtykał do zlewu. Na ślepo chwycił apteczkę i wyciągnął swój ulubiony nóż. Pieszcząc go w dłoniach, odrętwiały wrócił do wanny i usiadł na jej brzegu. Nie mógł już tego robić. Nie mógł powrócić do Hogwartu i na nowo stać się Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie chciał tamtego życia, chciał to, którego doświadczył tu z Tonym i wszystkimi innymi. Był zmęczony tym wszystkim, a walka była ponad jego siły. Po prostu chciał spać.

Zdjął koszulkę, anulował wszystkie uroki kryjące i spojrzał na wszystkie piękne blizny, jakie stworzył przez te wszystkie lata. Żałował, że nie może jakoś ich uwiecznić, aby móc podziwiać te piękności już zawsze. Zastanawiał się, czy koniecznym było pocięcie obu nadgarstków czy wystarczył jeden. Czy wykrwawiłby się w ten sposób?

Zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na zielonym gipsie i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Próbował użyć tej samej techniki, której nauczył go Loki przy wyczarowywaniu płomienia. Czując ciepło go przenikające, otworzył oczy i zaskoczony uświadomił sobie, że gipsu już nie ma.

Mimo, że serce boleśnie biło mu w piersi, czuł się wyjątkowo spokojny… taki odrętwiały. Kiedy po raz pierwszy próbował ze sobą skończyć, był młody i przestraszony, teraz jednak był starszy i zmęczony. Przynajmniej zaznał smaku tego, czym jest szczęśliwa rodzina. Te wspomnienia zostaną z nim już na zawsze. Kiedy będzie umierał, te wspaniałe wspomnienia będą go pocieszać.

Naprawdę, umieranie wcale nie będzie takie złe. W końcu będzie mógł spotkać swoją mamę, Jamesa oraz Lily. Był pewien, że Lily kochała go jak swoje własne dziecko. Przecież to jej błagający Voldermorta głos słyszał, kiedy w pobliżu byli dementorzy. Po śmierci będzie z nimi.

Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś usłyszał, jak wuj Vernon mówił, że ludziom, którzy popełnili samobójstwo nie pozwalano wejść do nieba. Miał nadzieję, że się mylił. Nie wydawało się sprawiedliwym przeżycie piekła na ziemi, a następnie skończenie w prawdziwym piekle po śmierci. Był jednak skłonny podjąć to ryzyko. Przecież jak tata go już wyrzuci, musiałby wrócić do swojego wuja i czarodziejskiego świata! Wiedział, że czekałby go los gorszy od śmierci, gdyby musiał słuchać jak jego tata wyrzuca go z wieży.

Oparł głowę na chłodnych kafelkach i zaczął przypominać sobie czas spędzony w Stark Tower. Po drodze było kilka wpadek, ale ogólnie było niesamowicie. Nigdy nie śmiał się tak wiele jak tutaj. Jego tata był taki zabawny i wiedział dokładnie co robić, aby rozbawić innych.

Pieszczotliwie przesuwając ostrzem po skórze, przypomniał sobie jak dumny był jego tata, kiedy ukończył swoją pierwszą rękawicę. Nie była wyposażona w żadną broń ani lasery, tak jak ta nieleżąca do jego taty, ale była niesamowita.

Harry westchnął, kiedy poczuł jak ostrze wbija się w jego ramię. Wiedział, że zrobił to głębiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ponieważ przeszywał go palący ból, jakiego nie czuł wcześniej. Zamrugał, a jego serce stanęło na sekundę, gdy zobaczył krew wypływającą z jego ramienia wprost na bardzo drogą marmurową podłogę Tony'ego.

To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie; krew wypływająca z twojego ciała. Ból oczywiście się pojawił, ale czuł również odrętwienie, które go nieco tłumiło. Czuł się niemal tak, jakby był widzem tego dziwnego spektaklu, a nie człowiekiem, z którego ulatywało życie. Z małym chichotem chwycił ostrze poplamioną krwią ręką i z łatwością zrobił to samo z drugim nadgarstkiem. Tak jak fascynującym było obserwowanie wypływającej krwi, musiał zrobić drugie cięcie, nim zabraknie mu sił.

Podcinając sobie żyły w obu nadgarstkach, upuścił ostrze w rosnącą kałużę krwi i wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, aby dobrze przyjrzeć się swojej pracy. Wiedział, że tym razem mu się udało. Stracił już zbyt wiele krwi, jak na zwykłe pocięcie się. Musiał podciąć tętnice. Nie wiedział, czy to prawda, ale kiedyś czytał, że ciecie pionowo w dół było o wiele bardziej skuteczne niż zwykłe poziome. Potem w innym artykule, że to nie miało znaczenia, póki tnie się głęboko, prawie do kości. Postanowił ciąć pionowo i bardzo głęboko, a sądząc po ilości krwi, zrobił to dobrze.

Czując się wybitnie wyczerpanym i dziwnie lekkim, Harry ześlizgnął się na podłogę. Spodziewał się, że marmur pod nim będzie chłodny, ale potem zauważył, że znajduje się w kałuży własnej, ciepłej krwi. Wzdychając, położył się na boku i zwinął w pozycji embrionalnej. Modlił się, żeby nie trwało to długo. Miał nadzieję, że śmierć nadejdzie szybko, że umrze z powodu upływu krwi. W innym wypadku, może zrobić mu się nieco nudno.

***HP***

Po opuszczeniu pokoju syna, Tony szybko powędrował do siebie w celu wzięcia prysznica i przebrania się. Martwił się o swojego syna, wydawał się taki odległy i złamany. Bolało go, że Harry myślał, że Tony poprosi go o odejście. Miał zamiar się upewnić, że te głupie myśli opuszczą głowę dziecka. Nigdy by go nie wyrzucił.

Czując się nieco odświeżonym, Tony wmaszerował do kuchni. Był trochę zaskoczony, widząc, że wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole. Wyglądali na zmęczonych i mieli ciemne kręgi pod oczami.

\- Zamówiłem śniadanie – poinformował Bruce, pijąc filiżankę naprawdę mocnej kawy.

\- Jak ma się dziecko? - zapytał sztywno Thor. Nadal nie doszedł do siebie po ostatnim wieczorze i okropnym liście, który wysłał chłopcu jego wujek. Przeczytał go, jednak odmówił oglądania zdjęć.

Tony usiał naprzeciwko dużego talerza jagodowych babeczek, które zrobił dla niego syn poprzedniego dnia. Normalnie zaraz zacząłby pakować ich jak najwięcej do ust, ale dzisiaj nie miał apetytu. Niepokoił się o syna, a myśl o jedzeniu skręcała mu żołądek.

\- Uważa, że go wyrzucę.

\- Co?! - krzyknął Clint. - To niedorzeczne.

\- To Harry – powiedział smutno Fred.

\- On nie sądzi, że jest wystarczająco dobry… że zasługuje na miłość – dodał George, trzymając mocno swojego bliźniaka. Fred miał problemy z empatią od samego rana, przytłaczały go silne emocje.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałem to wcześniej - westchnął Bruce – ale Harry naprawdę potrzebuje profesjonalnej opieki.

Tony odchylił się na krześle, pocierając twarz.

\- Porozmawiam o tym później z agentem.

Nie odkładał tego celowo, po prostu chciał, aby jego syn najpierw czuł się komfortowo wobec niego, zanim wyśle go na kuracje. Wiedział teraz, że to był zły pomysł, Harry potrzebował więcej pomocy, niż mógł mu zaoferować.

Natasha wierciła się na krześle, nie chcąc patrzeć na Tony'ego. Wiedziała, że powinna była powiedzieć mu o problemach z cięciem się Harry'ego i jego próbie samobójczej, kiedy był młodszy. Co, do diabła, myślała, kiedy zachowała to dla siebie? Chyba też chciała zdobyć zaufanie chłopca, aby móc mu pomóc.

\- Potrzebuję soku pomarańczowego – powiedział Fred, wstając i kierując się do lodówki. Nigdy wcześniej nie pił soku pomarańczowego i szybko stał się on jego ulubionym. Mama zawsze kupowała sok z dyni, więc pomarańczowy był miłą odmianą.

\- Hej, mój przystojny bracie – mrugnął George. - Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko przyniesieniu swojemu, równie przystojnemu, bratu szklanki soku pomarańczowego?

\- Oczywiście, że oboje jesteście równie przystojni – powiedział Thor, wyglądając na zmieszanego. – Jesteście identyczni.

Loki usiadł obok George'a.

\- On dostał wygląd – powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę Thora.

\- Nie zapomnij o blond włosach – zachichotał Tony.

Chichocząc, Fred otworzył lodówkę i chwycił sok pomarańczowy. Odwrócił się w kierunku szafek ze szklankami, kiedy został uderzony przez uczucie intensywnego bólu, strachu oraz samotności. To było dziesięć razy gorsze niż wczoraj i pochodziło od Harry'ego. Krzyknął z bólu, a szklany dzbanek wyślizgnął mu się z rąk i rozbił na podłodze.

George zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucił się do brata, który siedział na podłodze, otoczony szkłem. Miał głowę w dłoniach i płakał, a krew kapała mu z nosa.

\- Fred, co jest? - krzyknął i ukląkł na szkle. Był zbyt przerażony o brata, aby martwić się o wbijające mu się w kolana odłamki.

\- H-Harry – wykrztusił Fred z głośnym szlochem. - Proszę, niech ktoś go uratuje!

Czuł, że chłopiec wymyka się ze świata żywych.

Tony zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do pokoju chłopca, ale Loki wyprzedził go, teleportując się na miejsce. Mógł poczuć słabnącą magię dziecka, i że ta była jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której żył. Nie widząc go w pokoju, przeszedł do łazenki.

Tony biegł po korytarzu, jakby goniły go psy piekielne. Strach, jakiego nigdy nie czuł, osiadł mu w żołądku. Nie wiedział, co znajdzie w pokoju syna, ale miał przeczucie, że bardzo mu się nie spodoba.

Nawet przy pomocy magii Lokiego, Tony zdołał dotrzeć do syna niemal w tym samym czasie co bóg. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że upadł na ziemię, ślizgając się na krwi syna, kiedy biegł w jego stronę.

\- O Boże! - krzyknął Clint, wślizgując się do łazienki i stając w najdalszym rogu ze łzami w oczach. W swojej pracy widział już krew i wiele śmierci, ale to było zdecydowanie najgorsze, co dane mu było oglądać. Chłopiec, którego widział jako siostrzeńca, leżał na podłodze we własnej krwi, blady jak duch. Było tej krwi tak dużo, że był w szoku, że wciąż wypływała z głębokich ran na przedramionach.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła Natasha, otwierając szeroko oczy i usta. - JARVIS, dzwoń po karetkę!

Bruce ukląkł obok Tony'ego, który szlochał niekontrolowanie. Patrząc na resztę zespołu, potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem. Widząc sposób, w jaki Harry ciął i jak głęboko to zrobił, nie było szans, aby mogli go uratować. Był też fakt, że ponad połowa krwi chłopca znajdowała się na podłodze.

Steve osunął się na podłogę i parł o ścianę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Przedwczoraj Harry siedział z nimi przy stole, grając w pokera i płakał ze śmiechu. Wiedział, że przeszłość Harry'ego nie była kolorowa, ale dlaczego zabił się teraz, kiedy miał rodzinę, która go kochała?

\- Bracie, uratuj go! - krzyknął Thor. Nie znał syna Starka tak dobrze jak reszta, ale też głęboko się o niego troszczył.

\- Harry, nie! - wrzasnął George, wtaczając się do łazienki z opartym na nim Fredem. Fred był w takim stanie, że musiał go tu dosłownie przyciągnąć z kuchni. - Cholera, nie zostawiaj nas, Harry. Kurwa.

Tony bardzo ostrożnie podniósł głowę syna i położył ją sobie na kolanach. Kruczoczarnych włosach chłopca była krew, ale nie powstrzymało to mężczyzny przed przeczesywaniem ich. Nie musiał być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że jego jedyny syn, jego światełko w życiu, umiera. Harry ciął tak głęboko, że widział kość.

\- Dlaczego, dzieciaku, dlaczego? Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Dlaczego? Nie możesz mnie zostawić, proszę, Harry. Kocham cię.

Bruce płakał bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Harry nie był zwykłym dzieckiem, które włóczyło się po ulicach. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ponieważ nie pozwalał ludziom się do niego zbliżać, ale Harry stał się dla niego jak syn. Od chwili, gdy pomógł mu wyjść z holu Stark Tower, utworzyła się między nimi więź. Życie bez niego już nigdy nie byłoby takie samo.

\- Jesteś bogiem, uratuj go! - krzyknął Fred do Lokiego. - Dlaczego po prostu tam stoisz?

\- Nie mogę go uratować, jeśli on tego nie chce – wyjaśnił cicho Loki. - Mogę wyleczyć cięcia, ale nie mogę oddać mu krwi ani woli życia. Przykro mi.

\- Po prostu spróbuj – błagał Tony. - Nie mogę… Proszę, on nie może umrzeć.

Loki czuł, że magia Harry'ego już zaakceptowała i przyjęła jego śmierć. Chłopiec przeszedł już tak wiele i po prostu nie mógł już tego znieść.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim. Proś go i błagaj. Musisz dać mu powód do życia. Jest już na krawędzi śmierci i jest zadowolony. Cudem będzie, jeśli uda ci się go przekonać do powrotu.

Spojrzał na bliźniaki i gestem kazał im podejść.

\- Wy też z nim porozmawiajcie. Jesteście jego bratnimi duszami. Wezwijcie go.

\- Hej, dzieciaku – szlochał Tony. - Proszę, nie rób tego, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie możesz po prostu wejść do mojego życia, zmusić mnie do pokochania cię, a potem po prostu odejść. To naprawdę podłe. Co mam zrobić, jeśli cię nie będzie.

Kiwając głową, aby zachęcić Tony'ego i bliźniaków, Loki ukląkł na zakrwawionej podłodze i położył dłonie na ranach.

\- Mówcie dalej, czuję, że się waha. Nawet jeśli będziecie musieli krzyczeń i żądać, aby wrócił… Zróbcie to.

Fred czuł, że i on umiera. Czuł, jak Harry się wymyka, i że jest szczęśliwy. Nie będzie już odczuwał bólu ani strachu, kiedy ta tortura, zwana jego życiem, się skończy.

\- Cholera, Harry nie możesz nas zostawić. Georgie i ja cię kochamy. Jak możesz nam to zrobić? Jeśli umrzesz, zabierzesz ze sobą nasze uśmiechy i dusze.

\- On mam dokładnie to na myśli! – krzyknął histerycznie George. - Jeśli umrzesz, my też umrzemy! Nie chcemy żyć w świecie, w którym nie ma już Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Będzie potrzebował krwi – powiedział Loki, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie klęczał Banner z palcami rwącymi włosy. - Dużo krwi.

Kiwając głową, Bruce zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do skrzydła medycznego.

\- Kocham cię, Harry – szeptał Tony do ucha syna. - Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Daj mi szansę bycia twoim ojcem. Obiecuję chronić cię i zabić każdego, kto nawet pomyśli o zranieniu cię. Proszę, jeśli kiedykolwiek cię obchodziłem, nie rób tego.

Loki westchnął, kiedy poczuł silny przypływ magii chłopca. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby powrócić z krawędzi śmierci, ale słowa Tony'ego miały na niego wpływ.

\- Dobrze, grajcie na jego poczuciu winy. Chłopiec troszczy się bardziej o innych niż o siebie.

Wracając z powrotem do łazienki z opuchniętymi oczami i lekko drżącymi dłońmi, Bruce zaczął podpinać Harry'ego do kroplówki. Znalezienie żyły było niemal niemożliwe, gdyż w jego ciele nie było już dużo krwi, ale udało się.

\- Tony, ciebie też muszę podpiąć. Macie tą samą grupę krwi.

\- Weź wszystko – wycharczał, nie odrywając wzroku od syna.

George szykował się do protestu, gdyż nie był pewien, co by się stało, gdyby niemagiczna krew Tony'ego dostała się do jego krwiobiegu, ale Loki potrząsnął głową.

Loki wiedział, co zamierza powiedzieć chłopiec, ale teraz nie była najlepsza chwila, aby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że młody Stark jest czarodziejem. Zazwyczaj transfuzja krwi może być bardzo niebezpieczna – nawet śmiertelna – dla czarodzieja, ale zamierzał użyć własnej krwi i magii, aby ją ustabilizować. Bóg oddający krew śmiertelnikowi; było to równie niebezpieczne, ale magia Harry'ego była tak bardzo podobna do jego, więc był pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku. W tym momencie nie miał nic do stracenia, śmiertelny lekarz nie mógł uratować chłopca, więc to była ich jedyna opcja. Przedramiona chłopca nadal były tylko w połowie wyleczone, więc magicznie podciął własne żyły i wlał krew w rany.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, Harry – warknął Bruce, a cień Hulka czaił się w jego słowach. - Dlaczego zabijasz się teraz, kiedy masz tak kochającą rodzinę? Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co do diabła, nam robisz? Czy cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Twój ojciec wygląda koszmarnie, płacząc nad twoim umierającym ciałem. Fred i George muszą wspierać siebie nawzajem i innych, ponieważ Clint płacze w koncie, zbyt słaby, aby stać na własnych nogach, Natasha jest w szoku, nogi Steve'a ugięły się pod nim, kiedy zobaczył twoje blade ciało, a młot Thora trzęsie mu się w dłoni. Nie jestem pewien, w jakim jest stanie, ale jest to chyba mieszanka gniewu, smutku i szoku. Jak śmiesz, wkraczać w nasze życie, sprawiać, że wszyscy cię kochamy, a następnie kazać nam przechodzić przez to?!

Tony krzyknął, kiedy głowa Harry'go drgnęła.

\- Dawaj, dzieciaku, walcz. Proszę, wiem, że życie jest trudne, ale mogę ci we wszystkim pomóc. Pozwól mi wziąć wszystko na moje barki, jestem cholernie silny i szalenie uparty. Musisz uwierzyć, że kocham cię i nic nie może tego zmienić. Nie powinienem cię zostawiać w chwili, kiedy myślałeś, że zamierzam cię wyrzucić. Nie widzisz? To jest twój dom, Harry, a my jesteśmy twoją rodziną.

\- Rany są uleczone – powiedział wyczerpany Loki, siedząc na piętach. Ponieważ chłopiec nie chciał być wyleczony dobrowolnie, musiał to wszystko wymusić. Wiele go to kosztowało. - Reszta zależy od was. Nadal się waha.

Steve podszedł do grupy wokół Harry'ego.

\- Pozwólcie mi go zanieść do łóżka, tam mu będzie wygodniej.

Kiwając głową, Tony poderwał się na drżące nogi. Czuł się odrętwiały. Spoglądając na swoje ramię, podążył wzrokiem za rurką, łączącą go z synem. Jego krew, jego siła życiowa, płynęła prosto do dziecka, próbując go uratować.

\- Uważaj na rurkę – ostrzegł Bruce, gdy Steve podniósł Harry'ego. - Musimy go przebrać i oczyścić z tej cholernej krwi.

\- Harry, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Fred, gładząc głowę mniejszego chłopca. - Po prostu do nas wróć. George i ja nie zamierzamy opuścić twojego boku.

Steve ostrożnie przeniósł Harry'ego do jego pokoju, gdzie Natasha i Clint pomogli go rozebrać i oczyścić.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważyłem tych blizn na jego przedramionach? - zapytał Steve przesuwając po nich palcem. - To wygląda, jakby pociął się celowo. Dlaczego miałby zrobić coś takiego?

\- To nie w porządku – powiedział Tony, podnosząc ramię i oglądając je. - Widziałem jego przedramię wcześniej i nie było na nim żadnych blizn.

\- I gdzie, do diabła, jest jego gips? - zapytał Bruce, rozglądając się po pokoju i łazience.

\- Miał go, kiedy wychodziłem – powiedział w zamyśleniu Tony. - Co się dzieje, do diabła? JARVIS, dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłeś, że mój syn zamierza popełnić samobójstwo?

\- Nie mogłem dostrzec młodego Harry'ego, proszę pana. Łazienka była dla mnie niedostępna – odpowiedział JARVIS.

\- Co, do cholery…

\- Przestań! - krzyknął George. - Słuchaj, musimy się teraz skoncentrować na Harrym. Mógłby znowu zacząć umierać, a wy martwicie się o blizny, gipsy i elektronikę. Musimy do niego mówić. Musimy go przekonać, aby walczył.

\- On ma rację – powiedział Loki, czując się już nieco lepiej, gdy jego magia miała czas, aby go pokrzepić. - Uzdrowiłem tylko obrażenia zewnętrzne, ale to nie wystarczy, aby go uratować. Harry musi odzyskać wolę życia. Musicie na moment odłożyć to wszystko na bok i skupić się na nim.

Harry został przebrany w luźną piżamę, a następnie położony na łóżku.

\- Tony, połóż się obok niego. Oddałeś dużo krwi, z pewnością czujesz się słabo – rozkazał Bruce.

\- Przyniosę ci coś do picia i trochę babeczek – zaproponowała Natasha, czując się niesamowicie winną. Gdyby powiedziała Tony'emu wcześniej o cięciu się przez jego syna, ta sytuacja by się nie wydarzyła, ponieważ mężczyzna nie spuściłby dziecka z oczu.

Leżąc na łóżku, Tony przyciągnął syna i objął go ramionami.

\- Mam cię, dzieciaku i nie puszczę, dopóki się nie obudzisz. Jeśli mnie słyszysz, wracaj jak najprędzej.

Bruce przetarł oczy. Harry wyglądał tak krucho i blado, kiedy leżał w ramionach Tony'ego, dzieląc z nim tą samą poduszkę.

\- JARVIS, potrzebuję informacji o temperaturze, tętnie i ciśnieniu krwi Harry'ego.

\- Temperatura powoli wraca do normy, wynosi teraz 97,2 stopnie (około 36,2 stopni C), ale jego tętno i ciśnienie są niebezpiecznie niskie.

Przeklinając, Bruce złapał ciężką kołdrę z łóżka i przykrył nią Harry'ego.

\- JARVIS, monitoruj jego stan i poinformuj mnie natychmiast, jeśli coś się pogorszy.

\- Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział JARVIS.

\- Mów do niego – zachęcił Loki, przed wyjściem z pokoju. Potrzebował trochę czasu, aby opanować emocje. Przeraziło go bardziej, niż chwiałby to przyznać, kiedy zobaczył swojego małego maga umierającego na zakrwawionej podłodze w łazience.

***HP***

Trzy godziny później wszyscy wciąż siedzieli wokół łóżka Harry'ego, czekając na jakikolwiek znak, że będzie dobrze. Tony oddał Harry'emu tyle krwi, że nie mógł nawet podnieść głowy z poduszki. Bruce próbował go odłączyć, wyjaśniając, że już oddał jej za dużo, ale Tony odmówił i zagroził, że pokaże wszystkim nagranie ich uprawiających seks, jeśli Bruce to zrobi.

\- Sir, temperatura, tętno i ciśnienie krwi młodego panicza wróciło do normy. Pan Stark wykazuje jednak niepokojące objawy – poinformował ich JARVIS.

\- Cholera, Tony – warknął Bruce. - Zabijesz się. Czy chcesz, aby Harry obudził się obok twojego zimnego i martwego ciała?

\- Świetnie – mruknął Tony.

Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, nie miał nic przeciwko odłączeniu go od sprzętu. Oddałby mu jednak ostatnią kroplę krwi, gdyby to było konieczne.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbował się zabić! - wykrzyknął Steve.

Przez ostatnie trzy godziny siedział cicho, obserwując jak wszyscy na zmianę próbują przywrócić chłopca do życia, ale naprawdę musiał wiedzieć dlaczego to się stało. Myślał, że Harry robi ogromne postępy, wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy, mogą tu z nimi mieszkać.

\- Nie próbujmy tego rozdrapywać – westchnął Clint. - Myślę, że możemy spokojnie powiedzieć, że Harry się zabił. Gdyby nie Loki, z pewnością już byłby trupem. Nie było żadnej cholernej rzeczy, którą ktokolwiek z nas mógłby zrobić, aby go uratować. Co chciałbym wiedzieć, to jak do cholery, udało mu się ukryć te wszystkie blizny po cięciu się. Widziałem jego przedramiona wiele razy odkąd tu przybył i nie było żadnej blizny na żadnym z nich.

Tony przejechał palcami po przedramionach syna.

\- Jest ich tak wiele… Musiał to robić od lat.

\- Od kiedy skończył osiem – przyznała cicho Natasha.

\- Co do diabła, Tasha? - warknął Clint.

Natasha spojrzała przepraszająco na Tony'ego.

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałam Harry'ego, siedział przy kuchennym stole z nożem przytkniętym do ramienia. Nie zamierzał się zabić, po prostu pociąć.

\- A ty mi, kurwa, nie powiedziałaś dlaczego? - niemal wrzasnął Tony.

Gdyby miał na to siłę, podniósłby się i wyrwał jej wszystkie kłaki. Musiał również przyciszać swój głos, jego syn potrzebował odpoczynku.

\- Ponieważ potrzebował kogoś, komu mógłby zaufać. Błagał mnie, abym ci nie mówiła, a ja chciałam, aby zaufał mi na tyle, żeby przyjść do mnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek znów miałby ochotę to zrobić. Byłam na jego miejscu.

\- Cięłaś się? - zapytał Steve, a jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały do przedramion kobiety.

\- Zrobiłam to kilka razy, tak – przyznała rudowłosa. - Ale gdybym choć przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że Harry spróbuje się zabić, przyszłabym prosto do ciebie, Tony. Myślałam, że jest szczęśwliwy.

\- Był szczęśliwy – powiedział Fred ze swojego miejsca u stóp łóżka Harry'ego, gdzie był obecnie skulony. - Nigdy nie czułem, żeby Harry był tak szczęśliwy.

\- Czułeś? - zapytał Bruce. - Miałem dziwnie wrażenie wcześniej, ale trzymałem usta zamknięte. Ale teraz… Skąd wiedziałeś, że Harry miał kłopoty?

\- On jest empatą – odparł George, po kilku minutach kontaktu wzrokowego z bratem. - Jest szczególnie wrażliwy na uczucia Harry'ego.

Nie niszczyli zaufania Harry'ego. Bycie emapatą nie miało nic wspólnego z posiadaniem magii. Nawet mugole mogą być empatami.

\- Rozwijającym się emaptą – dodał cicho Fred. - Każdego dnia staję się coraz silniejszy.

\- Więc czułeś…

Fred uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć Tony'emu w oczy.

\- Tak, ale czułem też jego szczęście, kiedy tutaj przebywał. Oraz jego miłość wobec was wszystkich.

Tony zamrugał oczami, próbując odegnać łzy.

\- Więc dlaczego to zrobił? Skoro był taki szczęśliwy, dlaczego podciął sobie żyły?

\- Strach, wstręt wobec samego siebie – zaproponował Fred. - Powiedziałeś, że myślał, że zamierzasz go wyrzucić po tej akcji ze zdjęciami. Nie widzisz? Zrobił to, ponieważ nie chciał odejść. Wiem, że to nie ma sensu…

\- Nie, w porządku – powiedział Tony łamiącym się głosem. - Uwielbiał to miejsce tak bardzo, że wolałby być martwy niż stąd odejść. Dlaczego jednak nie był w stanie mi zaufać?

\- Zna się tylko ledwie ponad miesiąc – powiedział ze smutkiem Fred. - Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek pojawił się w jego życiu, wykorzystał go lub skrzywdził. Nawet w szkole, o której myślał, że w końcu będzie bezpieczny i akceptowany, był wyrzutkiem. W jednej chwili okrzyknięto go bohaterem, w kolejnym chciano ukamienować za bycie Śmierciożercą. Nawet jego ojciec chrzestny zostawił go, po tym jak był torturowany przez psychopatycznego seryjnego mordercę, a Harry płakał i błagał, aby go nie opuszczał. Mężczyzna po prostu wyszedł sobie z ambulatorium na polecenie dyrektora. Poza Georgem i mną nikt nigdy nie stał po jego stronie.

\- Harry nie rozumie, jak ktokolwiek mógłby go kochać – odezwał się drugi z braci, łzy leciały mu z oczu. - Całe życie wmawiano mu, że jest niechciany, niekochany, brzydki, głupi i dziwaczny, więc oczywiście w to uwierzył. Próbujemy to zmienić od chwili, gdy poznaliśmy, ale jest tak uparty, że to godne podziwu.

\- Mimo, że ta chwila jest wybitnie wzruszająca – odezwał się Loki od strony drzwi. - Mamy pewnego grubasa, którym musimy się zająć za jakieś dwie godziny.

Tony spojrzał na syna i westchnął.

\- Nie, ja odpadam. Nie mogę go zostawić, obiecałem.

Desperacko chciał się zając mężczyzną, który rozbił jego syna na milion kawałków, ale nie mógł zostawić dziecka. Harry potrzebował go bardziej niż on potrzebował zemsty.

\- Nie sądzę, aby i moja obecność tam była dobrym pomysłem – warknął Bruce. - W chwili, kiedy zobaczę Vernona, drugi facet przejmie kontrolę.

\- Tak, to nie jest dobry pomysł – zgodził się Clint.

\- Czy idzie ktoś jeszcze… Kto nie jest nieletni? - poprawił się szybko, widząc krwiożerce wyrazy twarzy bliźniaków.

\- Idziemy! - zaprotestował George.

\- Zostajecie! - nie zgodził się Steve.

\- Ale…

\- Wystarczy – warknął Loki, przerywając Fredowi. - Harry jest jeszcze daleki, od bycia już po najgorszym. Obaj musicie tu zostać i dać mu powód, aby wrócił.

Obaj chłopcy skulili się ze strachu. Mogą nie mieć problemów z kłótnią z pozostałymi mieszkańcami wieży, ale nie będą kłócić się z Lokim. Poza tym, bóg miał rację. Harry ich potrzebował.

\- Ten sam plan, o którym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj w nocy? - zapytał z podnieceniem Clint.

Czekał na ten moment, od kiedy dowiedział się co przeszedł Harry.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, Loki spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Powiadomię się, kiedy będę gotowy, ale chcę spędzić z nim trochę czasu, przynajmniej godzinę. Chcę aby przeżył nieco tego piekła, które mu zafundował.

Loki, w skórze Harry'ego, szurał nogami, zbliżając się do hotelu. Był to całkiem ładny hotel, a on wyglądał nieco nie na miejscu. Jednak po prostu się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że odwiedza wuja przez kilka godzin. Harry może mieć piętnaście lat, ale wygląda na zdecydowanie młodszego.

Wpatrując się w drzwi z numerem 23D, Loki starł podniecony uśmieszek z twarzy, po czym wyciągnął rękę i cicho zapukał do drzwi. Musiał pamiętać o byciu nieśmiałym i płochliwym jak Harry; nie chciał aby zabawa zbyt szybko się skończyła. Zespół dał mu tylko godzinę wyprzedzenia.

Loki fałszywie gwałtownie się wzdrygnął, kiedy drzwi zostały otwarte, a on został złapany za koszulę i szybko wciągnięty do pokoju, nim nawet zdążył spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Powietrze zostało gwałtownie wyrwane z jego płuc, kiedy został mocno popchnięty, a jego brzuch boleśnie uderzył w oparcie małej sofy.

\- Spójrz, jak wyglądasz, małe gówno – warknął Vernon, wpatrując się w swojego siostrzeńca jednocześnie z obrzydzeniem i pożądaniem. - Całkowicie wystrojony w ładne, nowe, drogie ubrania, które kupił ci twój bogaty tatuś. Jesteś tylko brudną, małą dziwką i to wszystko do czego się nadajesz.

\- Tak, wujku Veronie – wymamrotał Harry-Loki, zwieszając głowę w uległym geście.

\- Czy masz moje pieniądze, chłopcze? - splunął mężczyzna.

Loki zwinął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale nie miałem dostępu do żadnych pieniędzy.

Szybko sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kartę kredytową.

\- To jest wszystko, co mam.

Vernon rzucił chłopca na plecy, chichocząc, kiedy użyta siła sprawiła, że spadł z kanapy na podłogę.

\- Co mi, kurwa, da karta kredytowa twojego tatusia, ty bezwartościowe małe gówno? Czy wiesz, co to znaczy? Oznacza to, że teraz będę musiał sprzedać cię dwukrotnie większej liczbie mężczyzn. Lepiej módl się, żebyś opuścił ten pokój w jednym kawałku, kiedy z tobą skończą.

 **(Wiec tak, tu się zaczynają już niepokojące fantazje)**

Loki nie próbował wstać, ale poświęcił chwilę, aby rozejrzeć się po pokoju. To co zobaczył, obrzydziło go. Na małym stoliku obok łóżka znajdowały się różne zabawki erotyczne, takie jak wibratory, wtyczki, kulki analne i zaciski na sutki. Na drugim stoliku znajdowały się narzędzia nieco bardziej złowieszcze, takie jak noże, bicze, packi, baty, knebel, kajdanki, liny, igły, zapałki o paralizator. Na dodatek, u podnóża łóżka, na specjalnym podstawku, znajdowała się kamera.

Vernon potarł krocze, już boleśnie twardy. Ostatnia noc, kiedy miał wokół penisa coś więcej niż własną rękę, była nocą, w której sprzedał to małe gówno tatusiowi. Wiedział, że to będzie ostatnia noc z chłopcem, więc równie dobrze może się upewnić, że ten nie powie niczego tatusiowi. Chłopiec i tak będzie totalnym bałaganem, kiedy z nim skończą, więc bezpieczniej będzie go zabić.

Morderstwo. To zawsze było jego marzeniem. Aby patrzeć w oczy ofiary, z których powoli będzie ulatywać życie… To musiała być prawdziwa przyjemność. W przeszłości już oferowano mu możliwość zabicia chłopców, ale nie tylko nie miał pieniędzy, ale także chciał, aby jego pierwszą ofiarą był jego siostrzeniec. Harry był jego pierwszym we wszystkim, więc słusznym było, aby był i w tym. Nie był pewien, jak to zrobi, ale chciał, aby to było osobiste, jak uduszenie go gołymi rękami.

Loki miał coraz większe problemy z pozostaniem w roli. Czuł myśli tej świni i coraz bardziej miał ochotę go rozerwać. Cholernie trudno będzie przekazać go zespołowi żywego, ale to była jedyna rzecz, którą obiecał.

\- Wstawaj! - warknął Vernon, zbliżając się do kulącego się chłopca. - Mam tylko godzinę, zanim zaczną przychodzić inni.

Płacząc, Loki podniósł się na nogi i cofnął przed grubasem.

\- P-proszę, wujku, nie rań mnie.

Vernon wyciągnął swoją wielką, tłustą łapę i delikatnie owinął palce wokół szyi dziwoląga.

\- Czy życie w luksusie tak ci do łba uderzyło, że zapomniałeś o swoim miejscu, dziwaku? - splunął mu w twarz. - Nie gadaj!

Krzywiąc się, Loki cofnął się o dwa kroki, wycierając ślinę z twarzy.

\- Naprawdę, to wybitnie obrzydliwe. Czy jesteś tak gruby, że nie możesz poprawnie zamknąć ust, aby nie pluć na wszystko naokoło? To znaczy, zamierzałem to pociągnąć trochę dłużej, ale to jest naprawdę obrzydliwe.

Loki patrzył z fascynacją, jak twarz mężczyzny robi się ciemnofioletowa.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty mały bachorze! - ryknął Vernon i wymierzył pięścią w twarz chłopca.

Tuż przed tym, jak pięść miała uderzyć go w twarz, Loki wyciągnął dłoń i złapał nadgarstek mężczyzny.

\- Tsk, tsk, ograniczmy przemoc, mój kochany wujku. Myślałem, że będziemy grać w gry?

\- Czy ty, kurwa, odważyłeś się użyć swojego dziwactwa w mojej obecności? - wściekał się Vernon. Nie było mowy, aby bachor mógł powstrzymać cios bez użycia magii!

Loki wydął dolną wargę.

\- Aww, nie bądź złośliwy, wujaszku. Chcę tylko pograć.

 **(A tu już idziemy na całego)**

Vernon na ślepo wyciągnął rękę i chwycił bicz.

\- Ja ci pokażę!

Loki poczekał, aż mężczyzna uniesie bicz nad głowę, a następnie użył magii, aby owinąć rzemienie wokół jego szyi.

\- Oh, to nie jest jest miłe, wujku.

Vernon chwycił bicz, próbując oderwać rzemyki. Nadal mógł oddychać, ale było to nieprzyjemnie ciasne.

Loki, wciąż pod postacią Harry'ego, podszedł do stołu z zabawkami erotycznymi i podniósł nienormalnie dużą wtyczkę analną.

\- Czy to dla mnie? Nie musiałeś.

Z magicznych pozostałości na obiekcie mógł wywnioskować, że został on wcześniej użyty na Harrym. Właściwie wszystko, co znajdowało się na obu stołach, zostało kiedyś użyte na jego małym magu.

Wracając o wieloryba z nogami, Loki powoli okrążył go, tuż poza zasięgiem jego ramion.

\- Wygląda na to, że to i ja mamy różne definicje słowa „gry". Jeśli nie wiedziałbym lepiej, mógłbym przysiąc, że próbujesz mnie zranić. Nie kochasz mnie, wujku?

Warcząc jak rozwścieczony niedźwiedź, Vernon rzucił się na chłopca. Upadł płasko na twarz, kiedy Harry odsunął się w ostatniej chwili.

\- Ups, wszystko w porządku, wujku? - zapytał Loki słodkim głosem. - Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

\- Co do… - warknął Vernon, kiedy nagle znalazł się w powietrzu. - Nie możesz robić magii poza szkołą, chłopcze. Inaczej wyślą cię do tego więzienia dla czarodziejów.

Loki opuścił mężczyznę na łóżko.

\- Jestem wzruszony twoją troską, wujku, ale nic mi nie będzie. Ameryka ma inne prawa. Kto by przypuszczał?

Pomimo duszącego go bicza, Vernon zbladł. Jeśli chłopiec mógł używać magii, miał poważne kłopoty.

\- Doskonale, widzę, że załapałeś – zachichotał Loki. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie pogramy w twoje gry. Szkoda, zadałeś sobie wiele trudu, przegotowując to wszystko.

Uśmiechając się, posłał mały nóż w kierunku mężczyzny, pozwalając, aby drasnął jego policzek.

Krzycząc z bólu, Vernon złapał się za krwawiący policzek.

\- Chłopcze! Żądam, abyś natychmiast przestał. Twoja kara będzie tylko gorsza, jeśli nie zaprzestaniesz. Czy nie pamiętasz, co stało się ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowałeś ze mną walczyć?

Marszcząc brwi, Loki podrapał się po głowie.

\- Nie, myślę, że potrzebuję, abyś odświeżył moją pamięć. Poczekaj, jeszcze lepiej. Zrobimy małą wycieczkę w głąb wspomnień i zagramy w zabawną grę „pamiętasz kiedy?".

Vernon wił się po łóżku, jak wieloryb wyjęty z wody, przez okoły pięć minut, aż padł kompletnie wyczerpany.

\- Zabiję cię za to – sapnął.

Loki machnął ręką.

\- Zawsze mówisz mi takie miłe rzeczy. Sprawiasz, że się rumienię.

Podszedł do kamery i włączył nagrywanie.

\- To będzie świetny film familijny, nie zgodzisz się, wuju?

Wszystko, co Vernon mógł zrobić to warknąć i wyszczerzyć zęby w stronę siostrzeńca. Nie był zbytnio przerażony. Harry nigdy by go naprawę nie skrzywdził. Po prostu próbował go przestraszyć. Kiedy będzie już wolny, zamierzał wbić mu twarz w ścianę i rozerwać kutasem na pół. Powoli i boleśnie.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na świecie, wujku, ale myślę, że załapiesz tę grę dość szybko. To naprawdę proste. Zamierzam przywołać różne chwile z mojego życia, w których wydarzyło się coś ważnego, a następnie pozwolę ci doświadczyć tego, co mi zrobiłeś. Czyż to nie brzmi zabawnie?

\- Puść mnie, bachorze! - warknął Vernon.

\- Gdybym to zrobił, nie byłoby fajnie – wydął wargi Loki. - Poza tym, będzie ci wygodniej, kiedy będziemy grać na łóżku. Skoro jesteś niesamowicie tępy, zacznijmy od początku. Czy pamiętasz, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyłem do twojego domu, a ty zamknąłeś mnie w ciemności? W komórce pod schodami? Czy wiesz, jakie to było straszne? Byłem tylko dzieckiem.

Loki był w stanie wykorzystać wspomnienia Vernona i Harry'ego, aby uzyskać te wszystkie informacje.

Głowa Vernona zaczęła się kołysać w przód i w tył, kiedy jęknął. Wszystko było czarne jak smoła, nie widział nawet dłoni przed swoją twarzą.

\- C-co do diabła zrobiłeś?

\- Przykro mi, żadnych pytań – zanucił Loki. - Mamy tylko czterdzieści pięć minut na grę i lata wspomnień do przeżycia!

Vernon zaczął się trząść, gdy uświadomił sobie, w jaką stronę to wszystko zmierza.

\- Po prostu… po prostu skończ to! - warknął tonem pewniejszym, niż się czuł.

\- To boli, nieszczęsny ja. Nie chcesz się ze mną bawić? Pamiętasz, kiesy odmówiłeś karmienia mnie, kiedy byłem w komórce? Byłem tak głodny i zdezorientowany. Dlaczego nie wolno mi było jeść?

Vernon jęknął, gdy jego żołądek skurczył się z głodu i zaczął odczuwać ciężkie bóle. Był tak głodny, że nawet poduszka wyglądała smacznie.

\- Boli, prawda? - warknął Loki. Machnięciem ręki anulował czar ślepoty i wygłodzenia. Nie chciał przytłaczać grubasa już na początku, musiał doświadczyć wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek zgotował Harry'emu.

Mrugając i dysząc, Vernon odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę cię szukał!

\- Nie czuję się zbytnio miłosierny – warknął Loki. - Czy masz pojęcie, jak niebezpieczne są ulice Nowego Yorku dla tak ładnego chłopca, jak ja? Musiałem przejść długą drogę, aby się z tobą spotkać i nie odejdę, dopóki nasza mała gra nie dobiegnie końca. Pamiętasz, kiedy ty i ciotka odmówiliście zmiany mojej mojej brudnej pieluszki? Pamiętam, że przez tydzień nie chcieliście tego zrobić.

Vernon krzyknął w panice, kiedy nagle stracił kontrolę nad pęcherzem i jelitami. Mocz i fekalia wypełniły jego bieliznę i zaczęły spływać po jego plecach.

Loki zatkał nos i usta.

\- Ugh, pachnie jakby coś w tobie umarło.

Krzywiąc się, machnięciem ręki oczyścił powietrze wokół siebie.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak bardzo odchody i amoniak z moczu palą wrażliwą, młodą skórę?

\- Przestań! - krzyknął Vernon w panice, kiedy czuł, jak jego skóra płonie, pęka i łuszczy się.

\- Nie jest to miłe uczucie, prawda? Teraz wyobraź sobie siebie jako niewinne piętnastomiesięczne dziecko. Muszę ci jednak przyznać, że w końcu umyłeś mnie zimną wodą. Pamiętasz, że nie chciałeś dotykać brudnej pieluchy?

Vernon prychnął i zakrztusił się, gdy strumień lodowatej wody uderzył go w twarz, a następnie powędrował w dół ciała. Był upokorzony tym, że jego ubrania zniknęły, podczas gdy woda podmywała dolne partie jego ciała. Jej nacisk był tak silny, że pozrywała skórę w najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach.

\- Czysty jak niemowlę – mruknął Loki, anulując wodę i oddając mężczyźnie ubranie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty patrzeć na ten cały tłuszcz podczas dalszej części gry.

\- Pamiętasz, jak uderzyłeś mnie po raz pierwszy? Byłem głodny, a ponieważ Dudley miał dwie butelki, pomyślałem, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli wezmę sobie jedną.

Vernon ryknął z bólu, kiedy poczuł się jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz, tuż pod lewym okiem.

\- Idąc dalej – zachichotał Loki. - Pamiętasz, jak po raz pierwszy złamałeś jedną z moich kości? Myślę, że miałem wtedy trzy lata. Wrzuciłeś mnie do mojej komórki po piętnastej i odmówiłeś otwarcia drzwiczek do popołudnia następnego dnia. Próbowałem, naprawdę próbowałem, ale miałem wtedy trzy lata i po prostu nie mogłem wytrzymać. Zmoczyłem moje łóżko trzy razy tej nocy. Cóż, jeśli tą stertę materacy można w ogóle nazwać łóżkiem. Wyciągnąłeś mnie z komórki, a następnie krzyczałeś na mnie i szarpałeś moje ramię, aż się złamało.

\- Nie? Nie! - błagał Vernon, ale Loki tylko się uśmiechnął. W pokoju rozległ się głośny trzask, a następnie krzyk bólu.

Loki zamknął oczy, delektując się pięknymi krzykami Dursleya.

\- Wujku Vernonie? - zapytał niewinnie. - Myślałem, że nie wolno krzyczeć ani błagać, kiedy gramy, zawsze mi to mówiłeś. Czy pamiętasz, jak płakałem, kiedy uderzyłeś mnie za zabranie spalonego tosta z kosza? Powiedziałeś wtedy, że pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mi płakać ani krzyczeć, ponieważ sąsiedzi usłyszą. Pamiętasz, jak ukarałeś mnie za ten płacz?

Pot zalewał twarz Vernona, kiedy ten płakał.

\- Proszę – błagał, potrząsając głową. - Proszę, nie mogę już tego dłużej znieść.

\- Czy mój płacz i błaganie coś dawały, wujku? Jak dobrze pamiętasz, było odwrotnie. Ponieważ wydaje się, że nie pamiętasz tej kary, będę musiał odświeżyć twoją pamięć. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy pas uderzył moje plecy.

Plecy Vernona wygięły się w łuk, a ten zawył z bólu. Można było dostrzec krew na jego koszuli oraz na śnieżnobiałych prześcieradłach hotelowych.

Loki potarł dłonie w podnieceniu.

\- Ah, pas. Jedna z twoich ulubionych form karania. Chciałbym móc podzielić z tobą każdy raz, kiedy karałeś mnie pasem, ale niestety kończy nam się czas. Pamiętasz, kiedy popchnąłeś mnie na kolana i zmusiłeś do ssania swojego paskudnego penisa? Miałem wtedy tylko sześć lat.

Vernon usiłował wstać, jego kończyny miotały się dziko. Nie, to nie mogło się dziać.

\- Aww, wujku, boisz się, że wepchnę ci kutasa do gardła? Cóż, do diabła, tak, ale myślę, że byłaby to zbyt duża różnica w wielkości. Miałem tylko sześć lat i malutkie usta, a ty byłeś w pełni dojrzałym mężczyzną z … no, nie tak wielkim kutasem, ale to jest uczciwe, jeśli dokonam pewnych modyfikacji.

Usta mężczyzny zostały rozwarte niewiarygodnie szeroko, ponieważ coś, co wydawało się widmowym penisem zostało w nie wepchnięte i zaczęło się poruszać. Z każdym pchnięciem wchodził głębiej w jego gardło, co sprawiało, że krztusił się i ślinił. Trwało to kilka minut, aż coś słonego trysnęło mu do gardła. Gdy tylko obiekt został usunięty, przewrócił się na bok i zaczął wymiotować.

\- Źle, wujku – skomentował Loki. - Gryzienie i wymioty nie wliczają się do poprawnych technik wykonywania fellatio. Czy podobało ci się jednak? Możemy zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Vernon leżał na boku, drżał, a ślina i żółć wypływały mu z ust.

\- Przepraszam, nie więcej – błagał ochrypłym i chrapliwym głosem.

\- Ale zabawa się jeszcze nie zaczęła, wujku. Dlaczego miałbym teraz przestać? Niestety, nasz czas dobiega końca i wkrótce przyjdą cie zabrać. Czy wiesz, że pedofile są wielbieni w więzieniu? Ok, trochę przesadzam, ale z pewnością otrzymasz dużo uwagi. Chciałbym jednak podzielić się z tobą ostatnim wspomnieniem, jestem pewien, że to pokochasz.

Wiedząc, co nadchodzi, Vernon zaczął płakać i błagać jak gigantyczne dziecko. Smarki mieszały się teraz ze śliną i wymiocinami. Kiedy poczuł, że jego spodnie zniknęły, zaczął krzyczeć na całe gardło.

Loki to kochał. Żałował, że nie miał więcej niż godziny czasu, aby ugasić swoje pragnienie zemsty. Żałował, że Stark nie mógł tu być, mężczyzna by to pokochał. Jeśli ktoś zasłużył na torturowanie tego ohydnego drania, to właśnie Stark. Na szczęście, miał piękny film, który mógł pokazać człowiekowi z żelaza.

\- J-ja nie mogę… Nie więcej. Proszę, dam ci wszystko – błagał rozpaczliwie Vernon.

\- Już prawie koniec, mój drogi wuju. Pamiętasz, jak zgwałciłeś mnie po raz pierwszy? Nawet nie użyłeś lubrykantu, nie rozciągnąłeś mnie, nic… Nie przejmowałeś się. Po prostu wbiłeś się we mnie i zacząłeś pieprzyć, gwałtownie rozrywając moje wnętrze. Po raz kolejny mamy problem z różnicą w wielkości, więc trzeba wprowadzić modyfikację.

Vernon zaczął drapać prześcieradła, starając się uciec. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i krzyknął ze strachu, kiedy poczuł, jak coś rozszerza jego pośladki. Potem, bez ostrzeżenia, coś szerokości i długości jego ramienia wbiło się w jego tyłek i zaczęło brutalnie pieprzyć.

Loki musiał zakryć uszy. Nigdy nie słyszał, aby ktoś krzyczał i piszczał tak głośno. Było to tak przeraźliwe, że bał się, że przejdzie przez zaklęcia wyciszające, które rzucił wcześniej. Vernon miał w tyłku widmowego kutasa, który pieprzył go tak mocno, że Loki był ciekawy, czy pokaże się w środku jego brzucha. Na pewno wszędzie było dość dużo krwi. Brutalnie tępo utrzymywało się przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie kutas wytrysnął w środku jego mocno uszkodzonych jelit.

\- Dobrze się bawisz?

Loki odwrócił się do Clinta, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju wraz ze Stevem, Natashą i Thorem.

\- Sądzę, że moja zabawa dobiegła już końca, ale była naprawdę w porządku. Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie sądzę, aby mój wujek bawił się równie wspaniale.

\- T-to… - wyjąkał przerażony Clint.

\- Nie sprzątam tego bałaganu – oświadczyła szybko Natasha.

\- Zadzwonię do SHIELD – zaproponował Steve, krzywiąc się z powodu widoku na łóżku. Nie było mu jednak przykro, drań zasłużył na to i na więcej. Wspaniałym było też to, że Dursley myślał, że to Harry go torturował.

Szybkim krokiem Loki udał się po kamerę.

\- Zamierzam dostarczyć to Starkowi, jestem pewien, że uzna to za interesujące.

Wzdychając, Clint tupnął nogą.

\- Jaki jest twój problem, Barton? - zapytał Thor.

\- Nie mogłem nic zrobić – nadąsał się Clint. - Loki musiał się dobrze bawić.

Potrząsając głową, Natasha podniosła książkę telefoniczną i podała ją łucznikowi.

\- Masz, rzuć tym. Wiem, że chcesz.

Uśmiechając się, Clint wyrwał książkę Natashy i rzucił nią w głowę Dursleya. Następnie uderzył go pięścią prosto między oczy, powodując, że drań znowu zaczął płakać.

***HP***

Loki pojawił się bezpośrednio w swoim pokoju i zaczął zdejmować ubrania. Przebywanie w obecności tego człowieka sprawiło, że czuł się brudny i zdegustowany. Musiał jeszcze odwiedzić małego maga i Starka, ale nie chciał narażać chłopca na skazę, nosząc te same ubrania. Rzeczy, które widział w umyśle tamtego człowieka, będą nawiedzać go przez wieczność.

Wchodząc pod prysznic, ustawił wodę na tak gorącą, jak tylko mógł. Czuł się tak, jakby musiał zedrzeć z siebie skórę, aby znów poczuć się czystym. Było to jednak tego warte. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Harry będzie mógł dojść do zdrowia.

Tony otworzył oczy, kiedy Loki wszedł dumnie do pokoju. Próbował nie zasypiać, ale był osłabiony utratą krwi i zmęczony psychicznie.

\- Czy nadal oddycha?

\- Niestety – mruknął Loki – ale przyniosłem ci pamiątkę.

Oczy Tony'ego rozbłysły, kiedy zobaczył kamerę.

\- Oh, będę się cieszył, oglądając to.

Loki przyjrzał się małemu magowi i westchnął, kiedy nie zauważył żadnej różnicy. Przynajmniej wciąż oddychał.

\- Nigdy nie miałem okazji podziękować ci za uzdrowienie mojego syna – powiedział Tony i wyciągnął dłoń do Lokiego. – Dziękuję.

Loki skłonił głowę i chwycił dłoń.

\- Ja też się o niego troszczę i żywię nadzieję, że wkrótce się obudzi.

Chłopca wciąż czekało najgorsze, ale był pewien, że będzie gotowy, kiedy się obudzi.

Chociaż z całego serca pragnął, aby ten horror się skończył, wciąż faktem było, że Harry jest potężnym czarodziejem, który boi się własnej magii. Chłopiec nie mógł dłużej ukrywać tajemnicy przed Tonym, ten mężczyzna był zbyt podejrzliwy i bystry dla własnego dobra. Musiał także zdobyć więcej informacji na temat mrocznego czarodzieja, który polował na chłopca i próbował go zabić. Wyglądało na to, że z Harrym w pobliżu nuda mu nie grozi.

 _ **Wiem, macie ochotę mnie umordować – ja siebie w sumie też – ale jest tego racjonalne wytłumaczenie!**_

 _ **Po pierwsze – jest to mój ostatni rok przed liceum, więc musiałam wziąć się nieco do pracy, no bo jednak warto. Po drugie – ten rozdział to istna tortura w tłumaczeniu, więc strasznie ciężko było mi się w ogóle za to wziąć. Masakra.**_

 _ **Po trzecie – nieco wypaliłam się po tłumaczeniu trzech rozdziałów pod rząd, co zajęło mi w sumie ponad 40 godzin. Nigdy więcej.**_

 _ **Ale teraz wróciłam i mam nadzieję, że doprowadzę to wszystko do końca.**_

 _ **No, a teraz ważna część. Rozdziały pojawiać się będą raz w miesiącu, chodź w wakacje prawdopodobnie z tym przyśpieszę, gdyż zaczyna się nareszcie robić ciekawie i nie mogę się doczekać.**_

 _ **Dokładna rozpiska pojawi się – albo już jest – na moim profilu, więc polecam zajrzeć do opisu.**_

 _ **Od teraz postaram się już regularnie odpowiadać na wszystkie maile i recenzję, które od Was otrzymuję. Chodź naprawdę ciężko jest mi odpowiedzieć na mail od osoby ze statusem „gość", więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Nie wiem nawet, czy jest to możliwe, bo nie wyświetla mi się to jako otrzymany mail ani nawet recenzja, więc mam spory kłopot. Dziękuję 3**_


End file.
